


Figli di Un Domani Perduto

by Mercurionos



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Minus - Fandom, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Comedy, Comic, During Canon, Fights, Gen, Introspection, Long, Missing Moments, Missing Scene, Missions, Multi, Plot, Tournaments
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 118,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurionos/pseuds/Mercurionos
Summary: Anno 749.L'Impero Galattico di Freezer, tirannico dittatore di tutto ciò che esiste. Un periodo oscuro e inenarrato. Cosa successe dopo la scomparsa del pianeta Vegeta? Quali sono le intenzioni di Freezer? Perché Vegeta è ricolmo di odio? Il rinnovato nucleo dell'impero attende tre guerrieri saiyan, gli ultimi della propria specie, predestinati a mostrare il loro valore all'universo. Ma ne vale davvero la pena? Cosa si cela davvero dietro al gelido sorriso dell'Imperatore del Settimo Universo?Direttamente ispirato all'Universo di Dragon Ball, questa storia tenta di riempire il periodo della giovinezza di Vegeta senza andare contro alla concezione canonica dell'opera originale. Dedicato a tutti gli appassionati, fan da tempo o nuovi amanti, dell'incredibile opera di Akira Toriyama.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Raditz (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Cuore Puro di Rabbia

**Cuore Puro di Rabbia – Febbraio 765 del Calendario Terrestre**

CRACK!

Il rumore che producevano le sue dita era un suono grave, fastidioso e penetrante, uno che difficilmente avrebbe mai potuto ignorare. Ma Vegeta decise di continuare, sorvolando sul dolore nelle sue mani, l’incessante scricchiolio che attraversava i suoi pugni.

CRACK! CRACK!

Non volle smettere. Non gli interessava. Le sue dita forse si erano rotte, forse il caldo che provava era il sangue scuro che a fiotti stava sgorgando sotto i suoi guanti, di minuto in minuto più grigi per la fuliggine metallica che riempiva l’aria della stanza. Ormai per il saiyan era difficile vedere, respirare, anche soltanto reggersi in piedi. Ma ogni volta che pensava di percepire la stanchezza avere la meglio sul suo corpo stringeva i denti, urlava alle bianche pareti della camera gravitazionale, e si scagliava nuovamente all’attacco.

CRACK!

Sentì provenire il rumore da tutti i suoi legamenti, ogni osso del suo corpo rigido come la roccia gemette all’unisono, terrorizzato ed esausto da tutto quel combattere. Vegeta atterrò sul pavimento irrorato di sudore, la mente concentrata sui piccoli marchingegni fluttuanti che lo stavano aiutando nell’allenamento. In quell’istante, il suo corpo cedette. Vegeta cadde in ginocchio, sentì una violenta scarica incunearsi nello scheletro quando le sue gambe toccarono il pavimento. Voltò lo sguardo verso il pannello di controllo della stanza e il numero che stava cercando brillava ancora, ricordandogli quell’obiettivo che al momento gli parve impossibile da raggiungere. Se Goku era riuscito a sopportare una gravità tanto alta, non c’era nessun motivo per cui il suo principe non avrebbe dovuto vincere uno sforzo doppio, se non maggiore. Ma Vegeta non riuscì a rialzarsi. Stremato poggiò una mano sulle piastrelle rosse della stanza, ma le dita dilaniate dalla fatica non vollero collaborare. Il saiyan cadde a terra e il suo mondo si oscurò silenzioso.

“Grazie al cielo hai installato quel programma di emergenza, papà.”

“Oh beh, non potevo di certo far trasformare il tuo futuro marito in un budino!”

“La vuoi piantare, razza di degenerato?”

Il dottor Brief rispose alla figlia con la sua tipica risata allegra e abbandonò il locale che da qualche mese ospitava Vegeta. Dopo aver raccattato l’uomo esanime dal pavimento della camera d’allenamento, Bulma lo aveva medicato ed infilato nel suo letto. Lo osservò per qualche minuto, guardò il suo petto gonfiarsi e sgonfiarsi stremato dell’odissea che era la sua quotidianità, le gambe tremanti per lo sforzo al quale venivano costantemente sottoposte, le mani irrequiete che di tanto in tanto lasciavano danzare libere le robuste dita sotto la coperta. Poggiò una guancia sul tavolo accanto al letto, proseguendo la sua osservazione del saiyan. La stanchezza ebbe però la meglio anche su Bulma, quindi ella chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò ad un meritato sonno.

Quando i primi raggi di sole sfiorarono il suo volto, Vegeta si svegliò di colpo. Tartassato dal dolore che pulsava nei suoi muscoli, lasciò scivolare libero lo sguardo nella stanza scarsamente illuminata e capì dove si trovava. Non fu sorpreso di essere in quella situazione e, spronato da una sensazione di curiosità, piegò a fatica il massiccio collo verso il lato del letto. E Bulma era lì. Nuovamente Vegeta si trovò in circostanze scomode per il suo intelletto fissato con l’allenamento: voleva alzarsi, costringere le proprie stanche carni a perpetrare quell’autodistruttiva routine di esercizio fisico, ma era calamitato da quella donna. Si sentì in trappola, allora decise di raccogliere le poche forze che gli erano rimaste in corpo e di alzarsi, scattando come una molla. Le sue vertebre crepitarono doloranti, tanto forte da svegliare Bulma.

La donna alzò repentina il capo, spaventata dal rumore. Incrociò subito lo sguardo assente di Vegeta e vide le sue pupille rintanarsi a fissare un angolo della stanza.

“Ma buongiorno, Vegeta.”

Nessuna risposta.

“Allora, hai dormito? Come vanno le tue… Beh, tutto? Riesci ad alzarti oggi?”

“Ovvio.” Le disse fulminandola con gli occhi.

“Oh, che aggressivo! Potresti anche ringraziarmi, una volta tanto.”

“Devo andare ad allenarmi.”

Bulma saltò in piedi, buttando per terra la sedia sulla quale aveva dormito.

“Scordatelo! È la quarta volta questo mese che ho dovuto scrostarti dal pavimento della Gravity Room, datti una calmata.”

“Come? Ho detto che devo allenarmi, e non me lo impedirai.”

Indispettita, Bulma portò le mani sui fianchi e si piegò verso lo scontroso ospite: “Questo è da vedere! Non ci vuole niente ad aggiungere uno zero all’indicatore della gravità. Diventerai un ottimo yoghurt gusto saiyan, stupido.”

Vegeta voltò il capo, scrutando gli edifici della Città dell’Ovest oltre la finestra della propria stanza.

Temendo di aver offeso il saiyan, Bulma sollevò la sedia dal pavimento e vi si sedette sopra. Sbuffò, poi si rivolse nuovamente all’uomo con tono pacato: “Senti Vegeta, smettila di allenarti. Non hai già chiesto abbastanza al tuo corpo? Perché continui a fare così?”

Vegeta si voltò bruscamente: “Mi pare ovvio, no? Non ho alcuna intenzione di farmi ammazzare da quei rottami mezzi umani.”

“Cosa ci vuole? Tanto ci penserà Goku, no?” affermò la donna con aria di sufficienza, poggiandosi al piccolo tavolo.

Vegeta balzò giù dal letto con gli occhi animati da una fiamma dorata; si chinò verso Bulma, mostrandogli l’ampia fronte e la aggredì con lo sguardo bieco: “Ne ho abbastanza di questa storia! Sempre quel dannato Kakarot! Prima mi lascia andare, poi diventa il super saiyan e adesso questo? Anche quel ragazzo del futuro ha pensato bene di superarmi!”

“Vegeta.”

“Io resto qui ad allenarmi ogni giorno, ogni giorno tento di superare i miei limiti, ma tu pensi soltanto a quel maledetto! Anche nel futuro non hai fatto altro che tentare di riportare in vita quel deficiente!”

“Vegeta!”

“Cosa vuoi?!?”

“Non è che… sei invidioso di Goku?”

Vegeta ammutolì. Bulma ne approfittò per sfoggiare il sorriso più malefico che riuscì a produrre con le proprie labbra: “Voglio dire, capisco che hai il lusso di poter vedere una ragazza bellissima come me ogni giorno, ma non devi certo sentirti minacciato da Goku, caro il mio Vegetino.” La donna si alzò ancora una volta e gli poggiò l’indice sul petto fasciato di garze, ma venne subito respinta con un rapido gesto dell’uomo.

“Lasciami stare.”

“Ehi! Guarda che mi fai male! Non sono mica robusta come voi zucconi saiyan. Siete solo capaci di combattere e di farvi male a vicenda, voi.”

La luce sinistra che serpeggiava negli occhi di Vegeta s’infiammò nuovamente, intimorendo la bella terrestre. Bulma indietreggiò, schiacciata dall’invisibile forza che scaturiva dal saiyan, ma quello non si quietò per lo sgomento animatosi nello sguardo della donna.

“Tu non sai nulla dei saiyan.” disse Vegeta, recuperando il controllo sulla propria aura, poi uscì dalla stanza.

Bulma si lasciò cadere sul letto di Vegeta. Ancora spaventata dall’impeto d’ira dell’uomo, lasciò vagare le dita sulle morbide lenzuola. Riuscì a distinguere la forma della schiena di Vegeta, dove poggiavano le sue spalle, ma non sentì alcun calore provenire dal giaciglio appena abbandonato. Strinse la mano in un pugno e, forse infervorata da un lieve guizzo d’ira, si lanciò verso l’uscio della camera e corse dietro a Vegeta.

“Sei un cretino!” urlò la donna attraverso il vuoto corridoio della Capsule Corporation.

Vegeta si voltò annoiato e infastidito dall’insistenza della terrestre, sicuro che il proprio sguardo sarebbe bastato come risposta.

“Sono stanca di stare dietro al tuo autolesionismo! Ti ho offerto il mio aiuto soltanto perché so che non hai un posto dove andare, né nessuno che riesca a chiamarti amico! Quindi piantala di fare l’egoista!”

“Io non ho chiesto il tuo aiuto, donna.” Grugnì provocatorio Vegeta, ponendo particolare enfasi sul gentile epiteto.

“Ti ho detto di smetterla! Sai perfettamente come mi chiamo! – Bulma si fermò per inspirare e rincarare la dose, tornando subito all’attacco – E sai cosa? Vuoi startene da solo? Perfetto. Stattene da solo. Quando capirai che anche quel deficiente di Goku riesce a vivere meglio di te soltanto perché si è fatto degli amici forse la pianterai con questa scenata!”

“Non paragonarmi a Kakarot!”

“Perché? Tanto lo fai già abbastanza da solo, Vegeta.”

“Non dire fesserie!”

“Come no. Va’ all’inferno, Vegeta.”

“…Ci sono già stato.”

“Perfetto, allora vedi di non tornarci. Non ho proprio voglia di sotterrarti in giardino.”

Così Bulma voltò le spalle al principe dei saiyan, e lo lasciò in balia dei suoi pensieri confusi.

Quello stesso giorno, dopo il tramonto, Bulma andò a trovare il padre nella sua officina. L’anziano quanto arzillo signore stava montando un grande esoscheletro sferico, e la figlia riconobbe in fretta di che progetto si trattasse: “Ehi papà, come mai stai ricostruendo la navicella di Goku?”

“Oh, ciao tesoro. Me l’ha chiesto il tuo ragazzo, non te l’ha detto?”

Bulma trasalì. Nonostante le parole facilmente equivocabili, comprese subito che il padre stesse parlando di Vegeta e non di Yamcha.

“Vegeta ti ha chiesto di fabbricare un’astronave?”

“Beh, sì. La vuole come quella che ho fatto per il viaggio su Namecc, così ho pensato di terminare i progetti che avevo per il primo modello. Quel Goku non mi ha permesso di mettere a posto lo stereo… Tesoro, che ti succede? Mi sembri quasi pallida. Hai mangiato per bene?”

Bulma scosse rapidamente la testa: “No, io… Non preoccuparti, sto bene. Posso darti una mano?”

“Sì, certamente. Potresti installare la macchinetta del caffè al primo piano della nave?”

“Primo piano?”

“To l’ho detto che Goku non mi ha fatto finire il progetto originale. Ora voglio farla proprio per bene. Più veloce! Più ergonomica! E con molti più optional di serie!”

A notte inoltrata Bulma decise di lasciare il laboratorio per andare a coricarsi. Passando per i corridoi della sua gigantesca casa, lanciò un’occhiata fuori dalle finestre e, come immaginava, Vegeta era sul balcone proprio sopra al giardino. Bulma si fermò a guardare l’uomo, illuminato dalla fredda luce proveniente dalla città: tutte le sere Vegeta, dopo l’intenso allenamento, si recava sul balcone ad osservare il panorama notturno. Bulma non sapeva cosa cercasse nelle luci cittadine, ma quella sera lo sguardo del saiyan era rivolto verso il cielo. Istintivamente, anche Bulma alzò lo sguardo, ma non riuscì ad intravedere nulla: era difficile vedere le stelle dal centro della Città dell’Ovest e non comprese cosa stesse cercando Vegeta. Stanca, decise di lasciar perdere.

Qualche giorno più tardi la navicella fu ultimata. Vegeta stava per salire a bordo, ma venne fermato dalla donna con cui non aveva parlato per giorni interi. Bulma si avvicinò a lui, tremando flebilmente.

“Sei sicuro di voler partire?”

“Sì. Devo farlo.”

“No che non devi. – Bulma incrociò le braccia indispettita – Non mi hai nemmeno detto per quale motivo hai deciso di andartene.”

“Non…”

“E non ti azzardare a dire che non sono affari miei.”

“…Non riesco a migliorare restando sempre qui, ho bisogno di viaggiare.”

Bulma sbuffò: “E quando hai intenzione di tornare?”

“Dipende.”

Bulma rimase leggermente angosciata da quella risposta, ma non si lasciò scoraggiare e, a pieni polmoni, chiese: “Vuoi che venga con te?”

Sorpreso dalla richiesta di Bulma, Vegeta tentò di ricomporsi quanto prima, stroncando le aspettative della donna: “Lo spazio non è posto per te.”

“Perché, per te invece?”

Il respiro del saiyan si mozzò. Vegeta girò la testa verso la nave, ripensando a ciò che era successo poco più di un anno prima. Effettivamente, l’ultima volta che era stato nello spazio era morto, come arrogantemente aveva ricordato a Bulma nella loro animata discussione di qualche giorno prima.

“Devo andare da solo.” Disse l’uomo, serio ma crucciato in volto, mentre si incamminava sulla rampa dell’astronave.

“Vegeta! – Bulma richiamò ancora l’attenzione del saiyan, che un’ultima volta si girò verso di lei – Se vuoi tornare, qui c’è un posto per te!”

Vegeta appoggiò una mano sui comandi del portellone, senza staccare gli occhi di dosso a Bulma. Disse soltanto: “Lo so.” Poi sigillò l’entrata della navicella.

Bulma restò a guardare il vascello con le mani giunte attendendo il decollo.

La rotonda astronave a strisce bianche e nere si librò in volo qualche istante più tardi, roteò in aria, poi svanì oltre l’atmosfera. Vegeta restò incollato agli oblò rotondi della nave, osservando come lentamente il pianeta si rimpiccioliva, sempre più lontano da lui. Vista dallo spazio la Terra era stupenda, una visione che pochi corpi celesti potevano eguagliare. Il principe dei saiyan la guardò attentamente per i pochi istanti in cui restò nel suo campo visivo, ma, una volta scomparsa nel buio del cosmo, l’immagine della Terra venne sostituita a quella di un altro pianeta.

Era un pianeta bellissimo, attraversato da strisce di terra rossastra, intervallate dall’oceano che aveva lo stesso identico colore dei capelli della donna che Vegeta aveva abbandonato sulla Terra. Vegeta ricordava ancora l’ultima vista che gli era stata concessa sul pianeta con cui un tempo condivideva il nome, ma il ricordo portò con sé un’amara verità: era una terra che aveva chiamato casa, ma alla quale non sarebbe mai potuto tornare; era il mondo che avrebbe dovuto proteggere, ma Vegeta non si era trovato lì nemmeno quando venne ridotto in polvere.


	2. Prologo - Minus

**Prologo – Meno – 14 Giugno/17 Luglio Anno 739**

“Comandante!” Era quasi impossibile sentire qualcosa nel frastuono della battaglia: esplosioni, energia, pezzi di alieno che volavano qua e là. “Cosa c’è, Riku?” Bardack si portò verso il guerriero saiyan che lo accompagnava, schivando un’onda di energia. “Signore, ci è stata ordinata la ritirata! Tutti i saiyan devono fare ritorno sul pianeta Vegeta immediatamente!”. Bardack si stupì: “Cosa?! Per quale motivo?” Eliminati gli ultimi ostacoli, i due uomini si diressero verso una piccola navicella biposto, e partirono per il loro pianeta natale. Si risvegliarono qualche giorno più tardi.

“Ci siamo quasi. È passato un po’ di tempo da quando non torniamo a casa, eh Riku?”. L’altro non rispose, visibilmente infastidito: “Voglio solo sapere qual è il significato di questa situazione. A quanto pare è stato un ordine di quel maledetto di Freezer. Come può ordinare una cosa… eh?” Il soldato si interruppe vedendo che Bardack stava indicando il suo orecchio sinistro. “Ah già, se non tolgo questo dannato scouter ci sentono…”. Con un rapido movimento, Riku tolse lo scouter dall’orecchio sinistro, lo spense e lo gettò di lato. I due combattenti continuarono a parlare, fino a quando Bardack non individuò un punto nello spazio: a poche decine di chilometri dalla loro traiettoria, l’ammiraglia di Freezer si era fermata nell’orbita del pianeta Vegeta.

Bardack assunse un’espressione crucciata, scendendo dalla nave: “Temo che ci sia sotto qualcosa di più rispetto a quello che ci hanno comunicato… Uè, Taro, hai sentito niente riguardo al motivo per il quale siamo stati convocati tutti qui?” Un saiyan basso ma corpulento lì accanto si girò di scatto, a quanto pare nervoso: “No. Magari ha trovato un pianeta interessante. I suoi uomini però sono andati in giro chiedendo riguardo ad un super saiyan…” Le ultime parole catturarono l’attenzione di Bardack: “Cosa? Quello della leggenda?”

“Ehi Gine, sono a casa!” “Bardack!” Una giovane e bella donna corse incontro all’uomo e lo strinse a sé. Era più bassa e minuta del guerriero, con folti capelli neri e una liscia coda che spuntava dalla gonna, molto attraente per essere una saiyan. Felice, l’uomo le sorrise. Non lo aveva fatto per mesi: “La città sembra essere in festa – disse guardandosi intorno – Dov’è Radish?”. Anche Gine sorrise: “È già un combattente! È stato mandato su un pianeta lontano con il principe Vegeta.”. Bardack fece una smorfia: “Che fortuna… E Kakarot? È ancora nell’incubatrice?”

Gine sorrise ancor più intensamente, e portò con sé l’uomo nella stanza accanto, accendendo le luci. Una vasca tonda, piena di liquido verde, s’illuminò, mostrando il proprio contenuto: un piccolo bambino, con i capelli scompigliati e la coda arruffata. “Sono passati quasi tre anni, perciò lo farò uscire presto…” La madre guardava il suo bambino con gli occhi lucidi, sorridendo dolcemente e confrontandone l’aspetto con il padre: “Ti assomiglia molto, non trovi? Soprattutto con quella pettinatura particolare.”

Bardack si avvicinò alla vasca, e guardò serio il bambino. Poi si rivolse alla moglie: “Io… Fra qualche settimana andrò a rubare una capsula spaziale. Lanceremo Kakarot verso un altro pianeta.”

“COSA?!?” Fortunatamente nessuno scouter registrò il guizzo involontario di ki nella saiyan, che replicò alle parole del marito: “Perché dovremmo farlo adesso? Essere un bambino di infiltrazione può essere molto pericoloso!” Bardack lasciò sbollire la donna e poi le rispose: “È per la salvezza di nostro figlio…” Gine rimase paralizzata sentendo queste parole. “Freezer sta tramando qualcosa… Avverto la presenza della… morte…”

Qualche settimana più tardi…

“Non è da te preoccuparsi per i tuoi figli.” Gine non lasciava trasparire alcuna emozione, e anche Bardack si sforzava di restare tranquillo: “Avrò preso da te, pappamolle!” “Non possiamo fuggire tutti insieme da qualche parte?” Bardack appoggiò la capsula spaziale per terra e guardò sua moglie: “…No, ci troverebbero con gli scouter. Io sono abbastanza forte e tu hai quei picchi d’ira spaventosamente impressionanti. – si voltò verso la capsula – Ho programmato la capsula per dirigersi verso un pianeta lontano, “Terrà” o qualcosa del genere. Lì c’è un sacco di cibo, però gli umani e le risorse naturali non valgono molto, sarà il posto perfetto per lui.”

Gine si rivolse al figlio nella sfera di metallo: “Se quel genio di tuo padre si è sbagliato, verremo a prenderti non appena ci sarà possibile!” Anche Bardack voleva rassicurarlo in qualche modo: “Ricorda, non devi alzare lo sguardo verso la luna terrana per troppo tempo! Mi raccomando… Devi restare in vita! E stai attento alla pattuglia galattica!”

La navicella si alzò di qualche metro nell’aria notturna e fece qualche giro su se stessa. Poi cominciò ad accelerare verso l’alto, e prese sempre più velocità, fino a scomparire fra le stelle più lontane.

“Non ho ancora capito cosa vuoi fare con l’altra capsula.” Tornati a casa in silenzio, Gine indicò una seconda navicella spaziale, che Bardack aveva portato con sé assieme alla prima. “Aspettami qua. Devo tentare di mettere al sicuro anche Radish, ora.” La saiyan rimase in silenzio a guardare il proprio amato allontanarsi nella notte, muovendosi furtivo tra le case, e si accorse che una lacrima le aveva rigato la guancia.

“Ehi, c’è nessuno? Toma? Seripa?” Il silenzio dominava la rudimentale casetta, almeno fino a quando Bardack sentì dei passi dal piano superiore. “Chi è?” Una flebile voce femminile scaturì dal buio, e una luce si accese nel salotto. “Pump! Perdonami se ti ho svegliata. Sto cercando i tuoi genitori.” La bambina, assonnata, assunse un’espressione crucciata: “Uffa… Non ci sono. Sono ancora in missione su Kanassa, però dovevano tornare già giorni fa!”

Bardack non sembrava felice di sentirlo: “Capisco… Senti, devi prepararti per un viaggio lungo. Tu sei amica di mio figlio, giusto?”

“Cosa? Di Ra… Di Radish? Sì, ma perché…”

“Mettiti la tuta da combattimento e vieni con me.”

“Cosa succede? Cosa centra Ra-Ra?”

“Senti: devi lasciare il pianeta subito. Freezer sta tramando qualcosa e almeno voi più piccoli dovete rimanere al sicuro. Quindi vai a prepararti e vieni con me. Ora.”

La ragazzina si strinse nelle spalle e, con le labbra contratte, fece un cenno con il capo.

“Hai capito il piano tesoro?” Gine stava mettendo a posto la tuta e i capelli appuntiti della piccola saiyan, attraversandoli dolcemente con le dita. “Sì sì. Vado da Radish e il principe Vegeta sul pianeta Vecoli e poi andiamo sul lontaaano pianeta Luud. Poi dico a Radish che suo fratello è sul pianeta Tera a… Nord, giusto?”

“Terrà”

“Quella lì”

Bardack entrò nella stanza: “Bene, la navicella è pronta al lancio. Andiamo.”

La piccola bambina accompagnò in silenzio i due adulti, che non si scambiarono alcuna parola: caricarono la giovane sulla capsula, la salutarono, fecero partire la nave, e aspettarono che fosse scomparsa nel cielo notturno. Dopo un lungo silenzio, Gine fu la prima a prendere parola: “Ora sii sincero, Bardack: cosa hai intenzione di fare?” Bardack la guardò stanco, fiaccato dalla giornata. Ma soprattutto, sembrava tormentato dai suoi pensieri. Dopo un po’, Bardack le rispose.

La nave ammiraglia di Freezer orbitava ormai da un mese intorno al pianeta Vegeta, silenziosa e immobile. La porta del ponte si aprì di scatto con un sibilo, e Zarbon entrò nella stanza: “Maestà Freezer, con permesso, ma credo che tutto ciò faccia parte delle solite leggende eroiche di cui sentiamo ogni volta.” Freezer non si girò neanche per rispondere alla sua guardia del corpo, ma si limitò a restare nella sua capsula di volo: “Lo so. Ma non posso trascurare nemmeno la minima possibilità. La razza saiyan è troppo orgogliosa per rimanere fedele a me: è giunto il momento di spazzarli via insieme al loro inutile pianeta… Quanti saiyan sono già tornati su Vegeta finora?” Un alieno basso, dalla pelle gialla e la testa ovale fece un passo in avanti, appoggiandosi su un ginocchio: “Lord Freezer, la maggior parte di loro dovrebbe essere ritornata in questo mese. Ma probabilmente ci vorrà un po’ di più per ogni singolo individuo per rientrare.”

“Non posso aspettare così a lungo. Metterò in atto il mio piano al più presto.”

Zarbon prese parola: “Signore, i saiyan superstiti non sospetterebbero di voi?”

“Fufufufu… Basta dire loro che un enorme meteorite è caduto sul pianeta…”

La porta si aprì di nuovo. Un massiccio alieno rosa entrò rapidamente nella stanza, ansimando. Zarbon gli urlò contro: “Dodoria! Cosa sta succedendo?”

“Lord Freezer! Re Vegeta… È qui!”

“COSA? COSA VUOLE?” Freezer era furioso. Ma anche terrorizzato: se i saiyan sapevano del suo piano, potevano fuggire e spargersi per l’universo. E se anche solo uno di loro era il super saiyan della leggenda, oppure quel dio dei super saiyan di cui parlava il dio della distruzione Beerus? Era necessario capire cosa volesse quel ridicolo sovrano primate. “Fatelo entrare! SUBITO! Zarbon, Dodoria, voi restate qui!”

Un minuto più tardi.

“Vegeta. A cosa devo l’inaspettato onore?”

“Potente Lord Freezer. Sono venuto da voi per chiedere un chiarimento: il mio popolo vi ha fedelmente ubbidito finora, ma siamo tutti fermi da un mese. La gente ha bisogno di lavorare. Di mangiare. Molti stanno perdendo… la fiducia…”

“Hah! In cosa? In me per caso? E che cosa pensano, Vegeta?”

“Lord Freezer… Il popolo senza lavoro fantastica sul motivo di questo raduno straordinario. I nostri rapporti con l’impero sono ancora giovani… Alcuni hanno ipotizzato anche che voi…”

“Cosa pensano? Forse che ho delle cattive intenzioni? Ad esempio… sterminare la razza saiyan?”

“… Cosa?”

Re Vegeta scattò in piedi pallido, con i pugni stretti. Freezer rispose al gesto scendendo dalla sua capsula, e avvicinandosi al monarca, sfidandolo con uno sguardo gelido. “Hai capito bene, Vegeta. – un sorriso malizioso sì allargò sul viso del tiranno – Siete già morti e non lo sapete.” Vegeta scagliò il suo ki alle stelle e si gettò su Freezer, ma invano. Questi afferrò la mano del saiyan, e la ripiegò su se stessa in modo innaturale. Il re urlò di dolore, e ciò parve piacere immensamente a Freezer: “Oh, povero Vegeta… Secondo te per quale motivo il dio della distruzione Beerus si sarebbe degnato di visitare un granello di sabbia come il tuo pianeta? Ma soprattutto, pensi che dopo averti onorato della sua presenza se ne sarebbe andato senza disintegrare tutto? – il terrore si fece largo tra gli occhi di Vegeta, sempre più minuscolo rispetto al feroce Freezer – E ora, indovina a chi ha concesso di cancellare voi misere scimmie!”

L’alieno minuto si abbassò di scatto, solo per poi proiettarsi velocissimo sul mento dell’avversario con un pugno teso. Vegeta cadde a terra, la bocca spumeggiante di sangue scuro. La tensione che aveva congelato il ponte di comando si allentò solo per pochi secondi: un allarme cominciò ad eccheggiare in tutta la nave e i soldati si precipitarono agli sportelli di uscita. Freezer si avvicinò alla plancia, infastidito e ancora sporco di sangue, e prese lo scouter: un solo potenziale combattivo di alto livello si stava avvicinando all’ammiraglia. Era un saiyan.


	3. I Tre Piccoli Saiyan

**Capitolo 1 – I tre Piccoli Saiyan – 19/20 Luglio Anno 740**

  


Qualche giorno più tardi.

  


“Dove hanno mandato in infiltrazione vostro fratello, principe Vegeta?” Radish si rivolse al compagno, poco più basso e magro di lui. “Su Tech-tech. Essendo MIO fratello dovrebbe cavarsela.” Il piccolo principe dei saiyan rispose alla domanda senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla mappa che teneva in mano. Nonostante la tenera età, di poco inferiore a quella di Radish, Vegeta aveva lineamenti ben marcati, seri e regali, adatti sia al suo lignaggio che al suo ruolo di comandante. Ancora oggi, di rado, le fangirls sbavano sulle foto del giovane principe, visto che a quanto pare nello spazio la pedofilia non è un reato (forse).

  


Nappa si avvicinò a loro: “Abbiamo quasi finito di conquistare il pianeta: ci mancano questa zona qui… e questo piccolo paese più in là.” L’uomo segnò con un marcatore due punti sul planisfero e li mostrò agli altri due saiyan adulti che erano lì con loro, che guardarono con indifferenza la mappa. Ad un tratto, gli apparecchi che tutti portavano all’orecchio emisero un suono. Radish analizzò le informazioni sullo schermino verde che aveva davanti all’occhio: “Che cos’è? C’è un’astronave che si avvicina al pianeta. Aspetta… è una M.U.! Ci stanno mandando rinforzi?” Vegeta alzò gli occhi al cielo con un’espressione quasi schifata.

  


Un piccolo bagliore apparve nell’atmosfera azzurrognola del pianeta, seguito in fretta da un intenso e lontano boato. Una piccola capsula spaziale scese velocemente verso il terreno, andando a schiantarsi a circa un chilometro dal gruppo. Come se fosse caduto un meteorite, un rombo attraversò il terreno e l’aria fu squarciata da un fragoroso botto. “Cosa facciamo? Andiamo a vedere?” Radish attendeva istruzioni dal principe, suo superiore. Di grado, non di altezza. Vegeta rispose con un rapido cenno e si alzò in volo, dirigendosi verso il luogo dello schianto.

  


I due saiyan scivolarono nel cratere formatosi nell’impatto della nave, che restava immobile nel centro della conca. Il silenzio regnava nella fredda notte, illuminata da una miriade di stelle, ma dalla nave non scese nessuno. Il portello rimase chiuso. “Allora?” Radish era impaziente di scoprire chi li aveva raggiunti e guardò dentro la navicella dall’unico oblò, ma il vetro era ancora appannato e congelato dal freddo dello spazio. Nulla si muoveva. Passarono i minuti. “Che noia!” Vegeta si avvicinò lento e svogliato alla sfera di metallo e infilò le mani nella fessura del portello d’accesso, con uno sguardo tetro. Un vaso sanguigno emerse vistosamente sulla fronte del piccolo, e non passò certo inosservata. Bi-bip! “Wow! Avete un livello di oltre mille, principe Vegeta!”

  


SBRANG. Vegeta strappò a forza il portello d’acciaio e lo scagliò dietro di sé con un movimento elegante, poi si rivolse a Radish: “Pensi davvero che mille è tutto ciò a cui– ma Vegeta non terminò la frase. Come il suo compagno, rimase paralizzato vedendo cosa conteneva la capsula.

Una piccola bambina di neanche dieci anni, con i capelli a caschetto, la coda, e l’armatura dell’esercito del tiranno Freezer, stava rannicchiata sull’unico sedile dell’abitacolo, piangendo.

  


Vegeta fece un passo all’indietro, sbigottito. Radish sbiancò, e si avvicinò alla sua amica: “Pump! Cosa succede? Perché sei qui?” La piccola, singhiozzando, alzò lo sguardo colmo di lacrime e aprì lentamente la bocca: “Radish… Non ci sono più…”

“Cosa…? Chi non c’è?”

“Tutti! Sono tutti… Vegeta… Vegeta…”

Il principino, sentendo pronunciare il suo nome si avvicinò agli altri due saiyan, curioso e un poco infastidito dal dolore della bambina. Ma la sua scarsa pazienza si esaurì dopo un’altra frase di Pump: “Vegeta non c’è più.”

  


Vegeta acquisì un’espressione ferale. Avvicinandosi ancora, spinse con un braccio lontano Radish, e con l’altro afferrò la bambina per il colletto dell’armatura. “Datti una controllata, mocciosa! Lo sappiamo bene, il comunicato è arrivato qualche ora fa. Tu cosa vuoi da noi?” Le lacrime della piccola scivolarono sul guanto di Vegeta, che di secondo in secondo sembrava perdere sempre più il senno.

  


Alcune ore dopo, i tre giovani stavano camminando lentamente nella landa desolata che li separava dalla loro meta, una valle in cui vivevano gli ultimi abitanti del pianeta. Il sole stava pigramente sorgendo. Nessuno parlava più. Le lacrime scendevano ancora lentamente sulle guance di Pump, che guardava fissa il terreno sabbioso e arido che stavano attraversando. Radish procedeva incurvato come lei, ma non aveva versato una lacrima: i suoi capelli si erano drizzati vistosamente ore prima, e non si erano più calmati; gli occhi, solitamente neri e lucenti come delle perle, avevano perso qualsiasi lucentezza; la pelle sembrava bianca e morta. Le lacrime ovviamente non erano comparse nemmeno sul viso del gelido principe, che aveva semplicemente lamentato: “Ora non potrò mai essere re.”

  


Il pianeta Vegeta era scomparso, insieme a tutti coloro che si trovavano lì al momento. A quanto pare, un gigantesco meteorite non era stato avvistato in tempo e si era schiantato sul pianeta, con una forza tale da ridurlo in pezzi. Uomini e donne, giovani e anziani, non poterono fuggire dall’esplosione. Case, palazzi, famiglie. Tutto era stato cancellato in pochi attimi. Nobili, lavoratori, guerrieri. La morte non ha fatto alcuna distinzione. Il piccolo principe regnava ora su una fredda distesa di asteroidi, morta, asettica, inospitale, disabitata. Chi era scampato all’esplosione? Sei saiyan sul pianeta Vecoli, due dei loro fratelli in missione d’infiltrazione, pochi sconosciuti che non erano rientrati a seguito dell’ingiustificata richiesta dell’imperatore. Cosa fare ora? Quale scopo rimaneva alla vita del principe del nulla? Una cosa c’era ancora. Stavano camminando. Avevano una meta. Avevano un compito.

  


Il mezzogiorno si tinse del colore del sangue dei vecoliani rimasti. Quindi di viola. Alcuni scappavano, altri si rintanavano, altri ancora osavano sfidare un piccolo alieno con i capelli a punta, che sembrava l’incarnazione del demonio. Con una singola ed immutabile espressione di odio stampata in volto, Vegeta massacrava chiunque gli si ponesse davanti, circondato dalla propria aura violacea. Con le sue piccole mani spezzava colli, strappava cuori, trucidava corpi indifesi.

  


Il capo villaggio si scagliò in corsa verso il piccolo insieme ai guerrieri rimasti, ma invano. Il giovane saiyan si poggiò sulla gamba posteriore, portando entrambe le mani dietro la testa ed immergendosi nel proprio potere. Fulmineo, si girò in avanti e dai suoi palmi scaturì un lampo purpureo, circondato di fulmini. Sottovoce, aveva sussurrato: “Galick Cannon.” Il rombo assordante di un’esplosione scosse il pianeta, cancellando metà dell’insediamento.

  


Pump e Radish stavano una accanto all’altro, senza guardarsi né parlarsi, più morti che vivi. Se qualcuno osava attaccarli, veniva spezzato, sgozzato, scannato dal ragazzo. Se qualcuno veniva avvistato, vicino o lontano, bastava alzare una mano, un dito nella sua direzione, e desiderare che esplodesse. E così succedeva. La bambina pareva un cadavere ambulante, bianco e dagli occhi vitrei; il ragazzo, da quando aveva visto le lacrime bagnare il volto dell’amica, aveva mutato aspetto, combatteva non prestando alcuna attenzione ai suoi bersagli. La terra ai loro piedi si macchiava di sangue, ma a loro ciò non importava.

  


L’odio, l’incertezza e il dolore: tutto era combustibile valido per i corpi stanchi dei tre saiyan. Piano piano si avvicinarono all’ultima abitazione rimasta in piedi. Vegeta diede un calcio alla porta di legno, sfasciandola. Tutti e tre entrarono e trovarono davanti a loro una vecoliana, con in braccio una bambina e in mano un rudimentale blaster. La donna, terrorizzata, sparò un colpo ad occhi chiusi, e i tre bambini scomparvero. Pump, veloce come il vento, si scagliò sulle gambe della disgraziata, tranciandole con un calcio poderoso. Quella non ebbe tempo di urlare: Radish si era già spostato davanti a lei, stringendole il collo robusto, e spezzandolo con un rapido gesto del polso. Quando Vegeta si materializzò davanti alla donna morente, tese il braccio destro in avanti, e aprì il palmo della mano. Una piccola ma concentrata esplosione di energia cancellò entrambi gli alieni, senza lasciarne alcuna traccia.

  


La mattina seguente, Vegeta fu il primo ad aprire bocca dopo la silenziosa colazione: “Io me ne vado da qui.” Pump reagì irritata: “Cosa vuol dire? Dobbiamo andare su Luud tutti e tre! Siamo tutti da soli adesso… Dobbiamo andare dove siamo sicuri.” “Attenta a come parli, bambina. Ricorda che sono io il principe dei…” Silenzio. Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo al terreno. “Io me ne vado. Non datemi fastidio o vi uccido.” Nappa, che li aveva raggiunti insieme ai due colleghi, si alzò in piedi, preoccupato: “Ehi, ehi! Non vorrete andarvene così!”. Fermo come una roccia, il principe scrutava l’orizzonte cercando la direzione da cui erano arrivati: “Sì invece. Addio, pelatone.” Vegeta spiccò il volo e scomparve in fretta nel cielo. Cadde ancora il silenzio. Per minuti Pump e Radish osservarono muti l’aria smeraldina, ma ad un certo punto i loro sguardi si incrociarono. I due bambini intonarono all’unisono una sola parola: “Andiamo”.

  


Radish fissò dritto negli occhi il signor Nappa. Non si dissero nulla. L’uomo, gigantesco in confronto ai due bambini, avrebbe facilmente potuto trattenerli. Ma non lo fece: la piccola bambina saiyan si stava raggomitolando alle spalle di Radish, con gli occhi pieni di amarezza. Forse lei era l’ultima saiyan rimasta in vita, ma chi poteva saperlo? “Non fatevi più vedere dall’esercito.” Disse Nappa voltandosi, con una certa nota di malinconica serietà nella voce.

  


Abbandonando l’insediamento che avevano raso al suolo, i bambini volarono rasoterra verso la capsula di Radish e la portarono insieme vicino a quella usata da Pump, alla quale dovettero riattaccare il portellone strappato senza tatto da Vegeta. “Allora ci ritroviamo a Luud fra qualche giorno…” Radish non lasciava trasparire alcuna emozione, ma guardava con attenzione la piccola Pump. “Sì. Almeno possiamo dormire adesso… Buonanotte Ra-Ra.” “Buonanotte, Pump”. Le due sferette si alzarono contemporaneamente in aria di qualche metro, girarono di alcuni gradi e schizzarono veloci nel cielo seguendo la stessa identica direzione. I due saiyan giunsero sul pianeta Luud e vissero tranquilli. Per otto lunghi anni.


	4. L'Invasione di Luud

**Capitolo 2 – L’Invasione di Luud – Dicembre 748**

“Ehi, Pump! Dove sei?” La porta della casetta cilindrica si spalancò di scatto e Radish entrò nel salotto con una cesta di vimini piena di radici bianche e succose che appoggò vicino all’ingresso. Negli anni trascorsi in compagnia dei Luud, Radish era cresciuto parecchio: i suoi capelli parevano allungarsi senza sosta, e il duro lavoro nei campi aveva esaltato il suo fisico da saiyan. Lo stesso era successo alla sua coinquilina. Pump scese dal foro nel soffitto: la ragazza di sedici anni era sudata e pareva stanca. La minuta bambina si era evoluta in una prestante atleta dei campi: abbronzata, mostrava gli arti e la pancia allenati portando dei robusti pantaloncini e un top di pelle.

Il caldo pianeta Luud, nonostante le elevate temperature, nascondeva un terreno fertile adatto alla coltura di radici e verdure. “Ra-Ra!” La ragazza atterrò delicata sul terreno, si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte e alzò lo sguardo verso Radish: “Sono appena tornata anche io: i pomacsi arancioni sono già maturi.” “Bene – si avvicinò alla ragazza – così possiamo ricavarci qualcosa dai mercanti di Dantwin e…” Radish si accorse di essere di fronte alla giovane, che lo guardava con occhi vispi e lucenti, e ammutolì arrossendo.

Il ragazzo si girò e riprese in mano la cesta di radici. Pump lo guardava confusa, ma sorrise e prese da una cassa due piatti di terracotta, e preparò la tavola per la cena. “Dopo possiamo allenarci un po’?” Chiese la saiyan all’altro, che la guardò sbigottito: “Hai ancora così tanta energia? Perché vuoi allenarti?” “Siamo saiyan! E poi ogni volta miglioro un pochino, così un giorno sarò forte come te!” Pump strizzò gli occhi e sorrise all’amico, che arrossì di nuovo, ma ancor più intensamente di prima.

“Haah!” Pump fece una doppia giravolta e scagliò la gamba destra verso la faccia di Radish, che alzò il braccio e parò il colpo: “Ahi! Questo l’ho sentito… Huh?” La ragazza scomparve dalla vista del giovane, lanciandosi a velocità supersonica dietro alle gambe di lui e colpendole velocemente con entrambe le tibie, girando su se stessa. Prima ancora che Radish cadesse a terra, la saiyan si era già proiettata alla sua destra, aveva tirato la gamba sopra alla testa disegnando un ampio arco e la aveva velocemente abbassata sulla pancia dell’amico.

Per quanto il costante lavoro degli ultimi anni avesse temprato il fisico della ragazza, il suo corpo era ancora molto flessibile. Radish piombò rovinosamente sul terreno, incastrandosi nel suolo. Ansimando, Pump lo guardò velocemente, sorrise, e gli tese la mano; lui scosse la testa per riprendersi e accettò l’aiuto dell’amica. “Direi che per oggi può bastare, Pump.”

“Anf… anf… va bene…”

“…Cos’hai? Sembri strana.”

“Mi è venuto in mente… ieri sono passati otto anni da quando siamo venuti a vivere qui…”

“Davvero? Otto anni dalla… scomparsa del nostro pianeta…”

“Quasi nove.”

“…”

“Dove saranno gli altri? Il principe Vegeta…”

“Che scemo. Potevamo stare insieme.” Ammise Radish, visibilmente stizzito.

“…Già.”

“…”

“Come sei silenzioso! Andiamo a casa, dai. Stavolta te le ho date per bene!”

“Sei veramente veloce... E io non sono lentissimo!”

“Già!”

Qualche giorno dopo, al mattino.

“RADISH! PUMP! SVEGLIATEVI!” I ragazzi si svegliarono di colpo, alzandosi dai loro letti di scatto. Radish si lanciò alla finestra: “Mutchi! Cosa succede?” Il luud che aveva accolto i due saiyan anni prima era pallido e spaventato. E perdeva copiosamente sangue da un braccio. “È Freezer! Sono qui… Sono qui gli assalitori dell’Imp – il luud non terminò la frase: un raggio di energia luminescente gli trapassò il busto. L’alieno si accasciò per terra, senza vita. Due altri alieni, in uniforme da combattimento, abbassarono i blaster: “Ce ne sono altri nella casa!”

Radish si rituffò nella camera da letto; “Pump! Dove sei?” Si sentì un’esplosione al piano inferiore. Radish volò di sotto: Pump aveva fatto saltare in aria il pavimento del salotto e scoperto le due sfere d’attacco che avevano usato otto anni prima per giungere su Luud. “Nelle M.U. ci sono delle vecchie tute da combattimento da adulti! Dobbiamo metterle e combattere!”

“…”

“Cosa c’è? Dobbiamo proteggere la nostra casa! E la nostra identità!”

“NO!”

“Cosa?”

“Devi stare attenta. Promettimelo.”

“Che…?”

“PROMETTIMELO!”

“Va bene. …Mettiti questa.”

I due saiyan uscirono dalla loro casa camminando nella polvere e nel fumo. La cittadina vicina a loro era devastata da un denso incendio. L’odore di sangue e fumo riempiva la gialla alba del pianeta, al quale continuavano ad avvicinarsi navette dell’esercito imperiale. “Ehi! Ma siete dei nostri?!” I due assalitori avevano notato i due ragazzi uscenti dalla bruma: “Aspetta… Hanno la coda! Sono…” Ma Radish era già davanti a loro, e tendeva i palmi aperti verso le loro teste: “Saiyan. Buona giornata, signori.” Un’esplosione purpurea tranciò di netto i capi degli alieni, che si accasciarono per terra, senza vita. “Radish.” Pump si era avvicinata al ragazzo: “Stai attento anche tu.”

La battaglia infuriava impari nella città. I Luud erano commercianti di verdure, e solo in pochi possedevano vere armi per il combattimento. Le squadre d’assalto dell’esercito penetravano lente ma distruttive verso il centro dell’insediamento, da ogni direzione. L’incendio che divampava nella periferia rendeva impossibile la fuga ai Luud, che non sapevano né volare, né controllare il ki. Le poche perdite dell’esercito di Freezer non erano neanche lontanamente paragonabili alla strage che questi provocavano tra gli indigeni.

I due saiyan piombarono dal cielo nel distretto commerciale, tra casse rovesciate e mercati distrutti, dietro ad una rudimentale barricata occupata da pochi Luud armati. “Pump! Radish!” “Siete arrivati!” “È Freezer! Ci hanno…” I combattenti, stremati e feriti, sembravano improvvisamente risollevati. I Luud sapevano certamente della forza innata dei saiyan, i combattenti più temuti dell’universo. “Andate a cercare un riparo. Qui ci pensiamo noi.” I Luud non ci pensarono certo due volte, e si precipitarono verso le case che stavano difendendo. Solamente con uno sguardo i due ragazzi, rimasti soli dietro alla catasta di legna, si intesero sul da fare, e si lanciarono in aria tra gli spari degli assalitori.

Rapida e silenziosa come un fantasma, la ragazza scomparve dallo sguardo dei nemici, spostandosi alle loro spalle: piroettando veloce spezzò numerosi colli con invisibili calci, mentre Radish affrontava tutti gli altri avversari. Contemporaneamente. Lo squadrone di assalitori venne massacrato in fretta, ma i ragazzi non ebbero il tempo di rallegrarsi della temporanea vittoria. Una tremenda esplosione sconvolse il piccolo pianeta: l’aria e la fragile terra di Luud tremarono impaurite, almeno quanto Pump e Radish.

La ragazza si abbassò e raccolse uno scouter dal terreno e se lo mise all’orecchio. Il modello era moderno, ma la funzione di ricerca funzionava come una volta. Ed individuò l’artefice del disastro. “Radish… Guarda.” Pump gli lanciò lo scouter. Radish impallidì: “Cinquemila…? Chi hanno mandato su questo pianeta minuscolo?” Il ragazzò si alzò in cielo, ricercando l’origine del potenziale combattivo, ma lo scouter non servì molto: “Pump! Vieni quassù.” Uno scenario terrificante si presentò di fronte ai ragazzi: un pezzo del pianeta era scomparso.

I due stavano sfrecciando nell’aria verso il luogo dell’esplosione. “Cosa vuoi fare, Radish?”

“Dobbiamo fermare la distruzione del pianeta!”

“Ma come vuoi farlo? Ho guardato il tuo livello, era poco più alto di seicento! Se mi impegno, insieme arriviamo forse a milleduecento, ma quello là ha cinquemila!”

“Lo so! Ma forse riusciamo a rallentarlo...”

“Non è uno degli altri soldati con neanche trecento punti!”

Il pianeta era stato sconvolto da quell’esplosione. Ora assomigliava ad un croissant spaziale. E GT fa pure schifo. I ragazzi atterrarono nel polverone, che continuava a salire dal terreno, alle spalle del nemico.

“Ehi, qui ci penso io. Tornate alla vostra zona.”

“Bastardo! Come osi distruggere il nostro pianeta?” Radish era furioso, e lo scouter del nemico emise un suono: “Cosa? Quanto…? Non siete dei nostri!” “YAAH!” Radish sì lanciò alla carica, fulmineo; Pump era già sopra al nemico e lo stava per colpire con una gomitata. Ma quello era veloce, e anche molto più forte di loro: parò entrambi gli attacchi, e subito dopo respinse i due con un’onda di energia. Pump e Radish caddero a terra, e la polvere si diradò. Finalmente poterono vedere il loro avversario, che li stava minacciando puntandoli con le braccia tese: era un umanoide con i capelli lunghi e indossava un’uniforme dell’esercito di Freezer; e aveva la coda. “Chi siete? Perché avete rubato delle Battle Suit?”

“Vegeta?” Radish lo aveva riconosciuto.

“Principe!” Anche Pump, i cui ormoni cominciarono lentamente ad ingranare.

“Che? Radish, sei tu?” Vegeta abbassò le mani, e guardò confuso il ragazzo. Si voltò e guardò anche Pump: “Ci sei anche tu, quella di otto anni fa…” Confuso, il giovane principe toccò il suo scouter due volte: “Pronto? Dodoria, vieni qua. Ho trovato dei tizi interessanti.”

“Quindi siete davvero arrivati e rimasti qua fino ad adesso?” I ragazzi in pochi minuti avevano riassunto a Vegeta la loro storia. Nonostante l’atmosfera del dialogo fosse tesa, Pump pareva un po’ più rilassata di Radish, anche se entrambi tenevano ancora i pugni stretti. Vegeta aveva ascoltato con noncuranza: “Io sono finito per qualche mese su Zoon e altri pianeti simili, dove la gravità è pari a quella del vecchio Vegeta. Non mi sono certo indebolito come voi.”

“Abbiamo visto, pazzo.” Radish replicò in fretta, a denti stretti.

“Stai attento a come parli, feccia. Sono ancora il vostro principe, e fra poco anche… Uhm? – Vegeta girò il capo, seguendo una freccetta comparsa sul suo scouter – Si è degnato di arrivare, la cicciona.”

Un alieno corpulento, dalla pelle rosa e spinosa, scese dal cielo, piombando sul terreno accanto a Vegeta. Seguito da alcuni soldati di scorta, Dodoria si guardò intorno, osservando la distruzione causata dal ragazzo. Sorridendo, si avvicinò lentamente a Vegeta, e gli scagliò un pugno poderoso sulla guancia. Il principe cadde a terra rovinosamente, scivolando per alcuni metri prima di rialzarsi con il labbro spezzato, sputando sangue.

“Ma sei scemo? Quelli continuavano ad attaccarmi in massa! Ho solo cancellato una città che tanto era da radere al suolo!” Dodoria assunse una smorfia contrariata: “Stai zitto, Vegeta! Hai visto che cosa hai fatto al pianeta? Lord Freezer ti aveva anche detto di trattenerti su un pianeta così poco resistente! Cosa pensi che ci ricaviamo da un pianeta tanto danneggiato, eh?” Deglutì, poi volse lo sguardo agli altri due ragazzi, che tremavano impauriti dalla violenza di Dodoria: “Voi siete saiyan! Cosa ci fate qui? Vegeta! Perché hanno le armature?” A questo punto, Pump prese parola: “Siamo giunti qui dopo l’esplosione di Vegeta. Il pianeta intendo, non lui… Noi due viviamo qui!”

“Beh, non più. – Dodoria interruppe la ragazza – Voi venite con noi adesso. All’esercito servono sempre buoni combattenti.” “E se noi non volessimo seguirti?” Radish si mise davanti all’amica, quasi come per proteggerla. Dodoria, per tutta risposta, aprì la bocca e sparò un raggio di energia contro i ragazzi, che furono sbalzati dall’esplosione. “Vi ammazzo. Vegeta, portali subito alla nave madre. E se ti azzardi a parlarmi di nuovo senza il dovuto rispetto, ti faccio saltare in aria.” Dodoria e la sua scorta presero il volo e svanirono all’orizzonte. Quando Radish si alzò, trovò accanto a sé Vegeta, che gli pose una mano sulla spalla, con un’espressione crucciata: “Bentornati nell’Esercito Imperiale di Freezer.”


	5. La Minaccia dell'Imperatore Malvagio

**Capitolo 3 – La Minaccia dell’Imperatore Malvagio – 28 Gennaio/18 Marzo 749**

Circa un mese dopo l’assalto di Luud, Radish e Pump vennero portati da Vegeta al cospetto di Freezer. Freezer era stranamente sempre felice di vedere Vegeta, poiché nutriva un diretto interesse verso di lui. E a quell’età Vegeta conservava ancora la pucciosità da marmocchio saiyan, ma stava già sviluppando una gran bella dose di figaggine da adulto. E a Freezer (come anche a noi lettori) ciò piaceva parecchio.

Questi però si sorprese nel vedere una ragazza saiyan che non era stata inserita nei suoi piani: certo, sapeva che scegliendo di salvare il principe dei saiyan avrebbe riservato un trattamento di favore anche a Radish, che lo stava accompagnando in missione; inoltre aveva salvato anche Nappa, tutore del bambino. Ma questa ragazza non s’ha ovviamente da salvare. Non aveva compiuto un genocidio di massa in fretta e furia per lasciarsi scappare così tanta gente. Fortuna che non conosceva ancora Goku, Tarble, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Pan e Bra. E pure Broly e Paragas, che ora sono canon! Ci manca solo che alla Toei decidano di fare un film con Tarles.

Prima di lasciarli andare, consegnò loro tre scouter di ultimo modello, uno rosso e due verdi, come regalo di benvenuto. Radish e Pump si erano trasferiti alcuni giorni dopo sul pianeta Freezer nell’appartamento che Vegeta condivideva con Nappa, e avevano raccontato loro cosa avevano vissuto dopo la scomparsa del loro pianeta. Vegeta fece lo stesso con i suoi nuovi compagni.

“Come vi ho detto, dopo che abbiamo finito di ripulire Vecoli, ho preso la navetta e mi sono diretto sul più vicino pianeta con una gravità minima pari al vecchio Vegeta, Zoon. Credo di aver combinato un po’ di casini nelle città maggiori… Beh, un tempo erano “Città Maggiori”. Solo sei mesi dopo, Nappa ha rintracciato il mio scouter e mi ha riportato da Freezer: visto che avevo da solo conquistato un terzo del pianeta, mi ha sbattuto di nuovo nell’esercito, ma come Elite.

Ho fatto per sette lunghi anni questo lavoro di merda sotto quello schiavista di Freezer solo perché potevo combattere quanto mi pareva. Il mio livello di combattimento è saltato da tremila a cinquemila in neanche un decennio perché non ho mai rinnegato il mio regale sangue saiyan, mentre voi avete perso tempo su quel grumo di polvere.”

Pump lo interruppe offesa: “Puoi anche smettere di prenderci in giro, principino”

“Per te, ragazzina, sono ancora il Principe Vegeta, signore di tutti i saiyan!”

“Oh cielo, il signore di tutti e tre i saiyan, che paura!”

“Come ti permetti? E poi siamo almeno sette!”

“Scusami Vegeta, – Radish interruppe la discussione tra i due – ma Nappa dov’è ora?” Vegeta smise di fare a boccacce con Pump, e si riappoggiò al divano: “Uff… È a fare compere come al solito, ultimamente.”

“Che!? Ce n’è un altro? Allora siamo davvero in sette?” Esclamò stupita Pump.

“Comunque, quanto tempo avete intenzione di vivere a sbafo da me?”

In quel momento si accese uno schermo sulla parete del lussuoso salotto: Radish e Pump sobbalzarono. “Hai un teleschermo? Ma quanto sei ricco?” “Su Luud lo avevano solo i ricconi!”. Vegeta, senza neanche degnarli di uno sguardo, assunse un’espressione disgustata, mentre dallo schermo partì un programma in automatico, annunciato da una fanfara: “Attenzione. Informativa Imperiale. Annunciamo che tra sei settimane si terrà la cerimonia di inaugurazione delle “Freezer-Weeks”, le due settimane di festività galattica per il compleanno di Sua Magnificenza Lord Freezer. Le due settimane di parate daranno luogo a molti eventi ai quali parteciperanno le alte cariche dell’esercito imperiale, come anche Lord Zarbon, Lord Dodoria e Lord Kikono. Sua Magnificenza Lord Freezer ha comunicato stamane che durante la cerimonia di apertura diffonderà un annuncio importante per la stabilità dell’Arma Imperiale, specialmente per i soldati più giovani. Questo è tutto. Lunga Vita a Freezer e Prosperità.”

“Tsk – Vegeta era visibilmente infastidito dalla notizia, tanto che una vena sulla tempia paresse sporgere leggermente – Cosa vuole quel pazzo da noi ancora?” Radish si alzò, e fece un cenno a Pump: “Vabbè, vedremo. Tanto oramai ci siamo in mezzo anche noi. Buonanotte Vegeta.” Pump si fermò un attimo e guardò Vegeta: “Buonanotte, Principe Vegeta.” Ma da lui, nessuna risposta.

Qualche giorno dopo, Radish e Pump vennero destati dalla luce della lontana stella del sistema. Alzatisi e vestitisi con degli abiti che gli aveva procurato Vegeta, si diressero in salotto per fare colazione, ma non vi trovarono il principe, solo un bigliettino che riportava le seguenti parole: “Mi alleno – Non disturbate – O vi ammazzo” Aprendo il frigorifero, apparecchio che non usavano da un decennio, si stupirono ancora della ricchezza di Vegeta: il frigo non solo era grande, ma anche pieno zeppo di carne, frutta e verdura.

Premendo tasti a casaccio sul muro, Pump accese prima il teleschermo, poi spense e accese una ventina di luci, aprì l’acqua del lavabo, tirò lo sciacquone nel bagno accanto, infine riuscì a far comparire un tavolo dal pavimento, insieme a delle sedie. Mentre mangiavano, Pump esordì con: “Certo che Vegeta è cresciuto proprio bene.” Radish per poco non morì strozzandosi con un frutto. “Tutto a posto, Ra-Ra?”

Finito di mangiare, uscirono dall’appartamento per esplorare l’edificio. Scendendo, cominciarono a sentire dei rumori, sempre più forti: qualcuno stava combattendo. Un corridoio buio si illuminò intensamente di scatto, e si sentì il boato di un’esplosione. I ragazzi, un po’ spaventati, si scambiarono un’occhiata furtiva e avanzarono nella penombra, finché non si fermarono di fronte ad un’ampia vetrata. Dietro allo spesso vetro, una battaglia infuriava tra cinque inquietanti figure e Vegeta. In un’enorme palestra Vegeta combatteva con stile e forza contro cinque mostri verdognoli all’apparenza molto forti, ma impareggiabili al cospetto del giovane principe, nonostante il vantaggio numerico.

Con occhi e bocche spalancate, Pump e Radish sbavavano davanti ad un tale spettacolo di luci, polvere e arte marziale. Osservarono in silenzio Vegeta per circa dieci minuti, fino a quando non ebbe terminato l’ultimo dei suoi avversari.

“È portentoso, non è vero?” Spaventati, i ragazzi si voltarono di scatto alla loro sinistra: un uomo pelato, alto e corpulento, in divisa militare, guardava come loro attraverso il vetro, fino a quando non osservò meglio i due ragazzi: “Ma… Voi avete la coda! Siete i due saiyan di cui mi ha parlato Vegeta, tu sei Radish! E tu devi essere… Pump?”

Ammutoliti dall’entusiasmo dell’uomo, non si accorsero che Vegeta si trovava già alle loro spalle: “Cosa ci fate tutti qua? Perché sei qui, Nappa?” Pump comprese: l’uomo che avevano di fronte era proprio Nappa, il tutore del principe. Solo in quell’istante notarò che portava la coda arrotolata intorno alla vita, come usava fare Vegeta.

“Allora sono loro i tuoi vecchi compagni, Vegeta! Cosa hai fatto per tutto questo tempo, Radish? E tu, ragazzina?” Vegeta non si distrasse: “Ecco, voi due, imparate a tenere la coda intorno ai fianchi: non si addice all’ambiente di noi elite. Nappa, ho bisogno di saibaimen con una forza di seicento domani.” “Certo, come vuoi. Voi ragazzi siete a posto così?” Loro non replicarono, non sapendo cosa rispondere, confusi dalle discussioni degli altri. Vegeta si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisino ironico: “Secondo me non sanno neanche cosa sono i saibaimen.”

“Ma certo, hanno passato anni su quel planetoide!” Nappa sembrava felicissimo di poter raccontare qualcosa: “Li abbiamo ultimati pochi mesi prima della scomparsa di Vegeta. Sì sì, il pianeta. Sono combattenti artificiali simili alle piante, che eseguono i nostri ordini. Il bello è che si può scegliere il loro potenziale combattivo. Vegeta! Quanto avevano questi?”

“Tsk. Cinquecento a testa!”

Vegeta se ne tornò verso le sue stanze. Radish aprì bocca dopo minuti di silenzio: “… Ma cosa cavolo sta succedendo?”

Nelle settimane seguenti, Nappa accompagnò i ragazzi più volte nel distretto commerciale, che nulla aveva a che vedere con quello che avevano conosciuto su Luud: scintillante e pulito, l’arteria principale del commercio si allungava per chilometri, circondata da palazzi sontuosi e altissimi. Mentre camminavano, Nappa giustificò la gitarella: “Non avete nulla di cui vivere adesso, quindi pensavo che sarebbe stato comodo comprarvi delle divise di qualità.” Pump rispose preoccupata e con un tono parecchio kawaii:

“Ma Signor Nappa! Non possiamo permetterci questi lussi se non abbiamo niente per pagare…”

“Ah, per questo non devi preoccuparti cara, offro io. Sono da anni parte del Consiglio Imperiale e gestisco gli incassi di Vegeta, quindi non c’è davvero nessun problema.”

Un negozio seguì l’altro: vestiti, attrezzi, utensili e tutto ciò che serviva a per vivere nell’ambiente elitario del pianeta Freezer. Pump si divertiva come una matta a provare taglie e modelli dei più fini completi da accademia. Radish si guardava in giro nel reparto di abbigliamento, curioso: “Signor Nappa, come mai stiamo comprando così tante cose? Se viviamo ospitati da voi non sarà necessario avere così tanti utensili per ciascuno di noi.”

“Beh, vedrete che ne avrete di certo bisogno, dovete imparare a vivere autonomamente in questo ambiente.”

“E perché stiamo acquistando solo divise militari? E di così tanti tipi, per giunta! Vegeta è quasi sempre nella undersuit, ma noi ci siamo sempre vestiti normalmente.”

“Beh… Qui, nel centro dell’impero, bisogna sapersi vestire sempre in modo autorevole. Inoltre credo che vi farà molto comodo.”

“In che senso?”

In quel momento, Pump uscì dal camerino: “Come sto?”

Indossava un’uniforme molto giovanile, tutta bianca con delle decorazioni dorate sulle spalle e sulle giunture della gonna, di un tessuto molto leggero, ma anche molto resistente. La forma snella della ragazza veniva esaltata dall’abito preformato, che lasciava vedere la forma forte ma graziosa delle gambe e delle braccia sotto al tessuto grigio della undersuit. Nappa si alzò in piedi, guardando la giovane con gioia immensa: “Stai benissimo! Veramente degna di una nobile saiyan!”

Radish non riuscì nemmeno a sbiascicare mezzo verso: si limitava a cangiare da rosso peperone a rosso magma, e le gocce che scendevano dalle sue tempie si moltiplicavano velocemente, cadendo rapide verso la bocca spalancata. “Allora Radish? Come mi sta?”

“Sei stupenda…”

“Eh?”

“No, cioè, sì, ti sta stupida-, stupendamente Pump, stai benissimo!”

Pump sorrise strizzando gli occhi, e saltellò verso la cassa. Con un’espressione da ebete, Radish alzò la testa verso Nappa, che lo guardò per un istante prima di esplodere in una fragorosa risata.

Le settimane successive passarono in fretta: Vegeta non faceva che allenarsi con i saibaimen, mentre Nappa mostrava a Pump e Radish i quartieri più belli del pianeta. I ragazzi si accorsero di come Nappa nascondeva un certo astio verso Freezer e la giurisdizione dell’impero, nella quale era stato in qualche modo trascinato anni prima. Radish tentò anche di allenarsi con uno dei saibaimen utilizzati da Vegeta, ma se la cavò a malapena e Pump dovette portarlo in infermeria (dopo averlo mandato sonoramente a quel paese per aver rischiato di morire in una maniera tanto ridicola).

Pump stessa, per rimanere in movimento, decise di sfidare Vegeta attaccandolo a sorpresa mentre guardava il telegiornale: fatto sta che gli tirò un pugno tanto forte sulla nuca da rompersi da sola due dita della mano, cosicché Radish dovette portare a sua volta l’amica in infermeria (lui però le sorrise solamente, prima di prenderla in braccio).

In una chiara mattina di sole, ebbe inizio la celebrazione delle “Freezer-Weeks”, nella Piazza d’Inverno. Versò metà mattina, la nave ammiraglia di Freezer scese dal cielo e atterrò nel centro dello spiazzo, tra gli applausi e il clamore della folla. Dopo circa un centinaio di militari in alta uniforme, i primi a scendere dalla nave furono Zarbon e Dodoria, annunciati dal presentatore della cerimonia, un certo Alexander Cattlan. Zarbon si portò al centro del palco e attese il silenzio della folla.

“Signore e signori, do inizio alla celebrazione delle due settimane festive per il festeggiamento del compleanno del grande Lord Freezer!” Detto ciò, mosse la mano destra in maniera teatrale sopra alla testa, sparando qualche raggio di energia, creando enormi e coloratissimi fuochi d’artificio nell’aria. La folla era eccitata e produceva un rumore assordante, quando dalla nave comparì Freezer: avvolto in un lungo mantello viola, levitò quasi immobile dalla sommità della nave verso il centro della piazza, dove alzò un pugno stretto in aria per salutare i suoi sudditi. Poi prese parola.

“Cari sudditi dell’Impero Galattico! Mi rincuora vedervi così attivi per la mia festa. In queste settimane, l’Impero aumenterà ancora di più il suo immenso splendore: è così che annuncio, in questo glorioso giorno, la tanto attesa fondazione della seconda Capitale Galattica, Neo Freezer!” La folla esplose in un urlo di gioia per alcuni secondi, prima di lasciare spazio a Freezer di continuare: “In queste settimane, si susseguiranno parate a tema per dieci giorni, che navigheranno lungo le vie principali del pianeta. Numerosi eventi avranno luogo nelle piazze imperiali di tutti i sistemi maggiori dell’Impero, in ogni settore dell’Universo controllato. A metà delle celebrazioni si unirà a me anche il mio illustre padre, Re Cold, signore di questo pianeta, che sarà insignito della monarchia sul pianeta di Neo Freezer in segno della mia gratitudine nei suoi confronti.

Il Consiglio Imperiale presenterà e varerà in questo periodo grandi riforme amministrative, che potenzieranno ulteriormente gli organi statali, civili e commerciali di tutto l’Impero. Ed è con immensa gioia che comunico la consegna ai Lord Zarbon e Dodoria della massima onorificenza imperiale, la “Knight of the Blizzard”, per gli immensi servigi prestati all’Impero e alla mia persona negli ultimi decenni. Fidati consiglieri e impavidi combattenti, non hanno mai tradito la fiducia del loro signore e pertanto verranno adeguatamente ricompensati con la diretta presidenza dei loro rispettivi pianeti di origine.”

Mentre la folla lanciava urla di acclamazione ed amore verso il proprio imperatore, due ufficiali in uniforme consegnarono a Zarbon e Dodoria una medaglia a ciascuno: i due fidi seguaci, che apparentemente non si aspettavano tale sorpresa, si diressero da Freezer e lo ringraziarono con un ampio inchino. Ma Freezer non aveva terminato di parlare: “E per concludere, faccio un annuncio importante per quanto riguarda le forze dell’esercito imperiale, argomento a cui avevo già accennato in precedenza.”

Nascosto nella folla insieme ai suoi tre compagni, Vegeta alzò il capo e cominciò a fluttuare tramite il bukujutsu per avere una visuale migliore.

Freezer continuò il discorso: “Comunico a tutta l’Arma Imperiale l’inaugurazione del Nuovo Istituto per la Specializzazione nella Bellica Arte, un’accademia militare che supererà di gran lunga la qualità dei vecchi corsi introduttivi per le nuove reclute con un corso di quattro anni altamente specializzante. Tutti i militari attualmente in servizio o in fase di reclutamento, di età inferiore ai due terzi della media anagrafica delle forze armate, sono CALDAMENTE INVITATI a partecipare alle selezioni che si terranno su Neo Freezer nelle prossime due settimane: un invito è già stato recapitato dall’amministrazione imperiale a tutti gli interessati in base alla distanza dal pianeta, su cui è stata edificata la struttura scolastica. L’accesso sarà riservato solo ai migliori 2400 candidati, in quanto il progetto si trova ancora in fase sperimentale. Consiglio VIVAMENTE a tutti di dare il massimo. Bene, questo è tutto, cari sudditi. Vi auguro delle ottime “Freezer-Weeks”! Lunga vita a Me e Prosperità!”

Il discorso di Freezer venne accolto con urla di approvazione e inni all’impero dalla folla, che non accennava a volersi disperdere neanche dopo la partenza dell’ammiraglia imperiale. Vegeta, nascosto dalle migliaia di figure che gli stavano attorno, era fuori di sé: Nappa lo stava trattenendo con forza per un braccio, avendo intuito il suo autodistruttivo istinto omicida. Il grosso saiyan non lasciò trasparire alcuna emozione, acquisendo un’espressione apatica fino a quando non ebbe riportato i ragazzi nel loro alloggio.

“Tu lo sapevi! Dimmelo! Dimmi la verità!” Furioso, Vegeta incalzava Nappa senza tregua, sotto agli occhi preoccupati e un po’ spaventati di Radish e Pump. Nappa non si scompose: “Sì che lo sapevo, ma non potevo dirti nulla, Vegeta. Se Freezer si mette in testa un’idea è meglio non pensare neanche a contraddirlo: è da più di un anno che programma questa cosa, per questo sono andato così tanto a fare spese con i tuoi amici. L’invito per tutti e tre è arrivato stamattina, eccoli qua. Domani partirete per Neo Freezer per qualificarvi nelle graduatorie.”

Nappa porse ai ragazzi tre placchette di metallo, rivestite di una patina olografica. “Signor Nappa, non doveva scomodarsi tanto per noi!” Pump sembrava sinceramente preoccupata per il saiyan, che però replicò con un sorriso: “Tranquilla, tanto vi accompagnerò. Freezer ha deciso che sarò uno dei docenti dell’accademia… Ne abbiamo spediti all’incirca quattro miliardi, di inviti, ma calcoliamo che al massimo un millesimo degli invitati riesca a presentarsi, domani. Neo Freezer si trova in un sistema vicinissimo a qui, quindi domattina partiremo insieme.”

Radish si alzò in piedi: “Allora la ringraziamo profondamente per tutto ciò che ha fatto per noi, signor Nappa.” Questi pareva gioioso, mostrando fiero un sorriso a trentadue denti ai ragazzi: “Ma figuratevi, è il mio dovere!” Vegeta, assistendo a questa scena, parve cadere in uno stato di profonda apatia. Pallido, si diresse verso la sua stanza, vi entrò, e sbatté la porta. Poi un urlo atroce scosse tutto il palazzo, facendo rabbrividire Pump e Radish, che forse non avevano ancora intuito con chi avessero a che fare.


	6. La Grande Battaglia per il Destino del Voto

**Capitolo 4 – La Grande Battaglia per il Destino del Voto – 19 Marzo/1 Aprile 749**

L’indomani, i quattro saiyan partirono alla volta di Neo Freezer. Essendo il viaggio di brevissima durata, Radish rimase sveglio per esaminare il proprio invito: teneva in mano una placchetta metallica rettangolare grande quanto la sua mano, dagli angoli arrotondati e ricoperti da un materiale plastico bluastro. Solo allora si accorse che al centro della lastra era stato inciso un cerchio, circondato da altri segni simili ad un circuito elettrico. Istintivamente vi premette sopra, e la placchetta cominciò a ticchettare, a volume sempre più alto. Di colpo comparve un’ologramma sopra alla targhetta, per lo stupore di Radish.

Un funzionario in uniforme da cerimonia apparve dal nulla e cominciò a parlare: “Gentile recluta, lei è stata selezionata per partecipare agli esami di accesso al Nuovo Istituto per la Specializzazione nella Bellica Arte di Neo Freezer. Gli esami cominceranno il giorno successivo alla cerimonia d’apertura delle “Freezer-Weeks” e termineranno il giorno del compleanno di Sua Maestà Imperiale Lord Freezer, quando saranno pubblicati i risultati. Solo 2400 candidati saranno accettati nell’anno sperimentale di questo progetto, quindi è richiesto il massimo impegno.

Informiamo che è necessario munirsi preventivamente dei seguenti oggetti in caso si venga inseriti nelle graduatorie: una capsula M.U. fornita dall’Arma Imperiale, almeno un’uniforme militare da cerimonia completa, almeno un’uniforme militare da combattimento completa, almeno un’uniforme militare di servizio completa, almeno un’uniforme militare ordinaria completa, documenti identificativi e tutte l’occorrente alla vita nei dormitori accademici per la durata dell’intero anno accademico. Su Neo Freezer sono in ogni caso presenti una vasta gamma di negozi specializzati e non, a disposizione degli studenti. Grazie per l’Attenzione. Vi attendiamo numerosi.”

Radish comprese quindi il motivo della premura di Nappa nelle settimane precedenti, ma si chiese se dei contadini come lui e Pump fossero stati all’altezza di un ambiente così diverso dalle campagne tranquille a cui si erano abituati. Erano stati strappati dalla loro casa con la forza solo per tornare nel mondo dal quale erano fuggiti anni prima. Forse Radish era più confuso che triste, ma non sapeva veramente come sentirsi a suo agio quando finalmente le navicelle atterrarono sui cuscini d’atterraggio dello spazioporto.

Nappa scese in fretta e raccolse i tre giovani per portarli allo sportello di registrazione, dove tutti e quattro mostrarono i propri documenti per far registrare le navette che li avevano portati sul Pianeta. “Molto bene. – l’addetto del banco registrazione inserì nello scanner le quattro carte d’identità – Siete qui per l’ammissione all’Istituto, vero? Metto le vostre sfere in lista per l’hangar del N.I.S.B.A. allora.” Nappa alzò una mano per interromperlo: “No no, abbiamo già quattro posti riservati. Ecco – gli mostrò un plico di fogli pieni di scritte e codici – qui c’è scritto tutto.”

Dopo essere usciti dalla struttura, Vegeta si piazzò davanti a Nappa, minaccioso: “Spiega. Perché noi tre abbiamo già dei posti riservati? Tu sei un insegnante, e ok, ma noi?”

“Uff… Speravo proprio che non me lo chiedessi.”

“Perché?”

“Al momento l’esercito non è messo benissimo con la qualità dei soldati. Voi tre, unicamente per il vostro livello di combattimento, siete tutti sopra alla media dell’esercito. È quasi impossibile che voi non veniate ammessi.”

“E cosa succede se io non voglio essere ammesso a questa stupidata?”

“Verresti ammesto comunque. Alle prove saranno presenti moltissimi esaminatori, e si accorgeranno di certo se non fai sul serio. Inoltre, non siamo proprio degli sconosciuti, purtroppo”

“Che palle!” Vegeta incrociò le braccia e si girò, spiccando il volo.

“Che ragazzo difficile… Dai, su, andiamo.” Anche Nappa si librò in aria, subito seguito da Pump e Radish. Dopo qualche attimo, Radish notò che l’aria intorno a loro si riempiva sempre di più di individui di tutte le razze possibili, e tutti stavano volando nella stessa direzione. In lontananza, ad un tratto apparve un punto bianco che lentamente si faceva sempre più grande, fino a diventare enorme: un gigantesco e scintillante castello rotondo, dominato da un’altissima torre centrale, si ergeva al centro di una cittadina. Tutto splendente, l’insediamento era stato costruito in una sconfinata regione pianeggiante, al limite con un gigantesco bosco di agisse blu.

Le migliaia di persone in volo si abbassavano piano piano verso un vastissimo piazzale, nel quale una folla movimentata si stava disperdendo in un centinaio di file più o meno ordinate. I quattro saiyan si arrestarono un attimo per osservare la caotica scena. “Tirate fuori gli inviti – disse Nappa ai tre ragazzi – e leggete il codice sul retro, dovrebbero essere in ordine.” Pump lesse ad alta voce l’incisione sulla placchetta metallica: “Allora… 97.3, e poi 340. Cosa vuol dire?”

Anche Radish lesse il suo codice: “Da me è 97.3 e 341”.

Vegeta parve stizzito: “Perché sono dopo di voi? Io ho 342!” Nappa li stava osservando divertito: “Vuol dire che siete nella fila 97, al terzo banco di iscrizione. In tutto ci sono 4000 banchi. Ora vi accompagno.”

Dopo circa mezz’ora di attesa, tutti e tre i ragazzi riuscirono a far registrare i propri documenti e si allontanarono dalla piazza. Dal momento che la cerimonia di benvenuto era stata fissata nel tardo pomeriggio, Nappa ne approfittò per mostrare la cittadina agli altri. Non che ci fosse molto da vedere, però: le vie principali sembravano l’open day di una scuola elementare, silenziose e piene di ragazzi annoiati. Nessun negozio aveva ancora aperto, e solo alcuni commercianti stavano già riempiendo le vetrine di articoli.

“Sembra conoscere bene questo quartiere, signor Nappa.” disse Radish con un tono inquisitorio. Nappa si voltò di scatto, e cominciò a descrivere cose a caso: una fontana, un palazzo, un marciapiede…

Verso sera, si diressero in direzione dei dormitori dell’Istituto per cercare le proprie stanze. Nappa si staccò da loro per prendere nota degli orari delle singole gare di ammissione a cui dovevano partecipare i tre ragazzi.

“Come? È stata aggiunta una quarta prova?” L’inserviente, che si trovava davanti al gigantesco saiyan, rispose con voce tremula: “S-sì, p-professor Nappa… Il sovrintendente, Lord Zarbon, ha insistito per l’inserimento…”

“Di cosa? Parla.”

“Beh… Nei prossimi due giorni si terrà una prova scritta per valutare l’attitudine psicologica dei cadetti…”

“Come? Con un test? Ho bisogno di vedere questa prova!”

“Veramente dovrebbe restare segreta fino a domani…”

“Immagino che si possa fare uno strappo alla regola, visto che sono un docente, no?”

L’inserviente non disse nulla, ma si limitò a guardare il terreno, visibilmente preoccupato. Alla fine, però, rispose: “Va bene. Ecco gli orari che mi ha chiesto, e un fac-simile del test di domani. Quello di dopodomani sarà differente.”

Nappa sorrise, cangiando espressione: “Perfetto! La ringrazio.”

“Professore, – aggiunse l’altro, mentre Nappa si stava già allontanando – la prego di mantenere tra noi due questa faccenda.”

“Quale faccenda?” L’uomo si voltò sorridendo, e si incamminò verso i dormitori al centro dell’accademia.

“Ce ne hai messo di tempo!” Vegeta stava riposando su un letto a castello a tre piani quando rientrò Nappa. L’appartamento che era stato assegnato ai tre ragazzi era di fatto abbastanza piccolo, ma organizzato in modo da rendere sfruttabile quanto più spazio possibile. Il monolocale conteneva i letti dei ragazzi, tre sedie e tre piccole scrivanie una attaccata all’altra e un ampio armadio inserito nella parete, e sul muro parallelo al letto era stato incastonato un teleschermo. Da una porticina nell’angolo, vicino all’unica finestra della stanza, si accedeva al bagno, che, nonostante le limitate dimensioni, aveva un lavandino, un wc e una doccia non troppo piccola.

“Ho delle buone e delle cattive notizie, ragazzi.” Pump e Radish si alzarono dalle loro sedie, incuriositi. “Allora… Intanto vi confermo che questa sarà la vostra stanza definitivamente, ho depositato tutti i documenti necessari. Inoltre parteciperete nel primo dei due turni dei test, quindi cominciamo domani. La brutta notizia è che… Inizierete con un test scritto.” Radish e Pump scattarono in piedi: “Che?! Un test di cosa? Noi non sappiamo nulla! Siamo stati per anni su Luud proprio per non sapere niente dell’impero!” “Non me ne frega niente.” Vegeta balzò giù dal letto, si infilò gli stivali, e uscì dalla stanza, sbattendo la porta. Nappa non fece neanche in tempo a dirgli qualcosa che quello era già uscito. “Vabbè, lasciamo perdere, lo dico a voi.”

L’indomani pomeriggio, Nappa accompagnò i tre ragazzi nel settore riservato a loro per lo svolgimento del test scritto. “Sicuro di non voler sapere nulla, principino?” disse Pump amorosa a Vegeta, che era rientrato solo tardi nella loro stanza. “Ti ho già detto che non me ne frega nulla. Stattene zitta e fammi fallire questa boiata.”

“Ma è proprio per questo!”

“Zittaaaaa…”

“Cavoli tuoi allora! Arrangiati, scemo!”

I tre si sedettero sui banchi disposti in lunghissime file, nelle piazze sia all’interno che all’esterno dell’accademia. L’atmosfera concitata che animava i piazzali si spense di colpo quando rintonò un primo suono di sirena. La zona piombò nel silenzio e tutti i cadetti si sedettero ai banchi loro assegnati. Sulla cima della torre centrale dell’accademia atterrò una persona con il mantello, che prese il microfono per parlare al milione circa di aspiranti cadetti dell’accademia.

“Buongiorno. Sono Lord Zarbon. Vi informo che fra un attimo comincerà la prova di cento domande teoriche. Il tempo concessovi apparirà sul lato del questionario sul banco. Durante tutto questo tempo è garantito il meteo soleggiato attuale, quindi vi consiglio di non tirare in lungo, in quanto rischierete di rimanere sotto la pioggia allo scadere del tempo a vostra disposizione. Potete cominciare… Ora!” Gli schermi sui singoli banchi si illuminarono e comparì una domanda: “Quando è nato Lord Freezer?”

Un addetto si avvicinò subito al banco di Vegeta: “Tu! Perché stai ridendo?” Vegeta si incupì subito: “Non è niente, SIGNORE, mi compiacevo solo dell’intelligenza delle domande, SIGNORE.” E riprese a sogghignare, al che l’altro: “Fallo più in silenzio. Continua!” “Sì, SIGNORE… Tsk.”

Allo scadere del tempo, Nappa riunì i suoi pupilli e chiese del test. Pump e Radish apparivano abbastanza soddisfatti: “Beh, non era così difficile alla fine. Sapendo che dovevamo inneggiare alla stupidità e alla tirannia le domande che abbiamo letto ieri erano abbastanza facili da rispondere.” “Aspetta, cosa?” Vegeta si piazzò davanti ai suoi compagni: “Ripeti.”

Radish rispose un po’ stizzito: “Se tu fossi rimasto con noi, avresti capito che il test era subdolamente costruito per scegliere gli individui più fedeli all’impero e disinteressati alle azioni compiute da Freezer e dall’esercito.”

“Oppure anche gli scemi che seguono alla lettera ogni ordine!” Aggiunse Pump vivace.

La mascella di Vegeta parve cadere per metri, prima di fermarsi. Paralizzato, i suoi occhi si spensero, e il principe cadde in avanti, con la faccia in terra.” “Vegeta! – Nappa si piegò sul giovane esanime, lo agitò un poco, poi se lo mise in spalla – Dai, andiamo a casa. Domani potrete riposarvi quanto volete.”

Pump balzò in aria per guardare negli occhi Nappa: “Signor Nappa, dopodomani che prova ci aspetta?”

“Mah, più che una prova è una normale formalità. Dovrete liberare tutto il ki possibile in una volta sola e farvelo misurare da uno Scouter Fisso. Basta pensare di dover scagliare un’onda di energia con tutto ciò che avete.”

“Quindi si può variare il proprio potenziale istantaneamente?”

“Quello no, ma il valore registrato dagli scouter dipende dalle radiazioni emesse: potete semplicemente aumentarle in questo modo. Così potreste passare da mille a mille cinquanta, ad esempio.”

Radish abbassò lo sguardo al terreno: “Io arrivo malapena a seicento…”

“Tranquillo, Radish. La media dell’esercito è di circa cinquecento, quindi siete tutti e tre qualificati dal principio. Almeno spero.”

Più tardi, nella unità informatica dell’accademia…

“Ehi, Marteys. Ci sono ‘sti due che hanno preso il massimo al test!”

“Davvero? Ma è possibile rispondere con cento su cento?”

“Quello sì… Controlla 97.3… 340 e 341.”

“Aspe’…Sono due saiyan! Ce ne sono ancora?!”

“Allora il punteggio ha senso. Se sono giovani sono nati già sotto il dominio imperiale. Li hanno indottrinati bene quelli.”

“Aspetta, i saiyan iscritti sono tre. Controllo anche il 342- Oh cazzo!”

“Che succede?”

“Questo qua era il principe dei saiyan, Vegeta! È quel prodigio della battaglia che talvolta lavora con Dodoria e Zarbon!”

“Fiii… È il cocco di Freezer! Adesso vedo il suo profilo. Eccolo: è arrivato quattordicesimo: mica male. Però… il test gli assegna una psicologia da scemo.”

“Eh? Cioè?”

“Le sue risposte non sono coerenti. Certe volte dice una cosa che poi smentisce in un’altra domanda. A furia di combattere si è lavato il cervello da solo.”

“Che pirla! Ha combattuto così tanto da diventare un idiota schiavo dell’esercito.”

“Lascia perdere, va’. Vediamo di finire in fretta.”

Due giorni dopo i ragazzi salutarono la mattina pigri e svogliati come non mai. Non si aspettavano certo nulla dalla prova di misurazione del Ki. Vegeta si alzò per primo, si vestì e uscì dalla stanza, diretto alla mensa. Quando Radish si alzò l’appartamento era vuoto e silenzioso. Senza fretta, essendo ancora abbastanza presto, si vestì e andò in bagno. Radish stava giusto per lavarsi la faccia quando lo raggiunse un fruscio: sorpreso, si voltò lentamente verso la doccia. Da dietro la tenda sbucava la testa di Pump, che lo fissava attenta e sorridendo sotto alle gote rosse disse: “Scusami Radish, non è che puoi tornare dopo?”

Un momento di silenzio pervase la stanza. Poi il ragazzo si passò una mano tra i capelli, e diede un colpo di tosse; si scusò con l’amica e uscì dall’appartamento, saltando in aria dalla finestra. Nel più assoluto silenzio, raggiunse il tetto dell’edificio e guardò verso l’alto. In un attimo, una scarica di calore attraversò il suo corpo e a sua insaputa divenne rosso quanto un radicchio.

“È tutto a posto, Radish?” Avvolta in un ampio asciugamano bianco, Pump apparve davanti al ragazzo, fluttuando nell’aria: “Cosa ci fai qui in alto? Fa freddissimo!”

Radish rimase paralizzato alla vista della ragazza.

“Ehm io non volevo scusa disturbare la tua facevi la doccia quindisonovenutoqui ma fafreddodavveroeffettivamente.”

“…Radish, hai dormito poco?”

Il ragazzo si piegò in due, nascondendo alla ragazza il cambiamento di colore della sua faccia, ora di un rosso sangue intenso. Pump continuava ad osservarlo confusa, fino a quando il ragazzo disse frettolosamente: “PUMP, PUOI VESTIRTI PER FAVORE?!”

La ragazza metabolizzò per un istante il messaggio prima di accorgersi che, effettivamente, stava volando mezza nuda sopra all’edificio principale di una scuola. Dopo aver emesso un debole gemito, si buttò a testa in giù verso la stanza del loro appartamento ed entrò in fretta, senza accorgersi di essere arrossita a sua volta.

Verso metà mattina, il primo gruppo da quasi un milione di candidati si radunò nelle piazze attorno all’istituto. Un centinaio di macchinari, alti più o meno quanto una persona e distribuiti nelle piazze, richiamavano l’attenzione dei candidati, che a gruppi di circa mille persone si raccoglievano intorno ad essi. “Non vedo ancora il signor Nappa…” Radish si stava guardando intorno alla ricerca del loro protettore, che avrebbe dovuto raggiungerli a momenti. In quell’istante però, l’esaminatore della macchina 97 chiamò: “340! 340!”

“Oh caspita, devo andare!” Pump diventò di colpo nervosa e Radish, notandolo, tentò di tranquillizzarla: “Andrai bene! Pensa a liberare il ki!” La ragazza salì sulla pedana e si posizionò su una lastra di metallo quadrata. “Pronta, 340?” Chiese l’addetto da dietro lo scouter fisso. Pump annuì, ma si fece distrarre da alcuni commenti dei candidati attorno a lei: “Una ragazza! – Finalmente una che riesco a superare! – Perché ha la coda? – Yee, la figa!” Irritata non poco, la ragazza chiuse gli occhi e tese gli arti, pensando a come far esplodere chiunque si trovasse vicino alla pedana, ma venne riportata alla realtà dall’annuncio dell’esaminatore: “Bene, Cinquecento… Novantotto!” La folla intorno alla giovane ammutolì, e lei scese sprezzante dalla pedana, spostandosi i capelli all’indietro.

Quindi toccò a Radish, che manteneva un’espressione pensierosa: “Pump si è arrabbiata e ha rilasciato il ki… Come faccio ad arrabbiarmi?” Di nuovo, un commento inappropriato raggiunse il saiyan: “Che capelli idioti.”

“Oh! 621!”

Di nuovo, la folla venne zittita.

“342! Sulla pedana!” Lento come un sasso, Vegeta si schiacciò tra gli altri candidati con l’incidere di un cadavere, e salì sul palchetto. “Quando vuoi, 342.” Il problema è che Vegeta non voleva. Rigido come la lastra di metallo su cui poggiava, Vegeta tentava disperatamente di trattenere il ki: ad occhi chiusi, tendeva i muscoli per non far fuoriuscire il potenziale combattivo che aveva incrementato tanto negli ultimi anni. Incominciò a sudare, a tremare, a barcollare. Ma una voce pietrificò il principe: “Ehi, Vegeta!”

Vegeta aprì gli occhi: Nappa. Nappa era davanti a lui. Nappa esaminava lo schermo dello scouter. Le tempie cominciarono a pulsare. Da una narice cadde una goccia di rosso sangue. Dal petto di Vegeta cominciarono a scaturire scintille viola-azzurre. Terrorizzati, gli spettatori indietreggiarono di un passo, ma lo spettacolo finì quasi subito: “Bip-bip” L’esaminatore guardò sbigottito lo schermo della macchina: “Professore, guardi! – Nappa si abbassò sullo schermo e sorrise – Incredibile! Seimila, settecento, ventiquattro!” Altro che silenzio: il migliaio di cadetti parve cadere in un coma fulminante come se stesse parlando Gianluca Iacono con la sua voce seducente.

Vegeta, nero in volto, si fece circondare dal suo ki e spiccò il volo, in assoluto silenzio, e scomparve tra le nuvole.

La sera del giorno dopo, Nappa radunò i tre ragazzi nel gigantesco piazzale interno della scuola: da un momento all’altro sarebbero stati pubblicati i risultati dei livelli di combattimento del loro scaglione, come anche la classifica dei cento migliori risultati.

“Domani c’è la valutazione delle tecniche di combattimento. Dobbiamo prepararci in qualche modo, signor Nappa?” chiese Radish, stanco di aspettare. Pump si avvicinò a lui e guardò l’uomo aspettando una risposta, Vegeta si voltò, disgustato, mentre Nappa rispondeva alla domanda: “Beh, un po’ sì, credo. Da quello che so vi daranno un attimo per eseguire una tecnica di combattimento a preferenza contro un manichino, che sarà valutata da dei giudici. Potete usare sia tecniche basate sul ki che sul corpo a corpo, quindi siete liberi di applicare la vostra tecnica più potente.”

“Che palle fare le prove anche nel fine settimana…” Pump sembrava un po’ irritata, forse ancora dai commenti inappropriati che aveva sentito il giorno precedente. In quel momento, due ragazzi si avvicinarono al gruppo, puntando palesemente verso Vegeta, che stava sulle sue. Di colpo si fermarono, fissando il principe saiyan, che alzò lo sguardo, visibilmente infastidito.

“Buongiorno. È lei il principe saiyan Vegeta?” A queste parole, Vegeta si raddrizzò e guardò dritto negli occhi il ragazzo. Era di poco più alto di lui, umanoide, dalla pelle chiarissima e i capelli biondi, quasi bianchi, che gli coprivano la metà destra della faccia. I suoi occhi albini, vitrei, non lasciavano intuire dove di preciso stesse guardando. Era accompagnato da una ragazzina, visibilmente più piccola: i suoi capelli biancastri le coprivano la schiena e le spalle e, a differenza di Pump, aveva scelto un’uniforme con la gonna al posto dei fiancali.

“Sì. Cosa vuoi?”

“Oh certo. Mi presento: sono il principe Gladyolo Vi Hakala, e questa è mia sorella, Dylia Ri Hakala. Volevo solo congratularmi con lei per l’eccellente risultato ottenuto ieri mattina, maestà.”

“Smettila di prendermi in giro. Che cosa vuoi?”

“…Va bene.”

Gli occhi del biondo ragazzo diventarono di colpo ancora più lattei, tanto candidi da sembrare illuminati. Il suo viso si contorse, assumendo rapidamente un’espressione seria, terribile, quasi furiosa. Spaventati, gli altri saiyan si avvicinarono a Vegeta, che pareva paralizzato dallo sguardo dell’altro, ma la ragazzina gli si parò davanti, con lo stesso sguardo inquietante del fratello. Nappa tese una mano in avanti, minaccioso: “Ora Basta! Hakala, giuro che vi sbatto fuori entrambi!”

Piombò il silenzio. La scena era stata osservata tacitamente dalla folla intorno al gruppo. Gli occhi dei ragazzini si “spensero” subito, e Vegeta cadde a terra, sudato e sbiancato. Radish e Pump gli piombarono addosso, tentando di sorreggerlo: Vegeta non oppose alcuna resistenza. Gladyolo si voltò verso Nappa, con un atteggiamento assolutamente composto: “Professor… Nappa, giusto? Mi dispiace di averla infastidita, non ho per niente tentato di arrecare del male al principe Vegeta.”

“Ma come…?”

“Immagino che il vostro principe vi fornirà le adeguate spiegazioni. Con permesso.”

“…S-sì…”

In quell’istante, Vegeta si liberò dal sostegno dei due compagni e puntò dritto verso Gladyolo: “TU! Se ti azzardi di nuovo a giocare con la mia testa, giuro che ti ammazzo senza pensarci due volte, stronzo!” Il biondino sorrise, e si incamminò con un passo elegante sulla sua strada, accompagnato dalla sorella. Pump stava per chiedere a Vegeta dell’accaduto, quando un rintocco di campana catturò l’attenzione dei presenti: una ventina di schermi si accese mostrando file di numeri. Un singolo schermo, più grande, mostrava i cento punteggi migliori.

Neanche un terzo dei punteggi del primo scaglione era stato ancora inserito nelle graduatorie, ma al quinto posto spiccava il numero 6724, accanto al codice di Vegeta. Più in alto, erano stati pubblicati solo i punteggi del secondo e del terzo classificato: 12878 e 9530. Vegeta divenne ancora più furioso: “Cazzo. Non mi sono trattenuto abbastanza.” Radish e Pump invece erano abbastanza felici: erano stati inseriti rispettivamente ai posti 1374 e 1701. L’effimero momento di gioia svanì quando Nappa aprì bocca: “Vegeta. Cosa ha fatto quel tipo?” Silenzio. Vegeta guardava taciturno per terra, come se fosse stato appena picchiato e ferito. Desolatamente, il principe rispose: “Lui… mi ha parlato. Nel pensiero.”

Nappa entrò nella stanza dei ragazzi all’alba. Lentamente, i saiyan si prepararono per la prova di valutazione delle tecniche di combattimento. I ragazzi sembravano tranquilli, ma Nappa si mostrava ancora visibilmente preoccupato per quello che aveva raccontato Vegeta la sera prima: il principe Gladyolo si era presentato a Vegeta telepaticamente, sfruttando quell’attimo di disattenzione nella mente del saiyan. Ma non solo. Vegeta si era sentito rubare il controllo sul proprio corpo. Paralizzato da qualsiasi cosa fosse quel potere, non poteva nemmeno distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi del suo aggressore. Come se ciò non bastasse, Nappa era sicuro che Vegeta non gli avesse raccontato tutto. Cosa gli aveva raccontato quel ragazzo? Ma da Vegeta, nessuna informazione.

La prova si sarebbe svolta lontano dalla scuola, in una vastissima zona del pianeta non colonizzata. Per motivi di sicurezza ad ogni scaglione era stato assegnato un appezzamento di terreno abbastanza ampio, in modo che nessuno potesse essere coinvolto nella dimostrazione di un candidato. I tre saiyan dovettero comunque aspettare un paio d’ore prima che fosse il loro turno, osservando cosa avevano da offrire gli altri concorrenti. Quando venne chiamata, Pump scattò velocemente di fronte al manichino. Dall’altoparlante, l’esaminatore diede il via libera alla ragazza: fulminea, lei si precipitò sul fantoccio, sperimentandone la resistenza con un paio di rapidissimi calci sul collo. Senza mai smettere di piroettare, assestò colpi potenti e precisi senza sosta, producendo rimbombi fortissimi.

Poi, ad un tratto, scattò all’indietro, si diede una spinta e staccò di netto la testa del manichino. Pump voltò la testa e vide che il tempo, indicato su uno schermo, stava per scadere: velocissima saltò in aria e divaricò le braccia, solo per richiuderle dritte davanti a sé in un istante: “Eccovi l’ultimo scoppio! AAAARGH!” L’aura che era comparsa intorno alla ragazza si proiettò in un raggio di energia bianco, che piombò dritto dritto sul manichino, incenerendolo in una fragorosa esplosione. “Tempo scaduto, il prossimo!” Pump tornò nella folla tra lo stupore generale, riservando sguardi vanitosi a tutti quelli che incontrava.

Quindi fu il turno di Radish. Lo scaglione aveva imparato per bene il nome dei saiyan che aveva passato in maniera eccellente le prime due prove; questo però non era necessariamente un bene per il ragazzo: mentre Vegeta era temuto per la sua forza e Pump veniva rispettata in quanto unica ragazza dello scaglione, Radish veniva costantemente preso in giro dalle retrovie, durante le prove. Non che ciò lo infastidisse, ma gli faceva abbastanza girare le balle. Distratto dai commenti dei cadetti, Radish si pose di fronte al nuovo manichino. Inspirò ed espirò un paio di volte, con le braccia conserte e ad occhi chiusi, ma, nonostante la distanza, sentiva ancora pareri fastidiosi celati nel brusio generato dalla calca.

“Tranquillo Radish… Devo sbrigarmi a fare la mia mossa…”

“Ehi, è quello il saiyan capellone? Certo che ne ha tanti di capelli per la sua età.”

“Non… devo… farmi… distrarre…”

“Secondo te farà meglio della ragazza?”

“…Questo… si preannuncia…”

“Non sarà certo bravo quanto quello basso.”

“Un PESSIMO…”

“Shht! Non farti sentire dalla sua ragazza!”

“FINE SETTIMANA…”

“Io non la trovo poi così carina.”

“WHAAAAAAAAARGH!”

Un boato improvviso sconvolse la zona, sostituendosi ad ogni altro rumore. Radish si era trovato circondato improvvisamente dal suo ki, denso e carico della tensione del ragazzo: dai palmi delle sue mani, tese in avanti, fece scaturire d’istinto tutta la sua energia, travolgendo il manichino e incenerendolo all’istante. Nel punto dell’impatto si era generata una violentissima esplosione e l’onda d’urto aveva tramortito alcuni dei presenti. Poi di nuovo, silenzio di tomba. Dall’altoparlante, una voce si congratulò con il ragazzo: “Molto bene, 341! Il prossimo, ora.”

Sentendosi chiamato, Vegeta si incamminò verso il punto in cui si trovava Radish. Quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono, il principe fece un cenno all’altro: “Bel colpo.” Radish raggiunse Pump, sconvolto. Vegeta si era complimentato con lui. Anche Pump rimase esterrefatta sentendo che il principe dei saiyan si era esposto così tanto. Attaccati l’uno all’altra, osservarono in silenzio il loro compagno.

Vegeta stava lì, immobile, in mezzo al campo. Parlando da solo.

“Allora? Cosa aspetti, principe Vegeta?”

“Stai zitto. Esci dalla mia testa.”

“Tranquillo, Vegeta. Tanto, se aspetti ancora un po’…”

Dall’altoparlante provenne un richiamo: “342, sta scadendo il tempo a sua…”

“STATE ZITTIII!”

Il ki intorno al ragazzo esplose in mille scintille violastre, squarciando furiosamente il terreno. Con gli occhi iniettati di sangue, Vegeta alzò il braccio destro e puntò due dita verso il manichino, che tremava quanto la terra sotto ai piedi del principe dei saiyan. Poi niente. Un lampo invisibile, velocissimo, fendette l’aria e andò ad impattare sul manichino, che si distrusse in un violento fuoco d’artificio purpureo. L’onda d’urto sbalzò via i candidati più vicini, tranne quelli che, tremando di paura, si erano accorti dell’imminente pericolo e si erano preparati all’impatto. Esterrefatti e coperti di polvere, Pump e Radish fissavano Vegeta. “Sbalorditivo! Ben fatto, 342!”. Ancora silenzio. Ad un tratto, Vegeta si immerse nel proprio ki e spiccò il volo, rapidissimo. Che fantasia.

Scagliandosi tra le nuvole nere e fredde, Vegeta volava seguendo le istruzioni che la voce nella sua testa gli stava comunicando: “Adesso abbassati.” Nero in volto, Vegeta scese di quota e si ritrovò in una zona rocciosa e arida. Una lieve e scura pioggerella scendeva dal cielo, rabbuiando la landa desolata in cui si era recato. “Allora, perché mi torturi ancora?” Gladyolo era in piedi su una colonna rocciosa e osservava lo sguardo di Vegeta, scrutandolo a braccia conserte e con un lieve sorriso. “Parla, principe da strapazzo. Sai benissimo che posso farti fuori come e quando voglio.” Gladyolo si incupì: “Tsk, sempre drastico, lui. Fallo.”

“Che cosaaAAAH!?” Un brivido attraversò il corpo del saiyan, che si sentì improvvisamente come stretto in una gigantesca morsa. Con estrema fatica voltò la testa e vide Dylia, la sorellina di Gladyolo, su una roccia non troppo lontana da loro: con gli occhi bianchi e lucenti, teneva i pugni stretti verso Vegeta. Gladyolo si avvicinò a lui, fino a quando non si trovarono faccia a faccia: “Senti, te lo dico subito. Io lavoro per Freezer. Mi ha chiesto di collaborare con lui per tenerti sotto controllo. Sei il suo pupillo, dopotutto.” Vegeta era furioso. Ma la sua confusione per ciò che stava accadendo era palese.

Gladyolo continuò a parlare: “Ora dimmi: che cosa pensi a riguardo degli altri saiyan? Radish e Pump, cosa significano per te?” La confusione divenne stordimento nella testa di Vegeta, che non si accorse nemmeno che la morsa telecinetica attorno a lui era scomparsa. Nel silenzio di quella zona arida e inesplorata, il principe dei saiyan stava pensando ai suoi compagni, ai suoi amici, a tutto ciò che restava della sua razza. Ma anche no.

“Mi rammarico solo del fatto che siano sopravvissuti guerrieri di infimo livello. E quel rompipalle pelato.”

“Davvero la pensi così?” Replicò Gladyolo, tranquillo.

“E a te cosa frega!?”

Impassibile e gelido, Gladyolo continuò a parlare: “Stammi a sentire: tu non mi sopporterai, ma io devo starti dietro. Vedi di non fare cazzate in questi anni.”

“E perché dovrei starti a sentire?!”

“Perché anche io mi sono sottomesso per salvarmi la pelle!”

Vegeta lo fissò stupito.

“Sai benissimo quanto sia ripugnante lavorare sotto gli ordini diretti di Freezer! Non avere libertà di parola, azione e pensiero! Quindi ascoltami: Freezer ti rispetta, ma teme la forza dei saiyan. Fino a quando l’ha potuta utilizzare per sé andava bene, ma non credo che sia stato molto dispiaciuto per la catastrofe del pianeta Vegeta…”

“…Lo so bene. Lasciami andare.”

In quel momento Vegeta si accorse di non essere più nella presa della ragazzina. Squadrò per un istante i due fratelli dalla carnagione albina, poi concluse il loro incontro: “Io non mi fido di voi, – Gladyolo alzò lo sguardo come per dire qualcosa – ma mi fido mille volte meno di Freezer.” Detto questo, volò via. Dylia aspettò un attimo prima di parlare al fratello: “Pensi che ci ascolterà, fratellone?” Gladyolo attese un attimo, poi le rispose con un vago sorriso: “Non lo so… Ma sicuramente è meno probabile che si innamori dell’ultima saiyan rimasta.”

I saiyan passarono il giorno successivo in assoluta tranquillità. Nel mattino, Pump venne accompagnata da Nappa e Radish a visitare alcuni negozi nel distretto commerciale. Vegeta passò il tempo a sterminare saibaimen fino a quando non venne raggiunto dagli altri verso mezzogiorno. Nappa accompagnò i ragazzi ad un ristorantello e descrisse l’ultima prova.

“Allora… Il test di domani è di fatto pura routine visto che c’è già stata la misura del potenziale combattivo. Farete tre gare di atletica: velocità di volo, impatto e riflessi. La prima è ovvia, dovete volare il più veloce possibile su un tracciato rettilineo. Nel test di impatto in qualche modo misureranno la forza di un vostro colpo, anche se non so come. Nel test di riflessi invece dei blaster automatici vi spareranno addosso delle leggere onde energetiche mentre completerete un percorso… credo. Di fatto non so altro, so solo che a questo punto è inutile.”

Vegeta aggiunse: “Beh, almeno stavolta mi potrò divertire.” Nappa per poco non si strozzò deglutendo il panino; Pump e Radish si sputarono a vicenda addosso la bibita che stavano bevendo; poi tutti guardarono il principe, ammutoliti. “Che c’è? Tanto mi costringono a entrare in accademia. Già che ci sono faccio vedere che sono il più forte.” E niente, il pranzo proseguì leggero, tra una battuta e l’altra.

Anche il giorno seguente passò relativamente in fretta. A gruppi di otto le reclute scattarono in volo sulla città, attraversandone la strada principale. Alcuni però, procedettero a piedi. Il lungo viale era stato sgomberato il giorno prima e alcuni spettatori entusiasmati osservarono la gara dai palazzi o dal lato della strada. Pump diede prova della propria velocità, superiore a quella di Radish ma comunque ben lontana da quella raggiunta da Vegeta. Radish e Vegeta invece si distinsero nella prova di impatto. Mentre il primo optò per un calcio ben assestato nel blocco di gelatina che dovevano deformare quanto possibile, Vegeta notò una prestante ragazza dalla pelle bianca e dai capelli rossi come il sangue: questa, con incredibile rapidità, scagliò ben tre pugni nel bersaglio; l’esaminatore non lo notò data l’elevata velocità dei colpi, e misurò come per gli altri candidati la profondità della concavità rimasta nel blocco di gel, ben più profonda della media. Il principe apprezzò l’idea e, rilassando le braccia, frantumò cinque possenti bordate in quello strano cubo di gelatina, precipitevolissimevolmente. Il giudice annotò stupito il risultato, confermando la regolarità della prova.

Nell’ultima prova bisognava attraversare un campo riempito di alte barricate senza potersi librare in volo oltre un certo limite. Vegeta schivò con poca fluidità tutti i colpi, raggiungendo rapidamente il traguardo. Radish non si fece mai colpire, ma defletté alcuni colpi con rapidi gesti delle mani, senza riportare danni; infatti non venne penalizzato per “Meriti Marziali”. Pump invece si fece notare più di tutti: agile e aggraziata come una figura d’acqua, evitò elegantemente ogni colpo energetico, scattando rapida e sinuosa tra gli ostacoli. Osservandola, Radish raggiunse più o meno la temperatura di una supernova e il colore del fuoco, causando sommesse risatine in Nappa, che osservava con lui la bella saiyan. Finite le prove, due giorni dopo, i ragazzi videro i loro ottimi risultati: avevano tutti ottenuto alti punteggi in tutte le prove.

Passarono altri tre giorni spensierati per i saiyan fino a quando l’ultima mattina delle Freezer-Weeks, dopo la cerimonia di incoronamento di Re Cold e di compleanno di Freezer, l’imperatore si alzò in aria nella sua capsula bianca per le belle occasioni: “Cari sudditi dell’Impero Galattico! Mi rincuora vedervi così attivi per la mia festa. In queste settimane, l’Impero ha aumentato ancora di più il suo immenso splendore: è così che annuncio, in questo glorioso giorno, la tanto attesa inaugurazione del Nuovo Istituto per la Specializzazione nella Bellica Arte di Neo Freezer. Ecco a vuoi i risultati dei test!”

Dieci schermi ascesero in aria, attorno alla piazza gremita di gente. Si accesero uno dopo l’altro, mostrando dieci gruppi di codici e punteggi ciascuno. Il gruppetto di saiyan non dovette cercare a lungo: i loro numeri comparirono per primi, nel primo insieme di codici.

“Radish! Siamo primi!” Pump urlava dalla gioia e saltò addosso a Radish, felice quanto lei. Vegeta sputò per terra nel suo solito modo simpatico di fare, ricevendo amorevoli pacche sulla schiena da Nappa. In quel momento, alle spalle di Radish apparvero Dylia e Gladyolo: “Buongiorno!” dissero all’unisono, spaventando i ragazzi. Radish si mise sulla difensiva e Pump si nascose dietro di lui. “Oh cielo – disse Gladyolo – mi dispiace di avervi spaventato l’altro giorno. Speravo potessimo considerarci amici visto che saremo nella stessa classe…”

“Come nella stessa classe?” Pump si fece avanti, con una mano poggiata sul cuore.

“Siamo in lista insieme! Siete andati più o meno bene come noi quindi ci metteranno nella stessa classe!” dichiarò Dylia, avvicinandosi alla Saiyan sorridendo.

Radish si tranquillizzò e volse lo sguardo verso i tabelloni. I loro punteggi non erano poi così vicini a quelli di Gladyolo e Vegeta, rispettivamente primo e quarto, ma non erano nemmeno paragonabili a quelli elencati sul decimo tabellone. Sbuffando, Radish fece un passo verso il ragazzo biondo e tese in avanti la mano: “Va bene. Molto piacere di conoscervi!” Il sorriso smagliante sulla faccia del capelluto saiyan parve contagiare anche Gladyolo che, sorridendo, ricambiò il saluto.

Quella notte, nella sezione più alta dell’Istituto…

“I guerrieri vittoriosi prima vincono

e poi vanno in guerra,

mentre i guerrieri sconfitti prima vanno in guerra

e poi cercano di vincere.”

“È un ottimo consiglio, Lord Freezer.”

Due figure, ammantate nell’oscurità della notte, si incontrano all’ombra della grande torre dei dormitori, al centro della grande accademia. Fioche luci li illuminano, giusto quanto basta per vedere le forme della stanza. Freezer, imperatore dello spazio, vero padrone del Settimo Universo, stava ammirando l’ultimo traguardo che aveva raggiunto, uno splendido castello d’avorio nel centro del suo regno galattico. Si voltò verso il suo sottoposto, incappucciato in un tetro mantello: “Basta con queste stupidaggini. Allora, R2-G7, fammi rapporto: come sono andati questi… Esami di ammissione?”

“Abbiamo raggiunto i risultati aspettati. I primi 2400 studenti sono stati selezionati ed inseriti nel primo anno dell’istituto.”

“Ah, un momento storico. Mio padre non sarebbe mai stato in grado di raggiungere tutto questo.”

“Lord Freezer, signore…”

“…Cosa c’è? Sono emersi forse dei problemi?”

“Nossignore, è solo che…”

“Parla.”

L’agente tremò per un istante sotto alla cappa nera: “Gli esami hanno individuato i migliori 2400 candidati per quest’anno, ma i risultati…”

“Avanti parla! Io detesto i tipi tergiversanti, non mi sono mai andati a genio.”

L’altro uomo deglutì: “Di tutti i partecipanti meno del venti percento è stato ritenuto idoneo-

Un sibilante ed abissale tremito scosse l’aria, perturbando l’atmosfera. Freezer si voltò verso l’ampia finestra che coronava la progettazione dello studio del preside dell’accademia: “Così… Così non arriviamo nemmeno al venti percento? Dannazione! Ho chiesto veramente così tanto ai miei uomini? Diamine, certe volte rimpiango-

Interrompendo il proprio discorso, Freezer si voltò nuovamente, fissando glaciale la figura in nero. Questi alzò lo sguardo e interrogò il suo padrone: “Rimpianto, signore?”

“Sì… Certe volte credo proprio che mi manchino i saiyan. A proposito, R2-G7: dimmi, le cose sono andate come previsto?”

“Ancora meglio, signore. Tutti e tre, sono tra i primissimi. Verranno senza dubbio inseriti nella prima classe.”

“Oh oh oh oh! Magnifico.”

* * *

SI STA  
COME D’AUTUNNO  
SUGLI ALBERI

LE FOGLIE

DRAGON BALL MINUS – FIGLI DI UN DOMANI PERDUTO

PROLOGO: FINE

IL PRIMO ANNO DEL NUOVO ISTITUTO PER L’ISTRUZIONE NELLA BELLICA ARTE HA INIZIO!


	7. Cuore Puro di Rabbia II

**Cuore Puro di Rabbia II – Febbraio/Marzo 765 del Calendario Terrestre**

Erano ormai passati svariati giorni da quando Vegeta aveva lasciato la Terra: nei momenti in cui non si allenava, il saiyan prendeva in mano i controlli dell’astronave, spingendo il vascello per l’Universo in cerca di pianeti che conosceva, come anche di terre inesplorate. L’assidua ricerca di un obiettivo da raggiungere diveniva di giorno in giorno più difficile da sostenere e, dopo qualche settimana, smise di essere entusiasmante. Quando il sistema di bordo lo avvisava di aver rilevato un pianeta abitato, Vegeta decideva di raggiungerlo quanto prima, richiamato da una curiosità insita nel suo animo che mai seppe come giustificare: voleva sapere cosa ne era stato dell’Impero di Freezer. Ma ovunque lui andasse, incontrava sempre gli stessi volti, sentiva sempre le stesse storie e odorava la fragranza di qualcosa che non aveva mai posseduto davvero.

Ora che finalmente aveva ottenuto la libertà che per decenni gli era stata negata, non sapeva che cosa farsene. Una vita vissuta tra il bianco e il nero di ciò che Freezer gli aveva permesso di fare e pensare si era tramutata in un mondo vivo, pieno di colori nuovi, ma che non sapeva apprezzare. E così la sua quotidianità si colmava del grigiore che aveva contaminato la sua anima. Avrebbe potuto conquistare il potere con la forza, usurpare il trono che aveva sempre odiato, ma non lo fece. Non gli interessava, come del resto in modo analogo gli sembrasse privo di scopo qualsiasi pensiero avesse occupato la sua mente, in quel periodo. Su alcuni pianeti venne accolto come un semplice forestiero, mentre su altri, comprensibilmente, la gente fuggì non appena aveva visto la splendente armatura che portava. Cominciò a comprendere la voragine che separa l’essere temuti e l’essere odiati.

Perché mai Bulma aveva fabbricato quell’uniforme? Perché, dato che non gli piaceva, Vegeta non aveva esplicitato il proprio ribrezzo all’idea di indossare nuovamente l’abito che più gli sembrava una prigione di tessuto? Continuò a vagare di pianeta in pianeta anche in cerca di questa risposta, ma, dopo tanti tentativi, accettò la coscienza di non avere altro se quella divisa, quel simbolo che ormai non valeva più nulla. Perlomeno, in alcune città, dei folli paladini della giustizia e amanti della repubblica si offrivano come volontari per essere menati a sangue.

Forse, sotto sotto, covava in segreto il desiderio di trovare resti del suo popolo, qualche fiero saiyan che fosse sfuggito all’epurazione. Era pronto a raccontare ai sopravvissuti della sua lotta contro Freezer, di come finalmente il popolo saiyan avesse ottenuto vendetta, avrebbe potuto rivelare la verità sulla scomparsa del loro pianeta, e… E poi? Lo avrebbero ascoltato? Avrebbero gioito delle imprese del loro principe o lo avrebbero rinnegato? Forse vedendolo si sarebbero chinati tacendo, con gli occhi incollati al terreno. Sarebbe bastato così poco per ottenere il loro rispetto? Era rimasto qualcosa di ammirevole nel principe dei saiyan? Chiunque avesse vissuto abbastanza a lungo da ricordare le prime imprese del giovane Vegeta, si sarebbe anche ricordato di come l’immenso orgoglio del popolo, il prodigio della razza guerriera, fosse stato consegnato in mano al tiranno che li aveva soggiogati. Non era stato altro che un gioco lui, per Freezer. Vegeta IV, il principe dei saiyan, animale da compagnia dell’imperatore del cosmo.

Vegeta faceva sempre più fatica a prender sonno. Sudato, confuso, lanciava la bianca coperta giù dal letto, si levava la camicia di dosso, solo per ricoprirsi qualche istante dopo, assalito dal gelido brivido dei suoi ricordi. Continuava a chiedersi cosa mai potesse significare per lui essere un principe, se non il ricordo di un periodo di assoggettamento. Aveva osservato in silenzio suo padre mentre chinava tremolante il capo, quando per l’ultima volta gli aveva teso la mano senza ricevere risposta; aveva ascoltato indifferente la notizia riguardo la scomparsa del proprio pianeta; aveva permesso che i suoi compagni crollassero in un buio vortice di confusione e, quando ne aveva avuto la possibilità, aveva deciso di non aiutarli; aveva mandato Radish in una missione all’apparenza banale, ma che si era infine rivelata suicida; aveva abbandonato Nappa, il suo tutore, forse l’unica persona che davvero aveva tenuto a lui, nell’ombra del proprio disprezzo e del proprio disinteressamento; e infine, aveva concesso ad un guerriero di infimo livello, uno scarto gettato ai confini dello spazio, di superarlo e di impossessarsi della leggenda che tanto aveva sognato di incarnare.

Una notte, scrutando nell’oscurità del cosmo, Vegeta lasciò sfuggire tutti quei pensieri confusi dalla sua mente, sostituendoli con la figura che da quando era partito era sempre rimasta sullo sfondo dei suoi ragionamenti. Non riuscì a scacciare la viva immagine dei suoi occhi brillanti, della chioma che coronava il suo capo come le fronde di un albero agitato dal vento; la vedeva di fronte a sé, mentre si chinava in avanti in maniera provocante, come per ricordargli che era più alta di lui. Poi però se la immaginava accanto, coricata sul tavolino in quella posizione scomoda, mentre le sue labbra venivano accarezzate dal suo respiro, credette di sentire il profumo della sua morbida pelle. Vegeta non seppe come giudicare quegli scomodi pensieri. Era fuggito da Bulma nello stesso modo in cui stava fuggendo da sé stesso e, analogamente, sentiva la mancanza della terrestre nella medesima maniera in cui percepiva un vuoto dentro al suo cuore, un abisso che non comprendeva come colmare.

Vegeta si alzò. Era stanco, le sue membra tremavano esauste, ma decise di continuare con l’allenamento. Se non riusciva a prender sonno, tanto valeva irrobustire il corpo. Scese al piano inferiore della nave, poi scattò subito attraverso la stanza, invisibile. La furia e la sensazione di inadeguatezza in quei giorni gli davano la forza di perpetrare l’assurda routine, ma anche quella notte non poté non demoralizzarsi più e più volte nel folle inseguimento di Goku, quell’immagine che sempre si vedeva davanti, quel miraggio che ogni giorno gli appannava la vista e scombussolava i suoi pensieri. Poi vide nuovamente gli occhi della donna. I suoi muscoli si contrassero, confusi, Vegeta non seppe più controllare il proprio movimento, continuò a volare fulmineo per la stanza e l’inerzia ebbe la meglio, scagliandolo contro una parete. Vegeta si accasciò al suolo esanime, ma finalmente riuscì a concedersi un attimo di riposo.

“Figlio.”

Vegeta si voltò. Il fresco vento della sera attraversava dolce la sua chioma nero pece, agitandola come una fiamma ravvivata da nuova legna. Sgranò gli occhi, posando lo sguardo sullo scintillante castello, le sue immense torri, le cupole cromate, le guglie che s’incagliavano nel cielo.

“Perché sei ancora qui? È tardi, domani devi partire.”

Vegeta si guardò intorno. Il tramonto purpureo stava per svanire all’orizzonte oltre le rossastre alture di pietra. L’acqua del lago sotto di loro riposava tranquilla, accarezzata soltanto dalla miriade di lucciole che danzavano sulla sua superficie. Poi si voltò di nuovo, chiamato da quella voce familiare.

“Sii devoto al tuo compito.”

Incrociò lo sguardo dell’uomo che gli stava parlando. Alto, elegantemente agghindato in un mantello sanguigno, egli si abbassò per guardare meglio in volto Vegeta.

“Vieni. Non ti ho mai preso in braccio, da quando sei nato.”

Vegeta lasciò che l’uomo lo prendesse tra le mani. Venne sollevato da terra: l’uomo lo portò vicino al volto, osservando ancora una volta i suoi occhi lucidi e neri, poi lo mise a sedere sulla sua spalla sinistra, tenendolo saldo con una mano. Vegeta poggiò una mano sulla testa dell’uomo, affondando le dita nella capigliatura tanto simile alla propria. Restarono ancora a guardare l’orizzonte mentre il crepuscolo veniva sostituito dalle ombre della notte. Le stelle si presentarono nel cielo con la loro flebile ma eterna luce, coronando di scintille le lune del pianeta.

L’uomo riprese a parlare: “Vegeta, prestami ascolto: anche se il mondo intero dovesse mettersi contro di te, ricorda chi sei davvero. Tu sei il prodigio della nostra gente, qualsiasi cosa ti venga detto, tu sei l’immenso orgoglio del nostro popolo. Quando l’universo pianterà i piedi e ti assalirà, piegandosi al volere dei tuoi nemici, ricorda: sei il guerriero più spietato e temuto del cosmo, cinico, privo di compassione e, quando dovesse servire, sii malvagio. Non smettere mai di crescere, sii sempre la migliore incarnazione di te stesso e ricorda, sei il principe dei saiyan.”

Vegeta rabbrividì: ad un tratto gli splendidi colori della sera svanirono. Il terreno cominciò a tremare, a spezzarsi agitato da un’immensa furia; il palazzo stridette agonizzante, attraversato da lunghe incrinature si sfracellò al suolo. Il cielo si illuminò a giorno fenduto da titaniche fiammate e si tramutò in un galleggiante oceano di fuoco. Vegeta guardò in volto l’uomo che tanto gli somigliava, ma vide soltanto un guscio vuoto dal viso atterrito trasformarsi in polvere. Colonne di luce eruttarono dalla terra, squarciando il suo mondo; il balcone venne dilaniato dall’esplosione e Vegeta cadde all’indietro, cadde sempre più in basso, sempre più aggrovigliato in quell’oscurità che stava appannando la sua vista, poi dolore, stramazzò nel buio crollando sulla schiena, portò una mano al cuore e vide una cavità incunearsi sul suo petto, la mano si lordò di sangue, cominciò a sentire il suo gusto in bocca e cadde ancora, la sua testa toccò il terreno e finalmente si svegliò.

Vegeta balzò in piedi. A denti stretti esaminò con gli occhi offuscati dal torpore la navicella: era vuota, ovviamente. Poggiò una mano sulla parete, tentando di sorreggere le gambe attraversate da incontrollabili spasmi. Respirò, contrasse le guance e aprì la bocca, riempì sempre di più i polmoni fino a sentirsi scoppiare.

Poco dopo Vegeta riuscì a calmarsi. Diede un’occhiata all’orologio sul cruscotto della nave e decise che fosse arrivata l’ora di mangiare. Dentro di sé, e non vi diede troppo peso, ringraziò Bulma di avergli fornito tanto cibo. Restò per qualche minuto chino sul tavolo a guardare oltre le circolari finestre della navicella, meditando sulle immagini evocate dalla propria mente: gli aveva detto di crescere, ma proprio lui non lo aveva cresciuto, nemmeno gli era stata lasciata l’occasione di farlo. L’unico che gli avesse mai consigliato di migliorare, che gli avesse dato l’opportunità di combattere, l’infinita libertà che solo una gabbia dorata avrebbe mai potuto concedere, era stata anche la persona che più di tutte aveva odiato nella sua vita. Gli erano stati donati potere, autorità e rispetto al semplice e gravoso prezzo di un inchino. Vegeta si portò le mani alle ginocchia, ricordando le innumerevoli volte in cui queste si erano poggiate al terreno in gesto di rispetto, un ossequio falso e forzato che lui tanto detestava quanto l’altro lo adorava.

Ma non era il solo ad aver sofferto lo stesso destino. Un tempo, qualcuno gli aveva detto di essersi sottomesso per aver salva la pelle, proprio come aveva fatto lui stesso, ogni giorno lo aveva salutato con quel falso sorriso, aggredendolo con quelle occhiate vacue e penetranti. E Vegeta non era stato il solo bersaglio di quello sguardo. Voleva soltanto essere considerato un suo amico, dopotutto, e il saiyan aveva accettato.

Vegeta tornò alla console dei comandi dell’astronave. Il design scelto da Bulma e da suo padre non differiva tanto dalle leve e dai pulsanti che anni prima si era abituato a maneggiare. Non riuscì a trattenere uno stretto risolino, che in fretta tentò di cancellare dalle proprie labbra. Si sedette, impostò una nuova rotta, poi afferrò la manetta della velocità e la spinse in avanti, e il vascello svanì tra le stelle.


	8. Gli Irriducibili Alunni-Combattenti

**Capitolo 5 – Gli Irriducibili Alunni-Combattenti – 2/3 Aprile 749 – Anno 1, 1/2 Ventoso**

L’aula 1.A.0 sembrava gremita. Erano solo in ventiquattro, ma l’atmosfera era molto animata. Appoggiato alla parete accanto alla porta, Vegeta osservava distrattamente i propri compagni: erano più o meno tutti umanoidi, alcuni bassi, altri alti. Ventiquattro tavolini erano stati distribuiti su quattro file nella stanza: i piani di appoggio dei tavolini non erano altro che schermi, i quali al momento mostravano solo i dati anagrafici dei cadetti. Oltre ai banchi, nella stanza c’era solo un largo schermo blu sulla parete frontale, due ampie finestre sulla sinistra e una porta a scorrimento sulla destra.

Ad un tratto la porta si aprì scattando ed entrò Gladyolo, che alzò una mano richiamando l’attenzione: “Scusate, sta arrivando il professore e dobbiamo prepararci per il saluto.” Un nanosecondo di silenzio lasciò subito spazio a borbottii e commenti, ma tutti si misero al loro posto. Radish e Pump si sedettero ai loro banchi, uno accanto all’altra, e continuarono sommessamente a chiaccherare. Vegeta, notando che il suo banco era in prima fila in centro alla classe, si innervosì un poco ma venne subito distratto dalla ragazza che si sedette alla sua destra: era la stessa giovane procace dai capelli rosso sangue che aveva visto qualche giorno prima.

“In Piedi!” Gladyolo si alzò in piedi, seguito dagli altri cadetti. La stanza cadde nel silenzio. Si sentì un ritmato rumore di passi all’esterno della porta semitrasparente. Poi ancora silenzio. La porta si aprì con uno scatto ed entrò un uomo in alta uniforme, avvolto in un mantello bianco. “Sedetevi.” Disse pacato ma severo, prima di fermarsi davanti alla classe. Con le mani dietro la schiena, scrutò gli alunni, che a loro volta lo osservarono curiosi. Era un umanoide di altezza media, coperto di piume bianche e dalle fattezze rapaci. Letteralmente. Un adunco becco nero e lucido sembrava minacciare gli studenti, che rimanevano in silenzio. Poi l’uomo parlò.

“Il mio nome è Gipeto. Per tutta la durata della vostra permanenza sarò io il vostro Commissario d’Istituto. Sappiate che siete stati inseriti nella classe 1.A.0, quindi avete ottenuto i ventiquattro punteggi più alti della scuola: è un onore per me come lo deve essere per voi essere stati assegnati a questa classe. Ora – disse strisciando la mano piumata sullo schermo alle sue spalle – vi presenterò i vostri professori. Ah, per chi non lo sapesse ancora, l’anno scolastico segue la durata universale standard di un anno [che per pura fortuna dura circa 365 giorni, visto che i pianeti ospitanti la vita DEVONO avere una rivoluzione di questo genere. Almeno credo. Su Neo Freezer un anno standard dura 438 giorni terrestri da circa 20 ore terrestri. N.D.A.] e l’intero corso durerà quattro anni. Comunque… come si utilizza questo affare?”

Il professore cominciò a picchiettare a casaccio sullo schermo, che cambiava colore ad ogni input provocando non pochi attacchi di epilessia tra gli studenti. Quando finalmente azzeccò il pulsante giusto, comparve la sua faccia sullo schermo. I cadetti sbiancarono, fulminati dallo sguardo bidimensionale di quella fotografia. Pump per poco non svenne per lo shock e, per quanto tentasse di nasconderlo, anche Radish fece lo stesso.

“Ah, eccolo! Benissimo! – riprese a parlare Gipeto, accarezzandosi la corta barbetta che gli cresceva sotto il mento, ehm… becco – Innanzitutto, io sarà il vostro insegnante di Scienze Militari. Analizzeremo il comportamento e la preparazione necessaria ad un soldato del vostro calibro. Inoltre gestisco il Club di Combattimento, perciò chi volesse perfezionare la propria abilità marziale è calorosamente invitato a venire da me!” Era difficile capire se il professore fosse davvero euforico quanto il tono della sua voce poteva lasciar intendere: certo, parlava con molto entusiasmo, ma anche con una marcata dose di serietà.

“Il corso forse più importante dell’istituto è quello di Scienze Strategiche, tenute dal Professor Sorbet. Si è da poco congedato dall’esercito per una ferita subita in battaglia, ma è un vero genio della strategia militare.”

“Questo invece è il dottor Planthorr, sviluppatore dell’ultima medical machine in dotazione all’esercito. Non sottovalutate il corso di Scienze Sanitarie, poiché vi sarà molto utile in futuro, senza alcun dubbio!”

“Anche il dottor Malaka ha contribuito alla realizzazione delle medical machine. È esperto di ingegneria bellica e sarà il vostro professore di tecnologie militari. Sarà lui ad insegnarvi anche come pilotare le astronavi da battaglia, anche se solo a partire dall’anno prossimo.” Un ragazzo in fondo alla classe si esibì in un sonoro “Uuuh!” dopo aver sentito questa notizia.

“Il professore di Sopravvivenza in Ostili Situazioni si chiama Appule. È un veterano dell’esercito che ha servito molto tempo sotto agli ordini diretti di Lord Freezer.”

Quando comparì la foto successiva, Vegeta si lasciò scappare un guaito sommesso. Si era morso un labbro un po’ troppo violentemente. “Il professor Nappa è un ottimo combattente ed è un élite da tantissimo tempo. Lui vi insegnerà l’Etica dello Stermino in quanto comunque l’impero non ha come scopo la distruzione totale dei sistemi non integrati, ma la loro annessione. Come infatti potreste immaginare, non avrebbe alcun senso annettere una popolazione… estinta.” Dalla classe si alzarono alcune risatine.

“Il vostro settimo ed ultimo professore è anche l’unica donna che vi seguirà, la professoressa Degrane, che gestisce l’economia scolastica e appunto insegna Economia Amministrativa.”

“Benissimo, questo è quanto. Oggi è il primo giorno, quindi non sono previste sessioni effettive di lezione. Siete liberi di girare per la scuola a piacimento e di consultare i programmi dei club. Buona giornata.” Detto questo, piano piano gli studenti si alzarono dai loro banchi e uscirono dalla classe. Vegeta aspettò che una buona parte se ne fosse andata e poi si alzò di scatto, girandosi verso gli altri due saiyan: “Voi due, venite con me.” I ragazzi si avvicinarono a lui, e avanzarono verso il professore, che stava guardando fuori dalla finestra, assorto nei suoi pensieri. Ma Vegeta non ci fece molto caso: “Mi scusi, noi tre vorremmo iscriverci al Club di Combattimento.”

“Cheee?” Radish e Pump coordinarono la loro reazione tanto bene che a Vegeta non fregò niente comunque. Gipeto lo osservò confuso: “Non mi sembra che i tuoi amici siano tanto convinti” “Sono saiyan! – ricordò Vegeta ad alta voce – Hanno come me il combattimento nel sangue!” Il ragazzo si girò verso i due compagni: “Guardatevi! Vi siete rammolliti troppo negli anni passati. Dovete rendere onore alla vostra razza combattendo!”

I due ragazzi guardavano in silenzio il pavimento: dopotutto Vegeta aveva ragione, almeno un poco. Il professore allora si avvicinò ai giovani: “Non vi preoccupate – Radish e Pump sollevarono lo sguardo – Ci sono sette club diversi nell’accademia: ognuno deve sceglierne due per essere in regola.” Le espressioni dei tre saiyan mutarono istantaneamente. Pump sorrideva felice. Radish sorrideva felice. Vegeta stava per vomitare: “E io cosa dovrei fare allora?”

Gipeto gli rispose pacato: “Può fare quello che vuole, principe Vegeta.”

A quanto pare l’uomo aveva già compreso la mentalità del ragazzo: le parole “Principe” e “Vegeta” parvero piacergli così tanto che ammutolì all’istante. Ma c’era Pump con lui, pronta ad infrangere i suoi sogni: “Hai una faccia da ebete, Veggy.”

Dopo un attimo di tensione, in cui Vegeta aveva tentato di far saltare in aria la faccia della ragazza, la classe, la scuola e anche tutto il Creato, i tre saiyan si incamminarono in gruppo verso le altre aule per vedere cosa la scuola avesse da offrire.

I corridoi della scuola erano affollati da quelle due migliaia e mezzo di studenti che avevano avuto la fortuna di vincere il concorso. Alcune aule erano state addobbate dai gestori dei club per presentare le varie attività pomeridiane agli alunni. Vegeta aveva costretto Pump e Radish a sceglierne già uno, quindi per loro la scelta sarebbe stata più difficile. Ma mai quanto per Vegeta.

“Non ha senso! Perché IO dovrei scegliere due club? Perché?” “Ma la smetti di lamentarti?” Pump aveva apparentemente sempre una risposta pronta per il principino: “Ci sono così poche ore di lezione che possiamo occupare il tempo con i club… Il problema è solo scegliere quale. Tu cosa fai, Radish?” Il ragazzo camminava a testa bassa, tenendosi il mento: “Boh, a me non interessano molto queste cose. Forse mi unisco al club di sport… O forse a quello di volo. Tu?” “Non ne ho idea. Visto che il signor DecidoTuttoIo ci costringe a combattere, cercavo qualcosa di tranquillo.”

Silenziosi, proseguirono il loro giro tra le aule per un po’, finché non scadde il tempo a disposizione. Quando rientrarono nella loro aula, sugli schermi dei banchi erano apparsi i nomi dei sette club. “Ora sedetevi – Gipeto aveva subito preso parola – e selezionate i corsi che preferite. Dovrebbero esserci posti a sufficienza per ognuno, quindi scegliete in assoluta libertà.” Sì certo, libertà. Quando un principe alieno dai capelli a punta ti ordina di fare qualcosa, ti conviene accontentarlo. E così accadde. Radish scelse il club di sport per non annoiarsi troppo; Pump invece optò per il club di cultura e danza: sua madre era stata un’ottima danzatrice, prima di entrare nell’esercito. Vegeta poi, scelse un corso che centra così poco con il suo personaggio, che sembra essere stato scelto a caso: cucina.

Quando Radish e Pump alzarono lo sguardo per sbirciare sul banco del principe, spalancarono gli occhi. Non sapevano se ridere o piangere di questo fatto, ma di certo non capivano perché Vegeta avesse scelto proprio il corso di cucina. Il professore intanto osservava con fare divertito il suo scouter bianco, analizzando le scelte dei suoi studenti. I ragazzi avevano visto il peculiare modello di scouter indossato dagli altri docenti: lo schermo quasi del tutto trasparente era grande due o tre volte il normale, e la sua forma ricurva ricopriva gran parte della metà sinistra del viso.

“Benissimo, le vostre iscrizioni sono state confermate. L’affluenza ai vari club è abbastanza equilibrata, quindi non ci sono problemi sulle vostre preferenze. Ora però, in questa ultima parte della giornata è necessario che formiate le squadre d’azione: raggruppatevi in gruppi da tre come meglio preferite e scegliete un caposquadra. Questa disposizione, salvo modifiche future, vi accompagnerà per i prossimi anni ed emulerà le funzioni delle squadre speciali: durante le missioni periodiche sarà compito dell’intera squadra raggiungere l’obiettivo che vi sarà dato. Benissimo, ora avete tempo fino alla fine delle lezioni per compilare la lista delle squadre: consegnatemela quando avrete finito.”

Panico. Il caos più totale. Scegliere due inutili imbecilli che avrebbero rovinato la propria reputazione, portando disgrazia al nome che si portava con tanto orgoglio. Così era almeno nella mente di Vegeta: gli altri ventitré studenti reagirono in modo tranquillo e a dir poco giocoso. Cioè in maniera normale: chiacchierando del più e del meno i giovani trovarono presto i soggetti più affini a loro, e le squadre si formarono in fretta. Radish fece un giro della classe insieme a Pump per conoscere meglio i loro compagni, fino a quando non raggiunsero il banco di Vegeta al termine della loro ispezione.

Il glorioso principe dei Saiyan assomigliava ad uno straccio usato, ma quando vide gli ultimi componenti della sua razza avvicinarsi a lui ebbe un’illuminazione, un colpo di genio originalissimo ed innovativo. Cogliendo il significato dello sguardo avido e allo stesso tempo idiota di Vegeta, Radish diede una pacca alla spalla di Pump, e si diressero verso Gladyolo: “Ehi capoclasse, – Gladyolo alzò lo sguardo sorridendo lievemente – metti in squadra Pump, me e il principino.”

“Va bene… Immaginavo che avreste scelto così.” Disse il ragazzo, divertito.

“Sì, come no.”

“E… il vostro caposquadra?”

Radish voltò lo sguardo verso l’amica, scambiando con lei un’occhiata piena di sconforto: “Metti…. Vegeta… come capo. Tanto non accetterebbe diversamente.”

“Come volete…”

Radish si girò su sé stesso e tornò dagli altri due saiyan. Gladyolo si lasciò scappare un sorriso pensando a come si sarebbero scontrate le mentalità dei tre alieni. Ma il suo umore cambiò subito. Sua sorella Dylia lo osservò con malinconica contentezza, ma sapeva bene a cosa stesse pensando. Stettero lì, silenziosi l’una accanto all’altro, ad osservare gli ultimi saiyan rimasti nell’universo.

Alla fine della giornata, Gladyolo consegnò la lista delle squadre al professore, che la trasferì sullo schermo alla parete. Tutti poterono leggere le squadre. Anche il lettore. Quindi, leggi dai! E non farti troppe domande:

1) Gladyolo – Dylia – Bueno

2) Patty – Frida – Sabrina

3) Kiwi – Sui – Shisami

4) Vegeta – Radish – Pump

5) Mirk – Tagoma – Napple

6) Avo – Cado – Banan

7) Ronme – Krumbo – Iru

8) Masamune – Guldo – Namole

I cadetti diedero un rapido sguardo alla formazione delle altre squadre, poi lasciarono l’aula. Tutti, tranne Vegeta. Si avvicinò rapido a Gipeto, e lo osservò in silenzio. Questi si era accorto della sua presenza, ma pareva non volesse degnarlo di uno sguardo. Con tono grave ma pacato disse: “Cosa c’è?”

“Quando cominciano le attività dei club?”

“Fra sei giorni.”

L’uomo non sembrava intenzionato a proseguire la discussione. Continuava a guardare fuori dalla finestra, con le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena. Il profondo respiro gli gonfiava il petto piumato sotto all’uniforme bianca, arruffandogli le piume sul collo.

“C’è altro?”

“Lei mi conosce?”

“Lei è Vegeta, il principe dei saiyan, giusto?”

“Ha capito cosa intendo. Noi… ci siamo già incontrati?”

L’uomo spostò lo sguardo verso il ragazzo: “…Non mi pare, principe Vegeta.”

Vegeta ebbe uno spasmo di piacere uditivo, ma si ricompose subito: “Va bene, mi sarò sbagliato.” E lasciò la stanza. Quando il ragazzo era scomparso, Gipeto si voltò, osservando il corridoio vuoto. Accarezzandosi il pizzetto piumato, stette a fissare per un attimo il pavimento per poi lasciare l’aula, immerso nei suoi pensieri.

Vegeta raggiunse il piazzale della scuola e vide i suoi compagni di classe, raggruppati intorno a Radish. Il ragazzo rideva rumorosamente, trascinando nella sua spensieratezza quelli che lo circondavano: “Ehi Vegeta! Vieni qua!” Il principe alzò lo sguardo da terra, senza cambiare espressione. Sembrava volesse vivere con la stessa mimica facciale per tutta la vita, con la tipica espressione da figone tenebroso. Cosa che non era. Era basso. Bassissimo. Sembrava un bambino tenero con i capelli a punta. Ad essere sinceri però, apparentemente qualcosa di figo c’era in lui.

Un gruppetto di tre ragazze, appena notarono la sua sfuggente presenza, alzarono le mani e lo salutarono: “Ehiii Vegetaaa! Vieni quaaa!”. Vegeta era già infastidito dal richiamo di Radish, ma ora le sue sopracciglia si erano contorte in una smorfia di odio e desiderio omicida. L’altro saiyan, notando l’aura malefica che circondava il principe, gli si avvicinò e, con una quantità astronomica di coraggio, poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla. Vegeta si distrasse dal suo istinto distruttore, e guardò Radish, stupito. Il ragazzo, solo all’apparenza tranquillo, gli parlò accennando un sorriso: “Andiamo? Io ho fame.”

Il principino staccò la mano dell’amico dalla spalla, e si incamminò verso la loro sezione, abbozzando un cenno di assenso. Pump lo raggiunse, spaventata: Radish stava grondando di sudore. La sua pelle era diventata del colore del ghiaccio, e le sue pupille stavano ancora tentando di diventare più piccole, tanto da sfiorare dimensioni subatomiche. Pump gli strinse le spalle e lo agitò un poco: “Ma sei matto?! Hai messo la tua mano sulla spalla di Vegeta? Quello poteva farti saltare in aria!” Il ragazzo sbuffò, e riacquisì il suo colorito normale: “Volevo solo tirarlo un po’ su. Vuoi sopportarlo tu un Vegeta incazzato?”

“Un Vegeta più o meno normale quindi. No, hai ragione.”

“Dai, andiamo che ho una fame paurosa…”

“Facciamo a chi arriva prima?”

Radish si bloccò un istante, poi guardò negli occhi Pump. E cominciò a correre. Pump rimase paralizzata per un brevissimo istante, poi scattò anche lei, velocissima: “Ehi! Bastardo!” In pochi attimi raggiunsero e superarono Vegeta ridendo. Radish girò lo sguardo, continuando a correre: “Sbrigati Vegeta! Tanto sappiamo che sei lentissimo!” Una venuzza sulla tempia del principe cominciò a pulsare violentemente: digrignò i denti e mise un piede in avanti, dandosi una spinta micidiale. I tre ragazzi continuarono a correre sfrecciando attraverso il cortile, sollevando una quantità industriale di polvere.

Dopo aver mangiato una mole ridicola di cibo, considerata la loro dimensione, causando lo spavento di alcuni inservienti, i saiyan si spostarono pigramente nel loro dormitorio. Nonostante non avessero nulla di particolare da dirsi, stettero svegli fino a tardi, chiacchierando del più e del meno. Vegeta parlò poco, ma ascoltò attentamente Pump e Radish quando iniziarono a confrontare gli anni passati su Luud con quello che stavano vivendo su Neo Freezer: certo, non li degnava di uno sguardo, ma sembrava sinceramente interessato.

Quando notarono che era assolutamente necessario andare a dormire, Vegeta si alzò in piedi, poi poggiò una mano sul teleschermo, facendo comparire una breve lista di parole. Gli altri lo osservarono incuriositi: stava impostando la sveglia. Pump sorrise a Radish, e si infilò nello scomparto più basso del letto a castello, avvolgendosi nelle coperte. Quando anche Radish si era messo a dormire, Vegeta stava ancora smanettando sullo schermo. Accanto alla sveglia, che era già stata impostata prima del loro arrivo, era comparso uno schema con l’orario scolastico: cinque colonne con accanto degli orari mostravano le varie lezioni e gli spazi dedicati ai club. Sulla destra, una colonna più stretta recitava: “Sesto giorno libero”.

Lo schermo conteneva molte altre informazioni: una mappa della scuola, la suddivisione dei ruoli nella gestione, una mappa dei dintorni… Vegeta passò qualche attimo a sfogliarli tutti, ma non trovò nulla di interessante. Svogliato, spense il dispositivo e saltò sul letto più in alto, e in poco tempo prese sonno.

Un rumore fastidioso e penetrante, dall’incalzare ritmico ed incessante, svegliò i ragazzi. Irritati dalla sveglia, si prepararono per uscire. Passarono rapidamente dalla mensa per prendere qualcosa da mangiare: a tutti veniva servito lo stesso pasto, una specie di pagnotta di color ocra, ripiena di una crema dolce. Non era esattamente il massimo, anzi, non era per niente buono. Ma avevano fame, e se ne fecero una ragione.

Senza parlare giunsero nell’aula 1.A.0: c’erano già tre ragazzi in fondo all’aula, e una ragazza appoggiata alla finestra. Vegeta si sedette al suo posto, e Radish si accostò al banco alla sua destra. Pump invece si diresse piano piano verso la ragazza, un po’ timida. “E-ehi, ciao…!”. La ragazza, più alta di lei, si voltò ondeggiando i suoi capelli rosso sangue: la sua pelle bianca risplendeva leggermente nella luce del sole. Sorridendo, le rispose con molta più energia di quanto si sarebbe aspettata una persona normale: “Ciao! Tu sei la saiyan!”

“S-sì, mi chiamo Pump…”

“Pump! Ma sai che sei veramente carina?”

“Eh?”

“Io sono Mirk – E le strinse la mano, dislocandole il metacarpo (che male!) – Come si chiamano gli altri due?”

“Ah, quelli… Sono Vegeta e Radish.”

“Vegeta e Radish… Tu stai con Radish, allora?”

“Eh?! Cosa intendi?” Pump arrossì parecchio.

“Aah, allora ti piace il principe, eh?”

Non rosa, non rosso. Bordeaux. Pump scagliò il proprio sguardo dritto verso il pavimento, nascondendo il colorito della sua faccia. Il problema che era diventata tutta di un altro colore, una tonalità così accesa da far sembrare l’aria attorno a lei più calda.

“Beh, hai gusto.”

Pump colse queste parole come un’aggressione, e puntò fissa gli occhi di Mirk, inarcando un sopracciglio. La bella rossa stava sorridendo, apparentemente felice, quando le allungò la mano: “Siamo amiche allora?” Un raggio di sole toccò anche la giovane saiyan. Un’amica. Non aveva mai avuto un’amica. Anche anni prima, sul pianeta Vegeta, aveva passato ben poco tempo con le altre bambine. Ridendo, Pump allungò la mano e strinse quella di Mirk, più forte che poteva. Questa ridette a sua volta: “Ehi, cavolo se sei forte!”.

Mirk si infilò una mano nella maglia, e ne tirò fuori due sferette azzurre: “Tieni, mangiane una.” Pump prese l’oggettino, diede uno sguardo interrogativo a Mirk, che rispose con un cenno del capo, e mise in bocca lo stuzzichino. Era dolcissimo. “Dove lo hai preso? È buonissimo!” Pump era contentissima.

“L’ho rubato ieri sera dalla mensa. Ne ho altri nella mia stanza.”

“Ma non devi rubarle! – poi diede un altro morso al dolcetto – Beh, no. Hai fatto bene.”

E continuarono a parlare animatamente, mentre l’aula si riempiva di studenti.

Radish aveva osservato la scena dal suo banco, ma non aveva sentito cosa si erano dette le ragazze. Nonostante questo, era contento di vedere Pump così felice. Gladyolo si alzò di scatto, seguito in fretta dagli altri studenti. Avvolto nel mantello bianco, Gipeto varcò la soglia dell’aula con incidere a dir poco maestoso. Sfiorò con un dito lo scouter e sulla parete comparirono degli schemi, accompagnati da una grande immagine raffigurante l’armatura completa in dotazione dell’esercito. Allo stesso tempo, sui banchi dei ragazzi comparirono le stesse figure, affiancate da colonnine di testo.

Sulla sinistra una sottile barra riportava alcuni simboli. Radish selezionò un oggetto a forma di bastoncino: la scritta “Appunti” comparì in alto a sinistra. Fece dei tentativi e infatti poteva scrivere sul testo, che presentava spazi liberi forse proprio per potervi prendere appunti. C’erano altri simboli, ma Gipeto interruppe l’impeto di curiosità e sperimentazione dei cadetti: “Vedo che tutti hanno compreso in fretta come funzionano gli schermi. Più tardi avrete tempo per sperimentarne le varie funzioni.”

Il professore passò poi l’intera lezione ad elencare in maniera elegante ma fin troppo prolissa i vantaggi e le funzioni di battaglia della Battle Suit. Quando finì, salutò gli studenti, e se ne andò. Il silenzio riempiva l’atmosfera dell’aula. Prima dell’inizio della lezione successiva avrebbero avuto qualche istante per riprendersi e riposarsi, così Radish si voltò verso Pump, con sguardo interrogativo: “Come ti pare?”

“Beh, è stato… interessante.”

“Fortuna che su Luud abbiamo continuato a scrivere e a leggere, altrimenti qua non stavamo dietro agli altri.”

“Già…”

“Tutto a posto, Pump?”

“Sì! Niente! Sono solo un po’… stanca.”

“Beh, è stato un po’ pesante in effetti –

Gladyolo si era alzato, così tutti gli altri imitarono il suo gesto.

Seduto su di una piccola piattaforma volante, il professore di Scienze Strategiche entrò nell’aula. Tutti capirono subito perché usava tale dispositivo: era piccolo. Non solo era più basso di Vegeta, ma era davvero minuto di corporatura. Solo la testa era molto grande se confrontata con il resto del corpo. La carnagione bluastra, gli occhi grandi e il naso nero lo rendevano ancora più peculiare.

Radish voltò lo sguardo verso Gladyolo, che stava osservando il professore visibilmente sorpreso: probabilmente sapeva a che razza appartenesse il professore. Questi cominciò a parlare: “Il mio nome è Sorbet. Vi insegnerò Scienze Strategiche. Questa… nobile conoscenza che solo a pochi viene concessa è un tesoro che in battaglia vi porterà a capovolgere le situazioni più avverse, a travolgere gli avversari più imponenti, a bla bla balalablah.”

Radish aveva cominciato a pensare ad altro. Certo, il discorso del professore era convincente ed effettivamente molto ben pensato, ma l’avrebbe potuto dire chiunque, erano frasi abbastanza generiche. Apparentemente, tutti stavano pensando la stessa identica cosa: sugli schermi dei banchi erano già comparse i file di testo, facili prede per degli studenti annoiati con dell’inchiostro virtuale infinito. Pump diede una pacca veloce a Radish, che si girò ad ammirare il suo banco: la ragazza aveva fatto un rapido bozzetto del professore, ma coi baffi. L’amico trattenne una risata.

Quando finalmente Sorbet ebbe finito di blaterare sull’onore degli strateghi e sui bei periodi trascorsi al fronte sotto il diretto comando del glorioso Lord Freezer, la lezione cominciò. Alla fine quello che impararono nel modulo di insegnamento era anche abbastanza divertente: schemi di attacco, di difesa, modalità di avanzamento… Sembrava quasi un gioco. Il professore terminò con un avviso: per i primi cinque giorni non si sarebbero tenuti i club pomeridiani. Gli alunni non sembrarono turbati da questa informazione, ma Vegeta cominciò a tamburellare con le dita sul tavolo.

Le lezioni erano finite. Piano piano i cadetti abbandonarono la stanza, per godersi gli ultimi pomeriggi di riposo che avrebbero avuto per un bel po’ di tempo. Poco fuori dall’aula, Pump strattonò il gomito di Radish, tirandolo da parte: “Ehi, che fai?”

Nessuna risposta dalla ragazza, ma era palese che volesse dire qualcosa.

“È tutto a posto? Non ti senti bene?”

“Volevo… ringraziarti.”

Il ragazzo era sinceramente sorpreso. Non sapeva che cosa l’amica stesse dicendo: “Che – Di cosa?”

Timida, gli rispose: “Di avermi insegnato. A leggere.”

Quando il pianeta Vegeta esplose, Pump aveva appena compiuto sette anni. I suoi genitori erano entrambi guerrieri, ed erano anche abbastanza bravi nel loro “lavoro”. Seripa era stata una ballerina prima di venire reclutata dall’esercito, ma Toma faceva già parte dell’Esercito saiyan, come il padre di Radish, Bardack. Essendo praticamente sempre da sola in casa, Pump non aveva mai imparato né a leggere né a scrivere. I saiyan erano soliti mandare i propri figli nelle poche scuole presenti solo se le donne non erano abbastanza presenti in famiglia, ma Pump non ha fatto in tempo a frequentarle.

Radish aveva imparato a leggere, scrivere e fare calcoli da sua madre, e l’anno seguente all’esplosione avrebbe dovuto cominciare la scuola, che in ogni caso sarebbe durata poco, visto che l’Impero garantiva solo la minima istruzione necessaria. Almeno, quando la propaganda non affermava che l’istruzione sui libri non solo non fosse necessaria, ma anche dannosa. Pump, nonostante la tenera età, gestiva da sola la propria casa, tenendo pulito, cucinando e coltivando l’orto. È grazie al proprio lavoro che poteva avere della carne da Gine, che le cedeva i prodotti della sua macelleria in cambio di qualche ortaggio. Capitava spesso che Radish e Pump cenassero insieme, ma oltre a questo, la bambina era molto sfuggente e solo di rado si faceva vedere.

Quando poi i due Saiyan giunsero su Luud, fu Radish ad offrirsi come allevatore e contadino, in modo da trovare alloggio. Sul pianeta era difficile tenere degli animali, ma un coltivatore offrì loro una sistemazione. Lentamente Radish imparò da Pump e dal loro ospite come coltivare svariati tipi di ortaggi. Un giorno che il ragazzo ricorda ancora bene, chiese alla bambina di leggergli il nome di una verdura, ma non ricevette risposta: Pump non sapeva leggere bene, e non aveva mai scritto nulla.

Così Radish passò letteralmente centinaia di serate ad insegnare lettere e numeri alla compagna: per lui non era un peso, era un altro modo di passare il tempo con lei, quasi si potrebbe dire che si divertisse. Gli anni passarono, e Pump acquisì tutte le conoscenze, seppur basilari, di Radish. Con il loro impiego di contadini e mercanti incontrarono moltissime persone, parlarono, scrissero, calcolarono: l’una aveva riempito le lacune dell’altro, e viceversa.

Radish non sapeva cosa dire. Lei non lo guardava. Lui pensò. Gli sembrava necessario dire qualcosa di importante. Che la colpisse. Che le facesse capire. Poi lei parlò di nuovo: “Non te lo avevo mai detto.”

Cosa doveva dirle? Cosa poteva dirle al momento? Lì, in quella precisa occasione?

“Beh, neanche io.”

Pump alzò la testa.

“Grazie… che mi hai insegnato a tenere le piante.”

Alla ragazza parve un po’ strana come risposta, ma Radish continuò.

“Senza di te… Non saremmo vivi.”

La testa della saiyan ricadde verso il basso. Ma, questa volta, stava sorridendo.


	9. Il Diabolico Guerriero del Club

**Capitolo 6 – Il Diabolico Guerriero del Club – Anno 1, 7 Ventoso**

I primi giorni all’accademia passarono abbastanza in fretta. Senza i club attivi, tutti ebbero l’occasione di adattarsi al nuovo tenore di vita, alle lezioni e allo studio. Radish e Vegeta avevano già provato a recuperare i propri appunti dalle scrivanie nel loro dormitorio: funzionavano più o meno come i banchi dell’aula, e conservavano gli stessi appunti e segni che ognuno di loro aveva tracciato durante le lezioni. Pump era molto brava ad ascoltare, quindi prendeva pochi appunti.

Quando finalmente arrivò il sesto giorno, libero dalle lezioni, i tre saiyan decisero di fare un giro per la città. In quel poco tempo che erano stati imprigionati nelle mura dell’accademia, l’insediamento si era consolidato e gli ultimi lavori di costruzione erano stati terminati. Vegeta era abbastanza tranquillo: senza nulla da fare, si abbandonò alle passeggiate con gli altri, con cui esplorò più o meno tutta la cittadina. Questa era letteralmente in mezzo al nulla: una pianura bluastra, chiazzata qua e là di boschetti di agissa più o meno grandi, era tutto ciò che circondava la gigantesca accademia; il bosco più grande, limitrofo all’insediamento, era l’unico che si potesse veramente definire una vera e propria foresta.

Il settimo giorno cominciò accompagnato dal suono fastidiosamente irritante della sveglia. Vestiti, lavati, più o meno sazi e parecchio assonnati, i cadetti riempirono la 1.A.0. Quando un suono poco melodico annunciò l’inizio dell’orario di lezione, Gladyolo si alzò in piedi. Per automatismo, tutti seguirono il suo esempio, ma si accorsero che non ce n’era il bisogno. Il ragazzo si avvicinò allo schermo sulla parete e vi poggiò sopra la mano destra: per un breve istante comparì una sua fotografia, ma poi lo schermo si riempì di immagini, schemi e titoli. Gladyolo li spostò rapidamente con gesti veloci delle dita riordinando l’aspetto dello schermo, poi prese parola: “Allora…” Poi attese un attimo, portò una mano alla bocca, e sbadigliò. Perfetto, finalmente la conferma che non fosse un androide.

“Come stavo dicendo, gli insegnamenti di questo modulo riguarderanno la prima parte della preparazione di una battaglia, sempre considerando le basi introdotte nel modulo scorso.” Gladyolo era un ottimo oratore: non stava dicendo nulla di importante, ma riuscì a catturare l’attenzione di tutti, e il tempo passò in fretta.

Quando il ragazzo terminò la descrizione, una voce proveniente dall’esterno dell’aula si congratulò con lui: “Molto bravò!” Una voce gelida penetrò da oltre l’ingresso della stanza, spaventando gli studenti. Lentamente, una donna entrò nell’aula ancheggiando provocatoriamente. La sua pelle bluastra curata perfettamente, i capelli biondi pettinati con attenzione e le forme accattivanti, mantenute tali nonostante un’età non più giovanissima, catturarono l’attenzione di molti sguardi. Gladyolo chinò la testa in un cenno di assenso, e la donna rispose abbozzando un sorriso, senza intaccare il proprio sguardo serio. La professoressa si passò una mano sulla spalla, ricomponendo l’aspetto del mantello bianco che le copriva la schiena e le braccia, le quali rimanevano celate dal telo.

“Je – cominciò a parlare – sono la professoresse di Economie Amministrative, mi chiamo Degrane. Non mi avevate ancora incontrèe, ma jestisco le casse dell’Accademie. Se non insegno, sono occupèe nella gestione della école, vista la giusta assenza de Lord Freezèr. Ho avuto l’honor di accompagnare l’imperator in alcune campagne importanti, nel passatò. Bien, cominciamo la leciòn.”

La donna sfiorò elegantemente lo scouter con un dito, e la lavagna si riempì di tabelle. La lezione iniziò come solito, e gli alunni si abituarono in fretta al marcato accento della docente. Verso metà lezione, il ragazzo nel banco davanti a quello di Pump alzò la mano: la professoressa incrociò il suo sguardo e sbatté le palpebre, dandogli il permesso di parlare. Il ragazzo si raddrizzò sulla sedia: “Scusi ma… non ho capito come dobbiamo usare l’economia per vincere una battaglia. A che serve?”

Degrane tossicchiò silenziosamente, chiuse gli occhi per un istante, e li riaprì: “Monsieur Iru, lei, come tutti li altri in questa accademie, non studiate par diventare semplici guerrieri. Voi siete élite. Voi siete il meglio che la école e l’Impero devono offrire all’eserscito. Voi non combattete solo una battaglia, vuoi la guidate! A cosa serve un pianeta sans le persone? Et un pianeta distrutto, senza risorse utilisables? L’Impero deve guadagnare dall’annexion di un nuovo pianeta, non le pare? La vostra formazione servirà a rendere il labour dell’esercito il maxime dell’efficienza. Tout chiarò?”

Non ci furono obiezioni (per un motivo o per l’altro), e la lezione proseguì.

“Ma che palle!” Pump si sedette al tavolo, osservando la ciotola piena di minestra che teneva in mano: “Io ho fame!” Radish si mise accanto a lei, e cominciò a mangiare il brodino salato pieno di tuberi scoloriti. Vegeta era l’unico che non sembrava triste, e gli altri sapevano perché: il club di combattimento sarebbe cominciato poco più tardi. Ad un tratto, qualcuno si rivolse a loro: “Ehi! Amica!”

Pump non fece in tempo ad alzare la testa dal piatto che Mirk si era già lanciata sulla panca, sedendosi accanto a Vegeta, di fronte alla ragazza saiyan: “Posso vero? – Pump annuì sorridendo – Bene! Guardate un po’ qua…” Si infilò una mano sotto all’armatura, all’altezza della pancia, e fece comparire un sacchetto. Radish rise brevemente: “Devi smetterla di farlo. Prima o poi ti beccano.” “CI beccano, vorrai dire.” E gli lanciò il sacchetto: dentro c’erano tre pagnotte, di quelle che servivano al mattino. Radish ne spezzò una in due, e diede una parte a Vegeta, lasciando le altre due per le ragazze.

“Che cavaliere.” Gladyolo sbucò dal nulla, accompagnato dalla sorella. Radish e le ragazze lo osservarono, un poco spaventati. “Sapete, come rappresentante dovrei fermarvi.” Mirk allungò allora un braccio, prese una pagnotta, e la lanciò a Dylia, che la prese al volo. Gladyolo osservò la sorella con sguardo inquisitorio, ma quella diede lo stesso un morso alla pagnotta: “… però è davvero buona.”

Gladyolo alzò le spalle, sorridendo con fare arrendevole, e si sedette accanto a Vegeta. I principi si salutarono con un rapido sguardo e un accenno di sorriso. Pump spezzò la pagnotta rimasta e ne diede una metà a Mirk, e così fece Dylia con il fratello. La minestra sparì in fretta dai loro piatti, ma rimasero comunque in mensa per un po’, facendo scomparire l’aria di rassegnazione che prima riempiva la sala.

Il cortile di fronte all’accademia si riempì lentamente, fino a quando circa una cinquantina di ragazzi si riunì sul terreno. Poi, un botto. Una nube di polvere si sollevò al centro dello spiazzo, e una figura ne emerse. Pump si era inavvertitamente attaccata al braccio di Vegeta, che, data la sua espressione facciale, non pareva gradire il gesto. Gipeto emerse dal polverone generato dal suo scenografico atterraggio, e salutò gli studenti con molta più allegria di quanto ci si potesse aspettare da lui: “Benvenuti, benvenuti al club di combattimento!” Gli studenti applaudirono, colpiti dalla figosità della sua entrata.

Gipeto continuò la sua introduzione: “Che cosa è un soldato se non è bravo a combattere? Un buon soldato non è più forte del suo avversario, ma è più intelligente! Un guerriero sa pianificare ogni sua mossa, senza mai perdere il proprio vantaggio sui nemici. Anticipare, sfruttare, contrattaccare. Queste sono tutte cose che imparerete qui, con me. Allora, per dimostrare che ciò che dico corrisponde al vero, a voi della sezione A, la sezione con i voti migliori, farò vedere cosa intendo. Mi serve quindi quello più potente tra voi…”

Gipeto cominciò a scrutare tra gli studenti. Vegeta, al suono delle parole “più potente tra voi”, fece uno sprezzante passo in avanti, mettendosi di fronte a Radish. Ma la sua presunzione crollò in un lampo. “Kiwi, potresti venire qui?” Gipeto si era rivolto allo studente della 1.A.0 che occupava il banco alla sinistra di Vegeta. Il ragazzo si fece avanti, tra le infantili ovazioni degli altri cadetti, e raggiunse il professore.

“Benissimo… il signor Kiwi ha il terzo livello di combattimento più alto della scuola. Ora ve lo mostro.” Il docente premette un pulsante sullo scouter, e scannerizzò il ragazzo che gli stava davanti. Sullo schermo bianco comparì un numero: 9501. La piccola folla lo acclamò. Vegeta stava per sopperire ad un aneurisma. Radish e Pump ridevano.

Gipeto continuò: “Ecco, ora qualcuno prenda questo scouter e legga il mio potenziale.” E lanciò uno scouter tra i cadetti. Uno studente lo afferrò, se lo mise all’orechio e lesse le cifre che comparirono sullo schermino verde: “È 5023.” I ragazzi applaudirono, ma presto mostrarono segni di confusione: tra il professore e lo studente c’erano circa quattromila punti di differenza, un abisso. Certo, i soldati di élite dei gradi più alti avevano livelli dieci volte più consistenti, ma si trattava di casi rari nell’universo. Si narrava anche che lo stesso Freezer avesse un livello di combattimento da svariate centinaia di unità. Però qui venivano confrontati un ragazzo e un arzillo professore di un’accademia militare.

Il professore commentò la confusione degli studenti: “Come vedete, i nostri livelli di combattimento sono molto differenti. Kiwi ha combattuto per alcuni anni con il grado di élite, e ha sviluppato una forza considerevole. Ma – il brusio tra gli studenti si acquietò – io combatto da decenni. Ho svolto moltissimi ruoli per l’Esercito Imperiale, e ho accumulato una grande dose di esperienza, una quantità che molti di voi non potranno mai accumulare, per motivi puramente biologici… Benissimo, cominciamo.”

L’uomo si rivolse verso il cadetto, che aveva ascoltato attentamente ogni sua parola: “Prego, attaccami come preferisci, senza trattenerti.” Kiwi gli rispose sarcastico: “Anche lei allora, non si trattenga.” Gipeto emise un risolino, e si staccò il mantello, lanciandolo su una panca; tese il braccio sinistro in avanti, distendendo leggermente le penne che ricoprivano l’arto come dei morbidi coltelli. La posa di Gipeto era molto composta, ma non lasciava comunque molte aperture. Kiwi acquisì un’espressione seria e leggermente tesa. E partì all’attacco.

Il ragazzo si scagliò ad una velocità impressionante verso il professore. Ad un passo di distanza, girò su sé stesso e distese la gamba sinistra, mirando verso la testa dell’avversario. Gipeto, che non si era ancora mosso per niente, alzò il braccio destro sopra il suo capo, e la gamba del ragazzo scivolò senza fatica sopra alla testa del professore. Kiwi rispose al gesto distendendo anche la gamba destra, ma Gipeto la schivò con estrema facilità, voltandosi di lato. I movimenti dell’uomo erano semplici ed eleganti, e riuscivano a schivare o semplicemente deviare tutti gli assalti del ragazzo.

Kiwi era palesemente più veloce di lui, ma il professore sembrava comunque in grado di anticipare i suoi movimenti. Con una capovolta, il cadetto guadagnò distanza dall’avversario, balzò in aria, e cominciò a scagliare proiettili di energia verso il suo bersaglio. Gipeto li schivò tutti, svanendo di tanto in tanto dalla vista degli osservatori. Irritato, Kiwi interruppe il suo attacco, e si fermò a pensare; Gipeto non volle approfittare della situazione, e rimase a terra, osservando il suo avversario. Il ragazzo, grondante di sudore, alzò una mano, poi l’altra, dietro alla testa: il suo corpo si piegò come una catapulta, e dietro alla nuca cominciò a caricare una sfera di energia. Grande, molto più grande di quelle di prima.

Vedendo la mole del prossimo attacco, Gipeto abbassò il braccio destro, tendendone le penne e piume: il suo arto sembrava quasi una grossa lama bianca. Poi Kiwi abbassò le braccia, scagliando il suo attacco con un grido. Tensione. Gli spettatori non sapevano cosa aspettarsi da quello scontro. Vegeta osservava la scena in silenzio, molto più incuriosito di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. La sfera raggiunse Gipeto. Ed esplose. Terra e polvere saltarono nell’aria, impedendo la vista agli studenti. Poi, una sferzata di vento: il rapace aveva spiegato le sue ali, e distanziato i piedi.

Più veloce di un fulmine, sbatté gli arti e schizzò in aria, raggiungendo in meno di un attimo Kiwi; innalzò le braccia affilate, e le fece ricadere velocissime sul collo del ragazzo. Quello, stordito, cadde a terra, ma il professore riuscì ad afferrarlo prima che avesse toccato il suolo. Il silenzio terminò appena raggiunsero la terra: la massa di studenti li circondò acclamando la forza di Kiwi e l’assoluta superiorità tecnica del maestro.

“L’hai notato almeno tu?” Mirk si era avvicinata a Vegeta.

“Cosa?”

“Prima dell’impatto, quando il prof ha caricato il braccio.”

“Sì, non credo che qualcuno abbia potuto vederlo. Ha fatto una piroetta e ha tranciato in due l’attacco di Kiwi.”

“Poi le due metà sono esplose a terra e non si è visto più nulla… Cavolo, nonostante un livello di forza inferiore, è riuscito a trovare un punto debole pure in un colpo di energia!”

“No, non credo che si possa fare.”

“E come pensi che abbia fatto allora?”

“… Non lo so.”

“… Ma che dici?” Diede una pacca alla spalla del ragazzo.

“Non mi toccare.”

“Oh, che permaloso! E dire che sei un bel ragazzo…”

“Che- che mocciosa volgare!” Vegeta se ne andò, diretto verso gli altri saiyan.

“Ehi! Guarda che sono più vecchia di te!”

Vegeta si ricongiunse ai compagni proprio quando Gipeto stava cominciando a parlare. Kiwi era ancora un po’ scosso, ma pareva soddisfatto. Il professore disse che si sarebbero dovuti allenare a gruppi di due o tre, tentando di emulare il match tra lui e Kiwi: quindi dovevano focalizzarsi sulle schivate e sulle deviazioni. “Ricordate – stava dicendo Gipeto – lo scopo di uno scontro non è tanto vincere quanto non perdere. Il primo argomento su cui ci concentreremo sarà proprio questo. Ora, combattete. Girerò tra voi e vi spiegherò cosa e come migliorare. Pronti? Benissimo! Via!”

Il gruppo si sparpagliò rapidamente su tutto il terreno, diviso in molti gruppetti di ragazzi che velocemente cominciarono a scagliare e schivare pugni e calci. Radish e Pump si erano ritrovati insieme a Vegeta. Stavano per cominciare, quando da dietro le loro spalle sentirono un saluto parecchio energico: “Ehi! Compagni!”

Con insulsa teatralità Mirk fece un balzo sopra di loro, seguito da una rapida capriola e uno stiloso atterraggio su un piede: “Ta-dah! Vi dispiace se vi rubo il principino?” “A me dispiacerebbe un-“ Ma Vegeta si stava già contorcendo per schivare un cazzotto della ragazza, che non aveva lasciato a nessuno il tempo necessario a controbattere. Gli altri due saiyan, confusi, osservarono brevemente la scena per poi allontanarsi un poco. In seguito, Radish si mise a posto i guanti e osservò Pump: la ragazza stava guardando in direzione di Vegeta e Mirk, lo sguardo crucciato, le braccia incrociate.

“Allora, cominciamo?” Le parole di Radish disturbarono l’amica: Pump, con un’occhiata sottile ed assassina, girò la testa non troppo velocemente verso il giovane saiyan che, indietreggiando leggermente per l’impressione subita da quello sguardo, alzò le braccia pronto a ricevere lo sfogo della ragazza. E l’attaccò giunse su di lui velocissimo. Pump si diede una spinta tanto violenta da svanire nell’aria, lasciando solo un turbine di polvere dove stavano i suoi piedi. Quando ricomparì, era ad una spanna dalla faccia di Radish. Se il ragazzo non avesse conosciuto lo stile di combattimento della sua avversaria, sarebbe morto in quell’istante.

La gamba sinistra di Pump volò tanto rapidamente sopra alla testa dell’altro saiyan che produsse un brusio sferzante nell’aria. Ma l’attacco non era ancora finito; Pump stava già roteando su sé stessa, e distese l’altra gamba. Rapido, Radish si diede una spinta con i piedi e schivò l’attacco, ruzzolando all’indietro sul terreno. Ma ancora, non era abbastanza veloce: la ragazzina si muoveva ad una velocità impressionante, ed appariva agli occhi del ragazzo solo quando si trovava già troppo vicina al suo naso.

Gli avambracci di Radish cominciarono a dolorare: stava sì tentando di schivare tutte le falciate dell’amica, ma erano così rapide e repentine che molte dovevano almeno venire deflesse dalle braccia. Poi vide un piede a due dita sopra la propria fronte scagliarsi a velocità folle verso di sé, e alzò entrambe le braccia. Ma non lo raggiunse.

Radish alzò lo sguardo e vide due spesse piume bianche trattenere il piede di Pump. “Basta così, – disse Gipeto con tono leggero – molto, molto brava, signorina.” Pump fece una capriola all’indietro e atterrò davanti a Radish, ma non lo guardò.

“Uff… Grazie.” Radish si voltò verso il professore.

“Ho solo evitato che ti facessi del male. Benissimo, comunque, te la cavi egregiamente nel deflettere gli attacchi nemici, hai una difesa impeccabile.”

Radish esibì un sorriso smagliante, e si girò verso Pump, ma quella continuava a fissare i propri piedi, demoralizzandolo.

“Tu invece, signorina… Sei terrificantemente veloce, e rimani aggraziata in ogni tuo movimento. Però, ora vorrei vedere come te la cavi a schivare i colpi. Sei veloce ed esile, ma non per questo devi essere in grado di sfuggire ad ogni attacco.”

La ragazza spostò lo sguardo indispettito prima verso il professore, poi verso il ragazzo che fino a poco fa stava riempiendo di calci, e piegò leggermente le gambe, pronta al combattimento. “Benissimo!” Gipeto rise di gusto e fece un cenno con il capo a Radish, che si preparò al contrattacco.

La velocità di Radish non si avvicinava a quella di Pump, ma il ragazzo sapeva compensare con uno stile di lotta preciso e meccanico, ma non per questo monotono. Alternando il movimento di quasi tutte le articolazioni nel proprio corpo, il ragazzo fece vedere tutta la sua abilità nel combattimento ravvicinato. Movimenti decisi e potenti sfioravano il corpo grazioso della ragazza saiyan, che schivava gli attacchi con gesti ballerini: scivolava velocemente tra gli assalti del compagno, sgusciando attorno ai suoi arti carichi di tensione. Pump era veloce, ma la sua vista non reggeva il confronto con la celerità del suo corpo: cominciò a deflettere in modo sempre più palese i colpi, distanziandosi dalle sinuose sfuggite che ostentava pochi istanti prima.

Poi, Radish la colpì. Pump cadde all’indietro, le gambe falciate da un rapido movimento del ragazzo, che si era già portato sopra di lei, caricando un pugno. La ragazza fece in tempo a vederlo, e saltò in avanti, sotto al compagno. Ma lui non si aspettava altro da lei. Radish interruppe serenamente l’attacco, poggiò le mani a terra e distese le gambe dietro di sé, prevedendo i movimenti della ragazza, che venne colpita alle spalle, e cadde a terra.

Radish si voltò e vide la ragazza distesa con la faccia a terra. Tutta la tensione abbandonò il suo corpo quando corse verso di lei. La raccolse dal terreno sollevandola per le spalle: “Ehi! Pump! Mi senti?” Ma la ragazza non aprì gli occhi. Solo un debole respiro animava il suo viso, e Radish continuava ad osservarla, disperato. Fu in quel preciso momento che gli diede una testata. Radish barcollò, e cadde all’indietro. Poi vide la sua amica davanti a sé, piegata in due a tenersi con entrambe le mani la fronte, con i denti digrignati: “Mi hai fatto male! Mi hai dato un calcio!”

Radish si alzò, passandosi una mano sulla fronte dolorante: “E grazie! Se ti esponi così tanto…” I due si avvicinarono, fissandosi negli occhi con espressioni aggressive e stizzite. Quando cominciarono a spingersi prepotentemente con la fronte, si guardarono ancora un attimo, poi cominciarono lentamente a ridacchiare, fino a quando le risate non li costrinsero a tenersi la pancia.

“Sei veramente un cretino!”

“Io? Sei tu quella che si è finta morta!”

“Vedi di stare attento a dove tiri calci.”

“E tu vedi di schivare, visto che dovevi fare proprio quello…”

“E uffa!”

E continuarono a ridere. Si scambiarono un pugno e cercarono il professore, che nel mentre si era allontanato verso altri studenti. Quando lo videro, quello alzò la testa, incrociando i loro sguardi, e sorrise, facendo un cenno con il capo. I ragazzi ricambiarono con un sorriso smagliante, e continuarono il loro allenamento.

Quando il sole si era già abbassato un poco, Gipeto chiamò a raduno i cadetti: “Benissimo, direi che per oggi abbiamo finito. Sono molto, molto soddisfatto di quello che ho visto, come mi aspettavo dalla sezione A dell’accademia. Siete dei buoni combattenti, ma di certo potete migliorare: avete tutte le carte in regola per diventare le unità d’élite del futuro!” Le congratulazioni del professore vennero accolte con un breve applauso, a cui seguirono i saluti del docente. Pian piano tutti abbandonarono il terreno, ricongiungendosi agli studenti delle altre sezioni che prendevano parte agli altri club di combattimento.

E chi vuoi che sia rimasto da solo, come un ronin leggendario avvolto dalla polvere, ad attendere che nessuno interferisse nel suo operato? Vegeta, ovviamente: se non faceva il figo almeno una volta al giorno non era contento. Radish e Pump avevano notato che non si era mosso dal posto dopo l’allenamento con Mirk, e, intuendo cosa stesse tentando di fare, si allontanarono in fretta. Il principe scrutava attentamente il professore, che stava leggendo da un piccolo plico di fogli, dandogli le spalle. Silenziosamente, Vegeta saltò in aria con il pugno destro chiuso dietro la testa.

Sentendo un boato in lontananza, Mirk si voltò verso l’entrata dell’accademia, da cui erano appena passati i partecipanti ai club di combattimento: “Cosa è stato?” Sentendo queste parole, Radish e Pump si avvicinarono fulminei a lei, e le presero insieme per un orecchio, trascinandola verso la torre dei dormitori. “Ahi! Mi fate male! Ahia!”

Vegeta aveva attaccato Gipeto con un attacco improvviso, scagliandosi verso la testa del docente. Ma lo mancò, e il primo principio della dinamica ebbe la meglio. Il glorioso e lucente principe dei Saiyan giaceva quindi incastrato nel terreno fino al sedere, che curiosamente si trovava momentaneamente al di sopra della sua testa, ora sepolta sotto uno spesso strato di terra insieme al regale busto del giovane saiyan. Quando, tirando con forza, riuscì ad estrarsi dal pavimento, si girò verso Gipeto, infastidito: “Come ha fatto a schivarlo?!?”. Gipeto era chino per terra, e teneva tra le dita una sua piuma: “Mi era caduta la… penna.” E continuò ad osservare Vegeta con un fioco risolino.

“Ahi ahi…” Mirk si stava ancora massaggiando l’orecchio quando Vegeta raggiunse il tavolo in mensa. “Tutto bene?” Gladyolo notò lo sguardo nero come la notte del principe. Si accorse solo dopo aver parlato del violento gesticolare di Radish e Pump, che scuotevano spaventati la testa fissandolo con espressioni terrorizzate. Ma Vegeta non replicò, e cominciò a mangiare la triste zuppetta che si trovava davanti. “Ehi, aspetta.” Mirk si era infilata una mano nella poco spaziosa scollatura, e ne tirò fuori un sacchetto che diede al ragazzo: “È l’ultimo che ho preso. Anche se prima hai alzato le mani su una donna – aggiunse ammiccando – te lo do”

“Che cos’è?” Chiese Vegeta. Pump gli rispose rapidamente e con uno sguardo solare: “È sale. Mettilo nella zuppa che diventa più buona.” Vegeta strappò il sacchetto e fece cadere il contenuto nel piattino, senza farsi notare troppo; assaggiò la pietanza, e deglutì. “Visto?” Pump strizzò gli occhi, tentando di sollevare il morale al principe. Radish si interruppe nel mangiare: “La zuppa che mangiavamo da piccoli… era molto più buona.” Pump si voltò verso di lui, con sguardo interrogatorio. Pareva offesa dal suo commento, ma venne distratta. Vegeta parlò. Era strano che parlasse durante un pasto, quindi doveva avere qualcosa di importante da dire. Anche Dylia e Gladyolo si accorsero della stranezza.

“Ha ragione. Radish ha ragione. I saiyan erano ottimi coltivatori. Mi ricordo che la prima volta che ci hanno mandato in missione insieme, avevi portato una scatola di zuppa preparata da tua madre.”

A Radish caddero le braccia. Com’era possibile che Vegeta si ricordasse di una cosa del genere? Radish mangiava spesso la zuppa preparata da sua madre, ma non aveva mai dato importanza a quella porzione che aveva regalato per rispetto al principe. Vegeta continuò a parlare: “Non ho mai mangiato una zuppa di verdura più buona di quella. Non è possibile coltivare verdure migliori di quelle del pianeta Vegeta.”

Nessuno parlò. Il discorsetto di Vegeta aveva ammutolito i presenti al tavolo: era stato semplice e diretto, ma a nessuno pareva un discorso banale. Mirk fu la prima a prendere parola, in modo meno energico del solito, più che altro sorpreso: “Ma… allora sei capace di parlare!” A Vegeta andò di traverso un boccone. Dylia si sporse sul tavolo, sollevando la bottiglietta d’acqua: “Alle verdure del pianeta Vegeta!” Tutti, anche Vegeta e Gladyolo, si voltarono verso di lei, tanto stupiti da far comparire sui loro volti un largo e smagliante sorriso. Sollevarono le bottiglie ed esclamarono: “Alle verdure!”

La notte e il sonno li raggiunsero in fretta, in attesa della prossima alba. Ancora non sapevano che mancava molto meno di quanto si aspettassero alla prima missione che avrebbero affrontato.


	10. Gli Ultimi Saiyan e l'Alba di Sangue

**Capitolo 7 – Gli Ultimi Saiyan e l’Alba di Sangue – Anno 1, 1 Germinale / 39 Fiorile**

Il primo mese passò, lasciando gli studenti dell’accademia pronti ad un altro periodo di studio. Ma così non sarebbe stato. I moduli introduttivi di ogni materia erano stati tutti completati proprio negli ultimi giorni di ventoso: strategie di attacco e difesa, criteri di invasione, tecniche sanitarie e stime analitiche. Ora stava ai cadetti applicare la teoria alla pratica. Tutto ciò non pareva interessare alla classe migliore della scuola, che si sollazzava grazie all’intrattenimento offerto da Radish: quando cominciava a parlare con Pump o Vegeta, finiva sempre col catturare l’attenzione dei compagni, che si univano in fretta alla discussione, trascinati dal fervore comico ma al contempo serio delle parole del saiyan.

L’unico che non si era fatto trascinare, perlomeno oltre a Vegeta, che restava incollato con la schiena al muro come il figo tenebroso qual era, era Gladyolo. Nervosamente, il principe passava in continuazione la mano tra i propri capelli, scostandoli dalla fronte. Poi, suonò la campanella. Con velocità di reazione impressionante, Gladyolo schioccò le dita e passò la mano sullo schermo che, illuminandosi di scatto, spaventò gli studenti. Richiamata l’attenzione della classe, il rappresentante cominciò a parlare.

“Come avrete già sentito negli ultimi giorni, oggi ci verranno assegnate le nostre prime missioni dall’accademia. Abbiamo già tutti partecipato a missioni militari nel passato, ma questa volta dovremo sfruttare ciò che abbiamo imparato nell’ultimo mese. Da quello che so, svolgeremo le missioni a gruppi di due squadre per abituarci a questo tipo di azioni. Dopo sarà la professoressa Degrane a consegnarci le missioni, anche se riceveremo le direttive in busta chiusa, quindi sarà il caso a decidere quale compito- Sì, Krumbo?”

Un ragazzo in fondo alla classe aveva alzato goffamente un braccio per farsi notare dal capoclasse: “È vera la storia delle missioni speciali?” Gladyolo sbuffò, e gli rispose: “Sì, l’ho sentita anche io. Una delle missioni che verranno assegnate ad ogni classe sarà specificamente stilata da un professore. Se la missione ha buon fine, si guadagnano un po’ di punti nella materia curata da quel dato prof. Però da quello che ho capito tutte le squadre devono ciclicamente prendere parte ad una missione speciale: la prima distribuzione delle squadre sarà a nostra discrezione, poi gli abbinamenti verranno ripetuti automaticamente dal sistema. Si ricomincia ad ogni ciclo. Capito?”

Gladyolo non ebbe il tempo di meravigliarsi delle facce confuse e contorte dei suoi compagni perché sulla soglia della porta era comparsa la piccola figura di un professore. Sorbet entrò nell’aula a bordo del suo dischetto volante, tenendo quattro buste in mano. Con uno sguardo scontroso, cacciò il capoclasse al suo posto, poi cominciò a parlare: “Allora… Vi assegno io le missioni al posto della professoressa Degrane. Qui dentro ci sono le missioni che dovrete svolgere nei prossimi cinque giorni. Nei giorni successivi analizzeremo il vostro operato durante le lezioni. Disponetevi in gruppi da due squadre, su.”

Nessuno aveva ancora pensato alla divisione delle squadre, ma in fretta gli alunni si raccolsero in quattro gruppi da sei. Sorbet esaminò un attimo le squadrette, poi cominciò a distribuire i plichi, dopo averli mischiati un paio di volte: “Quindi, eccovi le direttive. Appena ve li do aprite la busta e fatemi vedere che missione avete ottenuto. Bene… Squadra due-tre: sopravvivenza su Cold, la prima luna del pianeta. Squadra cinque-otto: ricognizione sul pianeta boscoso di Handor. Squadra sei-sette: assistenza sulla base ai limiti del sistema, su Rim. Quindi, squadra uno-quattro: Missione speciale.”

Quando Sorbet allungò la mano porgendo il plico a Gladyolo, lui attese prima di prenderlo. Tutti i presenti trattennero il respiro e guardarono il capoclasse in silenzio tombale. Gladyolo aprì la busta, senza guardare in volto nessuno; prima ancora che potesse leggere, comunicò il contenuto della missione: “Missione speciale di ricerca su Ilum.”

Gli studenti cominciarono lentamente ad uscire dall’aula per prepararsi alle missioni che erano state loro assegnate. Vegeta si avvicinò agli altri componenti del gruppo e strappò i fogli contenenti le direttive dalle mani di Gladyolo. Questi non disse nulla. Senza assumere un’espressione precisa, il ragazzo si voltò verso il saiyan e attese la sua reazione.

“Allora? Si può sapere perché fai quella faccia?” Vegeta era infastidito.

“Dai Vegeta, fai vedere.” Radish prese a sé i fogli e lesse alcuni punti: “Pianeta Ilum… Completamente ghiacciato… In un altro sistema?”

“Allora, cosa dobbiamo fare, Radish?” Pump stava già spintonando l’amico per poter leggere la missione: “Dobbiamo trovare un cristallo di Cera-… Crema-… Creme-…” Radish la osservava con un sopracciglio alzato. Cremisalbite. L’obiettivo della loro missione era recuperare un pezzo di cristallo di medie dimensioni, estraendolo dalla superficie del pianeta ghiacciato situato ben lontano dall’Accademia. Quando ebbero finito di leggere le istruzioni, notarono che erano rimasti da soli: Vegeta e Gladyolo erano già usciti. In quel momento, Radish si accorse che oltre a lui e alle due ragazze, un’altra persona stava leggendo le direttive della loro missione.

“Ah… Ehm, ciao.” Radish salutò il ragazzo tracagnotto che si era trovato davanti.

“Ah! – Dylia si accorse di aver tralasciato qualcosa – Scusatemi, non vi avevo ancora presentato! Questo è Bueno, il terzo membro della nostra squadra.” Nonostante la giovanissima età, Dylia era molto ben educata, e straordinariamente forbita nel linguaggio, similmente a suo fratello. Il ragazzo intanto si raddrizzò, tentando di vincere la propria bassa statura. Aveva un comportamento giovanile, ma la ruvida pelle azzurrina e il pizzetto blu ben curato rendevano difficile stimare per bene la sua età.

“Salve, me ‘iamo Bueno.” Accennò un inchino verso Pump, poi allungò la mano verso Radish. Dopo un istante di esitazione Radish accettò calorosamente il saluto, colpito dalla compostezza del ragazzo. O uomo. O nonno. Non che fosse ben chiaro. Ma poco importava: Pump aveva già sfoggiato uno dei suoi più smaglianti sorrisi, tanto che quasi subito tutti i presenti dimenticarono la faccenda della missione. Sarebbero partiti proprio qualche ora più tardi, in modo da avere più tempo a disposizione per completare la missione.

“Ehi! Ho detto di fermarti! Stronzo!” Vegeta stava inseguendo Gladyolo, fuggito in fretta dalla classe, attraverso i vuoti corridoi dell’edificio. Il ragazzo si fermò: “Che cosa c’è?”

“Si può sapere cosa ti è preso? Cos’ha la missione di strano?”

Gladyolo si girò e scrutò nei corridoi accanto. Una scossa attraversò il suo corpo, e i suoi occhi cominciarono a risplendere di luce bianca. Le convulsioni sul suo viso finirono poco dopo, ma l’espressione del ragazzo non mutò: “Bene, siamo soli.”

“Allora, puoi parlarmi o no adesso?”

“Il mittente della missione è Sorbet. Visto che la prima missione speciale è stata “per caso” assegnata a noi può darsi che non sia un caso.”

“Perché? Perché devi spiarmi per Freezer?”

“Non dirlo con tanta leggerezza. Se Sorbet è alla diretta dipendenza di Freezer può darsi che ci sia sotto di più. Inoltre oggi non doveva consegnarci lui le missioni.”

“Vedi di calmarti…”

Gladyolo guardò negli occhi il principe.

“Non ho mai neanche sentito parlare di Sorbet prima dell’Accademia. E ho vissuto per anni accanto- sotto a Freezer. Se mai c’è sotto qualcosa, vorrà dire che Sorbet vuole servirsi di noi per fargli un favore.” Ammise Vegeta, visibilmente annoiato.

“Pensi forse che le missioni funzionino così?”

“Secondo te no? Mi sembra ovvio, visto che le missioni speciali vengono assegnate da un singolo professore. L’hai detto tu, no?”

Gladyolo tornò a fissare il pavimento.

“Ci sfruttano semplicemente per fare i loro comodi. Fine. Lo fanno sempre. E datti una calmata, non sembri tu.”

Il ragazzo biondo rispose secco: “…Sono tranquillo. Stavo solo pensando.”

“E allora smettila di pensare.”

Quando finalmente Vegeta tornò nella propria stanza, Pump lo salutò con sarcasmo: “Ben tornato, altezza.” Dal bagno si senti uno sputo di dimensioni astronomiche: chiunque avrebbe fatto fatica a trattenere una risata, figuriamoci qualcuno come Radish. Il principe riservò uno sguardo di morte e disprezzo alla ragazza, ma si distrasse subito: “Siete pronti per partire?” Radish uscì in quel momento dal bagno, mentre si stava mettendo l’armatura bianca e oro: “Vedi di sbrigarti. Ora pranziamo, poi partiamo subito.” Vegeta cominciò a raccogliere i vestiti, e Pump accese il teleschermo. Sulla parete comparve l’immagine di un pianeta bianco-grigiastro, contornato da scritte.

“Guarda Veggy – Pump si rivolse a Vegeta – questo è Ilum. È lontano quasi due milioni di anni luce, quindi arriveremo circa a mezzogiorno domani. Dopo ci daranno le tute per resistere al freddo visto che altrimenti… Crepiamo.”

“Interessante. Andiamo a mangiare.”

Vegeta uscì dalla stanza con lo zaino in spalla, lasciando a Radish il compito di trattenere gli strattoni iracondi di Pump.

Il gruppo finì in fretta il pasto, chiacchierando animatamente con Bueno.

Insieme, in seguito si recarono allo spazioporto della città; una volta identificati, vennero messe loro a disposizione le Sfere da Assalto, ma, proprio quando stavano per avvicinarsi alle navicelle, vennero fermati da Sorbet.

“Professore, – Gladyolo esordì prima degli altri – siamo pronti a partire.”

A questi non parve interessare molto. Il professore porse a Radish un foglietto con la foto di un cristallo rosso: “Questo è l’oggetto della missione. Trovatelo entro quattro giorni e portatelo indietro. Non si conosce molto bene, però posso dirvi che si trova incastonata nel ghiaccio, tendenzialmente in superficie. È un cristallo rosso e più leggero dell’acqua, è assolutamente l’unico modo che avete per identificarlo. Una volta trovato non fategli niente e mettetelo nel contenitore di isolamento. Ve lo hanno dato, vero? Bene. Adesso andate.”

I ragazzi ebbero giusto il tempo di osservare l’immagine della pietruzza rossa che il docente se ne stava già andando.

“Professore! – Pump gridò per sovrastare il rumore dei lavori in corso nello spazioporto – Non ci ha detto a che cosa le serve la pietra!”

“Non sono affari vostri!” E se ne andò.

Bueno di punto in bianco aprì bocca: “Che peso di mierda.” Pump e Radish non poterono far altro che ridere. Anche Dylia rise, ma tentò di non farsi notare dal fratello, voltandosi di scatto.

Uno alla volta salirono nelle proprie astronavi e spiccarono il volo verso lo spazio, gelido quanto la loro destinazione.

Quando le navi impattarono sulla gelida superficie del pianeta, la notte fu sconvolta da un boato fragoroso. Poco lontani l’uno dall’altro, sei crateri avevano sfigurato le colline ghiacciate di Ilum. Non che importasse molto: la morfologia del pianeta rendeva praticamente impossibile distinguere una montagna dall’altra; inoltre la neve cadeva apparentemente senza sosta, ricoprendo e livellando ogni superficie che raggiungeva.

Vegeta fu il primo a scendere: diede uno sguardo ai dintorni, poi controllò alcuni numeri sullo schermo del casco. Quando anche gli altri furono scesi dalle navi, parlò: “L’aria è respirabile. Disattivate i respiratori e lasciate solo i filtri, così risparmiamo energia.” Anche Gladyolo si era dato da fare: stava passando in rassegna tutte e sei le navette, digitando dei comandi in ognuna di esse.

Una dopo l’altra, le astronavi schizzarono in aria e sparirono tra le nubi. Pump non sapeva come reagire: “Perché l’hai fatto? Ora come le riprendiamo?” Fu Dylia a risponderle pacata: “Tranquilla. Le ha mandate in orbita in modo da poterle trovare più facilmente quando avremo finito.” Pump si guardò intorno: i crateri generati dall’atterraggio delle navette erano già scomparsi per metà. La neve continuava a cadere silenziosamente sul terreno, nascondendo ogni cosa.

Radish guardò l’orario proiettato sul visore del casco: “Non dovremmo adattare l’orario al pianeta? Voglio dire… Qua è notte, ma per noi è mezzogiorno… Mangiamo?”

“In missione ci si adatta al pianeta bersaglio.” Vegeta gli rispose in modo secco e sicuro, infastidito dalle parole del ragazzo: “Si vede che non sei mai stato in missione.” “Si vede che non ti ricordi quante volte ti ho accompagnato-.” Radish venne interrotto quasi subito da Vegeta, pacato e stronzo allo stesso tempo come sempre: “Non erano missioni, quelle.” Vedendo la tensione attraversare il corpo di Radish, Pump si mise accanto a lui e gli strinse un braccio, facendo finta di non sentire le parole dell’amico: “Io rischio la vita per stare dietro al principino e lui fa il figo! Ma che se ne vada aff…”

“Dai, sta per sorgere il sole. Bueno, tira fuori la mappa.” Gladyolo aveva assistito alla scena con uno sguardo gelido quanto il panorama che si stagliava di fronte ai ragazzi. Bueno aprì il suo zaino e ne tirò fuori un tablet quadrato: al passaggio della mano, lo schermo proiettò verso l’alto il modello del pianeta, poi ingrandì la zona in cui si trovava il gruppo, indicato da un puntino rosso lampeggiante: “Estamos aqui… Se voliamo trovar la cremisalbite, dobiamo avicinarci ad una faglia divergente…”

Bueno ruotò con due dita una rotellina sullo schermo, e la superficie del pianeta scomparve dalla proiezione, lasciando spazio a più solidi rossastri, incastrati l’uno nell’altro. “Ecco, noi estiamo più viscini a ahi. Dobiamo cercar nelle 120 miglia a est de qui.”

Pump sembrava scossa dalla cultura geologica di Bueno; certo, Sorbet aveva accennato un paio di volte nozioni sparse di geologia in relazione alle strategie di conquista, ma la ragazza non aveva dato loro molto peso. Pump apparentemente non sapeva come funzionavano gli esami universitari: ciò che vi verrà chiesto è sicuramente ciò che in classe NON è stato spiegato.

Le luci dell’alba cominciarono presto a lambire le colline nevose del pianeta ghiacciato, e i volti dei ragazzi poterono finalmente scaldarsi ai raggi del freddo sole di Ilum. I giovani sparavano ritmicamente deboli onde di energia ai lati dell’itinerario che loro stessi si erano tracciati, spazzando lontano cumuli di neve ed esponendo spesse lastre di ghiaccio grigiastro. Ogni volta che intravedevano segni scuri nella neve, qualche pietruzza, qualche ombra più in profondità, si fermavano ad analizzare ciò che aveva attirato la loro attenzione.

Con il passare delle ore, la nevicata si era indebolita fievolmente, ma nonostante questo Bueno era costretto a consultare spesso la mappa per non perdere la direzione da seguire. Radish era forse il più diligente di tutti nel suo compito: spazzava grandi aree con un gesto forte del braccio, apparentemente divertito nonostante il freddo pungente. Vegeta ovviamente faceva poco nulla: smuoveva qualche cumulo di neve in maniera distratta e svogliata, senza prestare attenzione al terreno che stava liberando.

“Ce n’è un altro!” Dylia si avvicinò a un’altra pietra nera esposta da un suo colpo di energia. Infastidita dal non aver ancora trovato nulla di utile, diede un calcio al piccolo masso allungato. “Ahi!” “Stai calma. Tanto staremo qua almeno altri tre giorni…” Pump tentò di far calmare la ragazzina, ma invano. Poi, un tremito. Una debole ma comunque ben percettibile scossa attraversò il manto nevoso, spaventando il gruppetto. La pietra calciata da Dylia si spostò di colpo, affondando nel ghiaccio, che si spezzò violentemente. Il silenzio che ne seguì durò poco.

Un sommesso ed inquietante ululato pervase l’aria, atterrendo i ragazzi. Gladyolo si alzò in aria: “Andiamocene, ora!” Nessuno se lo fece ripetere: tutti saltarono in aria e cominciarono a volare dietro a Gladyolo. Vegeta aprì bocca per la prima volta da ore: “Là c’è una montagna, mettiamoci lì. Tanto dobbiamo mangiare, prima o poi.” Vegeta puntò verso un cumulo di scaglie di ghiaccio svettanti verso le nuvole, mettendosi alla guida del gruppo. Si diressero verso un cumulo di alti pilastri di ghiaccio bianco, divisi da neri crepacci profondi.

Mentre si alzavano nell’aria, le nubi divennero più fitte e minacciose, ma poi, verso la sommità della montagna, una luce eburnea si fece strada tra le nuvole. Il cielo indaco salutò i giovani su un mare di nuvole bianche, attraversato da venti sferzanti. “È bellissimo!” Pump si emozionò alla vista del tramonto, e cominciò a saltellare sulla cima di una colonna di ghiaccio, prendendo la mano di Radish. Anche Radish si emozionò. Ma non lo diede a vedere.

“Come mai il sole è già tramontato?” chiese Pump a Gladyolo, curiosa.

“Qui le giornate durano dodici ore. Credo sia per questo che la temperatura si mantiene così bassa.”

Bueno fece un rapido calcolo: “Esto vuol dire que abiamo ancora… quatro giorni, o quatro albe di tiempo per trovar la pietra.”

“Come sei bravo! Hai anche montato il rifugio!” Dylia sembrava divertita, e si arrotolò nel sacco a pelo. Appena aveva visto il tramonto, Bueno aveva iniziato a costruire un piccolo rifugio. Quattro pali di metallo conficcati nel ghiaccio generavano degli scudi di energia come pareti e soffitto; un piccolo filtro incastrato in una parete permetteva ai ragazzi di togliere le tute, mantenendo l’aria tiepida e respirabile; l’unica luce proveniva da una lampada sferica posta al centro della stanza. Il pavimento era purtroppo costituito dalla cima di un pilastro di ghiaccio, ma i sacchi a pelo erano ben isolati.

“Dylia, dove sta il vostro pianeta?” Pump si rivolse alla ragazza a cui stava accarezzando i capelli. Dylia, con la testa appoggiata sulle gambe di Pump, si contorse un attimo nel sacco a pelo, poi le rispose: “Pyaneta è nel centro del quadrante ovest. Noi viviamo con la mamma nel palazzo!” Vedendo lo sguardo interrogativo di Pump, Gladyolo si fece avanti: “Da quando nostro padre è scomparso, letteralmente intendo, un giorno non si fece più trovare, forse ha sbagliato qualche esperimento, nostra madre governa il pianeta. È molto tranquilla e moderata, ma ho dovuto aiutarla parecchie volte, specie nelle relazioni con l’impero. È per questo che ci siamo uniti all’esercito: Freezer ci ha resi subito degli élite, così possiamo garantire la pace su Pyaneta.”

“Tu dove vivi, Bueno?” Radish si era mostrato curioso verso il compagno, e attendeva attentamente una risposta. “Yo? Son del pianeta Snak, nel quadrante nord. Vivo nella capital, Arba, con i miei genitori el mio fratelino Galbi. Siamo da siempre una familia de lotadores, y mi padre es el campione del mundo da parecchi anni. Visto che estiamo vicino al cientro dell’universo, l’esercito è bien visto: me sono arruolato per esto motivo, per diventare plus forte.” Pump e Radish sembravano stupiti dalla quasi nobile origine di Bueno, che aveva preferito stare in disparte negli ultimi tempi. Poi, però…

Il silenzio piombò nella stanza come una bomba. “E voi…?” Aveva chiesto Bueno, interrompendosi subito dopo essersi accorto dell’errore. Tutti tacquero. Nessuno parlò. Vegeta, alzatosi di scatto, prese il suo sacco a pelo e si mise a dormire in un angolo. Tranquillo, Radish rispose: “Beh, da quando il pianeta Vegeta è stato distrutto da una meteora, noi tre ci siamo divisi. Pump ed io ci siamo rifugiati fino all’anno scorso su un pianeta nell’orlo esterno… Beh, prima che Vegeta lo facesse a pezzi, vero Veggy? – Non rispose – Beh, lui nel mentre è riuscito a stare da solo per poco, lo hanno raggiunto quasi subito. È rimasto nell’esercito come élite seguito da Nappa, il nostro tutore e anche il più vecchio di noi saiyan: è stato lui a darci una casa e a portarci all’accademia, però ci troviamo bene. Mah, a dirla tutta forse Vegeta non si trova bene da nessuna parte.”

Dall’angolo del rifugio, Vegeta emise un grugnito, che provocò fragorose risate nel gruppo. Pure Gladyolo rise un poco, e si fece dare una pacca sulla spalla da Radish: “Dai, andiamo a dormire. Con le giornate così corte faremo fatica ad adattarci, ma ci serve un po’ di sonno.” Gladyolo sbadigliò. Tutti risero di nuovo vedendo l’espressione meravigliata e quasi imbarazzata del ragazzo, provocando contorsioni di fastidio nel sacco a pelo di Vegeta, che rimase in silenzio.

All’alba, i ragazzi si rimisero in marcia verso oriente. Non avevano ancora capito cosa avesse causato il sisma del giorno precedente, ma parevano non pensarci più. La neve venne smossa a vagonate, ma non trovarono altro che ghiaccio e rocce senza alcun valore. Un giorno passò, poi ne passò un altro ancora. La terza notte oscurò Ilum, nascondendo i sei studenti che, con il passare delle ore, avevano lentamente perso la speranza di completare con successo la missione.

Avvolta nel suo sacco a pelo, Pump osservava con occhi spenti l’immagine del cristallo che stavano cercando. “Cremisalbite”. L’alba rossa. Un cambiamento color sangue. Cosa significava? Ma chi se ne frega, bastava trovare quella stupida pietra e tornare a casa, che altrimenti la trama non prosegue. Inoltre fa un freddo cane! Che missione di schifo. La neve non aveva smesso mai di cadere per neanche un secondo, e cominciava a coprire il rifugio. E così cominciò il quarto giorno.

“Alziamoci, è l’alba.” Gladyolo era quello che sembrava accusare meno la scomodità della missione, ma tentava semplicemente di non mostrarsi affranto in quanto responsabile del successo del compito loro affidato. Dovevano trovare un sasso, un piccolo sasso a giudicare dalle dimensioni del contenitore che era stato dato loro, poco più grande della mano di Radish, ma non avevano alcun indizio, tranne che avesse una bassa densità. Poco utile come informazione per trovare una pietruzza su un pianeta deserto e tutto uguale.

Dopo alcune ore, raggiunsero la loro meta, la faglia divergente. Fecero fatica ad identificare il punto senza osservare di continuo la mappa, poiché il ghiaccio rendeva assolutamente impossibile capire che forma avesse il terreno sottostante. Inoltre non sapevano neanche quanto spesso fosse lo strato di ghiaccio. Poi Pump fece una scoperta.

“Ehi, guardate!” Pump smosse un cumulo di neve con il suo kiai, esponendo all’aria un sottile e appuntito corpo nerastro. Dylia si spaventò vedendo un oggetto simile a quello che aveva trovato prima del sisma di alcuni giorni prima. Nessuno sapeva ancora se i due eventi fossero collegati, ma tutti ricordarono in quell’istante la curiosa coincidenza che li aveva precedentemente sorpresi.

“Ma… È un artiglio?” Radish si avvicinò a Pump, osservando l’oggetto scuro. Era molto più grande di quello che avevano visto tre giorni addietro, ma aveva la stessa forma. Dylia divenne ancora più agitata sentendo le parole di Radish: effettivamente il primo “coso” che aveva visto era scomparso nel ghiaccio dopo che lo aveva preso a calci. “Stai tranquilla, – Radish tentò di rassicurarla – non può farti niente. Beh, almeno spero.” Il ragazzo si avvicinò ulteriormente all’oggetto, e allungò una mano. Istintivamente, gli altri quattro fecero un passo all’indietro. Non Vegeta. Lui era impegnato a fare il figo e a fregarsene di tutto. “Visto? Non fa niente…” Radish strofinò “l’artiglio”, rimuovendo la neve rimasta, poi si rivolse verso gli altri sorridendo. Ma loro gli risposero con facce terrorizzate. Radish si voltò a guardare l’oggetto. Non c’era più.

Il gruppo si strinse a cerchio. L’uno accanto all’altro, ognuno guardava verso una direzione differente, tesi e attenti. Anche Vegeta sembrava preoccupato: con i denti stretti, sembrava pronto a scattare al minimo segnale di pericolo. Il ghiaccio sotto i loro piedi cominciò a gemere, poi ad ululare. In seguito, ad esplodere. Crepacci si intagliarono nel pavimento ghiacciato, costringendo il gruppo a rifugiarsi in aria. Altri artigli neri comparirono dal manto nevoso, gigantesche lame che fendevano il ghiaccio come se fosse sabbia.

“E staccati!” Vegeta stava tentando di scrollarsi di dosso Pump, che si era aggrappata al principino, terrorizzata. Non sapeva certo che il ragazzo era spaventato quasi quanto lei. “Gladyolo, yo vado.” Bueno si fece in avanti, pronto a iniziare l’offensiva al comando del compagno: “…Dacci dentro.”

“Muy bueno! Alòra… Es tiempo de Fiesta!” Bueno fece scattare in avanti il braccio destro, indicando con l’indice i ghiacci agitati e sempre più pieni di crepe. Un rapido filo di energia partì dalla mano del ragazzo e raggiunse in fretta il terreno. Per un istante, tutto tacque. Per un istante. Una violenta esplosione bluastra si scatenò sotto ai lastroni di ghiaccio, scagliando pilastri di energia verso il cielo, e sparpagliando grossi cristalli di materiale congelato tutt’intorno alla zona dell’esplosione. La deflagrazione lasciò i ragazzi a bocca aperta: dopo quattro giorni di cammino sul pianeta, non si sarebbero di certo aspettati di vedere “quella” cosa al di sotto del ghiaccio.

Acqua. Uno spesso strato di ghiaccio, alto più o meno tre volte quanto il rifugio portatile, nascondeva una gigantesca massa d’acqua. Il sisma era apparentemente cessato, quindi i ragazzi scesero lentamente a terra. Osservarono per un po’ la gigantesca pozza d’acqua che l’esplosione aveva esposto. Effettivamente sembrava molto più di una pozza: l’acqua limpida lasciava intravedere spazi enormi sotto al ghiaccio, apparentemente infiniti. Tutto il pianeta nascondeva un gigantesco oceano sotto una coltre di ghiaccio larga almeno quindici piedi. Vegeta osservò curioso il buco nel ghiaccio, poi distese una mano nella direzione opposta e sparò un raggio di energia verso il terreno. Gli altri lo seguirono attentamente con lo sguardo. Il saiyan si avvicinò al buco che aveva creato e vi guardò dentro: “Sì, c’è dell’acqua. Qui sotto c’è un lago, ma credo che tutto il pianeta sia coperto da un oceano.”

Bueno tirò fuori la mappa, e puntò lo schermo verso l’acqua. Poco dopo, un suono venne emesso dal dispositivo, e Bueno lesse alcuni dati che vi erano comparsi sopra: “È agua. Però non posiamo berla, ci sono troppi altri elemienti. Non criedo que si possa nemeno distilar… – Bueno si interruppe di colpo, e puntò con il dito verso la superficie dell’acqua – Mirate!” I ragazzi si scagliarono verso il bordo del cratere e, galleggiante sulla superficie dell’acqua, videro un bagliore scarlatto. La cremisalbite.

“L’abbiamo trovata! L’abbiamo trovata!” Pump aveva preso le mani di Dylia, e insieme avevano cominciato a saltare dalla gioia. La loro ricerca era finalmente giunta a termine. “Allora, cosa aspettiamo a prenderla?” La saiyan si avvicinò all’orlo del cratere, pronta a saltare verso l’obiettivo della missione. “Pump, ferma!” Vegeta le urlò contro, e la ragazza si bloccò, spaventata: “Ehi Radish, lanciami un pezzo di ghiaccio… Quello lì va bene.” Radish rimase confuso per un attimo, ma poi assecondò la richiesta del compagno.

Gladyolo, che aveva osservato i movimenti dei saiyan, pareva aver compreso i pensieri di Vegeta: “Bueno, l’acqua risulta sterile allo scanner?”

Bueno accese nuovamente il tablet, e gli rispose: “No, no, al contrario. Sci sono multi sali minerali nell’agua.”

“Ho capito… Ehi, Pump! Vegeta ti ha appena salvato la vita!”

Pump non capì le parole del compagno, quindi si voltò a guardare gli altri due saiyan. Radish lanciò un blocco di ghiaccio grosso quanto sé stesso verso Vegeta, che lo afferrò al volo. Senza dire niente, lo lanciò al centro della pozza d’acqua.

Terrorizzata, Pump comprese le parole di Gladyolo.

La comparsa di un essere tanto gigante atterrì i presenti. Attirato dal pezzo di ghiaccio lanciato da Vegeta, un enorme animale dall’aspetto di un titanico insetto emerse dall’acqua, atterrando sul terreno davanti al gruppetto dopo un gran balzo. Il corpo serpentino del mostro si divincolò un attimo sulla superficie ghiacciata, fino a quando non riuscì a conficcare le adunche zampe nel terreno. Fuggiti verso le nuvole, i ragazzi osservarono il gigantesco essere risplendere nella luce fioca della sera: l’acqua rimasta sul suo corpo si era già congelata, ma non pareva farci caso, era più incuriosito dai sei alieni che lo avevano disturbato. E al loro sapore.

“Ti piace il freddo, eh?” Vegeta si portò in avanti, mettendosi tra i suoi compagni e l’insettone, concentrando l’aura in un braccio. “Non esagerare, principe…” Gli fece Gladyolo con un sorriso più preoccupato che sarcastico. Un grugnito sommesso fu tutto quello che ricevette come risposta. Pronto a lanciare il suo attacco, Vegeta si piegò all’indietro e l’aura sulla sua mano si infiammò, producendo una luce abbagliante.

“Shine Shot!” Il saiyan scagliò verso il basso una bordata fiammeggiante, che impattò ad altissima velocità sul bersaglio. Un lampo accecante illuminò a giorno la zona, abbacinando per un istante i presenti.

Ma come c’era da aspettarselo, l’attacco di Vegeta non ebbe alcun effetto, e le fiamme si estinsero sul solido carapace dell’essere. Deluso, con un rivolo di sudore che gli attraversava la tempia, il principe dei saiyan si fece indietro, silenzioso. Ma alla luce intensa dell’esplosione seguì il buio della notte. Le tenebre calarono sul pianeta.

Radish si guardò intorno: tutto ciò che riusciva a vedere erano le luci emesse dai caschi degli altri componenti del gruppo. “Que fasciamo?” Bueno rivolse una domanda al primo segnale di luce che si era trovato davanti. Purtroppo, stava parlando con Vegeta. “Ha! Voi mi state ancora sottovalutando.” Non importava quanto fosse buio, né quanto la bufera rendesse assolutamente impossibile vedere chiaramente ad un palmo dal naso, Vegeta riuscì a farsi percepire nella sua arroganza da tutto il gruppo. “Cosa vuoi fare adesso, Veggy?” Radish si aspettava l’ennesimo tentativo di sembrare figo da parte del principe, ma, stranamente, questa volta si sbagliava.

“Allontanatevi e state a vedere! Vi mostrerò di cosa è capace l’élite dei saiyan!” I ragazzi si fecero da parte, e stettero ad osservare Vegeta, senza dimenticare che sotto di loro si agitava un mostro voglioso di cenare. Il saiyan voltò lo sguardo verso i compagni, non per accertarsi che fossero ad una distanza sicura, ma che non gli potessero essere d’intralcio. Con il braccio destro contratto, restò per alcuni secondi a scrutare le nuvole, poi alzò il braccio sinistro. Una volta presa la mira con la mano sinistra, rilasciò la sua aura in un singolo botto. Il vento smise di soffiare per un attimo, e l’aria si liberò momentaneamente dalla neve. Per un istante, i ragazzi riuscirono ad intravedere il mostro sotto di loro: per loro sfortuna, era ancora lì, e li stava osservando. Vegeta gridò, facendo slittare rapidissimo il braccio destro sulla mano sinistra. Quando questa si contrasse sul suo avambraccio, l’attacco venne scagliato: “Galick Blazer!”

Il principe proiettò verso l’alto una sfera densissima di energia, che scomparve rapidamente tra i nembi. Silenzio. Lampi violacei penetrarono le nuvole, fendendo l’aria notturna con la loro luce. In seguito avvenne un’esplosione: un fragoroso boato fece schizzare lontano le nubi, sconvolgendo i venti che le attraversavano. Un’intensa luminescenza rischiarò l’area, costringendo i presenti a coprirsi gli occhi. Ma lo spettacolo di luci non era ancora finito.

Pump rimase a bocca aperta vedendo un panorama tanto incantevole: Vegeta, cosparso di deboli scariche di energia, stava davanti a lei con il braccio disteso verso il cielo notturno. L’esplosione aveva allontanato per miglia e miglia le nuvole, e ora le stelle illuminavano con la loro luce splendida la superficie innevata del pianeta. Era notte, ma si vedeva alla perfezione. Il cielo poi cominciò a cangiare colore: nastri verdognoli di ineguagliabile splendore cominciarono a farsi strada nella volta celeste, donando ai giovani soldati una visione di incomparabile bellezza.

La saiyan si emozionò, e si avvicinò lentamente al suo principe, ancora confusa dal fascino del cielo notturno. Quando si avvinghiò al braccio tremante del ragazzo, le pareva opportuno dirgli qualcosa, di fargli i complimenti, qualsiasi cosa, ma non lo fece. Si accorse che Vegeta si stava sorreggendo sul braccio che lei teneva stretto: era stremato, quei bei fuochi d’artificio lo avevano temporaneamente prosciugato delle sue forze. Ansimando, tentò di dire che non era niente, che lui non si sarebbe di certo stancato facilmente.

Restarono lì, illuminati dalle stelle e dalle luci nate dal cielo.

“Pazzesco. A queste latitudini non dovrebbe essere possibile vedere l’aurora… Allora, come sta?” Gladyolo, dopo aver ammirato lo spettacolo offerto dal collega, si era rivolto a Pump, che si avvicinò ai compagni insieme all’esausto Vegeta: “È un po’ stremato, ma sta bene.”

Un ruggito terrificante interruppe la chiacchierata dei ragazzi. Sotto di loro, il vermone infernale si agitava violentemente, per niente desideroso di lasciar perdere le prede individuate. I ragazzi lo osservavano preoccupati, consapevoli del fatto che, se non si fossero liberati dell’animale, non avrebbero potuto prendere il cristallo, che galleggiava tranquillo nella pozza che l’insettone aveva circondato completamente. Le sue lunghe e affilate zampe sembravano parecchio pericolose, e si muovevano in continuazione, come instancabili falci assassine.

“Allora… Cosa facciamo con quello?” chiese Radish, che era restato in silenzio dopo l’esplosione. Dylia osservò il cielo: “Dovremmo avere almeno mezz’ora di luce. Dobbiamo prendere il cristallo in questo tempo.”

“Non possiamo aspettare l’alba?” replicò Radish.

“No es posible. L’agua se ricobrirà presto di ghiacio. Inoltre ahi vicino non ciè posto sicuro per estabilir el rifugio, fino a guando ci sarà quel muestro…” Buenò spiegò la situazione in maniera impeccabile: erano nella merda.

Radish cominciò l’assalto. Rapido, si muoveva davanti all’enorme faccia della creatura, scagliandogli contro ininterrottamente bordate di energia. Pump e Gladyolo approfittarono della distrazione del mostro e colpirono una ad una le sue zampe, tentando di sbilanciare l’avversario; Bueno e Dylia intanto bombardavano la schiena della creatura con intensi raggi di energia. Poco distante, Vegeta osservava la scena, attendendo che le forze facessero ritorno. La battaglia procedeva lentamente, fluida ma senza progressi.

“Mi fanno male le ginocchia…” Pump cominciava ad accusare tutti i colpi dati al mostro. “Anche a me, ritiriamoci.” Gladyolo richiamò la compagna, e si diressero verso Vegeta per elaborare un piano. In quel momento, si attivò la ricetrasmittente nelle tute dei ragazzi impegnati nella battaglia: “Spostatevi. Subito.” Era la voce di Vegeta. Spaventato a morte, Radish sparò un colpo particolarmente potente verso il muso del mostro, distraendolo, poi scattò all’indietro e attivò il comunicatore: “TUTTI GIÙ! ALLONTANATEVI!” Gladyolo fece giusto in tempo ad allontanarsi da Pump: un raggio di luce passò tra di loro, diretto verso il mostro.

Dopo che una gigantesca esplosione aveva scaraventato lontano i ragazzi, Vegeta parlò attraverso la ricetrasmittente: “L’ho colpito. Andate a prendere quel cazzo di cristallo.” Poi si sentì un tonfo. Vegeta era svenuto.

Una volta rialzati, gli altri si diressero rapidamente verso la pozza d’acqua. Il gigantesco essere insettiforme giaceva esanime nel laghetto, che aveva cominciato a riempirsi di lastre di ghiaccio.

La cremisalbite luccicava ancora nella luce delle stelle sulla superficie dell’acqua gelida. Pump tirò un respiro di sollievo: il cristallo era intatto. Tranquillizzati, i ragazzi si riunirono, stremati ma felici. Restarono per un attimo ad osservare la neve, il cielo stellato, l’insettone morto, Radish che sculettava felice come una Pasqua. Cos’è una Pasqua? Boh.

Radish spiccò un salto nella pozza semighiacciata: incuriositi, gli altri si avvicinarono all’orlo del cratere e osservarono il saiyan. Saltando da una lastra all’altra, Radish si ritrovò di colpo di fronte al cristallo rosso. Allungò la mano per prenderlo. L’acqua si mosse, il ghiacciò si frantumò. L’aria venne nuovamente squarciata da un grido.

Radish era stato colpito. Tramortito da un possente colpo, il ragazzo era stato lanciato lontano nella neve.

Gridava.

Urlava di dolore.

Il braccio.

Confuso e dolorante, osservò il braccio.

Il braccio era ancora lì, la tuta era ancora integra.

Il braccio.

Non riusciva a muoverlo più.

Il braccio si era rotto.

“Radish! Come stai? Stai bene?” Pump si era lanciata su di lui, pallida in volto per lo spavento. Il ragazzo, troppo distratto dal male al braccio, non riuscì a emozionarsi per la preoccupazione dell’amica che stava tentando di sollevarlo.

“Ce la faccio, tranquilla. Però non ho più il braccio destro…”

Il mostro era ancora vivo. Furioso, si agitava nell’acqua per restare a galla. Il lungo collo spuntava alto, diretto verso il cielo. Con gli occhi iniettati di sangue, fissava il primo essere vivente che era riuscito ad individuare, il più vicino a sé: Dylia.

Rimasta da sola dopo il risveglio della creatura, Dylia era rimasta accasciata al suolo. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, sperimentò un sentimento raro e spiazzante: la paura di morire. L’essere gigantesco aveva già puntato verso di lei le sue braccia affilate. Gladyolo era troppo lontano, era saltato in aria in ricerca della cremisalbite, sbalzata dai movimenti del mostro. Il caos regnava sovrano della battaglia: Vegeta era a terra; Radish veniva sorretto da Pump; Dylia stava per essere colpita; Gladyolo si stava precipitando verso la sorella a folle velocità. Chi poteva salvare la principessa di Pyaneta?

Rapida e silenziosa, avvolta dalla neve, un’ombra si parò tra la ragazzina e il mostro. Fasciata in una luce lattea, la figura si era circondata di vento. Rapido e composto, Bueno portò dietro la schiena il braccio destro, avvolgendo la mano in fiamme opalescenti. “Non toccarla!” aveva detto in quel momento, quando scaricò una violenta bordata energetica verso la creatura. Un raggio biancastro si scagliò rapido come il fulmine addosso al gigantesco essere.

Con mira precisissima, Bueno aveva diretto il colpo verso il punto in cui Vegeta era riuscito a colpire il mostro: una delle placche scure sul corpo oblungo della creatura era stata parzialmente distrutta, e sangue blu scuro sgorgava a fiotti lucenti dal corpo del mostro. Ma il caso rubò la scena al caos, e il tempo parve scomparire. Gli occhi terrorizzati dei presenti sgranarono di colpo, i visi sbiancarono come per la vista di uno spettro. Radish dimenticò il dolore al braccio ed imprecò per lo spavento. Il sole era sorto proprio in quel momento, e l’alba cremisi rischiarò la terra intorno al gruppo, illuminando ogni cosa. In un istante che parve durare ore, i ragazzi videro una cosa impossibile. A pochi metri dalla mano di Bueno, proprio sulla traiettoria del raggio di energia scaricato dal ragazzo, un bagliore aveva catturato l’attenzione dei presenti. Caduta dal cielo dopo lo scatenarsi del mostro, la scheggia di cremisalbite stava precipitando nell’unico punto di tutta la zona circostante in cui proprio non doveva cadere. Il raggio lanciato da Bueno colpì in pieno la pietra rossa, trapassandolo di netto.

Gli eventi che seguirono all’attacco di Bueno erano davvero difficili da comprendere per i ragazzi. Infatti, l’esplosione generata dall’attacco del cadetto non se la poteva veramente aspettare nessuno, specialmente considerando il livello di combattimento di Bueno, il più basso tra quelli dei presenti. Una fiammeggiante esplosione di colore vermiglio devastò completamente l’area, distruggendo enormi blocchi di ghiaccio e sollevando una considerevole massa d’acqua. Bueno e Dylia vennero sbalzati lontani svariate decine di metri; Pump, Radish e Gladyolo, che si trovava ancora in aria nell’istante dell’esplosione, vennero scagliati lontano e atterrarono poco distanti dal corpo esausto di Vegeta. Le menti confuse dei ragazzi fecero fatica a rendersi conto di ciò che era successo, ma piano piano i pensieri ritornarono ad essere lucidi e razionali.

La prima voce che risuonò dai comunicatori delle tute fu quella di Radish, che salutò il nuovo giorno con la sua tipica risata divertita: “Cazzo! Bueno, da quando sei capace di fare ‘ste cose? Sei- Sei un fenomeno! Ahi-Ahi-Ahi…!” Solo in quel momento si ricordò di avere un arto spezzato. La neve aveva cessato di cadere: nuvole e venti erano stati diradati dall’esplosione causata da Bueno. Anche la creaturona insettiforme non se la passava molto bene: la deflagrazione la aveva dilaniata in due parti, strappandole via vari arti. Non che le potessero servire a molto, ora.

“Bene… Direi che la missione è fallita…” Gladyolo stava osservando il suolo abbattuto: “Torneremo con molto ritardo e senza aver recuperato il nostro obbiettivo…” Il ragazzo strinse i denti, visibilmente arrabbiato. Era sorta la quinta alba su Ilum, l’alba che non avrebbero dovuto vedere se fossero stati in grado di recuperare più velocemente il cristallo. La luce giallognola si specchiava nella neve, illuminando intensamente il manto innevato del pianeta. Raggi di luce scendevano diagonali dal cielo, infrangendosi nei bianchi cristalli di neve e nel grosso cristallo di cremisalbite.

I ragazzi guardarono all’istante verso est, attirati dal bagliore rossastro della pietra rimasta conficcata verticalmente nel ghiaccio, a qualche decina di metri da loro. Con le bocche spalancate, restarono fermi a guardare il cristallo, ancora integro, risplendere sotto la luce intensa del sole. Vegeta, avendo dormito fino a pochi istanti prima, non comprese gli sguardi sbigottiti dei compagni: “Si può sapere cosa vi prende? Prendete quel sasso e andiamo via, qui fa freddo.”

I giorni passarono rapidamente dopo la prima missione svolta dal gruppo. Quando erano tornati su Neo Freezer, i ragazzi furono intercettati istantaneamente da Sorbet, che prese in consegna il cristallo e congedò i suoi studenti. Gladyolo pareva riluttante a consegnare al professore il pericoloso oggetto, visto ciò che era successo su Ilum, ma non spiegò mai per quale motivo nutrisse dei dubbi riguardo a Sorbet. La missione venne considerata un successo, e presto i ragazzi cominciarono a pensare ad altro. Il secondo mese di accademia terminò, e il pianeta cominciò a mutare aspetto: i verdi prati si riempirono di fiori, nuovi boccioli spuntarono sugli alberi e l’aria si fece sensibilmente più calda.

All’inizio di Fiorile, la squadra quattro-sette venne incaricata di svolgere una missione alquanto noiosa, un semplice aiuto logistico sull’avamposto di Rim, il quinto e più esterno pianeta del sistema, su cui erano state appena trovate tracce di vita monocellulare. La missione, che Radish e Pump credevano semplice, venne complicata dalla presenza dei tre membri più chiassosi e imbecilli della loro classe, ma decisero di sopportare e portare a termine il compito assegnatoli.

Vegeta, dal canto suo, non pareva molto interessato a collaborare con nessuno, tranne quando si trovava costretto ad alzare lo sguardo durante un compito in classe, in modo da poter copiare dal banco alla sua destra. L’inquilina di quel banco non si faceva infatti molti problemi a stiracchiarsi spesso, ingrandire le risposte date sullo schermo del banco o tossire in modo a dir poco curioso.

Fu negli ultimi giorni di Fiorile che il club di combattimento venne sconvolto da un annuncio devastante, che provocò il terrore negli occhi di Pump e Radish, terrore causato dalla tanto grande eccitazione di Vegeta: durante le vacanze estive si sarebbe tenuto un

Torneo

Di

Arti

Marziali


	11. Bonus 1 -  Pianeti di Neo Freezer

**Capitolo A1 – Pianeti del Sistema Neo Freezer – Anno 1, 16 Ventoso**  
  
Carico di flemma e sonno, il professor Appule entrò nell’aula 1.A.0 e si fece cadere sulla cattedra. Solo dopo si ricordò che il N.I.S.B.A. non era attrezzato con cattedre o simili, e si rialzò dal freddo pavimento della classe. Gladyolo, efficientissimo come rappresentante della 1.A.0, aveva già esortato i suoi compagni ad alzarsi per il saluto mattutino, quando si avvicinò prudente al docente di Soppravvivanza in Ostili Situazioni: “Professore, è tutto a posto?” Chiese non tanto per timore che si fosse fatto male, quanto per educazione. Educazione che il resto della classe a difficoltà stava a cuore, tanto che era impossibile ignorare i molteplici sghignazzi e sommessi risolini. Tranne la risposta di Vegeta. Il giovane saiyan non aveva nemmeno tentato di celare una sonora risata, tanto che contagiò alcuni colleghi a fare lo stesso.  
  
“Dannazione, questi maledetti pavimenti sono troppo lisci per i miei gusti… Allora, vogliamo fare silenzio? Signor Gladyolo, sono presenti tutti all’appello?”  
Il ragazzo rispose con un composto cenno della testa, al che il professore picchiettò con un dito la grande lavagna-teleschermo per cominciare la lezione. Un grande schema di pianeti apparì di fronte agli studenti, che lo fissarono mostrando… Differenti gradazioni di interesse, per così dire.  
  


“Bene, bene… Oggi ci occuperemo di studiare il luogo dove ora abitiamo, il sistema opportunamente chiamato Neo Freezer. Vedete di prendere appunti, perché molte delle missioni che svolgerete nei prossimi anni si svolgeranno all’interno del sistema, che è perfetto per sperimentare la vostra capacità di adattamento alle situazioni più svariate.  
  
Il sistema planetario Neo Freezer, situato nel settore centrale del Settimo Universo, è un sistema semi-artificiale costruito in circa dieci anni standard per ordine del nostro supremo Imperatore Galattico Lord Freezer, da cui deriva anche il nome stesso del sistema. Precedentemente quasi al 100% sterile, è stato riadattato per poter ospitare la vita sulla maggior parte dei pianeti del sistema, a partire dal pianeta che condivide il nome con la stella, Neo Freezer. Il Progetto per il Riadattamento dell’Originalissimo Nucleo Trasformato Imperiale (in breve, il P.R.O.N.T.I.) è stato affidato alla sezione scientifica dell’Esercito Imperiale poco dopo la distruzione del pianeta Vegeta, precedentemente abitato dalla razza Saiyan e dalla razza Tsufuru, di cui però si hanno poche e discordanti notizie, che mai saranno approfondite per la scarsità dell’interesse scientifico. Signor Vegeta, la prego, smetta di digrignare i denti in quel modo: faccio fatica a sentire i miei stessi pensieri.  
  
Partiamo dalla nostra stella, da cui prende il nome sia il nostro sistema che questo pianeta, Neo Freezer. È una stella di dimensioni minori, principalmente costituita da idrogeno. Si è stimato sia parecchio anziana, quindi ha una superficie stabile e non è soggetta a venti solari. È stata scelta come nuovo nucleo dell’impero poiché non sembra voglia svilupparsi in una supergigante, né collassare in una stella inattiva, inoltre la sua zona abitabile è abbastanza ampia, e contiene ben quattro dei cinque pianeti del sistema. Sì, signor Bueno?”  
  


Il tozzo ragazzo seduto nell’angolo della stanza si alzò in piedi nervoso, e cominciò a grattarsi le folte basette color cenere: “Ehm, ho sendido que la nuestra stella esta particolarmiente fredda per ospitar la vida, è vero?”  
Il professor Appule batté le mani, visibilmente felice dell’intervento: “Sì, è esatto. Non posso dilungarmi molto sull’argomento visto che siete ancora cadetti, ma è grazie all’intervento diretto di Lord Freezer che la stella ha una temperatura accettabile per la vita su questi pianeti. Prima di ciò era troppo fredda, infatti sui pianeti più esterni si trova ancora molto ghiaccio.  
  


Ma continuiamo. Il primo pianeta è stato chiamato Homura, ed è estremamente vicino al nostro sole. Essendo molto piccolo e vicino alla stella non si gira, quindi non ci sono giorni come li intendiamo noi. È talmente vicino che la metà sempre rivolta al sole è praticamente un oceano di metallo fuso, mentre la parte opposta è tremendamente gelida, dato che non esiste una vera e propria atmosfera. Anche la gravità è praticamente inesistente.  
  


Subito dopo troviamo il nostro bellissimo pianeta, Neo Freezer. Fino a qualche anno fa era inospitale, estremamente caldo e con un’atmosfera per molti tossica, ma ora è perfettamente vivibile. Come forse avete potuto notare si stanno delineando i primi biomi diversi dalle pianure e foreste che circondano la città. Lord Freezer ha fatto modificare il pianeta fino a quando non avrebbe rappresentato la perfetta media dei pianeti abitabili nell’universo. Ah, giusto. Neo Freezer ha anche due satelliti naturali: il primo e più vicino è stato chiamato Cold, in onore del precedente signore dell’Universo, che voi tutti conoscete bene, spero. Il secondo, più piccolo, si chiama Colder perché… Fa molto freddo.  
  


Il terzo pianeta è chiamato Handor. Si sieda composto, signor Guldo, e la smetta di scaccolarsi.”  
“Ehi! Ma io…”  
“Non mi interessa il suo grado. Fino a quando siamo su questo pianeta e voi siete cadetti di questa accademia, io sono il vostro responsabile superiore. Ora, per cortesia, volgete la vostra attenzione a Handor e ai suoi quattro satelliti. Handor sta ancora attraversando la fase bioformante, è ricco d’acqua e ossigeno, ma al momento tutto il pianeta ospita solo fitte foreste e aride lande montane. Fa anche abbastanza caldo lì! Una volta ci sono stato per una semplice ricognizione, e la mela che stavo mangiando si era lentamente arrostita. Ah ah ah.”  
Gli alunni non risero, alcuni assunsero perfino un’espressione sbalordita e schifata al tempo stesso.  
“Come potete vedere dalle immagini, i primi due satelliti sono ricolmi d’acqua, degli altri due non so dirvi molto, ma credo facciano parte del progetto di bioformazione.”  
  


“Ecco, la bioformazione non è ancora iniziata su Kagero, il quarto pianeta del sistema. Al momento ha l’aspetto di un’unica landa ghiacciata, ma sono state introdotte delle alghe per cominciare il processo che renderà il pianeta abitabile. La qualità dell’aria è resa eccellente proprio grazie a queste, e le radiazioni solari sono bloccate dal potente campo gravitazionale del pianeta: infatti la gravità su Kagero è quasi dieci volte quanto quella su Neo Freezer!”  
  
Sentendo queste parole Vegeta scattò in piedi. Appule osservò confuso il suo sguardo avido, che poco bene nascondeva un’intenzione egoista.  
“Signor Vegeta, ha per caso qualche domanda?”  
“Io? Sì! Si può visitare Kagero?”  
“No.”  
“Come no? Se volessi andarci nel fine settimana?”  
“Non le verrebbe accordato il permesso. Signor Vegeta, invece di pensare a visitare pianeti poco ospitali le consiglio di cominciare a studiare. Il suo rendimento è sotto la media, e le lezioni sono cominciate meno di venti giorni fa!”  
Vegeta farfugliò qualche parola incomprensibile, e si accasciò sulla propria sedia. Poi appoggiò il mento al banco e continuò a seguire la lezione.  
  
A tal proposito, vi avviso che su Kagero sono state registrati forti correnti ed emanazioni di etere, che danneggiano pesantemente la nostra strumentazione. Inoltre rendono difficile il controllo dell’aura. Tutto ciò, unito all’alta gravità, rende il pianeta un luogo veramente pericoloso. Signori Krumbo e Iru, per cortesia state attenti. È altamente probabile che dobbiate affrontare una missione su Kagero nei prossimi mesi, quindi STATE ZITTI! Il satellite del pianeta, Kaiten, è una roccia senza atmosfera ricca di metalli e sali, credo venga usato come deposito per questi materiali naturali.  
  


L’ultimo pianeta si chiama Rim. È l’unico pianeta in origine già adatto alla vita, nel sistema, e già da tempo ospita alcune basi militari e di ricerca. Ha una domanda, signorina Frida?”  
La ragazza dallo sguardo freddo ed inespressivo si alzò lentamente in piedi, tenendo le mani delicate sempre intrecciate tra di loro: “Signore, ho sentito che una buona parte delle missioni mensili che svolgeremo saranno effettuate nelle basi su Rim, è corretto?”  
  
“Vedo che sei informata bene. In effetti sulle basi di Rim vengono svolte varie ricerche, di tipo estremamente eterogeneo. Talvolta capiterà che dovrete tornare più volte sul pianeta per svolgere compiti differenti. È bene notare che benché su Rim esistano forme di vita, queste si trovano solo a basse latitudini, e avvicinandosi ai poli si incontrano subito enormi distese di ghiaccio. Le temperature sono sempre molto basse, quindi è bene proteggersi dal clima avverso.  
  
Oltre Rim si trova la spessa fascia di asteroidi di Nodoph, che circonda l’intero sistema. Ovviamente è disabitata e non dovrebbe interessarvi nemmeno quando la attraversate con le sfere d’assalto. Ora scusatemi, devo andare in bagno. Continuiamo dopo."

  



	12. Il Più Forte del Club

**Capitolo 8 – Il più Forte del Club – Anno 1, 5/36 Pratile**

Quando la squadra 4 rientrò su Neo Freezer dopo una noiosissima missione, vennero accolti da un desolato Gladyolo: “Ehi, Radish. Come vi è andata stavolta?” Dopo aver osservato l’espressione del capoclasse, il saiyan gli rispose quasi divertito, senza nemmeno tentare di nascondere la propria stanchezza: “Immagino come a voi… Eravate con quel simpaticone di Ronme, vero?”

“Sì, un vero spasso.”

“Dylia sta bene?” Chiese Pump, facendosi avanti.

“Sì, sì… Almeno con Bueno va d’accordo. È andata avanti, raggiungila pure.”

“Okay, ci vediamo a cena allora!” E se ne andò, diretta in volo verso la scuola.

Durante la cena, Radish continuò la chiacchierata con Gladyolo, affaticato ma desideroso di socializzare: “Avresti dovuto vedere i due fratelli, Avo e Cado: sono veramente forti! Certo, sono più vecchi di noi, ma hanno lasciato sorpreso anche Vegeta.”

“Addirittura. Cosa hanno fatto di speciale?”

Stanchi, i ragazzi affrontavano la cena come avevano affrontato le precedenti missioni. Con tipo nessuna voglia. Però la compagnia dei coetanei rendeva la flemma della serata molto più sopportabile, specie se il discorso tra i due ragazzi veniva accompagnato dalle sinfonie generate dai grugniti di Vegeta.

“Beh, siamo stati aggrediti da un branco di animali selvatici e quei due sono stati rapidissimi a reagire. Sembravano quasi essersi sdoppiati tanto erano veloci… Poi usavano tecniche con nomi stranissimi, e ridevano in continuazione…”

Dylia rimase leggermente stupita: “Ma… Con degli animali? Dovevate essere così spietati?”

“A dire la verità dopo ce li siamo mangiati, quindi…”

“Ah… Siete saiyan, dopotutto. E l’altro ragazzo, Banan?” Proseguì Gladyolo.

“Banan. Banan ha fatto poco nulla. Mi sembrava meno timido in classe, non so perché. Ogni volta che si avvicinava a Pump cominciava a confondersi e a balbettare. Ad un certo punto non ci abbiamo fatto più caso…”

“Specie Vegeta?”

“Specie Vegeta.”

Fu in questo momento che sulla tempia di Vegeta una vena si fece così grande da richiedere l’intervento di Bueno: “Vegeta, ho sendido che fate un torneo de combatimendo…”

“Sì. Partecipiamo tutti e tre visto che è nelle vacanze.”

“Ah davvero?” Chiese sarcastica Pump, che non aveva ancora deciso che cosa fare a riguardo.

“Sì, davvero. Sarebbe un’onta indelebile per me se i saiyan non si facessero valere durante una qualsiasi competizione di combattimento.”

“E che palle Veggy… Guarda che Kiwi e Frida hanno un livello…”

“Non. Parlare. Livello. Combattimento.” Vegeta era abbastanza sensibile a proposito del ruolo dei livelli di combattimento nell’esercito.

“E perché? Guarda che è vero.”

“Non significa niente. Cosa avete voi, seicento, no? Siete comunque più bravi a combattere degli altri. Della maggior parte degli altri.”

“Ma che gentile, vostra altezza.”

Sì, la battuta di Pump era di certo divertente e fece ridere i presenti. Ma quando Radish ebbe sputato la zuppa in faccia alla suddetta altezza principesca, l’atmosfera si fece leggermente più tesa, specie quando Vegeta decise di frantumare il tavolo su cui stavano cenando. Fortunatamente erano tutti abbastanza stanchi, e Gladyolo riuscì a paralizzare abbastanza a lungo i movimenti di Vegeta. La serata proseguì tranquilla, e tutti riuscirono a tornare nei propri letti senza ferirsi eccessivamente.

Il decimo giorno del mese, all’inizio dell’ora di pranzo, Mirk si dirise verso Pump e Radish. Avvicinandosi al bancone pieno di ciotole di zuppa, la ragazza si incastrò tra i due saiyan stringendo le spalle: “Allora… Anche il club di cultura è stato soppresso oggi, giusto?” Pump si allontanò dopo aver preso un piatto, e gli altri la seguirono: “Sì, per oggi sono libera.” Radish si sedette e così fecero le ragazze: “Bene. Lo facciamo oggi, quindi.” “Che cosa fate oggi?”

Vegeta si era accorto del chiacchiericcio, e stranamente si era interessato tanto da chiedere informazioni. Ma nessuno gli rispose. “Allora? Cos’è questo grande segreto?”

“Ma no! – Radish, dopo aver digerito lo spavento causato dalle parole di Vegeta, riuscì finalmente a parlargli – È solo che oggi e domani i club di Sport e Cultura sono stati annullati quindi, ehm… Accompagno Pump e Mirk… In Centro… Già.”

Vegeta allontanò la bottiglietta dalla bocca, senza staccare lo sguardo dagli occhi di Radish. Le pupille ristrette di Radish tremavano, la sua pelle sbiancata sudava, e i capelli gli si erano rizzati. Più del normale, perlomeno. Le ragazze osservavano tese la scena, attendendo la reazione del principe, che tardava ad arrivare.

Vegeta appoggiò la bottiglia sul tavolo. Guardò prima Pump, poi guardò Mirk. Bevve un altro sorso, poi si asciugò la bocca nella manica della tuta. “Pfft.” Anche Gladyolo, che si era appena accomodato a tavola, era spaventato dallo strano sprazzo di ilarità da parte di Vegeta. “Mandatemi le foto, quando avete finito.” Vegeta smise di ridere, deglutì e si alzò dal tavolo: “Radish in una boutique… Che sfigato…”

Bueno si sedette al posto lasciato da Vegeta: “Escusate, ma Vegeta… Estava felice? Ha ucciso alguno?”

“Cavolo, spero proprio di no.” Gladyolo era l’unico rimasto con abbastanza energie per parlare: “Allora, si può sapere cosa fate oggi pomeriggio?” Radish si destò dal suo torpore, e guardò Gladyolo. Aveva capito. Aveva capito TUTTO. La mente astuta e geniale del principe del pianeta Pyaneta aveva forse compreso tutto il complicato piano ordito da Radish e dalle ragazze? Gladyolo lo guardò confuso, e interpretò correttamente l’espressione contorta del Saiyan: “Ma a cosa stai mai pensando? Era troppo palese che gli hai raccontato una balla.”

“O-ok, va bene. – Radish aveva compreso di aver esagerato – Avete annullato i club oggi e domani, no? – Gladyolo annui – Noi tre abbiamo deciso di… andare al club di cucina. A proposito… Dylia, vuoi venire anche tu?”

La ragazza, che si era seduta insieme a Bueno, sembrava aver capito le intenzioni del gruppetto: “A fare… Sì? Ok, va bene!”

“Perfetto, allora siamo in quattro. Ci vediamo alle tredici e mezza in aula.”

Radish si era finalmente calmato, ma non aveva ancora spiegato le proprie intenzioni a Gladyolo, che stava cominciando a confondersi: “Dylia, mi spieghi cosa sta succedendo o no?”

“Uffi! Andiamo al club di cucina per vedere cosa fanno Bueno e Vegeta, tutto qua.”

“Volete divertirvi a spese di Vegeta, quindi.”

“Perché, ci sono problemi?” Mirk chiuse il discorso facendo ridere i presenti, poi lasciò il tavolo insieme a Pump e Dylia.

Radish rimase lì ancora un po’ per finire di mangiare. Quando le ragazze si erano allontanate, Gladyolo lo ammonì subito: “Vedete di non fare fesserie, voi quattro.”

“Ti preoccupi troppo, non ti pare?” Radish sembrava infastidito.

“Chi altro fa cucina con voi, Bueno?”

Bueno finì di bere e gli rispose, leggermente intimorito dall’insistenza del ragazzo: “Solo Guldo… Ma por què?

Nessuna risposta. Stranamente, in assenza di Vegeta, fu proprio Radish a perdere la pazienza: “Si può sapere cosa ti prende!? Non faremo incazzare Vegeta! Se sei preoccupato per la tua posizione da rappresentante smettila, ci penso io agli altri. Chiaro?”

Radish non attese una reazione da parte di Gladyolo, e lasciò il tavolo stizzito.

L’ora di pranzo terminò, e il suono della campana invitò studenti e professori a ritirarsi dalla mensa. Radish si incamminò senza dare nell’occhio verso l’aula in fondo al corridoio. Nessuno fece caso al suo passaggio, e raggiunse rapidamente la classe; salutò Banan, che stava andando verso l’uscita, essendo stato annullato il club di Cultura. Radish non si accorse che il ragazzo stava tentando di chiedergli qualcosa.

Passarono alcuni minuti. Dopo un quarto d’ora, comparve sulla soglia della classe Mirk, accompagnata subito da Pump: “Scusami Radish, sono andata un attimo in bagno…” Radish rimase per un attimo intontito dalla dolcezza della saiyan, ma forse era solo a caso della tensione. Stavano per rischiare la pelle per una scemenza: prendersi gioco di Vegeta. Alle tredici e mezza precise entrò nell’aula anche Dylia e, scambiato un rapido sguardo con Radish, le ragazze si incamminarono verso il club di cucina, situato nell’angolo opposto del piano. Attraversarono silenziosamente il bagno per dare meno nell’occhio, poi percorsero il corridoio fino all’altezza della cucina. Dall’altro lato del corridoio stava proprio il club di Bueno e Vegeta.

Le aule dei club avevano larghe finestre, identiche a quelle esterne, che davano sul corridoio, permettendo ai passanti di osservare gli alunni. Quasi mai però capitava che qualcuno non avesse nulla da fare subito dopo pranzo, quindi il gruppetto doveva stare attento a non farsi vedere. Certo, non sarebbe stato un problema se qualcuno si fosse messo ad osservare il club di cucina, ma sicuramente Vegeta non avrebbe trovato la cosa divertente. Gattonando fino al centro della prima finestra, le ragazze si posizionarono appoggiate al muro. Mirk fece un segno a Radish, che era rimasto indietro a controllare il corridoio; il ragazzo si precipitò silenziosamente accanto alle amiche, subito sotto al finestrone. Ansimando, fece un cenno a Mirk.

Mirk si girò e alzò la testa molto lentamente. Piano piano, i suoi occhi superarono la cornice della finestra: “Ok. Riesco a vederli.”

Dylia si alzò in piedi, leggermente piegata. La sua statura minuta era perfetta per spiare da spazi stretti. Pump diede un’occhiata a Radish; questi annuì, ed insieme si voltarono verso la lastra di vetro.

La vista del gruppetto era parzialmente ostruita dalla presenza di attrezzi e posate. Questo però voleva dire che anche le persone all’interno della classe facevano più fatica a vederli, specie grazie al riflesso del vetro. Gli alunni erano intenti a rimenare un impasto in delle ciotole; alcuni stavano mettendo in ampi forni orizzontali delle teglie; altri stavano stendendo della pasta dall’aspetto tenace.

Il professore, un uomo che il gruppetto conosceva solo di vista, stava sgridando una ragazza, commentando in modo leggermente sgarbato che l’impasto per i biscotti era ancora crudo.

“Lì c’è Bueno!” Dylia indicò con la punta del dito un banco nelle prime file. Il ragazzo snakiano stava abilmente facendo roteare un impasto bianco sul proprio braccio. Con un gesto rapido e deciso lo adagiò sul tavolo e lo cosparse con una crema castana.

Mirk osservava basita: “Ma quella… è cocoa? Abbiamo dei dolci veri qui?”

Bueno proseguì guarnendo la sua creazione con una granella leggera e una spolverata di fiocchi candidi.

Radish tossicchiò, essendosi accorto del rivolo di bava che gli stava percorrendo il mento. Si pulì, poi continuò ad osservare Bueno con attenzione.

Bueno ripiegò l’impasto su se stesso due volte, incise con il coltello un paio di fenditure negli strati, poi mise tutto nel forno. Il professore, che si era appena fermato accanto al ragazzo, si complimentò con lui rapidamente, e passò verso il prossimo banco. Quello di Vegeta.

Il glorioso principe dei Saiyan era coperto di farina dalla testa ai piedi. Solo una piccola bandana proteggeva l’ampia capigliatura del ragazzo. Vegeta stava preparando lo stesso impasto che Bueno aveva steso tanto abilmente, ma con una certa nota di violenza in più. Con una forza esagerata Vegeta tirava e picchiava l’impasto sul tavolo, estendendolo oltre il limite del piano di appoggio. Non spalmò la crema, la lanciò direttamente sul tavolo con un movimento forte e deciso.

Pump si accorse. Si girò verso Radish con un’espressione disgustata, che la stava già osservando: “Ha appena…?” Anche Radish aveva notato il gesto del principe: “Sì. Era un Galick Cannon.”

Con una rapidità folle fece piovere una quantità esagerata di guarnizioni sulla crema, poi, con altrettanta celerità, piegò una dozzina di volte la pasta.

“Bene, bene. Ti è venuta bella sottile la pasta.” Il professore si stava complimentando con lui. “Ora la inforni?”

Vegeta attese un attimo prima di rispondergli. Si girò verso l’uomo, sogghignando giusto con l’angolo della bocca. Notando il sorriso quasi demoniaco di Vegeta, Mirk e Dylia raggelarono; Pump e Radish si erano quasi abituati ai modi del principino, quindi sentirono soltanto un leggero brivido scendere loro lungo la schiena.

“Non la faccio al forno, io. – rispose Vegeta al docente – La preferisco alla piastra.”

La mano del ragazzo cominciò a brillare. Con un debole colpo energetico, Vegeta investì l’impasto. Nonostante lo stupore del professore, il ragazzo aveva cotto a puntino una perfetta piadina alla crema di cioccolato. Vegeta appoggiò la pietanza sul tavolo, sfidando con lo sguardo il docente, che di tanta risposta gli diede uno schiaffo.

Per fortuna nessuno in quel momento notò i quattro studenti che si stavano rotolando dalle risate nel corridoio dell’accademia militare.

“Lo mangi!” Vegeta era convinto della correttezza della sua azione. L’uomo, meravigliato dalla richiesta del ragazzo, prese una forchetta e assaggiò il piatto con faccia schifata. La classe trattenne il respiro. Con un’espressione sempre parecchio schifata, il professore disse che gli piaceva, e si diresse verso il prossimo banco. Vegeta si mangiò felice il resto della piadina, sfoggiando un sorriso non poco arrogante.

Quando il docente ebbe finito il giro d’ispezione, si diresse verso lo schermo, presentando alcune immagini e formule alla classe. A quanto pare, per cucinare era necessario sapere un minimo di chimica molecolare: Pump si schifò al solo pensiero di dover studiare anche durante il club. A Radish preoccupava di più il titolo dato alla lezione appena iniziata nel club di cucina: “Pump, hai visto cosa devono fare ora?”

“No, dove? Cosa fanno?”

“Guarda il titolo, in alto sullo schermo.”

“Aspetta, quello? C’è scritto min… Oh no.”

La saiyan si voltò verso Dylia e Mirk, con un’espressione preoccupata. Scuotendo la testa, avvisò le ragazze: “Mi raccomando, non ridete ora.”

Perplesse, rivolsero di nuovo l’attenzione verso la classe. Guardando Vegeta, compresero l’inquietudine di Pump.

Il principe dei saiyan osservava con uno sguardo ardente i suoi strumenti. Al segnale dato dal professore, Vegeta si diresse rapido ed aggressivo verso i frigoriferi, mettendo in una cassetta una grande quantità di ingredienti. Ma osservandoli bene, il gruppetto al di fuori della classe si accorse che non erano semplici alimenti. Erano verdure, molteplici dozzine di tuberi, bulbi, gambi, insalate, foglie. “Avete mezz’ora di tempo per mettere a bollire il tutto. Potete iniziare!” Disse il professore, agitando in aria un coltello con fare minaccioso.

Detto fatto, Vegeta afferrò un cavolo con sguardo feroce, e cominciò a sminuzzarlo finemente, riducendolo in un cumulo di filamenti verdi. Passò in fretta alle cipolle e ai porri, trasformate velocemente in dadini. Notando l’ardore della cucina di Vegeta, il professore gli si avvicinò, complimentandosi per la sua abilità nel governare le verdure; non sprecò però l’occasione per chiedere alcuni chiarimenti: “Allora? Cosa significa questo?”

Vegeta osservò disinteressato il cumulo di polvere indicato dal professore.

“Perché hai polverizzato queste kakarote? E questo radicchio del deserto? Lo hai pestato come se fosse aglio!”

“Non mi piacciono. Sono al massimo delle spezie, ma non delle pietanze.”

“E la corazzucca? Ho detto di usarla! Perché non l’hai presa?”

“Non mi interessa. La uso al massimo come scodella.”

Il professore parve paralizzato dall’idea di Vegeta. Era incredibilmente stupida. Ma…

“È un’ottima idea… Va bene, vediamo cosa sei in grado di fare.”

Una volta che il docente, sebbene infastidito, si era allontanato, Vegeta riprese a pestare le kakarote e il radicchio del deserto, riducendole in fine polvere che poi aggiunse a pizzichi nella ciotola che aveva davanti. Pump restò muta ad osservare la scena, insieme ad un Radish sempre più confuso. Non sapevano che Vegeta potesse agire in maniera tanto passionale in cucina, ma percepivano anche un certo astio verso il resto del mondo provenire dal principe.

Nel tavolo accanto a quello di Vegeta stava lavorando un altro compagno dei ragazzi. Improvvisamente, dopo che aveva adagiato a mucchietti i diversi tipi di verdure, quattro coltelli saltarono autonomamente in aria e cominciarono a sminuzzare gli ortaggi. Tutti gli studenti si fermarono ad osservare la scena. Anche il gruppetto nel corridoio rimase basito vedendo i coltelli volteggiare sulle verdure in quel modo. “Osservate tutti! – disse il professore con tono compiaciuto – Questo è un ottimo modo di usare i propri poteri in cucina. Ben fatto, signor Guldo!”

Guldo sorrise al professore, e tornò a concentrarsi sulla preparazione del minestrone. Tutti gli altri studenti ripresero a sminuzzare e mescolare, ma Radish si accorse di come Vegeta stesse guardando Guldo: “Ehi, Pump… Guarda Vegeta.”

“Perché non sta cucinando? Continua a fissare Guldo…”

“Dici che vuole dargli fastidio?” Radish deglutì, preoccupato.

“Se gli darà solo fastidio, Guldo sarà fortunato.”

Pump assunse la stessa espressione impensierita di Radish, e si rivolse alle altre ragazze: “Preparatevi a scappare.” Dylia e Mirk non risposero, e si limitarono a fissare incuriosite Vegeta.

“Bene, il tempo è scaduto. Mettete via tutto e lasciate solo i piatti sul tavolo.” Il professore aspettò che i ragazzi avessero messo a posto i loro utensili, poi cominciò a girare tra i tavoli. Il minestrone servito in un guscio di zucca preparato da Vegeta parve piacergli, ma non disse nulla. Proprio in quel momento, quando il docente aveva dato le spalle a Vegeta, il principe dei saiyan lanciò un piccolo oggetto contro Guldo, colpendolo in testa. L’uomo, confuso dal colpo, si mosse istintivamente, andando con il braccio contro alla sua ciotola di minestrone, che scivolò oltre il bordo del tavolo.

Radish osservò la scena spaventato. Se Vegeta era stato visto mentre lanciava un crostino al compagno, lo avrebbero sicuramente punito. E di conseguenza, Vegeta si sarebbe sfogato sui propri compagni di squadra. Ma non accadde nulla.

Il minestrone si trovava ancora sul tavolo. Guldo era in piedi nella stessa posa di qualche istante prima, solo leggermente affaticato: un sottile rivolo di sudore scese dalla tempia del ragazzo, ma lui non aprì bocca. Il professore, assaggiò anche dal suo piatto, si complimentò, e passò allo studente successivo. Vegeta abbandonò in fretta un’espressione stupita in favore del suo tipico sguardo rabbioso, anche se questa volta lo stupore aveva particolarmente accentuato la sua rabbia congenita. Pump guardò Radish preoccupata: “Radish…”

Il ragazzo non tardò a reagire: “Via via via! Andiamo!”

Raggiunto il piazzale della scuola, Mirk fu la prima a parlare: “Ma cosa cacchio è successo? L’avete visto anche voi cadere il piatto, no?”

“Che cretino Vegeta… Perché deve sempre rompere le palle a tutti?” Radish non sapeva a cosa pensare. Pump si avvicinò a Dylia, che non aveva ancora aperto bocca: “Senti, Dylia… Tu hai visto qualcosa? Fai quella cosa strana con gli occhi, no?”

“Non è una cosa strana. È come la telecinesi, solo un po’ diversa. Ma non riesco sicuramente a farla bene come mio fratello o come il signor Guldo, a quanto pare.”

“Ma hai capito cosa è successo?” Anche Mirk si rivolse alla bambina.

Dylia aspettò un attimo, guardando crucciata verso il basso: “Non lo so. La ciotola stava cadendo, poi si trovava di nuovo sul banco… Non lo so…”

“Stai tranquilla.” Radish si avvicinò a Dylia facendosi largo tra le altre ragazze, e le mise una mano sulla testa, arruffandole i capelli: “Almeno ci siamo divertiti a vedere quello scemo di Vegeta. Ora sappiamo che sia lui che Bueno sono buoni in cucina. Adesso torniamo in stanza, che fra meno di un’ora si mangia.” Detto questo, il saiyan si diresse verso la torre dei dormitori, nascondendo il suo sguardo impensierito alle ragazze. Pump lo osservò allontanarsi per un po’, confusa. Poi lo raggiuse, ed insieme cominciarono a correre verso i dormitori. Dylia e Mirk, dopo aver visto la scena, si guardarono e risero un poco, poi si avviarono per le loro stanze.

Alcuni giorni dopo.

“Cavolo, Mirk è proprio brava a baseball…” Pump si permise un complimento alla bella ragazza che stava sfrecciando nell’aria davanti ai suoi occhi. Vegeta, che era sul tetto della scuola insieme a Pump, dette un colpo di tosse come segno di approvazione.

“Vai in prima! Vai!” Radish stava scattando verso la prima base, incitato dai compagni di squadra. Era forse il più veloce in campo, dopo Mirk. “In seconda! In terza!” L’arbitro fischiò la run. La partita finì in quell’istante.

“Braviii! Bravo Rad…” Pump si interruppe di colpo, senza finire la frase. Vegeta stava applaudendo. Pigramente, ma con un lievissimo sorriso, si stava complimentando anche lui con Radish. Commossa dal gesto, la ragazza si gettò al collo di Vegeta: “Oh Veggy! Ma allora ce l’hai un cuore!”

“E lasciami! Vai via! – si staccò bruscamente dal tentativo di abbraccio di Pump, ma lei non si offese, essendo riuscita a vedere un raro momento di sincera felicità in Vegeta – Mi sono solo… Complimentato… Per il suo impegno… E SMETTILA DI FARE GLI OCCHI DA GATTA! SEI NOIOSA!”

“Cos’è una gatta, Veggy?”

“Ehi, tutto bene qua?” Radish si avvicinò ai suoi amici diffidente, avendo visto Vegeta respingere l’affetto di Pump. Se non l’avevate ancora capito, a Radish piace Pump e quindi fa il geloso, vedete di farci l’abitudine perché sarà così per un bel po’ di tempo.

_(Culo di Vegeta. “Qualcuno” ci teneva che scrivessi questa cosa nella storia, quindi eccovela, in tutta la sua gloria. Culo di Vegeta. La mia editrice è una persona serissima…)_

“Radish! Vegeta ha applaudito per te! Ti ha anche fatto dei complimenti!” Radish non sapeva come reagire. Si voltò verso Vegeta e comprese la scenetta che aveva appena visto da lontano. I due saiyan si sfidarono con lo sguardo per qualche istante. Non dissero nulla, e aspettarono che si placasse il vento. Vegeta alzò il braccio. Stupendo gli altri, Vegeta alzò il pollice e sorrise fievolmente all’amico. Radish, ignorando lo stupore, rispose con un largo sorriso, salutò Pump, e tornò sul campo.

“Dai ragazzi, va bene così. Passiamo al volley adesso!” Il professore agitò la chioma di capelli bianchi e andò a prendere due pali di metallo. Con estrema facilità, li fece roteare sulla testa e li lanciò con un ampio arco nei fori ai lati del campo, dove andarono ad inserirsi alla perfezione. Due studenti appesero la rete, mentre gli altri si divisero in due squadre.

“Senti Veggy…” Pump si rivolse al suo compagno di panchina.

“Non chiamarmi così. Io sono Ve-Ge-Ta, il vero e unico Principe dei Saiyan.”

“Non ti sembra che il professore… assomigli un poco a Mirk?”

“…Hanno la pelle diversa. Anche i capelli.”

“Sì, hanno quei colori lì invertiti… Ma non vengono dallo stesso pianeta, secondo te?”

“…” Nessuna risposta dal glorioso principe di tutti i saiyan.

“Allora?”

“Ma che ne so. E perché lo chiedi a me? Vai più d’accordo tu con quella.”

Pump non rispose. Si accorse che Vegeta, nonostante tutto aveva ragione: passava molto tempo con Mirk, e parlavano spesso insieme. Come aveva detto Mirk, erano diventate amiche. Vegeta stette a guardare disgustato come Pump sprofondò nell’ammirazione della sua vita più o meno agiata: “La smetti per favore di fare quella faccia? Sei inquietante.”

I due saiyan tornarono a concentrarsi sulla partita di volley, sport parecchio popolare negli universi dal quarto al nono, mica solo sulla Terra. Lo stesso vale per baseball, wrestling e palla battaglia. Mirk e Radish stavano ricevendo rapidamente la palla, scambiandosela con svelti passaggi. La palla impattava pesantemente sulle braccia degli studenti, generando rimbombi brevi e penetranti. Rimbalzando qua e là, schizzò in aria, spinta da un calcio precisamente assestato da Radish. Il tempo parve fermarsi come in una puntata di “Mila e Shiro” quando Mirk comparve fulminea dietro al pallone. Un colpo lesto e possente si abbatté sulla palla, e un grido attraversò il campo da gioco: “CRUSHER BALL!”

Un grande polverone si alzò dal campo avversario a Radish e Mirk. I due ragazzi stavano esultando, ma dal nuvolone emerse un guanto bianco, puntato verso l’alto. L’arbitro emerse respingendo con il braccio la polvere, rilasciando un briciolo del suo immenso ki. Tutta l’area venne spazzata, spaventando alcuni tra i presenti. Il silenzio si fece largo tra gli sguardi leggermente preoccupati dei giocatori, che a quanto pare avevano ben compreso la dimensione del potere del loro istruttore.

“Mirk, sei fuori! Ti ho già detto che non devi mescolare così tanto il ki con gli attacchi! Se continui così finirai per danneggiare il tetto della scuola.”

“Che palle! Abbiamo fatto punto o no?”

“…Sì che avete fatto punto, ritardata.”

Mirk saltò verso Radish, e si diedero un cinque, ridendo. Gli altri giocatori si strinsero intorno a loro per congratularsi dell’ottima azione, ma vennero interrotti dal professore: “Non ho finito, io. La prossima volta che fate qualcosa di così pericoloso, vi sbatto tutti fuori dal campo. Inoltre… – si avvicinò lentamente a Mirk – Quella è una tecnica che ho inventato per il baseball, non per la pallavolo!”

Mirk, sbuffando in maniera sfrontata, si avvicinò minacciosa al docente, piantando i piedi in terra a pochi centimetri da lui: “A me sembra tanto una schiacciata di pallavolo, zietto.”

Quando Mirk atterrò in una finestra del palazzo dei dormitori, coloro che erano presenti sul campo da gioco si resero conto di quel che era successo. Pump si voltò spaventata verso Vegeta: anche lui era rimasto a bocca aperta. “Ehi, tu.” Il professore si rivolse alla spaventatissima saiyan. “S-sì?!” Pump era decisamente impaurita dalla forza dell’istruttore, che però voleva porle semplicemente una domanda: “Credo di aver centrato la sua stanza, ma puoi andare a vedere se è ancora viva?” La semplice domanda, posta con un radioso sorriso, confuse ancor di più la ragazza. Ella annuì, e si diresse in volo verso i dormitori. “Bene – il professore riprese il suo discorso – vedete di non farmi incazzare di nuovo. Continuiamo, entra Sabrina al posto di Mirk.”

Durante la cena, Mirk continuò a massaggiarsi le numerose ferite coperte da altrettanti cerotti. “Spiegami una cosa.” Vegeta iniziò un discorso, cosa che faceva molto raramente. Tutti i presenti deglutirono e stettero in attesa. Radish no, aveva fame e, francamente parlando, conosceva Vegeta talmente bene da potersi aspettare cosa gli frullasse per la testa. “Dimmi!” Mirk si preparò a rispondergli, leggermente tesa oltre che dolorante.

“Il coach… Hai detto che è tuo zio?”

“Sssì, quindi?”

“Ma è QUEL Gis del pianeta Brench?”

“Non so, fai due conti, genietto. Se è mio zio e io vengo da Brench- Ahi ahi!” Pump stava ancora medicando il braccio tutto graffiato di Mirk.

“Attenta a come parli.” Vegeta non sopportava di essere schernito. Che novità.

“Vegeta… Vuoi fare un discorso di senso compiuto o no?” Radish intercettò rapidamente lo sguardo di Vegeta. L’occhiata severa di un saiyan è la prima cosa che i nemici devono affrontare, sul campo di battaglia. Lo stesso vale, ovviamente, anche in mensa.

Felice di aver potuto vedere lo sguardo convinto di un altro saiyan, Vegeta ridacchiò sommessamente, e rispose alle domande che gli occhi dei suoi compagni si stavano già ponendo: “Lo zio di Mirk fa parte della squadra Ginyu”.

Nessun potere psichico avrebbe protetto Gladyolo dal prorompente sputo di Radish. Curioso era che Gladyolo non diede alcun peso al fatto, e continuò a fissare stupito Vegeta.

“Sì, e allora?”

“Perché sminuisci il fatto? – Vegeta sembrava molto infastidito dallo scarso interesse di Mirk – Ginyu forse è il più forte soldato dell’esercito! La sua squadra non ha eguali in tutto l’universo, e si trovano tutti qui, in questa scuola! Anche quel demente di Guldo!”

Pump si intromise nel discorso: “Quindi tuo zio è così forte? Perché non ce lo hai mai detto?”

“Certo che è così forte, non hai visto cosa mi ha fatto? Da piccolo giocava nella Galactic Little League come pitcher… Quando aveva 12 anni era diventato il lanciatore dei Brenchomiuri Giants, la squadra del mio pianeta. Si allenava come un pazzo a quanto pare. Non ve l’ho detto perché non mi va a genio di essere associata alle macchine da guerra dell’Impero.”

“I Brencomiuri Giants non sono i campioni della Lega Universale?” Chiese Gladyolo mentre si stava ancora pulendo la faccia, tentando di riempire il silenzio che era calato sulla tavolata.

Il gruppetto continuò a chiacchierare animosamente, fino a quando gli inservienti non dovettero lamentarsi della presenza di studenti in mensa a notte fonda. Piano piano i ragazzi si avviarono verso i loro dormitori, e piombarono in un meritato sonno.

Otto giorni più tardi.

“Io copio.”

“Ma sei scemo? Dove vuoi scrivertele le cose?”

“…Mi infilo dei biglietti nei guanti!”

“Guarda che non puoi tenere i guanti durante gli esami.”

“Allora nelle maniche!”

“Guarda che ti sgamano subito.”

“Nella pettorina?”

“Non funzionaaa… E poi non ha senso scriversi addosso tutta quella roba.”

“Me lo scrivo nelle mutande, piuttosto.”

“La smetti di dire cazzate? Studia!”

“La fai facile tu, che sai le cose!”

“Se vuoi ti diamo una mano in due!”

“No! Ce la faccio da solo!”

“Dai che ti aiutiamo! Se vuoi chiedo anche a Gladyolo!”

“Non se ne parla! Sono capace di studiare per conto mio.”

“Sì, certo. Lo abbiamo notato negli ultimi MESI.”

“Smettila di prendermi per il culo!”

“Datti una calmata!”

“Dattela tu!”

“No tu!”

Una porta si aprì di scatto.

“SMETTETELAAA!”

Radish era appena uscito dal bagno, e aveva sorpreso Pump e Vegeta ad azzuffarsi sopra alle loro sedie. Avvolto solo in un asciugamano, si stava ancora asciugando i capelli, che trattenevano una quantità impressionante di acqua.

“Mettiti a studiare, Vegeta. Pure io sono più avanti di te, princip-

“Chiamami principino, Radish. Fallo e ti faccio saltare la faccia.”

“Come vuoi. Principessa.”

“Ahia. Me la sono cercata, vero?” Pump stava stringendo una benda sul braccio di Radish: “Direi di sì. Sai che con Vegeta devi solo schivare e non parare. Oh, wow.”

“Che c’è?”

“È la stessa cosa che ci ha detto Gipeto all’inizio del Club.”

“Ah, già. E io che pensavo ti fossi accorta di quanto Vegeta è più forte di noi al momento.” Pump non replicò. I due restarono in silenzio per un paio di minuti, senza guardarsi. Stanchi e tesi si alzarono dalle loro sedie quando la porta d’ingresso si aprì di scatto.

Vegeta entrò nella stanza senza dire nulla; mise la mano in tasca, poi lanciò due scatolette ai compagni: “To’, mangiate.”

Pump e Radish si rivolsero un rapido sguardo, stupiti. Radish aprì la sua scatola, e delle caramelle caddero nelle sue mani: “Ma… Sul serio?”

“Sì, sul serio. Tenetele fino alla fine degli esami perché non ve ne compro altre.”

“Ehm… Grazie, allora.” Radish mise in bocca una caramella, ancora confuso dall’insolita azione di Vegeta.

“Grazie… Veggy…?” Anche Pump era ancora abbastanza confusa.

“Pre- SÌ. Buonanotte.” Vegeta si lanciò sul letto, buttò sul pavimento la pettorina e si infilò sotto le coperte. Di nuovo, il silenzio riempì la stanza. Radish riuscì finalmente a deglutire, e si rivolse sottovoce all’amica.

“Stava per dire “Prego”, per caso?”

“E non si è lamentato che l’ho chiamato “Veggy”. Cosa succede?”

“Non può essere felice… Vero? Vorrebbe dire che ha fatto fuori qualcuno.”

“Sarà teso per gli esami. Però non ne sono convinta.”

Radish non continuò il discorso, ma rispose allo sguardo perplesso dell’amica con un rapido sorriso. Pump si distrasse con un breve sussulto, e replicò lo spensierato gesto di Radish. Tranquilli, si misero a dormire, più o meno pronti per la prima sessione di esami della loro vita.

E no, non è andata bene.


	13. I Saiyan Colpiscono Ancora

**Capitolo 9 – I Saiyan Colpiscono Ancora – Anno 1, 3/4 Termidoro**

“Uffaaa! Sono stanca! Ci fermiamo da qualche parte?” Mirk si stava lamentando rumorosamente già da un po’ di tempo, ma la risposta rimaneva sempre della stessa qualità: “No.” “Stai zitta.” e senza dimenticare “Cammina, donna.” L’inconfondibile tatto di Vegeta non si smentiva mai. Mirk però non desistette: “Vegeta, adesso ci fermiamo!”

E Vegeta si fermò. E si girò, lentamente, verso Mirk: “Sono io in carica di questa missione. Continuiamo ancora per un po’.” Peccato soltanto che nel frattempo si era già seduta su una roccia, aveva acceso un piccolo fuoco e radunato gli altri membri del gruppo, offerto loro delle bibite e aperto un pacco di salatini. Vegeta era furioso: “Ah, è così che muore l’ordine? Sotto scroscianti sacchetti di patatine?”

Dopo che Vegeta si era riposato e rifocillato con gli altri, il gruppo si rimise in marcia attraverso le rocce ostili di Kagero. Il quarto e più grande pianeta del sistema assomigliava ad un’immensa distesa di pietre e sabbia, intervallata da rare montagnette coperte di neve. Nonostante l’aspetto desertico, il pianeta era caratterizzato da un clima freddo ed umido, tanto che l’acqua riusciva a rimanere liquida soltanto a basse latitudini. La debole e primitiva atmosfera era in grado di trattenere poco ossigeno, lentamente rinnovato dalle piccole colonie di alghe rossastre, sparse qua e là sulla infeconda superficie del pianeta. La squadra di Mirk era infatti costretta ad usare costantemente i respiratori per compensare la mancanza di ossigeno.

“Quanto pensi che ci metterà il pianeta a diventare come Neo Freezer?” Pump si rivolse a Radish, interessata dall’ambiente semisterile della piana che stavano attraversando. “Non saprei, il processo ci mette un bel po’, e qui è appena cominciato… Ehi, Tagoma!” Radish si rivolse al compagno di viaggio che lo stava seguendo con non poco sforzo.

“Sì, dimmi.”

“Sapresti dirmi quanto ci ha messo Neo Freezer a bioformarsi?”

“Il nostro pianeta? Mi sembra circa dieci anni. Il processo qui è iniziato da almeno due anni e… Aspettate, ho un segnale!”

Il gruppo si fermò di scatto. Mirk si accasciò a faccia in giù, affaticata dalla gravità elevata del pianeta. L’altro membro della squadra cinque, Napple, si avvicinò a Tagoma: “Vuol dire che mancano, quanto, dieci chilometri? In che direzione è?”

“Sono otto chilometri… Verso Sud-Est.”

“Finalmente!” Mirk si rialzò affaticata da terra, e Pump le diede una mano a rialzarsi. Radish si girò verso Vegeta per capire cosa avrebbero fatto: “Senti, Vegeta… Sono cosa adesso, quaranta ore che camminiamo? Siamo a metà del tempo a disposizione, abbiamo trovato il nostro obiettivo e fra meno di un’ora torna la notte. Accampiamoci qui, dai.” Vegeta non ribatté, ma si mise seduto a pensare, appoggiando il mento ad una mano. Dopo un attimo rispose, con tono sorprendentemente fiacco: “Va bene. Tirate su il rifugio e metteteci sotto questo.” Vegeta si voltò e tirò fuori dallo zaino una scatola di metallo, da cui spuntavano quattro piccole asticelle. Radish non sapeva cosa fosse, quindi attese chiarimenti da parte di Vegeta.

“Non l’abbiamo usato durante le altre missioni, ma è il pavimento per il rifugio. Genera uno scudo orizzontale fissato al pavimento. E se giri questa levetta… emette un campo antigravità. Impostalo circa a nove o dieci.”

“Non mi dirai forse che non sei più abituato alla gravità di Vegeta.”

“Trovo insopportabile la tua mancanza di fede nella mia forza, Radish.”

“E cosa vuoi farci, strangolarmi? Dai, vieni che preparo la cena.”

“Ci penso io, tu fai partire quel cacchio di proietta-pavimento.”

Dopo che il gruppetto aveva terminato di mangiare, Mirk fu la prima a prendere parola: “Ehi, Tagoma! Pensi che debba partecipare al torneo?”

Il ragazzo terminò di mettere a posto le posate, poi rispose alla fin troppo vivace ragazza: “Non saprei. Radish, voi partecipate tutti e tre?”.

Radish, il quale stava in modo poco sorprendente ancora mangiando, guardò un attimo Pump, che replicò con un noncurante cenno della testa. Per quanto riguarda Vegeta, non c’era certo il bisogno di confermare la sua voglia di combattere. Radish deglutì con non poco sforzo, e rispose: “Direi di sì. Ma che c’entra?”

Tagoma continuò la conversazione con tono distaccato e razionale, rivolgendosi a Mirk: “Non ha molto senso allora partecipare, non credi? Solo Vegeta mi sembra parecchio più forte di te.”

“Scherzi? Ehi Pump, accendi lo scouter e guarda il mio livello.”

Pump prese lo scouter dallo zaino, se lo mise sull’orecchio sinistro e cliccò il pulsante.

“Accipicchia.”

“Che c’è?” Radish si dimostrò interessato.

“Tò, guarda!” La ragazza gli lanciò lo scouter, senza aggiungere altro. Radish osservò il numerino che apparve sul display, accompagnato da un paio di suoni acuti.

“Oh porca… Non posso crederci.”

“Ecco perché fallirete.” Mirk ridacchiò in maniera quasi inquietante, attendendo una reazione del saiyan rannicchiato in un angolo del rifugio: “Allora, Vegeta. Non ti interessa sapere come battermi al torneo?”

Vegeta, che stava da qualche minuto tentando di nascondere il prorompente ingrossamento dell’arteria sulla propria tempia destra, alzò finalmente lo sguardo e disse a Radish: “Dammi lo scouter.” E Radish glielo diede.

Vegeta sbiancò. Un rivolo di sudore sostituì la tempia pulsante, congelando la mente del principe. Quasi terrorizzato, sbiascicò sommessamente un numero: “Otto… Mila?”

Radish tentò subito di sdrammatizzare: “Beh, Vegeta è in coma. Qualcuno vuole un dolcetto?”. Così, mentre Vegeta rimase fermo a fissare il terreno, rigido come le rocce che lo circondavano, il resto del gruppo ebbe il tempo di mangiare il dolce, andare in bagno, raccontarsi storie terrificanti come i ragazzi fighi degli anni ’80, dormire, rigirarsi nel sonno, svegliarsi, tutto senza il glorioso principe dei Saiyan, che aveva appena scoperto di essere più debole di un altro suo compagno di classe. Una donna, per giunta. Una donna decisamente gnocca.

La luce del mattino raggiunse in fretta il gruppo di studenti, che si risvegliarono in una landa desolata ricoperta da un sottile strato di ghiaccio. “Cosa è successo? Ehi Radish, svegliati!” Pump cominciò a scuotere piuttosto violentemente il compagno, che di risposta si svegliò di scatto, saltando per aria: “Cosa? Pump! Dove? Pericolo!”

“Stai calmo, non è successo niente! Guardati in giro piuttosto…”

“Eh? Ma cosa…? Quella è neve?”

Pump prese il proprio zaino e ne estrasse lo scouter; dopo esserselo messa all’orecchio, cominciò a scorrere tra le varie applicazioni del congegno. I penetranti bip dell’apparecchio svegliarono anche gli altri membri del gruppo. “Ma che… È già mattina, Radish?” Mirk fu la prima a lamentarsi. E anche la prima a rovistare nella sacca dei viveri. “Ehi! Cosa stai facendo? Aspetta un attimo che adesso mangiamo tutti.” Pump riuscì a fermare Mirk appena prima che fosse riuscita ad abbuffarsi.

“Scusate, ma Vegeta dov’è?” Napple si accorse dell’assenza di un membro del gruppo. Istantaneamente, tutti osservarono il sacco a pelo di Vegeta. Era vuoto.

“Merda! Merda! Dove si è cacciato adesso?” Radish era furioso. Volando a qualche centimetro dal pavimento, scrutava l’orizzonte in cerca del compagno mancante. In quel momento, Pump gli lanciò il proprio scouter: “Tieni, ho trovato il menu che cercavo.” Radish non ci pensò a lungo ed indossò lo scouter. Impallidì. Il display mostrava vari dati sull’ambiente esterno. Illuminazione, ora solare, umidità. E anche temperatura. Il valore negativo della temperatura spaventò il ragazzo saiyan. Radish restituì lo scouter, poi si rivolse a Tagoma: “Dov’è la giacca di Vegeta?”

Il ragazzo comprese subito i pensieri di Radish, e frugò rapidamente nel mucchio di vestiario accantonato su un lato del rifugio: “La sua giacca manca. Manca anche il suo scouter.” Radish esplose in un’imprecazione: “Brutto idiota! Strapezzente e Cafone!”

“Chi è cafone?” Una voce distorta rispose da un angolo della stanza. Radish si lanciò sul suo zaino e tirò fuori il suo scouter. Era acceso.

“Vegeta! Dove cavolo sei?” Radish cominciò a parlare con Vegeta tramite lo scouter. Rapidamente gli altri presenti si avvicinarono a lui per origliare.

“Mi sto allenando. La gravità qui è bella alta.”

“Ma sei scemo? Ci sono venti gradi sotto lo zero!”

“Ho la mia giacca.”

“Aaargh! Dimmi dove sei!”

“Datti una calmata, plebeo. Sono otto chilometri a Sud-Est da voi.”

“Otto chi… Tu…!”

“Hai finito o no, Radish?”

“Ti odio.”

“Lo so.”

Bip. La chiamata si interruppe. Tagoma, dopo aver esaminato lo schermo del suo scouter, confermò i dubbi di Radish: “Sì, si trova a due passi dal nostro obiettivo.” Radish stette in silenzio per un po’, poi si rivolse agli altri due ragazzi: “Riuscite a starci dietro se voliamo?”

Tagoma non rispose, e Napple scherzò sull’argomento: “Se non superate la barriera del suono, direi di sì.”

Tutti e cinque fecero in fretta colazione, si vestirono, smontarono il rifugio e balzarono in aria, pronti a raggiungere Vegeta.

Dopo un breve ma faticoso viaggio in volo, Mirk individuò Vegeta in mezzo a delle alture: “Eccolo lì! Scendiamo!”

“Finalmente! Non ce la faccio più.” L’elevata gravità di Kagero aveva stancato in fretta Napple, che non si era ancora abituato a volare con la tecnica di volo.

Vegeta stava facendo piegamenti su una mano nella neve, quando si accorse che cinque paia di occhi lo stavano fissando: “Siete arrivati, allora.” Vegeta non ebbe però il tempo di scherzare: il suo scouter emise di punto in bianco un singolo suono, e il ragazzo si catapultò rapidamente in aria. Una violenta esplosione scaraventò verso il cielo neve e terra, proprio nel punto in cui si trovava Vegeta solo un attimo prima.

“Vi siete bevute il cervello!? Perché cavolo mi attaccate alle spalle?” Vegeta atterrò con poca delicatezza di fronte a Mirk e Pump, le quali erano ancora in posa d’attacco con le braccia distese davanti a loro. “Qui il cretino sei solamente tu! Deficiente!” Pump sembrava decisamente furibonda, tanto che sparò nuovamente un colpo di energia verso Vegeta. Questi respinse l’attacco con un disinteressato gesto della mano, e si avvicinò alla compagna: “Sono benissimo capace di badare a me stesso, feccia.”

Pump si zittì. Tutti si zittirono. Anche Vegeta. In un istante, tutta l’arroganza svanì dal volto del principe, sostituita da un’espressione di velato spavento. Si era reso conto di aver esagerato? Poco importava, perché pochi secondi dopo un pugno ben assestato raggiunse il suo naso. Vegeta rimbalzò un paio di volte sul terreno congelato di Kagero prima di arrestarsi.

Radish non ebbe il tempo di comprendere il suo gesto. Immobile, con il pugno ancora contratto dinanzi a sé, guardava infuriato il corpo di Vegeta accasciato sul suolo. Solo poi cominciò a tremare. Era finita. Basta. Era morto. Ora Vegeta si sarebbe alzato e avrebbe cancellato la sua esistenza. Anche tutto il pianeta, se il principe dei saiyan avesse voluto.

Vegeta si alzò, appoggiandosi alle proprie ginocchia. Inclinò un paio di volte il collo, fino a quando non lo sentì scrocchiare. Radish cominciò a tremare ancor più violentemente, ma nessuno ebbe il coraggio di dire qualcosa.

“Un giorno ti sbaglierai anche tu e spero solo di essere lì – Vegeta fu il primo ad aprire bocca – Volevi esserci quando facevo uno sbaglio? Beh, forse ci siamo, Radish.”

Vegeta si raddrizzò, scostò la neve dalle sue spalle, poi si avvicinò agli altri due Saiyan. Radish e Pump scambiarono vicendevolmente un rapido sguardo con Vegeta.

Il silenzio confuse ancor di più i presenti. Non che fosse chiaro che cosa di preciso confondesse gli studenti del N.I.S.B.A.: la reazione pacata di Vegeta, quasi simile ad una scusa; lo scatto incredibile d’ira di Radish, che era per lo meno riuscito a colpire il principe saiyan; il fatto che fossero ancora tutti vivi, nonostante la presenza di Vegeta.

Finalmente Mirk trovò il coraggio di parlare: “Sei proprio una canaglia, Vegeta.”

“Non esagerare, ragazza.” Vegeta rivolse un’occhiata gelida alla collega, ma stranamente accompagnò il gesto con un lieve sorriso. Probabilmente Vegeta se ne accorse, dato che girò subito la testa e indossò il respiratore, che non gli serviva, in modo che nessuno potesse vederlo in faccia.

“Comunque… Il segnale proviene da laggiù.” Tagoma riportò alla normalità la missione, portando l’attenzione dei presenti sull’obbiettivo. Indicò un punto che risplendeva debolmente all’ombra di un ripido cumulo di neve e ghiaccio.

I ragazzi vi si avvicinarono lentamente, felici di aver portato a termine l’incarico con così tanto anticipo. Ora che avevano finalmente sottomano il loro obiettivo, poterono finalmente tentare di comprendere lo scopo della loro missione.

“Scusami Radish, ma non eravamo venuti qui a recuperare dei dati andati persi dopo lo schianto con un asteroide?” chiese Pump confusa all’amico.

“In teoria sì, solo che questi sembrano semplicemente i resti di un guscio di salvataggio, forse di un incrociatore o di una fregata…” Radish continuò a rovistare tra le lamiere di metallo, ma non riuscì a trovare nulla di interessante.

“Ehi! Venite qua!” Napple sembrava aver trovato qualcosa. Si girò verso i compagni, porgendo loro quello che sembrava una pettorina di metallo. Tagoma si fece avanti per osservarlo meglio: “È la corazza di un droide protocollare, qui c’è scritto… Modello R9000. Aspettate un attimo.” Il ragazzo aprì lo zaino e ne tirò fuori uno strano scouter, con una larga visiera blu e due cuffie: “Stiamo sviluppando questo tipo di scouter per la scientifica. Se tutto va bene, dovrebbe darci qualche informazione su questa unità R9000.”

Una volta indossato l’ingombrante scouter, Tagoma riprese a parlare: “Dunque… È di certo questo il droide che stiamo cercando. Però modelli R9000 hanno la memoria fisica situata nel petto, e qui manca… Tutto. Facciamo a pezzi questa navetta finché non abbiamo trovato quei dati.”

Radish si fece cadere a terra: “Beh, bello schifo. Vuol dire che abbiamo fallito la missione?” “Direi di no. – Mirk gli rispose secca, anche lei leggermente demoralizzata – Recuperiamo tutto ciò che resta. Se i dati sono andati distrutti non è di certo colpa nostra!”

Il gruppetto continuò a cercare tra i rottami ancora per qualche minuto, smantellando i resti del guscio di salvataggio, ma non riuscì a trovare nulla di utile per la missione. “Direi che qui abbiamo finito. Richiamiamo le navicelle e torniamo a casa?” Vegeta si era stancato in fretta di rovistare tra i detriti. Gli altri ragazzi condividevano i suoi sentimenti, e si allontanarono dal cumulo di rottami. “Che facciamo con questo?” Chiese Pump indicando il guscio distrutto. “Beh, secondo protocollo dobbiamo liberarci dei materiali rimasti.”

“Big Bang Attack!”

Una violentissima esplosione sconvolse l’area circostante: ghiaccio, sassi e lamiere di metallo si frantumarono di colpo, scagliandosi poi in aria. I ragazzi vennero sbalzati lontano, costretti a tornare a terra rotolando confusi. Quando terminò la pioggia di detriti, il gruppo poté ricomporsi per vedere cosa fosse successo. Vegeta stava in piedi con le braccia conserte, tranquillo come se non fosse successo niente di speciale. Nessuno sapeva di preciso cosa dire, ma le prime parole che furono pronunciate da Mirk erano degli insulti talmente indicibili, indecorosi ed irripetibili, che l’autore avrebbe dovuto censurare l’intero capitolo.

Finita la scrosciante cascata di oltraggianti offese a carico del principe e dei suoi nobili antenati, Mirk dovette lasciare del tempo al resto del gruppo di dimenticare gli incredibili neologismi che avevano appena udito. In particolare, Radish e Vegeta stettero inginocchiati rivolti verso il terreno, come se dovessero vomitare. O implorare perdono a Dio per aver solo dovuto ascoltare tali nefandezze. Ma non c’era molto tempo da perdere.

Solo dopo alcuni istanti i ragazzi si accorsero che le vibrazioni causate dall’esplosione non solo non erano cessate, ma si erano fatte più violente e minacciose. Gli sguardi dei presenti si rivolsero verso il cumulo di ghiaccio sotto cui avevano trovato il guscio di salvataggio distrutto. La collinetta tremava freneticamente, crescendo e gonfiandosi sempre di più. Pilastri di ghiaccio si spezzarono uno dopo l’altro, grigie scaglie lucenti spuntarono dal terreno, e una luce giallastra cominciò ad emanare il suo bagliore da sotto lo strato di neve che ricopriva il terreno.

Fulminee, due titaniche ali si liberarono dal peso che le opprimeva, e illuminarono la zona circostante con il loro risplendere dorato. Poi un enorme artiglio si aggrappò alla superficie gelida del pianeta, poi un altro, e un altro ancora. Radish osservava terrorizzato la scena, quando la creatura riuscì a sollevare il capo in aria e ad aprire gli occhi.

“Scappiamo!” Tagoma fu il primo a ricomporsi, almeno un poco. Mirk gli chiedette spiegazioni: “Cos’è quello?”

“È un telesia! Un drago mangia-etere!”

“Quelli che ti leggono nel pensiero? Cosa ci fa qui?” Pump si ricordò di averne già sentito parlare.

Tagoma stava per risponderle, ma venne interrotto da Vegeta: “State attenti, idioti!”

Vegeta non aveva staccato gli occhi di dosso dal dragone, e riuscì ad avvisare gli altri in tempo: con impressionante violenza, il telesia si scagliò sui ragazzi, ma questi riuscirono a schivarlo spiccando il volo.

“Non abbiamo tempo! – Tagoma spiegò agli altri la situazione – Il telesia è intelligentissimo, e probabilmente sa leggere nel pensiero delle sue prede! Inoltre ha un livello…” CRACK! Napple, madido di sudore, aveva appena tentato di misurare il loro nemico con lo scouter, ora andato in frantumi.

“Non t’ho chiesto pronostici!” Urlò Vegeta, e rilasciò il proprio ki. In quel momento, Radish notò quanta invisibile energia emanava il telesia: un vento etereo stava spazzando all’indietro l’aura violacea di Vegeta. Radish imprecò: “Cretino! Ti farai ammazzare se lo attacchi!”

“Allora ci vediamo all’inferno! Yaaah!” Vegeta cominciò a bombardare il drago con tutte le sue forze. Gli altri cinque lo seguirono d’istinto, e scagliarono sul telesia ogni bordata di energia che riuscivano a generare (o nel caso di Napple, tutti i ricaricatori del cannone, visto che sapeva a malapena volare).

Il gruppetto scese a terra, sempre pronto a contrattaccare, solo dopo aver scaricato sul bersaglio un’infinità di onde energetiche. In silenzio, attesero che la nube di polvere che si era sollevata si diradasse tanto da poter combattere senza impedimenti. La nebbia di terriccio si diradò, trasportata dal vento. Il telesia era ancora lì, con lo sguardo fisso sui ragazzi. Nessuno si mosse.

I saiyan erano pronti a riprendere l’attacco, magari sperando di causare più di un paio di gibolli sulla spessa corazza cenerina del telesia. Pump gridò, impaurita. Altrettanto spaventato, Radish si rivolse di scatto verso la compagna, che stava indicando con un dito teso il drago. Pertanto, tutti osservarono lo stesso punto: un convulso getto di sangue schizzò dal collo della creatura, marchiando di rosso la poca neve rimasta nei suoi paraggi. La creatura cadette con un rombo sulle proprie quattro zampe, e per l’intensità dell’urto, il suo lungo collo si staccò di netto, ruzzolando sul terreno. Radish prese Pump tra le sue braccia, tentando di nascondere la nauseante scena. Come era successo? I loro attacchi non sarebbero di sicuro bastati a tanto. Fiotti di sangue scuro stavano ancora sgorgano dalla grande ferita. Fu allora che Radish notò l’espressione sconvolta di Vegeta: il ragazzo, tremante, fissava senza muoversi né parlare la schiena del telesia, poco sopra dove era situato il collo della creatura. Radish notò lo sguardo del principe, e impallidì. Tutti fecero lo stesso, sbiancando tanto quanto la neve che aveva appena smesso il suo lento cadere.

“Proprio un bel lavoro, Vegeta.”

Vegeta non rispose. Abbassò la testa, confuso e spaventato.

“Fu fu fu fu… Direi che ora mi devi un favore, giusto?” ridacchiò Freezer, saltando giù dalla gigantesca carcassa, dando un rapido sguardo al gruppo di studenti che aveva appena salvato. “Vedo che hai passato il test… Uh! Insieme ai tuoi compagni saiyan, vedo… E sei tu a capo di questa missione?”

All’apparenza spaventato, Vegeta stava ribollendo di rabbia, ma tentava di nasconderlo. Freezer ovviamente sapeva già tutte le cose che aveva appena chiesto al giovane. Ora era soltanto necessario scegliere le parole giuste per rispondergli.

“S-sì, sono capo io, Free-”

“Coff, coff. Come prego? Non ti sento, Vegeta.”

Vegeta si raddrizzò, e alzò la voce: “Sì. Sono io a comando, L-lord Freezer.”

“Molto bene. – si voltò verso Radish – Avete trovato i dati andati perduti?”

Radish si mise sull’attenti: “No signore. Il bersaglio era distrutto quando lo abbiamo trovato.”

“Mmh… Poco male – A Freezer a quanto pare non interessava più di tanto – Ora seguitemi, ho già mandato a recuperare le vostre navicelle. Vegeta, tu vieni con me.”

La nave ammiraglia di Freezer comparve da dietro il telesia morto, quindi i sei studenti seguirono l’imperatore in volo per salirvi a bordo.

“Allora Vegeta, ti stai ambientando all’accademia?” Freezer aveva portato con sé Vegeta nella sala comandi dopo aver lasciato gli altri membri del N.I.S.B.A. nella sala comune. Il viaggio stava proseguendo a rilento, probabilmente proprio per permettere a Freezer di discutere con il suo “protetto”. E Vegeta lo sapeva.

“Sì, sto bene.”

“Bene, bene… Ti starai forse chiedendo perché io sia qui. Stavo venendo all’accademia per assistere al primo torneo estivo. Dopotutto, mi servono sempre degli ottimi combattenti. La squadra Ginyu, ad esempio, è impegnata nella vostra istruzione…”

Vegeta non disse nulla. Deglutì, senza muovere lo sguardo.

“Passando accanto a quel pianeta… Come si chiama? Beh, abbiamo intercettato il tuo segnale e ho deciso di vedere cosa stessi combinando. E stavi svolgendo una missione secondo gli ordini! Mi devo complimentare con te, Vegeta.”

Vegeta prese parola: “Freezer… Ha bisogno di qualcosa da me?”

I membri dell’equipaggio si voltarono verso il ragazzo, distratti dall’insolita confidenza che il saiyan si permetteva di prendere con l’imperatore. Freezer sbuffò, ma non diede molto peso all’accaduto: “Oh, Vegeta, sempre al punto, come vedo… Volevo semplicemente accertarmi che tu partecipassi al torneo. È un po’ che non ti vedo combattere e…”

“Era mia intenzione combattere.” Una leggera nota di stizzo comparve nel tono di Vegeta.

“Fu fu fu, l’importante è che tu ne sia convinto! Puoi andare allora, Vegeta.” Il ragazzo salutò, poi si diresse verso il corridoio. Vegeta aveva giusto aperto la porta, quando Freezer gli rivolse un’ultima richiesta: “Ah, vorrei di certo vedere come combattono anche gli altri due saiyan… Parteciperanno anche loro?”

Vegeta si fermò. Dando le spalle all’imperatore, rispose senza esitare: “Combatteranno anche loro.” E si allontanò.


	14. Il Torneo di Neo Freezer

**Capitolo 10 – Il Torneo di Neo Freezer – Anno 1, 13/18 Termidoro**

“Benissimo! Vedo che ci siete tutti, sezione A… Possiamo cominciare allora! Aaa-ttenti!” La piccola legione di più di duecento studenti si acquietò all’istante. Gipeto si schiarì la gola e continuò il suo discorso: “Vi do il benvenuto alla prima edizione del TOR.N.I.S.B.A., cadetti! Vi siete presentati in ben 243 per partecipare, quindi è presente circa la metà dei membri dei club di combattimento. Come però potete ben immaginare, sarà necessario effettuere delle eliminatorie preliminari, in modo da restare con i 128 partecipanti programmati. Quindi ora vi…Ah! Scusate un attimo!”

Gipeto si voltò di scatto guardando verso il cielo, poi si abbassò in un elegante inchino. La folla di perplessi studenti venne rapidamente sferzata da taglienti raffiche di vento, poi tutti riuscirono a capire il gesto apparentemente insensato del professore.

La polvere si quietò nel silenzio più totale, e Freezer fece un passo in avanti sul palco eretto in mezzo alla pianura a ovest della capitale. La leggera brezza che solo un attimo prima accarezzava la verde piana venne soppressa da un’immensa pesantezza, proveniente dall’apparentemente esile figura. Il vento si placò silenzioso, ma l’erba non smise di piegarsi sotto la pressione sprigionata dal minuto imperatore, che osservava tiranno i suoi sudditi dall’alto. Questi stette qualche attimo ad ammirare compiaciuto i suoi giovani soldati, prima di prendere finalmente parola: “Benvenuti, studenti!”

Velocissimi, quasi spaventati, tutti i presenti si riassettarono sull’attenti: schiena e braccia dritte, testa all’insù. Compiaciuto, l’imperatore continuò a parlare: “Questa settimana ho proprio voglia di divertirmi… E visto che questa sarà la prima edizione del torneo, ho pensato di vedere di cosa sono capaci i migliori giovani combattenti del mio esercito! Oggi ci occuperemo dei preliminari, che si svolgeranno… Proprio qui.”

Freezer alzò di scatto un braccio verso l’alto. Il terreno tremò brevemente, distraendo per un attimo i presenti. Con un sonoro rumore meccanico quattro botole si aprirono attorno al gruppo, e quattro altissime colonne di acciaio spuntarono dal terreno, slittando silenziosamente verso il cielo. Quando ebbero finito di crescere in altezza, le sommità delle gigantesche sbarre si piegarono e si agganciarono l’una all’altra, componendo un enorme telaio di metallo, alto almeno un centinaio di metri.

“È qui che vi affronterete! – Freezer continuò il suo discorso – In questo cubo possono combattere tranquillamente tremila persone: gli ultimi rimasti potranno accedere alle eliminatorie e combattere fino alla finale di sabato. Allora… Che vinca il più forte!” Freezer salutò il suo pubblico, poi si ritirò sul retro del palco, nella sua usuale navetta.

Placatisi gli applausi, Gipeto cominciò a descrivere la modalità di eliminazione: “Vi prego di allontanarvi dai bordi della gabbia.” “Come “della gabbia”?” Pump si rivolse confusa ai suoi compagni saiyan. Radish non sapeva come replicare, ma come al solito Vegeta aveva la risposta pronta: “Zitta e stai a guardare, Pump.” In quel momento Gipeto premette un paio di tasti sul suo scouter: le cinque facce del cubo vennero rapidamente attraversate da numerosi raggi laser rossastri, andando a rinchiudere il gruppo di studenti all’interno della struttura.

Gipeto continuò il suo discorso: “Oggi avete tutta la giornata a disposizione per partecipare a questo scontro tutti-contro-tutti. Potete spingere fuori dal cubo i vostri avversari attraverso questi scudi a senso unico: una volta che sarete usciti, non potrete più rientrare. Quando saranno rimasti solo 128 partecipanti, comunicheremo la fine della battaglia, e chi sarà rimasto nel ring potrà accedere alla fase successiva.

Siete ovviamente tenuti a combattere nel modo più leale e pulito possibile. Provate ad esagerare ed entreremo noi a fermarvi – Gipeto indicò gli altri nove responsabili dei club di combattimento, che si erano lentamente accostati a lui – e vi assicuro che non saremo gentili. Ricordate che non tutto è concesso, qui. Ci sono domande? No? Benissimo! Cominciamo fra cinque minuti, ora sparpagliatevi!”

“Ehi Radish, è comparso anche a te?” Pump aveva notato un conto alla rovescia sul proprio scouter. “Si, c’è anche da me. Quando sarà sceso a zero… Ci sarà da divertirsi.” “Allora, la smettete di dire cazzate?” Vegeta era particolarmente nervoso quel mattino. “Ohi, Vegeta! Vedi di non farti sbattere fuori! Voglio farti a pezzi io in finale, capito?” Mirk sembrava a dir poco estatica di dispensare cazzotti a nasi sconosciuti, ma a quanto pare rispettava il tacito accordo di non eliminare i propri compagni di classe. Questo ovviamente avrebbe potuto rendere gli scontri individuali molto più interessanti. O pericolosi, nel caso si parlasse di Vegeta.

Radish si stava ancora guardando in giro: “Della nostra classe partecipano tutti? Quelli del club, intendo…” “Mancano le altre due ragazze, credo… Non le ho viste oggi, ma Gipeto ha detto che c’eravamo tutti…” Pump non era molto dispiaciuta di non dover affrontare le altre ragazze della 1.A.0. “Volete stare zitti? Sta per scadere il tempo. E se vi fate eliminare, vi faccio fuori più tardi, capito?” Vegeta sembrava parecchio serio, ma i suoi compagni non ebbero il tempo di replicare. Gipeto si era alzato in aria, al centro della faccia frontale del cubo, ora completamente chiuso dagli scudi di energia rossi. Il professore fece un gesto elegante con il braccio e comunicò severo l’inizio dello scontro: “INIZIATE!”

Dire che i primi istanti del combattimento fossero stati un vero inferno… Beh, sarebbe davvero un eufemismo. Centinaia di colpi di energia rimbalzarono da tutte le parti: esplosioni, polvere e studenti si sparsero disordinati per l’arena. Un particolare rumore attraversò brutalmente le tempie di Radish, distraendolo da tutto ciò che stava avvenendo intorno a lui. Invito dunque il lettore terrestre a leggere le successive linee di testo pensando all’incrocio tra un pavone gigante e un gatto obeso, terrificato in punto di morte per l’avvicinarsi inesorabile di un tir carico di palle da bowling. Ahem.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA “Pump ti prego smett-” AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA “Dai è ridic-” AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA “Pump per l’am-” AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA “Basta Pump ci stanno sparan-” AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA “ADESSO BASTA! Andate tutti al Diavolo!” La messa è finita, leggete in pace.

Radish puntò due dita verso il basso, poi le sollevò rapidamente piegando il polso. Dal nulla, una piccola ma intensa esplosione si scatenò poco lontano dal saiyan, sbalzando i ragazzi più vicini alla deflagrazione. L’attacco ebbe un esito molto positivo, visto che ben tre concorrenti vennero eliminati all’istante, e Pump smise finalmente di urlare: “Cosa hai fatto? Da quando sai questi attacchi… E non me li insegni?” Radish ridacchiò lusingato: “Ma lo sono fatto insegnare dal signor Nappa. Figo, vero?”

Non molto lontano degli altri due saiyan, Vegeta stava donando in beneficienza pugni e calci rapidi e ben assestati. A quanto pare, nessuno aveva intenzione di ingaggiare un vero combattimento con il ragazzo, probabilmente perché era difficile ignorare un numero a quattro cifre sullo scouter. Rapido, Vegeta si voltò per schivare un pugno e contrattaccare, ma venne fermato da un’inaspettata forza fisica.

Mirk sorrise malignamente vedendo la faccia sorpresa del saiyan: “Attento Veggy! Non vorrai mica rovinare il mio bel visino!” Vegeta si dileguò rapidamente dalla mano della ragazza: “Cosa vuoi adesso? Vedi di non metterti in mezzo, o ti inserisco nella lista dei bersagli.”

“Oh wow, Vegeta. Pure una lista? E io che pensavo menassi a caso quelli che ti passavano vicino.”

“Mmmmh…”

“Cosa c’è caro? La mia bellezza ti ha stordito?”

“Shine…”

“Che? Che stai a dire, Vegeta?”

“Shot!”

“Oh cazzo!”

Mirk fece appena in tempo di abbassare la testa per schivare il fiammeggiante attacco di Vegeta, che andò ad impattare su uno studente della sezione E. Quando si fu accorta di quello che era successo, Mirk si accostò alla schiena di Vegeta: “Ma grazie, Vegeta. Che ne dici se ti ripago ammazzando tutti quelli che ti vogliono prendere di spalle?”

“Datti da fare, allora. Il numero di idioti che pensano di potermi battere è fin troppo alto, non ti pare?”

“Oh, touché.”

Una stonata sirena segnò l’ultima eliminazione del giorno. Poco meno di un’ora di combattimento era bastata per eliminare più di un centinaio di partecipanti dal torneo. Le pareti del ring si disattivarono, e le sbarre che componevano il telaio si ritirarono silenziosamente nel terreno. I professori si riunirono per parlare con Freezer, e gli studenti cominciarono lentamente a dirigersi di nuovo in città. Vegeta si mise a cercare i suoi compagni di squadra, ma quando vide Radish non fu molto felice: “Perché stai sanguinando? Come hanno fatto a ferirti?”

Radish continuava a massaggiarsi il polso macchiato di sangue: “Non è niente, non mi sono concentrato abbastanza quando ho deflesso un colpo.” Vegeta scrutò un attimo il viso di Pump, fortemente arrossato e apparentemente concentrato a studiare i suoi stessi piedi: “Sarà… Andiamo, dobbiamo farti guarire la mano.” “Ma che… Vegeta, stai male?” Radish era confuso dalle preoccupazioni dell’amico: “Mi aspettavo qualcosa di più… usuale, da parte tua. Credo, non so, sono abbastanza confuso.” Lo sguardo di Vegeta si arrestò all’istante. Rigido come un pezzo di legno, urlò in faccia all’altro ragazzo: “Mi preoccupo solo che tu sia in forma per vincere tutti i prossimi incontri, razza di… filibustiere!” Vegeta poi fece il suo solito, si circondò di aura e fuggì in direzione della capitale. Con una rapida occhiata d’intesa, Pump e Radish decisero di seguirlo, e così fecero.

Il giorno dopo si sarebbero svolti i primi due turni della competizione. Quando i 128 partecipanti si presentarono nel cortile, poterono esaminare con calma il tabellone del torneo. Ma Tu, caro lettore, non puoi, poiché ciò aggiunge un sacco di suspance alla lettura. Un professore avvisò dell’imminente inizio degli incontri, e gli alunni si divisero per raggiungere i rispettivi campi di battaglia nelle zone normalmente assegnate ai club di combattimento. Gli studenti della 1.A.0 non ebbero nemmeno il tempo di salutarsi, ma furono proprio questi i combattenti a distinguersi di più nei primi due turni del torneo. In particolare Kiwi, che nei preliminari si era classificato primo, superò i primi due combattimenti senza alcuna fatica. Per tutto il giorno, rombi di pugni ed esplosioni riecheggiarono in tutto l’istituto, e le strade della città vennero pervase da deboli vibrazioni.

Attirati del rumore, i cittadini della capitale si avvicinarono uno dopo l’altro all’Istituto, ed osservarono interessati gli scontri tra i giovani soldati. Molti infatti erano interessati a vedere se i saiyan meritavano il loro titolo di più forti combattenti dell’Universo, specie se le voci sulla forza del principe Vegeta erano vere. “E sì che sono vere, dannazione.” Vegeta si stava lamentando della debolezza dei suoi avversari con Radish, visto che tutti e tre i saiyan avevano battuto i propri avversari senza difficoltà. Pump non parve infastidita, anzi: “Almeno quelli deboli li abbiamo sconfitti subito, così possiamo pestare i più forti negli scontri più interessanti!”

La ragazza era probabilmente la partecipante più entusiasta del torneo, ma forse solo perché a differenza di Radish e Vegeta non aveva mai combattuto contro qualcuno con l’intento di uccidere. Percependo l’euforia della compagna, i due ragazzi si scambiarono una rapida occhiata interrogativa, ma sapevano che le emozioni di Pump erano più che giuste. Vegeta infatti fece spallucce e invitò gli altri a venire a cenare, in modo da essere carichi per il giorno seguente.

Anche nel terzo giorno del torneo si sarebbero svolti due turni, facendo procedere i partecipanti fino ai sedicesimi di finale. Il cielo terso e il sole caldo resero la giornata ancor più luminosa per i saiyan, che portarono a casa soltanto delle vittorie. Pump e Radish si incontrarono per primi dopo aver passato i sedicesimi. “Come ti è andata?” chiese Pump raggiante, saltellando qua e là per la felicità di aver vinto. Radish la guardò sfoggiando un contentissimo sorriso e le descrisse i suoi incontri: “Beh, non troppo male. Sinceramente non pensavo di essere più forte di Sui, però sono riuscito a sbatterlo fuori dal ring. Prima ero contro uno della 1.G.4, un tipo velocissimo… Deita, mi sembra.” “Anche io ero contro uno della 1.G.4! – Pump smise di ballonzolare in giro per raccontare dei suoi incontri – Però devo chiederle una cosa… Ah poi ho battuto un ragazzo della sezione F, ma non era un granché. Ora dobbiamo andare a vedere cosa fa Vegeta!”

Quando arrivarono vicino al ring su cui stava ancora combattendo Vegeta, Pump notò qualcuno tra gli spettatori: “Ehi Radish, è quella lì della 1.G.4! Ehi, Niyus!” La ragazza con i capelli bianchi si voltò al suono del suo nome, e salutò Pump: “Ohi, ciao! Bella scazzottata, prima.”

“Grazie, anche a te… Comunque, questo è Radish, anche lui è…” Pump non ebbe il tempo di finire che la ragazza si era già scagliata sulla mano di Radish, e cominciò ad agitarla violentemente: “Radish! Il saiyan del club di sport! Finalmente ti posso parlare dal vivo!” Radish, confuso e tremolante, non sapeva come reagire.

“Ah già, scusami! Sono Niyus, della 1.G.4, scrivo il giornalino della scuola! Il mese scorso avevo scritto un articolo sul club di sport della sezione A e ho parlato un sacco del tuo stile, però non ho avuto il tempo di intervistarti…” Sentendo queste parole, Radish cominciò a ridacchiare imbarazzato, non perché non avesse letto un articolo di giornale che lo riguardasse, ma perché non aveva la minima idea che esistesse il giornalino della scuola. Pump riportò in fretta l’attenzione verso di sé, mettendosi tra Radish e Niyus: “Senti, volevo chiederti una cosa.”

Niyus si focalizzò istantaneamente sul volto di Pump, con un’espressione tanto attenta e sorpresa quanto inquietante. Pump continuò, ignorando lo sguardo da caffeinomane della ragazza: “Tu sei di Brench, giusto?”

“Ehi, sì! Sei già stata sul mio fichissimo pianeta?”

“No, ecco, non so come chiedertelo… Anche nella nostra classe c’è una ragazza di Brench, ma…”

La faccia di Niyus si fece di colpo spenta e disinteressata: “Parli di Mirk?”

Pump si illuminò, contenta che conoscesse il nome della compagna: “Sì, è lei!”

“Cosa vuoi sapere dell’albina?”

In quel momento suonò una sirena, e dall’altoparlante uscì un comunicato: “Krooz si arrende! Vince lo scontro Vegeta della 1.A.0!”

Niyus si voltò, ignorando la presenza dei due saiyan con cui stava parlando, e cominciò ad urlare in direzione del ring: “Ohi Krooz! Che cacchio combini? Come te viene ‘n mente de arrende’te?”

“Albina? E perché cavolo non me lo ha detto? Io pensavo che le donne di Brench fossero fatte così, coi colori opposti a quelli degli uomini…” Appoggiata al bordo del ring, Pump si interrogava sul perché Mirk non le avesse detto della sua condizione: “Oltrettutto quella là lo ha detto come se fosse una malattia!” Radish, che stava osservando tranquillo lo scontro tra Vegeta e il capoclasse della 1.A.1, non parve dare molto peso alla questione: “Magari sul suo pianeta è una cosa vista male. Però a te cosa importa se è albina?”

“Ma niente mi importa, scemo! È solo che… Avrebbe potuto dirmelo.”

Proprio in quel momento Vegeta venne sbattuto violentemente al suolo, causando stupore nei due saiyan spettatori. Il principe si rialzò in fretta, scostando la polvere dalla tuta, poi guardò verso l’alto. Non una sola nuvola si era fatta viva in tutta la giornata, e il caldo cominciava a farsi insopportabile. Il cielo azzurro era infiammato dalla luminosità del sole, e l’avversario di Vegeta si stava godendo un attimo di pausa fluttuando ad una ventina di metri sopra il terreno.

“Come hai detto che ti chiami, tu?” Vegeta si rivolse al rivale, infastidito da un atteggiamento più arrogante del proprio. Questi non tardò a rispondere, irritato dalla spavalderia di Vegeta: “Sono il rappresentante della seconda classe, lurido saiyan! Il mio nome è Chidoru, vedi di ricordartelo.”

“Ti chiedo scusa, Chidoru. Ti ho sottovalutato e ho abbassato la guardia.”

Il ragazzo scese sul ring ghignando, accogliendo le scuse di Vegeta: “E ti conviene! Dopotutto questo è un torneo serio! Se non comprendi l’importanza che ha questo glorioso evento per il nostro istituto, vedi di andartene dal pianeta quanto prima!” Ma Vegeta non si trovava più di fronte all’altro ragazzo. Istantaneo, si era trasportato alle sue spalle, e aveva appoggiato una mano sulla schiena dell’avversario: “Non hai capito. Io ho sottovalutato un combattente già infimo, quindi non credere che possa cambiare qualcosa.”

Spaventato, Chidoru cominciò a piroettare su se stesso, falciando l’aria con un calcio, ma Vegeta continuava a nascondersi dietro la sua nuca: “Stai calmo, rappresentante. Ah, e comunque io sono il PRINCIPE Vegeta. Vedi di ricordartelo…”

“Vai al diavolo!” Chidoru perse la pazienza, e scagliò un pugno dirompente verso il suo rivale. Mancandolo, andò ad impattare con forza sul pavimento, e Vegeta non stava aspettando altro. Nei pochi istanti in cui l’avversario era impegnato a rialzarsi, il principe si era già catapultato di fronte al nemico, pronto ad attaccare con il palmo della mano teso in avanti: “Bang.”

L’esplosione sbalzò lontano Chidoru, che cadde dal ring. La vittoria di Vegeta venne accolta con un applauso carico di entusiasmo: la folla era rimasta lì proprio per veder combattere il principe dei saiyan, e i presenti si ritenevano adeguatamente soddisfatti.

“Potevi anche evitare di denigrarlo in quel modo, no?” chiese Radish a Vegeta, ma quello gli rispose con una sonora risata e dei gesti poco cordiali: “Sì, come no! Questo è quello che succede quando ci si mette contro… Aspetta, una chiamata…. Cosa vuoi? E cosa me ne frega? Sì sì va bene, ora arriviamo. Ok, al nove. Sì ma stai zitta adesso!” Era raro che proprio Vegeta ricevesse una chiamata sullo scouter, quindi i suoi due compagni lo fissarono interessati. Vegeta li notò subito, e spiegò la situazione: “Mirk vuole che vediamo come combatte il suo avversario, dice che c’è qualcosa che non va.” “Te lo dico io cosa non va con quella!” Pump stava ancora pensando a cosa era successo poco prima, ma Radish la zittì con un’occhiata: “Andiamo al campo nove, poi vediamo cosa fare. Ti va bene, signor Vegeta?” Il ragazzo rispose con un lieve cenno del capo, stranamente accompagnato da leggeri spasmi della palpebra sinistra e uno sguardo a dir poco omicida. In fretta, i tre si diressero verso il terreno di combattimento della sezione I.

Quando i saiyan arrivarono al campo numero 9, Mirk stava girando attorno al ring in volo. L’arbitro la costrinse a scendere a terra, quindi Vegeta decise di contattarla sullo scouter: “Siamo arrivati. Qual è il problema?”

“Ma ciao Veggy, ce ne hai messo di tempo!”

“Guarda, se vuoi ce ne andiamo.”

“Non fare il cretino, Vegeta.” Pump si era aggiunta alla conversazione.

“Non essere sgarbata, Pump” E così anche Radish decise di collaborare.

“Bene, – Mirk andò subito al dunque – ci siete tutti. Volevo una mano per tentare almeno di colpire Frida. Fino ad adesso abbiamo scagliato almeno un centinaio di attacchi a testa, ma niente è andato a segno. Ogni volta che mi avvicino a lei, ecco… il mio istinto mi dice di allontanarmi, e allora lei attacca.”

“Facci vedere.” Radish era curioso. Non conosceva bene Frida, nonostante fosse in classe con lui e gli altri.

Mirk non se lo fece ripetere due volte, e si scagliò sull’avversaria. I tre saiyan, vedendo la scena dall’esterno, compresero subito cosa stava succedendo.

Per un breve istante, prima che il pugno di Mirk potesse impattare sulla fronte di Frida, quest’ultima aveva preparato un montante rapidissimo, diretto preciso verso l’addome dell’altra. Mirk fece giusto in tempo a schivare con un’elegante capriola, e Frida non continuò l’attacco.

“La stronza sta bluffando.” Vegeta fu il primo a complimentarsi ad alta voce con l’avversaria di Mirk.

“Che vuol dire, scusa?” a Mirk ovviamente serviva una spiegazione approfondita.

“Mentre ti avvicini a lei – Radish esplicò i pensieri del gruppetto – Frida non smette mai di guardarti dritta negli occhi. Sa già come contrattaccare appena inizi ad avvicinarti. Non te ne sei accorta perché sei attenta ai suoi movimenti.”

“Eh, grazie alla ceppa che ci sto attenta! Mi fa una paura boia quella!”

“Senti – Pump si intromise – prova a farti colpire, visto che finge di essere più debole di quello che è davvero.”

“In che senso, scusa?” Mirk era impegnata a schivare i pochi colpi che le venivano scagliati contro.

“Diamo per scontato che sappia già dove colpirti. Se tu invece di schivare pari il colpo, o meglio ancora, le blocchi un arto, dovresti riuscire a generare almeno una piccola esplosione.”

Vegeta, sentendo queste parole, mise una mano sulla spalla di Pump: “Ehi! Non metterti a darle le mie tattiche! E poi ha funzionato contro Radish, non dovrebbe funzionare contro una forte quanto quella là.”

“Ma grazie, mio principe. – Radish si sentì a dir poco lusingato dal discorsetto di Vegeta – Comunque dovrebbe andare bene. Se Frida ha davvero settemila come dice lo scouter, dovresti riuscire a trattenerla abbastanza a lungo per scagliare un’onda energetica.”

“Allora vado! O la va o la spacca!” Mirk si lanciò all’attacco circondata dal suo ki scarlatto. Con un movimento rapido e deciso scagliò un pugno verso la faccia di Frida e questa, come previsto, schivò con nonchalance il colpo. Subito dopo Mirk si ritrovò un cazzotto assestato all’altezza dello stomaco. Sputò. Per un attimo la sua vista si annebbiò, ma rispose prontamente con una presa salda al braccio dell’avversaria. Impreparata, Frida non fece in tempo a reagire con l’altro braccio, che si ritrovò già catapultata in aria. Girandosi su se stessa, Mirk aveva alzato la rivale sopra la propria testa, facendola crollare sul pavimento dopo averle fatto percorrere un breve arco in aria.

Gli spettatori si zittirono. Finalmente un colpo era andato a segno. Un gran bel colpo, per giunta. I capelli rossi di Mirk si alzarono in aria, sbalzati dalla violenza del movimento, e raccolsero gli ambrati raggi di sole del pomeriggio.

“Continua ad attaccare, idiota!” Vegeta spezzò il silenzio che si era creato, e la ragazza ubbidì subito. Rapida, generò una sfera di energia con un braccio, ma così facendo aveva allentato la presa sull’avversaria, che la interruppe con un calcio ben piazzato sul naso.

Mirk indietreggiò, coprendosi il viso con una mano, e nel mentre Frida ebbe il tempo di rialzarsi con tutta calma: “Bel colpo, tesoro, ma si vede che non hai esperienza.”

“Che cazzo ne sai tu? Che male…”

“Lo so bene, mezzosangue di infima categoria.”

“…Che…?” Mirk la osservò sbigottita.

“Ah, ma allora è vero! Non sei solo carina e basta, quindi!”

“Stai zitta!”

“Altrimenti? Fammi divertire un po’, va bene?”

Con uno scatto disumanamente veloce, Mirk si era proiettata poco sotto il mento dell’avversaria. Tirò leggermente indietro una gamba, solo per poi scagliarla in alto verso Frida, con inaudita potenza. “Va bene, divertiamoci.” Disse la ragazza volando rapida verso il cielo, giusto in tempo per intercettare la rivale che stava ancora salendo in aria, scagliata in alto per decine di metri dall’esplosivo calcio di Mirk. Questa bloccò l’ascesa dell’avversaria con un pugno mirato alla pancia, poi le prese una gamba e con una piroetta poco elegante buttò Frida nuovamente verso il terreno.

“Erutta! Crusher – Volcano!!” Mirk generò almeno una dozzina di sfere energetiche attorno a sé, dense e sussultanti, poi le scagliò una dopo l’altra verso il ring. Ad un’esplosione seguì l’altra; in continuazione il terreno veniva scosso da aggressive deflagrazioni, bersagliato dalla sempre più furiosa Mirk. Poi però, si interruppe.

Il professore che fungeva da arbitro si era velocemente portato dietro Mirk, e le aveva bloccato il braccio in una salda morsa: “Ora basta. La tua avversaria si è arresa. – Poi si rivolse al pubblico – Frida si arrende! Vince Mirk della 1.A.0!”

“Oh merda!” Pump si svegliò improvvisamente dalla trance provocata dai violenti attacchi di Mirk. “Che hai?” Radish dimenticò di colpo il combattimento a cui stava assistendo per concentrarsi sull’amica, che chinando il capo, disse sommessamente: “Io, domani… Devo lottare contro di lei!”

Era il terzo giovedì mattina di Termidoro, quando i professori responsabili dei club di combattimento si presentarono uniti nel cortile della scuola, mostrando a tutti i presenti il tabellone per i quarti di finale del torneo. I più interessati al fatto erano ovviamente i membri della 1.A.0, poiché tutti e otto i rimanenti partecipanti appartenevano proprio alla prima classe della scuola. Fu così chiaro a tutti quanto il punteggio relativo al livello di combattimento aveva inciso sul risultato del test d’ingresso. Non che ciò valesse come legge universale, però: alcuni dei livelli di combattimento più alti della scuola non si trovavano nemmeno nella sezione A. Molti inoltre, non prendevano parte al club di combattimento.

“Ehi Vegeta, sei nervoso?” Chiese Radish all’amico quando videro il tabellone.

“No. Posso vincere.”

“Anche se Kiwi ha quasi una volta e mezza il tuo livello di combattimento?”

“I livelli di combattimento sono delle emerite cazzate.”

“Certo che cambi opinione a riguardo abbastanza spesso, principino.” Mirk si unì in fretta alla conversazione.

“Concentrati sul pensare a battermi, tu.” Pump la intercettò senza degnarla di uno sguardo, tesa e al contempo carica per il combattimento.

In quel momento, un’altra figura si avvicinò al gruppetto, e si appoggiò a Radish: “Ehi Radish, a quanto pare devi vedertela con me, oggi.” Ridacchiò scherzosamente Patty, un’altra ragazza della 1.A.0, mentre si premeva sempre più ossessivamente contro il braccio del saiyan. Con uno sforzo immenso, Radish tentò di ignorare le tonnellate di sex appeal con cui stava venendo morbidamente bombardato il suo braccio, e riuscì a rispondere alzando lo sguardo verso il cielo mattutino: “Ehm sì sembra vero ah ah ah dai su andiamo a prepararci e così facciamo in fretta non ti pare è già tardi anche tu Pump vai al campo e metticela tutta ok CIAO!”

Radish fece esplodere il suo ki, volando lontano verso le arene designate per le ultime fasi del torneo. Gli ultimi tre turni infatti si sarebbero svolti vicino al luogo della selezione preliminare, dove erano stati costruite quattro arene di combattimento all’interno di uno stadio sovrastato da una grande cupola di trasparacciaio. Lasciandosi la capitale e l’istituto alle spalle, gli ultimi otto combattenti volarono in silenzio verso il luogo indicato, seguiti dai professori e una massa di persone sempre più grande.

“Ehi, Vegeta.”

“Chosa wuohi?”

“Non avresti dovuto schivare?”

Non appena l’arbitro aveva dato il segnale, Kiwi si era lanciato su Vegeta con incredibile rapidità, e lo stava tenendo incollato a terra stringendogli una mano sul volto. La forte botta in testa aveva per un attimo confuso il principe, ma comprese subito di doversi dileguare, e generò un’esplosione con la mano non bloccata sotto la propria schiena. Nel momento della detonazione, Kiwi allentò la presa abbastanza da permettere la fuga di Vegeta, che si era velocemente catapultato in aria.

Senza attendere un istante, cominciò a bombardare il terreno con onde di energia sempre più forti. Il fumo aveva lentamente ricoperto tutto il ring quando Vegeta decise di fermarsi. La polvere non ebbe il tempo di tornare in terra, poiché lo slanciò intrapreso da Kiwi era tanto aggressivo da smuovere ancora più pulviscolo nell’aria. Vegeta ebbe giusto il tempo di alzare il braccio destro e parare una violenta falciata, ma non riuscì a difendersi in modo efficace. L’arto si piegò più del dovuto. In preda al dolore, scagliò con l’altra mano un attacco energetico verso Kiwi, ma quello lo respinse senza fatica.

“Arrenditi. Hai il braccio lussato.” Disse questi a Vegeta, che stava lentamente tornando a terra.

“Scordatelo! Vedi di battermi davvero, se vuoi vincere.”

Un sordo boato echeggiò nell’aria. Kiwi si era proiettato su Vegeta, assestandogli un pugno all’altezza dello stomaco. La vista del principe si annebbiò sempre di più. Contrattaccò, ma l’altro continuava a schivare o deflettere i suoi colpi. Kiwi proseguiva ad indietreggiare mentre schivava senza fatica gli attacchi del saiyan, ma quando si ritrovò al bordo del campo di battaglia, la sua espressione mutò drasticamente: era arrivato il momento di terminare lo scontro. Si abbassò di scatto, e roteando le gambe fece inciampare Vegeta; questi non ebbe il tempo di cadere a terra che l’avversario gli aveva già assestato una robusta gomitata nelle reni. L’arbitro intervenne: “Vegeta è svenuto! Kiwi accede alle semifinali!”

Nell’arena accanto, Radish stava combattendo a fatica contro Patty. Non che fosse eccessivamente più forte del saiyan, ma Radish faceva fatica a guardare la propria avversaria rimanendo concentrato. Né lui né la sua rivale avevano indossato l’armatura dell’accademia, nonostante le regole del torneo lo permettessero. Inoltre, non sapeva che esistessero delle tute da combattimento con la cerniera sul davanti. E per quale motivo quella cerniera non era del tutto chiusa?

“Ehi, carino! – Patty rafforzò il terrorismo psicologico verso Radish – Se continui così ti batto in due minuti!”

Radish volse lo sguardo sull’avversaria, che stava saltellando sul posto tenendosi pronta al contrattacco con le braccia distese accanto ai fianchi. Pessima idea. Nel mezzo del combattimento è controproducente dover pensare a moti tanto complessi, che coinvolgono così tante formule di fisica e meccanica dei corpi semirigidi. Radish chiuse gli occhi, e si circondò di energia, pronto ad attaccare.

“Anche la tua amichetta dietro di te se la sta cavando maluccio.”

Radish si interruppe. Non era di certo tanto stupido da voltarsi per guardare come stesse andando il combattimento tra Pump e Mirk. Il giorno dopo oltrettutto i vincitori di quei due scontri si sarebbero affrontati. Patty però non aveva finito di parlare: “Perché te ne stai tutto il tempo con quella mezza tacca?”

Radish risollevò lo sguardo, fissando gli occhi della ragazza.

“Voglio dire, non è di certo alla tua altezza, e – Patty abbassò di scatto le braccia, muovendo lentamente le spalle in avanti, con movenze non del tutto appropriate ad un incontro di arti marziali – ci sono ragazze più carine, come puoi vedere.”

Ma Radish si trovava già a pochi centimetri da lei, con il pugno destro pronto a proiettarsi sulla ragazza, circondato da scariche di energia purpuree. Un colpo tremendo si abbatté sul petto della giovane, e le sue *ahem* “naturali protezioni” servirono a poco. Si schiantò rovinosamente sul muretto interno all’arena, priva di sensi. Due professori le si avvicinarono, probabilmente per portarla in infermeria. E per constatare che non fosse morta.

“Patty è uscita dal ring! Radish accede alle semifinali!”

“Dirompente!” Radish si rialzò trionfante, poi si voltò verso il ring accanto, in modo da osservare il combattimento di Pump: “E oggi è pure giovedì. Un giovedì davvero dirompente. Questo me lo segno.”

“Ehi! Cacchio, hai visto?” Mirk si era distratta dal proprio combattimento a causa del rombo provocato dall’attacco di Radish. Pump seguì lo sguardo dell’avversaria e vide l’amico alzarsi vittorioso sul ring, e proprio in quel momento i loro sguardi si incrociarono. Radish annuì sorridendo, e Pump rispose facendo altrettanto.

“Non distrarti!” urlò all’avversaria, scagliandosi contro di lei. Nessun attacco aveva ancora avuto effetto contro la rossa, e quella non aveva ancora tentato una singola volta di colpire seriamente la saiyan. Pump alternava rapidamente calci e pugni, ma ogni colpo veniva abilmente respinto.

“Va bene, cambiamo tattica.” Pump indietreggiò di qualche passo, e Mirk la osservò incuriosita.

“Sai, non mi ricordo molto bene mia madre, ma mi hanno detto che fosse stata una bravissima danzatrice. Non ho una singola sua fotografia, ma scommetto che quando ballava diventava ancora più bella.” Dicendo questo, la saiyan saltò in aria, poi si precipitò sull’avversaria con numerose capriole. Mirk parò il primo calcio proveniente dall’alto, ma la gamba di Pump si ritirò in fretta. Ad un calcio ne seguì un altro, e Pump continuava a roteare in aria, tempestando di zampate l’avversaria. Il braccio di Mirk finalmente cedette, e due colpi le raggiunsero la testa, costringendola ad arretrare: “Ahi! Ahi! Ohi, mi sa che non ti ho presa molto sul serio!”

Pump arretrò con un’ultima capriola. Fu allora che Mirk si spaventò, perdendo per un attimo la concentrazione. Una delle armi più potenti della razza saiyan la aveva colpita in pieno. Lo sguardo della giovane con la coda divincolante si era fatto tetro e minaccioso. Le piccole pupille della ragazza non tremavano, e fissavano con sicurezza la propria preda. Fulminea, Pump sbatté a terra la sua nemica: andò ad impattare con le ginocchia sulle spalle di Mirk, immobilizzandola per qualche istante, quanto sarebbe bastato per colpirla due o tre volte in viso. Mirk incassò due cazzotti decisi in volto, ma riuscì a bloccare le mani di Pump prima che questa potesse colpirla di nuovo.

“No che non mi hai preso sul serio!”

Mirk osservò la saiyan, non comprendendo il senso delle sue parole.

“Perché non mi hai detto della tua razza? Perché non mi hai parlato di te?”

La ragazza albina comprese, e lo spavento si fece largo nei suoi occhi. Un velo di tristezza le attraversò lo sguardo, e Pump interruppe il suo impeto. Mirk ebbe il tempo di metterle la mano sul volto, e attaccò.

L’esplosione si innalzò distruttiva verso il cielo, illuminando tutto lo stadio. Pump volò fuori dalla colonna di fumo, e il suo mondo si rabbuiò; l’arbitro disse qualcosa, ma non ebbe né il tempo di sentirlo, né il tempo di accorgersi di essere finita fuori dal ring.

Pump si svegliò nel suo letto. Appena la vide cosciente, Radish si abbassò sul pavimento accanto a lei: “Come stai? La testa sta bene?”

“Che… Cosa è successo?”

“Non ti ricordi? Sei svenuta alla fine dell’incontro.”

“Ah, sì… L’attacco di… Mirk. Ho perso, giusto?”

“Già. Tieni, non mangi da ieri.” Radish le allungò una pagnotta, e lei la prese contenta.

“Aam! Aspe… Come IERI?”

“Non ti ricordi proprio niente vero?”

“Riassumi per piacere Radish, che il capitolo sul torneo è già abbastanza lungo così.”

“Veramente l’autore ha deciso di spezzarlo in quattro parti, ma fa niente…

Comunque, dopo l’attacco di Mirk c’è stata un po’ di confusione. Pensa che Abo si è distratto proprio nel momento in cui Cado stava per colpirlo, e così e finito fuori dal ring. Va beh, mentre stavi cadendo a terra, Mirk si è lanciata su di te e ti ha raccolto prima che potessi sbattere contro gli spalti. Sono arrivato subito dopo, ho scambiato un’occhiata con lei e ti abbiamo portato in infermeria. Hanno finito di ristabilirti dopo mezzogiorno, poi ti ho portato a letto e hai dormito fino ad adesso.”

“Ma scusa, tu cosa hai fatto fino ad adesso?”

“Boh, niente di speciale. Sono stato un po’ qui, un po’ in mensa. Adesso aspettavo che ti svegliassi per vedere se stessi bene. Vegeta credo stia sterminando dei saibaimen per la frustrazione.”

“Ah! Allora ha perso!” Pump si sentì sollevata, sapendo di non essere stata l’unica saiyan a perdere l’incontro.

“Sì, ha passato anche lui un po’ di tempo nella vasca di rianimazione, poi se ne è andato in città da Nappa.”

“Ah… E Mirk?” La ragazza guardò verso il basso, e cominciò a grattarsi nervosamente la guancia con un dito.

“Adesso sta bene. Quando ti ha portato in infermeria però… Stava quasi per piangere. Continuava a chiedermi scusa.”

“Che stupida… Ehi, dove stai andando?”

Radish si era alzato, e aveva indossato l’armatura con le spallucce: “Fra poco comincia la seconda semifinale. Stamattina Cado ha perso contro Kiwi, e adesso tocca a Mirk e me.”

“…Ma quanto cavolo ho dormito?”

Lo stadio era pieno almeno per metà quando arrivò Radish. Subito notò che i quattro quadrati su cui si erano disputati i quarti di finale erano stati uniti a formare un unico grande ring. Solo dopo si accorse che il palco privato era occupato, e niente di meno che da Freezer in persona: al momento stava discutendo proprio con Zarbon e Dodoria, che come loro solito gli facevano da scorta. Il fatto che Freezer tenesse così tanto alla lealtà dei suoi due assistenti, di molto non i più forti combattenti dell’esercito imperiale, aveva sempre favorito l’opinione che il popolo aveva del carattere dell’imperatore, notoriamente ferreo e talvolta apertamente spietato. Anche la possibilità di tenere un torneo tra i soldati del N.I.S.B.A. significava che nel nucleo dell’impero regnava la pace. Nel corpo di Radish, però, si fece largo la tensione. Non sapeva se la presenza di Freezer potesse significare qualcosa, specialmente se potesse essere un fatto positivo.

Mirk era già pronta al suo posto sul ring. Con lo sguardo vacuo, salutò Radish alzando leggermente una mano. Lui non replicò, e guardò verso l’arbitro; questi annuì, e comunicò l’inizio dello scontro: “Comincia la seconda semifinale, tra Mirk e Radish della 1.A.0! Pronti… VIA!”

“Radish…” Mirk voleva parlare, ma venne interrotta dal ragazzo: “Fatti sotto, ragazza albina.” Quella non esitò a rispondere alla provocazione, e si trovò subito sopra al suo avversario. Radish ebbe giusto il tempo di evadere con una capriola l’attacco, ma dovette prepararsi a contenere l’impeto della ragazza. Le urla furiose di Mirk risuonarono nell’arena, infiammando il pubblico. Anche Freezer si sbilanciò leggermente in avanti, attirato dall’energia sprigionata nello scontro.

Radish era costretto a deflettere rapidamente ogni attacco, sapendo che se avesse provato a parare semplicemente un colpo così violento, si sarebbe potuto rompere un osso. Il ragazzo colse le poche occasioni che aveva per scatenare piccole esplosioni attorno alla sua avversaria e, quando finalmente questa fu costretta a ripararsi gli occhi dalla polvere, Radish spiccò il volo, portandosi quanto più in alto avrebbe potuto. Forse gli era venuta un’idea utile.

Arrivato quasi alla sommità della cupola trasparente, Radish si rivolse alla ragazza che stava svariati metri sotto di lui: “Ehi! Smettila di frignare! Sei un soldato o no?” Solo lui, per ora, si era accorto come sempre di più l’umidità attorno negli occhi di Mirk si era condensata in piccole gocce, fino a cadere silenziose verso il pavimento. Sentendosi chiamata, Mirk guardò verso l’alto, ma venne abbagliata dalla forte luce del sole, amplificata dalla grande cupola trasparente.

“C’è cascata! – il semplice piano di Radish aveva funzionato – Oggi è un venerdì davvero luminoso, non trovi?!” Gridò il ragazzo, e alzando verso il cielo un braccio caricò una densa palla di energia, che scagliava deboli saette tutt’attorno a sé.

“Oggi… È un venerdì davvero lucente!” Radish scagliò il suo attacco verso il basso, facendolo crollare proprio sulla sua avversaria, distratta dalla luce proveniente dall’alto. Scariche violacee rimbalzarono qua e là nell’arena, illuminandola ancora di più. Quando finalmente la sfera di energia implose e deflagrò, deboli fiammate colorate attraversarono lo stadio, stupendo i presenti. Anche Freezer decise di alzarsi insieme al resto del pubblico, applaudendo ad uno spettacolo così bello per essere parte di un combattimento.

Lentamente, le luci colorate si spensero e la polvere si posò, rivelando Mirk che, inginocchiata sul terreno, stava ancora riprendendosi dal colpo. Radish si fece cadere a terra, attendendo una reazione dalla ragazza.

“Ahia… Ma davvero hai solo seicento, tu?”

“Solo quando non tento di ammazzare qualcuno.” Rispose Radish spavaldo.

“Ehi, stai tentando di farmi fuori?”

“Sai bene che anche se ci provassi non riuscirei a farlo.”

“Eh eh, hai ragione…”

Mirk si rialzò, e si mise in posizione, pronta a continuare il combattimento. Radish fece lo stesso, fino a quando il clamore nello stadio non si placò.

“Come sta Pump?”

“Guarda tu stessa.”

Mirk sbirciò nella direzione indicata da Radish: accanto ad un annoiato ed irritato Vegeta, Pump stava osservando con attenzione lo scontro tra i suoi amici.

“Ehi, stanno guardando da questa parte.” Dylia, seduta tra Pump e il fratello, si accorse che i due combattenti stavano scrutando le tribune nella loro direzione. Sentendo queste parole, Pump si raddrizzò di scatto, imbarazzata. Mirk notò che la ragazza si era rimessa, e chinò il capo, tranquillizzata alla vista dell’amica.

“Che ne dici, finiamo lo scontro?”

“Dacci dentro, capellone.”

Gli ultimi istanti della semifinale terminarono tra rombi e acide sferzate, che intrattennero non poco il pubblico. Quando Radish alzò la mano e dichiarò la resa, venne accolto da uno scrosciante applauso. Più che un vero e proprio combattimento, la gente di Neo Freezer aveva assistito ad uno spettacolo ben coreografato. Il fatto che i combattenti fossero dei soldati, abituati a vivere costantemente nella guerra, non importò più a nessuno; nel lusso della nuova capitale dell’impero, ognuno poteva dimenticare la vita alla frontiera dell’Universo.

Ma proprio mentre i soldati dell’impero si allenavano nella sfarzosa città al centro del mondo conosciuto, sul lontano pianeta Terra un giovane ragazzo aveva cominciato ad allenarsi su un’isola solitaria. Più o meno siamo lì, tanto nessuno sa le date esatte. Tranne l’autore. È proprio un bravo ragazzo.

Il giorno dopo, verso sera, in un ristorantello in centro alla città, un gruppo di studenti accompagnato da un professore si mise a mangiare con foga.

“Professore, senta – disse Mirk, mentre si stava già riempendo la bocca di involtini di carne – Io mi sento un po’ in soggezione a farmi offrire la cena in questo modo.”

“Tranquilla, tranquilla. Volevo solo congratularmi per come tutti avete combattuto nel torneo. E chiamami pure Nappa, non siamo mica a lezione.”

“Mi spieghi allora cosa centrano loro tre?” Chiese Vegeta, indicando in direzione di Gladyolo, Dylia e Bueno, che stavano allegramente trangugiando una zuppa più che sostanziosa. Nappa fissò il ragazzo pensando ad una scusa decente: “Beh, non sono amici vostri? Cosa c’è di male a mangiare insieme per festeggiare?”

“Che cosa, scusa? – Vegeta continuò il pressante interrogatorio verso il suo tutore – Guarda che uno dopo l’altro abbiamo perso tutti, a questo tavolo.”

Solo per un attimo regnò il silenzio. Nappa non sapeva come rispondere. Ma Radish sì: “Ehi Vegeta! Hai forse appena ammesso di aver perso?”

Vegeta fulminò il compagno con uno sguardo gelido. Poi rivolse lo stesso sguardo agli altri presenti al tavolo, che avevano cominciato a ridacchiare, e si alzò: “Ma andatevene tutti… Uff, vado a pagare.”

Le risate smisero di colpo. Bueno fece cadere il cucchiaio nella ciotola, inondando di zuppa i capelli di Mirk, che gridò per lo spavento. Fu proprio lui a prendere parola per primo: “Escusate, ma… Stavolta Vegeta ha davvero asasinato alguno, no? Por què ci sta ofrendo el cibo?”

Nappa si vide costretto ad intervenire: “Ah, cavolo… Veramente Vegeta mi aveva chiesto di far finta di esser stato io ad invitarvi, ma l’idea della cena originariamente era sua.”

Radish cadde dalla sedia. Gladyolo cominciò a ridere divertito. Pump si schiantò con la faccia nell’insalata. Dylia, impaurita, mormorò tra sé e sé: “Deve essere morta così tanta gente… Quante vite sprecate…” Mirk, che aveva finito di spulciare le spezie dai suoi capelli, forse aveva capito cosa stava succedendo: “Signor Nappa, c’entra forse qualcosa con il pianeta Vegeta?”

Nappa le sorrise in risposta: “Sai, è quello che ho pensato anche io. Alla famiglia reale piaceva un sacco organizzare dei banchetti ogni volta che avveniva un bell’evento… Ma non credo che Vegeta avesse potuto parteciparvi spesso. Già da piccolo era in giro per altri pianeti, e poi…”

“Era bello il pianeta Vegeta?” Gladyolo tentò di infilarsi nei ricordi malinconici di Nappa. Non sul serio, però. Lo ha semplicemente chiesto. A parole.

“Sì, molto. Non che godesse di elementi particolari, ma le montagne spoglie che ricoprivano il pianeta certe volte creavano dei panorami davvero singolari. Il palazzo reale probabilmente era stato costruito nel punto più bello del pianeta, su una rupe al di sopra di un lago.”

“Quello me lo ricordo!” “Anche io! Al tramonto era veramente bello!” A Radish e Pump tornarono in mente immagini del loro passato, che sebbene sfocate, mantenevano l’emozione provocata dai tramonti cremisi del pianeta saiyan.

“Avete finito? Io ho pagato.” Silenziosamente, Vegeta si era riavvicinato al tavolo. Gladyolo si alzò per primo; fece un piccolo inchino, poi ringraziò il ragazzo: “Grazie mille per la cena, principe Vegeta.” Anche gli altri fecero lo stesso, e Vegeta si voltò di scatto, poi si diresse verso l’uscita più rigido che mai. Radish si mise a ridere, e in poco tempo venne accompagnato dal resto del gruppo. Uno dopo l’altro, si salutarono, e tornarono alle proprie stanze. Era finalmente arrivato il momento di riposarsi serenamente.


	15. Il Destino delle Vacanze Estive

**Capitolo 11 – Il Destino delle Vacanze Estive – Anno 1, 25 Termidoro/42 Fruttidoro**

“Lord Freezer, è arrivato l’agente che attendeva.” Una guardia entrò nel grande ufficio al centro della scuola, e comunicò la venuta dell’ospite atteso dall’Imperatore. “Fallo entrare e lasciaci soli. Non fare entrare nessun altro fino a quando non abbiamo finito.”

“Agli ordini, mio signore!” L’uomo nella bianca armatura tornò alla sua postazione all’esterno della stanza, fece entrare la persona che stava attendendo nel corridoio, poi richiuse le porte dell’ufficio. La guardia non poté fare a meno di notare la statura dell’ospite avvolto in un mantello scuro, alto poco più del piuttosto minuto Freezer. Sempre meno tranquillo si mise di fronte all’ingresso della stanza, e chiuse gli occhi.

“Agente R2-G7 a rapporto, vostra maestà.”

“Lascia stare le formalità, riposo. Hai fatto in modo che nessuno ti notasse?”

La figura incappucciata disse debolmente di sì. Freezer continuò a dargli le spalle, ammirando il nero cielo notturno dall’ampia finestra del suo studio. Dinanzi a lui si stagliava verso l’alto la grande torre dei dormitori: notando che nessuna luce era accesa nelle stanze del palazzo, abbassò il capo e continuò il colloquio.

“Ti ho chiamato per sentire la tua opinione su ciò che è successo al torneo. Dimmi, cosa ne pensi?”

“Signore, secondo la mia modesta opinione, il programma è stato svolto nel migliore dei modi. L’affluenza era esattamente quella prevista, e i soldati migliori hanno potuto mettersi in mostra.”

“Se non sbaglio però, qualcuno non ha potuto esprimere il suo massimo… potenziale.”

“Si riferisce al principe saiyan, Lord Freezer?”

“Certo che mi riferisco a lui, altrimenti non avrei chiamato proprio te! Spiegami cosa è successo, forza!”

“Mi perdoni, signore. Durante il primo quarto di finale mi sono sentito in dovere di attuare misure restrittive verso Vegeta. Ho temuto che il suo stile di combattimento avrebbe potuto arrecare danno agli spettatori. Inoltre, ho seguito il protocollo che mi ha imposto lei, signore.”

Freezer si voltò, visibilmente infastidito da quell’ultima frase.

“Hai ritenuto che un differente esito dello scontro avrebbe potuto influenzare negativamente il carattere di Vegeta, agente?”

“Sì, signore. Ho imposto delle limitazioni in modo da… ecco…”

“Fargli comprendere il suo posto, ho capito. Vorrà dire che approverò la tua azione. Però dimmi, quanto lo hai trattenuto in questa occasione?”

“Lo ho limitato circa del 30%, direi.”

“Ti ha notato?”

“No, signore.”

“E pensi che avrebbe potuto vincere, se non avessi interferito?”

“Ad essere sincero, non saprei, Lord Freezer. Le abilità di Vegeta sono innegabili, ma non so se avrebbero potuto colmare la differenza nel livello di combattimento tra lui e il suo avversario.”

“Bene, vuol dire che condividi la mia opinione. Degli altri due cosa pensi, invece?”

“Rispettano la stima delle analisi, mio signore. Non ho ritenuto necessario un intervento visto il loro potenziale limitato. Devo dire però che sono stati molto intrattenenti durante il torneo, il pubblico ha apprezzato molto.”

“Fu fu… Su questo devo darti ragione. È un po’ che non mi divertivo guardando un combattimento. Quel saiyan di basso livello è un soggetto di certo molto divertente.”

Freezer si avvicinò alla sua spia. Con tono calmo quanto freddo, chiese: “Hai altro da riferirmi, agente imperiale?”

“No signore. Tutto il resto è in regola.”

“Molto bene allora, puoi andare.”

La persona ammantata di nero si inchinò e uscì dalla stanza, avvolto nelle ombre della notte. Celato nel buio mantello, la debole luce delle stelle lo accompagnò fino alla torre dei dormitori, dove sparì silenziosamente.

Mancavano pochi giorni all’inizio della seconda parte dell’anno accademico quando Radish venne approcciato dal gruppo di ragazze della sua classe. Trovandolo da solo nel cortile dell’accademia, si avvicinarono frettolose a lui, circondandolo. Il povero saiyan se ne accorse troppo tardi: “Ah, ciao ragazze. Avete… bisogno di qualcosa?”

“Non fare il finto tonto! – Frida lo aggredì per prima – Sono passati già dieci giorni e non hai ancora chiesto scusa a Patty!”

Radish non comprese: “A Patty? Cosa ho fatto?” Un inaspettato ceffone si abbatté sulla guancia del ragazzo. Patty lo osservava furiosa, ma sembrava quasi pronta a scoppiare in lacrime: “Maniaco! Mi hai costretta un giorno intero in infermeria!”

“Ma che cavolo!? Ce l’hai con me per il torneo? Guarda che eri pronta a fare la stessa identica cosa con me!”

Patty indietreggiò leggermente, imbarazzata dalla risposta di Radish: “Brutto pervertito! Non tirare in ballo la scusa del torneo per allungare le mani su di me solo perché non sei abituato ad una ragazza bella!” Un’altra sberla stava per impattare sulla faccia di Radish, ma il ragazzo fermò la mano di Patty, guardandola bieco: “Cosa vorresti dire, scusa?”

A quel punto intervenne Sabrina, che si era tenuta in disparte. Prese il braccio di Patty e lo abbassò lentamente, tentando di distanziare l’amica da Radish, poi si rivolse a lui con un sorriso impacciato: “Devi scusarla, è rimasta un po’ scossa da quella cosa…”

“Deve scusarsi lui invece! È lui quello depravato qui!” Patty era ancora furiosa con Radish, che confuso tentò di scusarsi con lei: “Va bene, scusami, scusami! Non volevo mica… allungare… le mani. – Senza che le ragazze lo notassero, Radish venne brevemente distratto dalle audaci forme di Patty, che continuavano a non avere la minima intenzione di rispettare convenzionali leggi di fisica. – E comunque, “degenerato”? Non avete mai letto una fanfiction italiana? Quello pervertito è Vegeta, mica sono io!” Le ragazze lo osservarono senza capire. Fu in quel momento che una mano si posò sulla spalla di Patty: “Ehi bellezza, c’è qualche problema?”

Patty lanciò un grido, facendo un salto di qualche decina di metri versò l’alto. Mirk la osservò stupita: “Cavoli, non pensavo di essere COSÌ brutta!” Trattenendo furiosamente fiotti di lacrime, Patty la insultò un paio di volte dall’alto, poi volò in direzione dell’uscita del cortile, seguita in fretta da Frida. Sabrina osservò con gusto la sonora risata di Radish, poi lo salutò timidamente e raggiunse le altre due ragazze.

“Ehi Mirk! Vai ad allenarti di nuovo con Vegeta?”

“Certo! Qualcuno dovrà pure insegnargli le buone maniere, no? Vieni con noi, Radish?”

“In che senso “noi”?”

Due dita si infilarono fulminee nei fianchi di Radish, che esplose in un urlo spaventato. Istintivamente, spiccò un balzo in aria, così poté notare cosa fosse successo. “Te l’ho detto che soffre il solletico! – disse ridendo Pump, che era rapidamente apparsa alle spalle del compagno, a Mirk – Ora mi devi offrire un gelato!” Mirk smise di ridere e si arrese: “Va bene, va bene, hai vinto! Ohi Radish, vieni con noi!” Radish, ancora sorpreso, guardò le due amiche allontanarsi in direzione della città insieme. Felice di come andavano nuovamente d’accordo Pump e Mirk, decise di seguirle verso la capitale: “Ehi! Il gelato lo voglio anche io!”

“Mirk, scusami…”

“Dimmi, bella.”

“Ma… anche quando si allena con te… Vegeta continua ad urlare?”

“Oh sì! Sembra che ogni suo attacco debba corrispondere ad un verso. Certe volte fa “Uaaah!”, altre volte fa tipo “Oooouuh!” e altra roba.”

Osservare l’allenamento di Vegeta si rivelò un’attività sia istruttiva che divertente: da una parte gli spettatori potevano ammirare la violenta eleganza dell’ambiguo principe, dall’altra le costanti urla rivolte ai muri della stanza, accompagnate da innovativi neologismi che marchiavano a vita la natura degli attacchi dello stesso Vegeta, intrattenevano parecchio il pubblico.

In quel momento Radish si avvicinò alle ragazze: “Ho parlato col signor Nappa, dice che ha fatto ristrutturare le pareti della stanza, ma vi prega di non esagerare lo stesso.”

“Okay, okay, amico!” Mirk aveva compreso bene il poco celato significato delle parole di Radish: “Farò in modo di non abbattere l’edificio. O di ammazzare Vegeta.”

“Avete finito di dire fesserie o no?”

Vegeta uscì madido di sudore dalla camera per l’allenamento. Tranquillo, si avvicinò all’armadietto in fondo al corridoio, lo aprì, prese un asciugamano e rientrò nella stanza. Gli altri lo guardarono, fino a quando non indicò serio Mirk puntandole contro l’indice. Questa sbuffò, si tolse l’armatura e la lanciò sulla panca dietro di sé, poi entrò e si mise di fronte a Vegeta.

Il silenziò strozzò l’aria, tendendola come una corda robusta. Il principe dei saiyan era ancora molto, MOLTO frustrato per l’esito del torneo. Inoltre Vegeta è sempre arrabbiato con il mondo, quindi la combinazione di questi stati d’animo rendeva il ragazzo decisamente pericoloso. E Mirk continuava a ridere, infastidendo ulteriormente Vegeta. Il mondo esplose in una bellicosa fiammata di luminosa energia: Vegeta aveva cominciato a sondare il potere della sua avversaria. E la resistenza dell’edificio, a quanto pareva.

“Ma… Come cavolo fa? Come fa a ragionare così in fretta?” Per la prima volta, Pump riuscì ad analizzare con calma lo stile di combattimento di Vegeta. Le rapide schivate, i contrattacchi istantanei… Tutto accadeva terribilmente in fretta. Radish condivideva l’opinione di Pump: “Non ne ho davvero idea. Come fa a trovare il tempo di osservare i movimenti di Mirk e poi anche di reagire? Io non riesco a muovere gli occhi così in fretta!”

“Si tratta della sua tempra, ragazzi.” Nappa si era silenziosamente avvicinato ai due, spaventandoli un poco. “Ah, scusate. Sono stato attirato dalle… vibrazioni. Comunque è una cosa a cui farete abitudine, credo. Vegeta ha affrontato molte più battaglie di voi, quasi sempre contro molti nemici alla volta. Il suo eccellente livello di combattimento gli ha permesso di imparare uno stile di lotta violento ed efficace. Però… ha speso quasi tutta la sua vita sui campi di battaglia più insanguinati dell’universo.”

“Come mai lo dice così?” Pump era incuriosita dal tono malinconico del loro tutore.

“In che senso?”

“Noi siamo saiyan! È il nostro destino combattere, no?”

“Con tutto quello che è successo… Non so neanche se il destino dei saiyan sia ancora quello di affermarsi come la razza più potente dell’universo. Dopotutto, siamo rimasti veramente pochi.” Nappa continuò ad osservare i movimenti di Vegeta, ma la sua espressione si fece pian piano più cupa.

“Ma insomma! – Pump non sembrava molto d’accordo – Proprio perché siamo rimasti in pochi dobbiamo far vedere di che pasta siamo fatti! A me fa girare semplicemente che Vegeta sia così forte senza un motivo decente! Quel cretino non pensa a niente se non a combattere!”

Nappa osservò stupito la ragazza alta più o meno la metà di lui dimostrare così tanta tenacia, poi notò l’espressione sorpresa di Radish, e non poté fare a meno di scatenarsi in una rumorosa risata.

Il duello tra Vegeta e Mirk proseguì per almeno un’ora, fino a quando Nappa si vide costretto ad interrompere lo scontro. Le pareti della stanza in cui entrò erano state marchiate dalla ferocia della lotta: bruciature, graffi e squarci si potevano notare distribuiti su tutti i quattro lati della stanza. Era un miracolo che le vetrate della sala non fossero state infrante dalle continue esplosioni. Nappa si alzò dalla panchina, prese lo scouter e contattò qualcuno: “Sì, sono io… Sì di nuovo… Sì… Sì, lo so, avete appena ristrutturato… E cosa devo farci io? Vedete di mettere delle placcature più resistenti! Il ragazzo ha più di seimila!”

Radish e Pump vennero catturati da quel numero come degli sgnarfi da dei pappafichi (per voi lettori terrestri sarebbero più o meno dei moscerini attirati dalla frutta matura). “Come “sei”? Da quando Vegeta ha così tanto? – Radish sembrava parecchio confuso – io ero convinto che Vegeta superasse di poco i CINQUEmila! Che cavolo sta succedendo?”

Nappa si accarezzò la testa sogghignando, ma non sapeva bene come rispondere. Non era mai stato nello stile di Vegeta sventagliare il proprio livello di combattimento, nonostante fosse per lui un fregio di prestigio non indifferente nell’esercito. Di solito preferiva semplicemente prendere a pugni chiunque gli mancasse di rispetto, per poi decantare il proprio nobile lignaggio come ultimo principe dei saiyan, caratteristica orgogliosamente superba forse ereditata proprio dal padre.

Il frantumarsi di una vetrata interruppe i confusi pensieri di Radish. Pump aveva sfondato con un pugno una delle finestre della stanza per l’allenamento, e vi era saltata dentro a testa bassa. Vegeta e Mirk, che stavano per uscire (dalla porta, s’intende), si fermarono stupiti a guardare la loro compagna. Il principe calò lo sguardo, focalizzandosi sui lenti movimenti delle gambe di Pump. “Esci.” Disse Vegeta alla sua compagna di allenamenti, e Mirk uscì senza fare domande, raggiungendo Nappa e Radish. I tre si misero dietro alla finestra rimasta integra, curiosi di sapere cosa sarebbe successo.

Improvvisamente, Pump comincio ad alzare il braccio destro. Fermò la mano accanto all’orecchio sinistro, poi cominciò ad alzare anche l’altro braccio. La posa si fece sempre di più inconfondibile: Pump piegò leggermente le gambe, contrasse le dita, e alzò decisa il capo. Una flebile aura bianca cominciò a vorticare attorno alla ragazza, spazzando il terreno dalla spessa coltre di macerie che la ricopriva. Vegeta si fece avanti, senza dire niente. Quando si trovava a poche spanne dal viso di Pump, la provocò: “Dai. Fatti sotto.”

Il movimento repentino delle braccia di Pump scaraventò una fiammante esplosione addosso a Vegeta. Nappa alzò tranquillo una mano e bloccò le folate di energia che uscirono dalla finestra infranta. La luce illuminò violenta il corridoio, accecando per qualche istante i presenti. Poi, il chiarore si fece lentamente più debole e dalla polvere emerse il palmo teso di Vegeta, che aveva afferrato le mani di Pump, bloccando con indifferenza l’assalto della ragazza. Lei lo osservava scossa, quasi spaventata dall’insormontabile muro che rappresentava la smisurata forza del ragazzo. Una morsa di paure le si strinse attorno alla gola, mozzandole la voce; voleva chiedere qualcosa al ragazzo, dell’origine della sua forza, del perché non si confidasse con gli unici che lo consideravano un amico, ma niente.

Vegeta la osservava inerte, quasi infastidito. Abbassò la mano, e si voltò: “Quella è la tecnica peculiare della famiglia reale di Vegeta. Solo io sono in grado di usarla, e nessun altro ne avrà mai il diritto. Non scordartelo.” Vegeta si allontanò dagli altri, dirigendosi verso lo spogliatoio. Pump era ancora là, immobile e muta. Radish le si fece vicino, allungando la mano, pronto a consolare l’amica. Ma non servì.

“Che… FIGO!”

“…Eh?” Radish non comprese.

“Ma l’hai visto? Ho provato a fare un galick cannon e lui lo ha solo… Blaaaam!! Tipo così!” Pump tentava di descrivere l’accaduto con gesti degni di un lattante.

Ma Radish continuava a non capire.

“Cioè… Gli ho sparato addosso! E poi… Ha tipo dieci volte il mio livello, no?”

“…Sì?” Radish le rispose secco, e abbassò il braccio.

Nappa e Mirk se ne erano già andati quando Radish uscì dalla stanza. La confusione nella sua mente si fece solo più forte: aveva voluto consolare la sua amica, ma da cosa? Perché si sentiva così tanto in dovere di fare qualcosa per lei? Radish si diede uno scossone, e smise di pensare. Sì girò, e fece un cenno a Pump: “Andiamo, dai.”

I giorni seguenti passarono molto rapidamente: Vegeta continuò ad allenarsi da solo o in compagnia di Mirk, talvolta aiutata anche da Nappa. Radish passò la maggior parte dei giorni restanti insieme al club di sport, ma il suo scopo effettivo era di migliorare di livello la propria tecnica. Questo atteggiamento, dopotutto tipico di un saiyan, non passò completamente inosservato.

“Ehi, Radish!” Una voce squillante si rivolse al ragazzo, che seduto per terra si stava riposando sorseggiando dell’acqua ghiacciata. Questi si asciugò rapidamente la bocca e alzò la fronte sudata: “Ah, Sabrina! Ciao!”

“Ehm… Ciao…” La ragazza, un po’ impacciata, si adagiò sul terreno di fronte a Radish, piegandosi sulle ginocchia.

“Senti, se è per quello che è successo con Patty al torneo, io…”

“Nonono! Non c’entra quello!”

“Ah! Però davvero, mi dispiace…”

Sabrina abbassò sempre di più lo sguardo, e sempre più insicura tentò di far proseguire il discorso: “Tu… stai tentando di migliorare come combatti, vero?”

“Ahi ahi… Beccato! Si nota davvero così tanto?” Ridendo, Radish si spettinò la lunga zazzera con la mano.

“Beh, non ho mai visto nessuno giocare a baseball prendendo a calci la palla facendo delle piroette, quindi…”

Radish non sapeva come replicare, e balzò in piedi con un salto: “Allora, volevi chiedermi qualcosa?”

La ragazza seguì il suo sguardo interrogatorio, poi fece ricrollare il capo verso terra: “Ecco… volevo chiederti… se ti andasse forse di allenarti un paio di volte con me.”

“Eh? E perché? Patty e Frida sono nel club di combattimento, no? Non possono darti una mano loro?”

“Ma è quello il problema!”

Sabrina si irrigidì di colpo, disorientando il suo interlocutore. Radish appoggiò sul pavimento la bottiglietta che aveva appena finito di svuotare, e si scostò il sudore dalla fronte, attendendo una spiegazione. Il torrido caldo dell’estate su Neo Freezer rendeva particolarmente pesante dover spremere le meningi, specie dopo una lunga sessione di attività fisica sul tetto della scuola.

“Quando siamo in missione le altre non fanno che dirmi quanto sono inutile se c’è da combattere, ma io non so davvero che cosa fare… Tu combatti bene, e vedendoti giocare così… mi è venuto in mente di chiedertelo.”

Radish cominciò a girare in tondo, grattandosi il mento e pensando alla richiesta della compagna: “Senti, domani sei libera?”

Sabrina non si aspettava una domanda tanto diretta, e scattò in alto senza sapere cosa dire: “Come domani?! I-in che s-senso?”

“Domani è l’ultimo giorno delle vacanze, e al mattino di sicuro nessuno si mette ad usare i campi di addestramento dei club di combattimento. Ti va bene così?”

La ragazza si fece minuscola, stringendosi nelle proprie spalle, e annuì più volte con molta enfasi.

“Allora, fatti sotto!”

Alla mattina dell’ultimo giorno delle vacanze estive, Radish e Sabrina si erano incontrati in uno dei campi di addestramento dietro l’accademia. Una forte brezza estiva soffiava verso est, sollevando a poco a poco sempre più polvere. Il profumo dei campi verdi si sparse per tutta la zona, cancellando lo stantio odore della città.

“Yaaah!” Sabrina si lanciò con violenza su Radish. L’impatto provocò un sordo rimbombo, ma non aveva suscitato l’effetto desiderato: il pugno chiuso di Sabrina era andato a schiantarsi sulla mano aperta di Radish, che con decisamente poco sforzo aveva arrestato l’assalto della ragazza.

Ad un colpo ne seguì un altro, poi un altro ancora. Radish bloccò l’ultimo pugno che riuscì a parare, tirò Sabrina verso di sé e le piantò il palmo contratto della mano dritto in pancia, sbalzandola all’indietro.

Sabrina atterrò dopo una rapida capriola: con il volto sempre più scuro, sì scagliò più e più volte su Radish, ma nessun colpo sembrava interessarlo minimamente. Sembrava anche che se non avesse parato un pugno, non avrebbe risentito degli effetti dell’attacco.

“Perché… non riesco… a… colpirti? Yaah!”

Radish ebbe un’intuizione, e abbassò di proposito la guardia, allargando le mani. Nonostante questo, l’attacco di Sabrina si diresse proprio verso quelle.

“Ok, fermati!” L’attacco della ragazza si arrestò. Perle di sudore le cadevano dal viso, cadendo silenti sul terriccio ai suoi piedi.

“Tu… Cosa stai cercando di colpire, esattamente?” Le chiese Radish.

“In che senso? Te, ovviamente.”

“E invece no.”

“…Scusa?”

“Ho appena allargato la guardia per farmi colpire, ma in qualche modo… Ti ho parato lo stesso. Tu non devi colpire le mie mani, devi colpire ME! Non devi di certo fare un favore al tuo nemico, devi farlo fuori!”

“Ma… Io non voglio mica ammazzarti!”

“Allora, in questo caso…”

Radish alzò il braccio destro verso il cielo. Piccole scariche di energia si accumularono attorno al suo polso, danzando allegre nell’aria. I fulminetti si fecero densi e frenetici, quindi il ragazzo abbassò di scatto la mano, scagliando una sfera sprizzante di energia sulla sua avversaria. L’esplosione lanciò in aria la ragazza, spaventata dalla violenta deflagrazione. Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di accorgersi di essere atterrata che Radish era già emerso dalla densa nube di polvere di fronte a lei, simile ad un turbine nero: il saiyan vorticava rapidissimo in aria, sempre più vicino alla sua avversaria. Dopo pochi secondi, Sabrina cadde a terra, completamente esaurita da tutte le sue forze.

Sabrina si risvegliò un’ora più tardi in infermeria: “Ah! Professore, cosa ci fa qui?” Il professor Planthorr si voltò, sorridendo alla giovane paziente: “Il tuo compagno ti ha portato qui non troppo tempo fa, eri piena di lividi. Dovreste riposarvi, invece di menarvi… Oppure anche studiare un poco, non vi farebbe del male.”

Lo sguardo della ragazza scrutò nell’angolo della stanza: su una panca, proprio sotto l’ampia finestra, Radish si stava godendo un non guadagnato quanto beato riposo. Qualche ora dopo i due compagni ripresero l’allenamento, ma nessuno dei due notò il paio di occhi che li stava fissando.

Dall’alto dell’edificio principale dell’accademia, Gladyolo osservava con sguardo vacuo i movimenti del saiyan. La sua giornata stava per concludersi proprio come era cominciata: in maniera ben poco entusiasmante. Il vento che spazzava forte sul tetto della scuola si stava facendo sempre meno caldo, come per avvisare dell’avvicinarsi della notte. Finalmente però, il ragazzo venne distratto da una voce familiare.

“Fratellone! Cosa ci fai qui?”

“Ah… Niente. Ciao Dylia.” Gladyolo si passò la mano tra i capelli, arruffandoseli un poco.

“Sei qui da tanto? Uh! Quello è Radish!? Cosa fa?”

“Direi… Che si stia divertendo un poco. Andiamo a chiamarlo per cenare insieme?”

La ragazza annuì sorridendo, quindi si lanciò giù dall’edificio, diretta verso Radish. Gladyolo non si spostò. Continuava ad osservare il ragazzo con la lunga chioma di capelli, sospirando; prese in mano lo scouter che portava all’orecchio, e lo spense.

Il giorno dopo, le lezioni ricominciarono. Quando comunicarono i risultati degli esami di metà anno, buona parte della classe 1.A.0 cominciò a ridere a causa dello sfrenato tremolio generatosi nel corpo di Vegeta: il suo punteggio lasciava di certo a desiderare. Nel momento in cui prese a minacciare di far saltare in aria tutto l’istituto, Pump e Radish si scagliarono sul loro principe, riempendolo di botte. Vegeta di certo non si faceva menare volentieri (nonostante le apparenze). Piano piano, uno studente dopo l’altro si aggiunse alla scaramuccia, fino a quando Gladyolo, dall’alto della sua carica, decise di domare la sfrenata zuffa che stava per danneggiare la mobilia dell’aula.

Il tempo passò rapido nelle giornate successive: i club ripresero le loro impegnate attività, e il sonno tornò ad allontanarsi inesorabilmente dalle vite degli studenti. A metà del mese di Fruttidoro, l’estate abbandonò il pianeta: il vento pomeridiano si fece di giorno in giorno più freddo e gli alti alberi che circondavano la città cominciarono a perdere le foglie bluastre, che silenziose si sparsero per il cortile della scuola. Se le inutili descrizioni dell’inizio dell’autunno vi hanno (giustamente) stancato, eccovi qualcosa di diverso: “E caddi come corpo morto cade”, giusto perché non ho idea di come concludere il capitolo in maniera spettacolare.

Anzi, invece ce l’ho. *Ahem!*

Il gelido vento del mattino però, verso la fine del mese, portò con sé un’ombra di malefico terrore. Il suo nome era…

Banan!


	16. La Bella Addormentata a Castel N.I.S.B.A.

**Capitolo 12 – La Bella Addormentata a Castel N.I.S.B.A. – Anno 1, 37/42 Fruttidoro**

“Dai, impegnati un minimo di più…”

“Anf… Anf…”

Un ragazzo e una ragazza, di circa la stessa età e statura, stavano alzando nubi di polvere nella frenesia del loro scontro. Nessuno dei due voleva librarsi in aria, né scagliare un singolo colpo di energia. E, a quanto potesse sembrare ad uno spettatore qualsiasi, non avevano nemmeno intenzione di mandare a segno né pugno né calcio. Ma questo forse non era l’intento della dinamica coppia.

“Potresti… Uff… Passare anche all’attacco, Veggy… Ack, la gola!”

“Sì, certo. Come se potessi avere qualche speranza, mocciosa.”

“Smettila di chiamarmi mocciosa!” Pump attaccò il terreno di fronte a sé, mirando con le gambe al collo del principe dei saiyan. Lo mancò, ancora e ancora.

“Visto? Non riesci neanche ad avvicinarti a me! Almeno con Radish l’allenamento si fa più divertente…”

Pump si fermò, grondante di sudore: “Allora vai ad allenarti con lui, no?”

“Guarda, volentieri. Se non avesse l'influenza la tua obiezione avrebbe senso. Ma tanto…”  
“TANTO cosa, vostra altezza?”

“TANTO siete entrambi deboli.”

“Oh! Chiedo scusa, potentissimo Vegeta Quarto! Quanto mi RAMMARICO dei nostri miseri livelli di combattimento!”

“Visto che sei ottusa? Tu sei semplicemente troppo gentile, e Radish è un debole! Siete dei fallimenti come Saiyan.”

“Radish non è un debole! Non è soltanto uno stronzo colossale come te!” La ragazza cominciò a tremare, piegandosi sempre più in avanti con i pugni stretti accanto ai fianchi.

“E infatti è e sarà sempre un debole, patetico, scarto dell’orgoglioso popolo Saiyan! Potrà anche piacere a te, ma feccia è e feccia resta!”

Un’esplosione di fulmini, in un singolo istante, fece mutare lo sguardo arrogante di Vegeta. Pump si era circondata di aura, sprizzante in modo energico e disordinato; i capelli si liberarono dai vincoli della gravità, i tendini si contrassero nervosi, e le pupille si ritrassero piene di ira. Vegeta era sorpreso, quasi… Spaventato? No, alla sua giovane avversaria non importava. Ora il suo unico impulso era di far male a Vegeta. Magari rompergli il suo bel nasino con una testata! Oppure tagliargli i capelli, e disegnargli dei baffi completamente fuori luogo, come quelli di Nappa! Oppure ancora… Di denigrarlo. Vedere quella particolare espressione di stupore, come se una bella bionda dagli occhi di ghiaccio stesse per spezzagli un braccio dopo l’altro, quella sì che era una vera goduria.

Pump allargò la propria postura, portando entrambe le mani a sinistra del volto.

Vegeta capì. E non gli piacque per nulla: “No… Ti ho detto che non devi…”

“STA’ ZITTO! Questo attacco è figo e lo faccio quante volte voglio! Galick… Cannon!”

Un lampo purpureo si abbatté sull’arida terra. Gli altri studenti si voltarono di scatto, allarmati dall’improvvisa esplosione di luce. Vegeta perlomeno li aveva abituati a situazioni del genere. Il fascio di energia mirò alla testa del ragazzo, che con scarso impegno lo ribatté sul suolo, come se stesse scacciando una mosca. Ancora altra polvere venne scagliata in aria, ma solo per poco: quando Vegeta si accorse di avere di fronte a sé il pugno teso di Pump non aveva già più il tempo di scansarlo, e lo ricevette in pieno. Vegeta cadde, emettendo un gemito sommesso. E la terra si macchiò di rosso. Si alzò e, passandosi una mano sul volto, vide il suo guanto annerirsi con il proprio sangue. Pump ebbe soltanto il tempo di stupirsi della propria azione e di vedere Vegeta voltarsi verso di lei.

Una frazione di secondo lunghissima si esaurì di fronte agli occhi della giovane, che scivolò sulle proprie ginocchia, terrorizzata. L’attacco repentino di Vegeta trovò un bersaglio prima del previsto, per fortuna. Due penne bianche, morbide come il cotone ma rigide come l’acciaio avevano frenato l’impeto del ragazzo, i cui occhi rilucevano di istinto omicida. Lo sguardo severo e minaccioso di Gipeto fece indietreggiare il principe, che lasciò il campo di addestramento volando verso la città.

Gipeto si voltò verso la ragazza raggomitolata a terra, ancora con lo sguardo fisso e vitreo: “Alzati.”

Pump si alzò, guardando la seria espressione del professore, che stava ripulendosi le piume dalla polvere. “Siete sospesi dal club.”

Pump alzò lo sguardo, più rammaricata che stupita: “Ma, io..:”

“Silenzio. Ora vai a farti una doccia, e non fatevi vedere fino a quando il vostro compagno non sarà guarito.” Pump abbassò la testa e si voltò, diretta verso i dormitori, ma venne nuovamente ripresa dall’istruttore: “Un’ultima cosa. Bellissima, l’esecuzione di quell’ultimo attacco.” I due si scambiarono uno sguardo, senza mostrare alcun tipo di emozione. Pump si rigirò, e continuò a camminare.

L’acqua scorreva lenta lungo il corpo di Pump, piano scendeva dai folti capelli verso i suoi piedi, lambendo le piccole ferite che si procurava ogni giorno. La chiara pelle non era attraversata da una singola cicatrice, e ne era felice, ma notò come le sue mani non erano rimaste morbide come il resto della sua figura. Spense il getto d’acqua e si guardò, le sue tenui forme risplendevano nella debole luce elettrica del bagno. Avvolgendosi in un ampio asciugamano, come se fosse una grande coperta, si asciugò poi passò una mano sulla testa, fino a quando la sua pettinatura non le parve più o meno accettabile.

Uscì nella camera e guardò Radish sommerso nelle coperte. Passarono dei minuti, ma lei stette sulla piccola sedia ad osservarlo, vedere come respirava, come ogni tanto muoveva gli occhi nel sonno. Si avvicinò a lui, e gli passò una mano sulla fronte: era ancora molto, troppo calda. Prese un piccolo asciugamano dal bagno, lo inzuppò di acqua fredda e lo piegò, posandolo sulla fronte di Radish. Pump quasi si spaventò quando vide che il ragazzo divenne ancora più rosso di prima, ma poi ripensò a Vegeta. Un misto di rabbia e disgusto si mischiarono sulle sue labbra, e non poté più voltarsi verso Radish. Aprì la porta, e scomparve nel corridoio. Chissà quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che la giovane saiyan si fosse accorta di essere coperta soltanto da un asciugamano.

Appena sentì la porta richiudersi, Radish balzò giù dal letto. Ansimando vistosamente, tentò di scacciare il violento rossore sul suo volto stringendosi le guance tra le mani, e raccolse il piccolo asciugamano dalla propria fronte. Felice e confuso guardò verso la porta, interrogandosi sul peculiare comportamento dell’amica, ma la malattia ebbe la meglio, e lo ritrascinò tossicchiando nella confortevolezza del suo letto.

Il giorno dopo, Pump decise di attraversare il distretto dei negozi, anche se da sola. Per la prima volta si accorse di quanto tempo le occupava il club di combattimento, e di quanta gente si era trasferita nella nuova capitale dell’impero. Pochi mesi prima la presenza dell’accademia era l’unico punto focale della città, ma ora questa era cresciuta a dismisura, riempita di nuova vita. I mercati erano sempre pieni e attivi, attraversati dalle molteplici specie residenti sul pianeta. A quanto pare erano da poco cominciati i lavori di costruzione di altri centri abitati in altre zone del pianeta, con lo scopo di rendere Neo Freezer un vero paradiso: piccole ma prosperose città circondate da zone agricole, intervallate da enormi spazi lasciati a foreste e pianure incontaminate, sarebbero state il fiore all’occhiello dell’Impero Galattico.

Gli alti palazzi d’alabastro brillavano nella luminosa giornata di inizio autunno, scaldando le vie sottostanti come degli immensi specchi. La soluzione più gettonata pareva essere offerta da un negozietto al centro della via maestra: il gelato. Il gelato allo sgnarficolo era particolarmente buono, in quel periodo dell’anno. Pump si mise una mano in tasca, frugando alla ricerca di qualche spicciolo, e ne trovò a sufficienza per quattro porzioni di gelato. “Peccato”, pensò.

Uscita dal localino, stracarica di gelato, si accorse di avere lo sguardo di qualcuno puntato su di lei. Un suo compagno la stava fissando dall’interno della gelateria. Lo guardò, lo riconobbe, e gli sorrise, sbrodolandosi due vagonate di gelato in faccia, in puro stile “valanga estiva a lastroni”. Rapidissima, si ripulì il volto (con la manica sinistra, per la gioia della lavatrice) e salutò il compagno.

“Ehi! Ciao, Banan!”

“Ah ah… C-ciao Pppppump.”

“Cosa ci fai da queste parti? Hanno soppresso il club di cucina?”

“Eh? Ah! Sì. No scusa, no. A quanto pare tre giorni fa qualcuno ha fatto saltare in aria un forno e tutta l’aula è ancora piena di impasto.”

Nessuno precisò nulla sull’accaduto, ma sia Pump, sia Banan, che quel signore che passava accanto a loro in quel momento (sì, proprio lei signore; ora vada a casa e non si faccia troppe domande, siamo in una fanfiction seria e rispettabile, dopotutto), tutti seppero che la colpa era di un certo ragazzino stempiato che asseriva di essere il principe di una razza sull’orlo dell’estinzione.

“Oh, che peccato. E quando potete riprendere?”

“Forse già domani. Oggi dovrebbebbero ultimare le ripparazioni.”

“Bene, bene…”

“Sì, bene…”

“Eh già…”

“Già.”

“…”

Imbarazzo. Molto, ma molto imbarazzo. Si era creata la tipica tensione del tipo “ora faccio scoppiare una guerra nucleare se la prossima cosa che dici riguarda le mutande di mia madre”. E invece accadde molto di peggio.

“Sssenti, Pump…”

“Eh? Scusa, stavo ricordando le prime cento cifre di Pi greco. Ehi, ti sei mai chiesto perché si chiama Pi greco? Cosa cavolo è un greco?”

“No, ecco, io, volevo, chiedere, a, te, se, forse, nel, fine, ecco, nel, fine, settimana, sì, tu, forse, per, caso, hai, ecco…”

“Banan scusami, ma non sto capendo niente.”

“Volevochiedertisepercasonelfinesettimanaavessidegliimpegniesetiandavadiuscireconme”

“…Eh?”

Banan si contrasse fino a diventare un parallelepipedo. Con i capelli.

“Tu. Per caso. Fine settimana. Impegni?”

“Io… Eh…” Pump stava per scoppiare a ridere, ma le pareva un po’ troppo insensibile.

“Ti andrebbebbebbe… Di uscire insieme?”

Il ragazzo assunse una colorazione violacea, come se stesse per deflagrare in una miriade di coriandoli surriscaldati. Nel mentre Pump elaborò la domanda, valutando la possibilità attentamente, analizzando ogni minimo dettaglio che avrebbe potuto sfuggirle. Un miliardesimo di picosecondo dopo aveva la sua risposta. Un NO netto, secco, malvagio e crudele, spietato e disinteressato. Poi però guardò oltre la spalla di Banan, e incrociò lo sguardo di un suo carissimo ed amatissimo amico.

Vegeta, seduto ad un tavolino proprio di fronte al negozietto, stava gustando un gigantesco gelato gusto astraniglia e zampone, quando i suoi occhi incrociarono quello di Pump. Il tempo rallentò sino a fermarsi. Vegeta continuava ad esibire la sua tenera espressione da pesce lesso, ma Pump cominciò a pensare, a pensare così intensamente che il rombo prodotto dagli ingranaggi nel suo cervello potesse essere scambiato per un temporale in avvicinamento. Uno stretto, inquietante e sadico sorriso le attraversò il volto. Si raddrizzò, il viso intriso d’oscurità, riempì i polmoni d’aria e rispose pacata a Banan. Pacata quanto lo schianto di un meteorite.

“CERTO BANAN, SAREI FELICISSIMA DI USCIRE CON TE AD UN APPUNTAMENTO IL 42 DI QUESTO MESE ALLE QUINDICI IN PUNTO DI FRONTE A QUESTO LOCALE.”

Banan si fece ancor più simile ad un poligono mentre sentì queste parole. Non seppe come rispondere, e si limitò ad osservare leggermente spaventato il sorriso fin troppo allegro di Pump, stortando lentamente la testa verso una spalla. Alla ragazza però non interessava. Spostò di nuovo lo sguardo oltre il povero ragazzo poliedrico, e vide che il suo piano era andato a buon fine.

Vegeta, piegato in avanti come una tavola di legno spezzata, aveva riversato una quantità industriale di gelato sul tavolo, per terra, sul muro, sul cameriere, su Freezer che passava di lì per caso non più tanto convinto di aver fatto bene a risparmiare la vita a quel piccolo saiyan, con uno sputacchio degno di un vulcano. C’era chi Freezer avrebbe ammazzato per molto meno. Ad esempio se lo salutavi dandogli del tappo. Ah, e lo sapevate che Vegeta ha un fratello e che Broly ora è canonico? Sì? Lo ripeto soltanto per accertarmi di essere in linea con il comportamento a dir poco singhiozzoso della Toei.

“Quindi, hai capito?”

“Beh, più o meno sì…” Radish non si era ancora ristabilito dall’influenza quando, qualche giorno più tardi, Vegeta si fece finalmente vivo nel dormitorio.

“Però non mi è chiaro perché proprio tu avresti proposto di spiare Pump.” Tra il malato e l’abbattuto, Radish non aveva compreso le intenzioni del principe saiyan, a cui poco interessava lo stato in cui versava il compagno: “Sicuro che non c’è sotto altro, Vegeta?”

“Che diamine vai a pensare? Io penso solo alla preservazione della mia gente!”

Radish si alzò dal letto, strofinandosi incessantemente il naso: “Sarà, ma non capisco comunque il comportamento di Pump. Non mi sembrava fosse interessata in quel Banan.”

“A te non piacerebbe sapere il motivo di questa sua scelta?” Chiese Vegeta. Radish si fece paonazzo, e gli schioccò un’occhiata imbizzarrita: “Chi? Io? Perché? Sì! Cioè! Dipende! Checosavorrestiinsinuare?”

Vegeta sbuffò, tediato dal ridicolo comportamento giuggioloso di Radish. Si alzò, indossò l’armatura più piccola, tra le varie che possedeva, e si diresse verso la porta: “Piantala di fare il cretino. Se vuoi andiamo, altrimenti torno ad allenarmi.”

Radish scattò in piedi: “Dobbiamo seguirla!” Esclamò carico di energie. Vegeta lo fissò confuso, ma non meno annoiato di prima. Radish continuò la sua orazione: “È nostro preciso dovere proteggere l’ultima della nostra specie! Sia mai che le accada qualcosa! Dobbiamo seguirla, accudirla, e preservarla da ogni pericolo! Sì! Perché così deve comportarsi un vero saiyan! Noi siamo i più forti, i più valorosi, i più be- Vegeta?”

Ma il principe, nauseato dalle fesserie sparate dall’amico, aveva già preso il largo da un pezzo.

Vegeta stava flemmaticamente scendendo le scale della torre dei dormitori. Anche lui era stato sorpreso dalla scelta di Pump, ma non riusciva a comprenderne il motivo. Aveva forse esagerato qualche giorno prima, durante il combattimento con la ragazza, tanto da spingerla a cercare una nuova compagnia?

No, ovviamente no. Lui era il principe dei saiyan. La sua parola era legge, la sua opinione era verità. Vegeta si mise a ridere come un maniaco mentre scendeva le scale, poi, quando aveva finalmente smesso, Radish gli fece notare la sua presenza: “Piantala, che stai spaventando gli altri studenti.”

Abbastanza tesi, i due giovani saiyan si avviarono verso il centro della città, diretti alla loro ben nota gelateria. Ogni tanto un grugnito, flebile quanto una combo di 99 colpi su Budokai Tenkaichi 3, si fece largo nell’aria partendo dallo stomaco vuoto di Radish. Il ragazzo, che non si era ancora ripreso del tutto dalla malattia, non aveva potuto nemmeno mangiare un boccone quel giorno. “Fermati!” Vegeta si lanciò su Radish come nelle migliori fanfiction lemon-yaoi-ooc, sbattendolo violentemente nel pertugio tra due palazzi. “Ahia! Ma sei scemblblmmll!?” Il principino gli aveva già tappato la bocca con una mano. Grondante di lucenti perle di sudore, Vegeta spiava nella grande via del mercato, terrorizzato. Radish si piegò verso la strada e comprese lo spavento dell’amico.

Nappa stava allegramente passeggiando per il centro della città. Sfoggiando un sorriso a sessantaquattro denti (i dentisti lo odiano) sgusciava da una bancarella all’altra, da una vetrina a quella dopo. La cosa che però aveva maggiormente spaventato Vegeta non era il suo tutore, quanto il suo bagaglio: una grossa ma soprattutto piena borsa della spesa. E Vegeta sapeva bene cosa contenesse.

“Shcusha Veheta, mi hasci anhare?” Radish cominciava a perdere la capacità di assorbire ossigeno: “Qual è il problema? Anche se ci vede Nappa possiamo semplicemente salutarlo, no?” “Sta’ zitto! Se è qui, ed è la fine del mese, e ha ricevuto lo stipendio, e ha una borsa della spesa, e sta sorridendo, e no no no no no….”

“Si può sapere qual è il problema, principessa?”

Radish si zittì subito, lanciandosi le mani sulla bocca. Era morto. Questa volta il principe lo avrebbe ucciso sul serio, scaraventandolo con un cazzotto sulla Luna. Sì, quella della Terra. Ma Vegeta non reagì come previsto, e invece gli rispose: “Nappa sta facendo le compere… Per ME! Se è come accade ogni tanto, vuol dire che ha comprato qualche altro vestito, o qualche quaderno, o chissà cosa altro!”

“Sia mai che tu perda tempo divertendoti o studiando, non è vero?”

“Sì dannazione! Se quel matto mi ha comprato altri vestiti per uscire faccio saltare in aria l’appartamento!”

“Oh, cielo! Bisogna proprio lasciare agli autori di dojinshi il compito di darti vestiti differenti dalla undersuit…”

“Radish, se fai un altro riferimento alla cultura terrestre faccio saltare in aria TE.”

“Come facciamo allora? Fra qualche minuto Pump e Banan dovrebbero incontrarsi!” Vegeta guardò l’orologio sullo scouter: mancavano pressappoco cinque minuti, e Nappa aveva deciso di studiare a fondo la bancarella delle verdure, giocolando fin troppo allegramente con i brolioccoli e le kakarote. I ragazzi continuarono a guardarsi intorno, e non riuscivano a trovare una via di fuga, fino a quando Vegeta non notò l’insegna sull’edificio accanto al quale si erano rifugiati: era una boutique.

“Radish, vai di quattro… no, quattro metri e mezzo più in là?”

“Okaaay… Ma perché? Vegeta, cosa stai facendo? VEGETA NO!”

Troppo tardi. Un movimento fluido, elegante e potenzialmente molto sexy era scivolato nel corpo snello ma atletico del principe dei saiyan. E aveva abbattuto il muro del negozio accanto, con incredibile silenzio. Radish e Vegeta entrarono in uno dei camerini del negozio, e ne uscirono palesando una buona dose di imbarazzo. Quando il commesso, attirato dal rumore, guardò due bei ragazzi quasi adulti e molto ben cresciuti uscire imbarazzati dallo stesso camerino… Venne fulminato dallo sguardo iniettato di sangue di Vegeta, quindi sì voltò e tornò ai suoi doveri. I ragazzi si diressero dal lato opposto del negozio, e un altro muro venne abbattuto con stile. Poi attraversarono una salumeria, e poi ancora un rumorosissimo negozio di belve esotiche, troppo sporco e disordinato per essere in linea con le leggi per la tutela degli animali.

Quando finalmente erano usciti dal palazzo, dopo aver procurato ingenti danni alla struttura, un tossicchiante Radish pose a Vegeta una domanda dal complesso significato deontologico: “Scusami, ma non potevamo semplicemente volare oltre il palazzo? Oppure passare da dietro? O volare attorno al signor Nappa!?”

Vegeta lo osservò per un istante, ammutolendo. Fissò il terreno, silenzioso. Pensò per un attimo, poi alzò lo sguardo e si mise di nuovo in posa da “sfonda-muri”, ma con gli occhi puntati su Radish.

“Ok! Ok! Calmati, Vegeta! Sbrighiamoci a raggiungere Pump, piuttosto.”

“Eccola. Ora vedi di non sfondare altre pareti.”

“Piantala. Stai zitto. Nasconditi. Capellone.”

Abili come dei ninja darkettoni, i due saiyan, ultimi gloriosi rappresentanti della loro stirpe, utilizzarono tutte le loro abilità per celarsi agli occhi dei mortali nella troppo affollata via del centro città. E si nascosero così bene che li avrebbero visti dei ciechi. Vegeta si era nascosto dietro alla lavagnetta esposta di fronte ad una rosticceria, quindi sopra la dicitura “Pranzo di lavoro solo 500 crediti (inclusa bevanda e partitina a strip poker)” spuntava la sua regale corona di capelli a punta. Radish invece si era piazzato dietro una colonnina pubblicitaria, ma se da una parte spuntavano a malapena i suoi occhi e la fronte, dall’altra compariva la poco compatta chioma in puro stile porcospino amante del gel per capelli.

Pump alzò di scatto lo sguardo. Un ragazzone, felice come se Natale, Pasqua e il compleanno di sua maestà la regina cadessero tutti quel giorno, si avvicinò a lei, e la salutò con un ampio sorriso. Radish tese le orecchie quanto più poteva, ma non servì a nulla. Vegeta si era già annoiato: aveva rubato il menu della rosticceria da uno dei tavolini, e stava avidamente sfogliandone le pagine, con crescente entusiasmo. E bava.

Banan indicò la gelateria, fece qualche domanda alla ragazza che lo accompagnava, e sparì nel negozio. Radish si irrigidì, facendosi piccolo tentando di raccogliere la sua lunga schiera di capelli. Vegeta continuava ad ammirare le costine di bisontorso. Fu così che non notarono un fatto parecchio importante: Pump si era accorta di loro. Principalmente dell’idiota nascosto malamente dietro una lavagna pieghevole, la cui presenza le aveva fatto intuire che Radish probabilmente non sarebbe stato distante. Per un attimo si chiese se fosse più felice della presenza dell’uno o dell’altro, ma venne interrotta da un gradevole profumo.

“Eccolo qua, un cono gusto fragolàgola e stinco.”

“Oh, grazie mille! Tu cosa hai preso, Banan?”

“Ah, è il mio gusto preferito! Sai cos’è?”

“Mmmh… non saprei. Astraniglia? Gelatiglio? Camion?”

“No, Banana.”

“Ah.”

Radish fece un cenno a Vegeta, tastandosi le orecchie per chiedere se almeno lui potesse sentire qualcosa. Risvegliato dal torpore gastronomico, il principe alzò seccato la testa e guardò verso la gelateria, come se stesse cercando qualcosa. E quel qualcosa lo trovò. Vegeta cominciò a gesticolare con le dita, come se stesse pizzicando l’aria. Radish lo fissò curioso, anche un po’ spaventato, ma principalmente curioso.

L’aria si scosse tra le dita di Vegeta, fino ad intorpidirsi. Un piccolo dischetto di energia si formò nel palmo del ragazzo e, prima che potesse essere fermato da Radish, venne scagliato verso il giustamente disattento Banan. Silente come un gufo di Namecc, il dischetto sfrecciò verso la sedia del malcapitato ragazzo, tranciandone una gamba. (Come, non avete mai visto un gufo di Namecc? Ma si vedono nello sfondo del capitolo 249 del manga, nel volume 21! Sono proprio lì, vicino alla vignetta in cui Vegeta uccide Kiwi. Oh cavolo, è uno spoiler? No che non è uno spoiler, praticamente tutti gli alunni dell’Accademia crepano su Namecc. Tranne un tal Cranberry, a quanto pare. Lui torna in vita, non lo sapete? Ma sì, perché tecnicamente è stato ucciso da Zarbon… Ora mi sto dilungando un po’ troppo.)

Quando Banan si accorse di non essere più seduto diritto sulla propria sedia, era troppo tardi. Nella scivolata, fece cascare in terra il gelato che teneva in mano e vi crollò addosso con il viso. Banan, con la faccia piena di Banana, si rialzò di scatto imbarazzato come non lo era mai stato. Scambiò una rapida occhiata con Pump, che cominciò a ridere di gusto. Il ragazzo la prese bene, e cominciò anche lui a ridacchiare per disperdere la tensione che si era creata, ma di certo non poteva immaginare che la ragazza sapeva perfettamente cosa fosse successo. Era anche abbastanza difficile ignorare l’esplosiva risata di Radish, che con poco successo era riuscito a trattenere la propria reazione. Curiosamente, anche Vegeta stava ridendo divertito.

L’appuntamento con inaspettato contorno di spionaggio continuò nel tiepido pomeriggio, costantemente minacciato da molteplici atti di terrorismo escogitati dal nobile e serissimo principe dei saiyan.

Se la coppietta di studenti entrava in un negozio di vestiti, Banan veniva istantaneamente bersagliato da altissime pile di camicie, paia di pantaloni che parevano apparire spontaneamente dal soffitto del negozio, come se piovesse, e da un cospicuo quantitativo di mutandine. La marea di intimo femminile in cui si ritrovò a sguazzare il povero ragazzo spinse i commessi ad informarsi dal loro superiore, il quale rispose alle loro domande dicendo che il negozio, a tutti gli effetti, non vendeva alcun tipo di mutanda. I commessi si interrogarono con un vicendevole sguardo, alzarono le spalle e si misero a raccattare quante più varianti di slip potessero raccogliere dal pavimento.

Mentre Pump e Banan passeggiavano per strada, accadeva talvolta, e con talvolta si intende almeno ogni cinque minuti, che un cartello pubblicitario, un vaso, una signora che passava di lì per caso mentre faceva la spesa, oppure anche una cesta di frutta piena di vegetali dal guscio acuminato cadessero dall’alto dei cieli verso il malcapitato ragazzo dalla pelle azzurra. Senza farsi notare troppo, Pump riuscì a dare alcuni “spintoni strategici” al suo accompagnatore, in modo da limitare i danni alla sua persona.

Banan propose quindi di dirigersi verso il parco posto in centro alla città, dove le minacce sarebbero forse state più rare e più naturali. Ovviamente si sbagliava. Pump non sprecò alcuna parola sui due individui perditempo che avevano deciso di seguirli saltando dalla chioma di un albero all’altra, come se si stessero allenando per diventare i prossimi hokage. Ghiande, foglie, insetti e scoiattoli cadevano molto più copiosamente del solito dalle alte piante del parco cittadino. E, curiosamente, cadevano tutti su Banan, senza mai lambire la sempre più divertita Pump.

Il tempo passò, e il freddo sole di Neo Freezer si avvicinò al lontano orizzonte. Il cielo si tinse di rosso, e le strade cominciarono a svuotarsi. Banan era pieno di lividi, ma continuava a sforzarsi di sorridere quando Pump lo guardava. Si fermarono in una piazzetta, forse per concludere il loro appuntamento; notandolo, Radish fece cenno al suo sadico amico di saltare sul tetto di un edificio non troppo alto, in modo da poter osservare la scena senza essere individuati. Proprio in quel momento però, Pump sollevò lo sguardo oltre le spalle di Banan, che le stava ancora parlando, e per caso guardò Radish dritto negli occhi. Il ragazzo se ne accorse, arrossì fortemente, e si rintanò in una viuzza lì accanto. La saiyan, senza volerlo, non riuscì a trattenere un debole accenno di sorrise quando notò questo comportamento, ma i suoi confusi pensieri vennero troncati da una voce lontana.

Le persone che fino a quel momento stavano girando per la piazzetta all’imbrunire interruppero i loro affari, dimenticarono i propri impegni e dedicarono tutta la loro attenzione ad un teleschermo appeso alla parete di un bar. Ogni rumore si fece sempre più sordo fino a sparire; nemmeno il vento volle azzardarsi a distrarre i presenti. Vegeta e Radish, che ancora osservavano poco lontano la scena, si accorsero dell’insolito comportamento della folla ed aguzzarono la vista. Vivaci colori si alternavano sullo schermo che aveva catturato l’interesse dell’intera piazza.

Un uomo, probabilmente il proprietario del locale, si avvicinò allo schermo e premette un tasto, alzando il volume della trasmissione. Banan e Pump smisero di pensare alla loro uscita tra amici, che non si era rivelata null’altro che soltanto questo, considerando la costante presenza di due intrusi non esattamente pacati. Anche questi ultimi però, rintanati nei loro nascondigli, erano stati distratti dalla voce rauca di quello che pareva essere il conduttore del telegiornale. La confusione in televisione era evidente, e pareva che la trasmissione in corso fosse stata interrotta per un comunicato d’emergenza. Non accadeva troppo raramente, dato che molte volte venivano esaltati gli atti di ribellione in favore della propaganda dell’impero.

“…e le immagini che vedete trasmesse in diretta sono riprese da una squadra di passaggio vicino alla base Zoukorei, in orbita attorno a Yato Cinque. Una violenta ed inaspettata battaglia ha preso vita quando un manipolo di navicelle si è alzata in volo dalla superficie del pianeta e ha preso di mira la stazione dell’esercito. Si sospetta che si tratti del nucleo di ribelli ancora nascosti su Yato Cinque, questo poiché… Aspettate, cos’è quello? Datemi il comunicatore, presto! Devo parlare con loro! Dovete allontanarvi da lì, allontanatevi! Andate via!”

Ma il messaggio di avvertimento del giornalista arrivò tardi. Da quello che si era potuto distinguere dalle immagini trasmesse, una grossa nave da carico si era scagliata verso il centro della stazione spaziale, causando un’enorme esplosione nel momento del violento impatto. Fuoco e metallo vennero scagliati nello spazio profondo, illuminando a giorno i bui recessi del cosmo. Le navicelle che stavano ancora combattendo in difesa della stazione spaziale vennero sbalzate lontano dalla deflagrazione: alcune esplosero, poiché troppo vicine all’evento; altre smisero di brillare, danneggiate dall’intensa onda d’urto.

Quando le sfavillanti luci dello scoppio cessarono, finalmente si poté vedere cosa esattamente fosse accaduto alla gigantesca struttura orbitale. La base spaziale Zoukorei era una delle tante basi orbitanti attorno ai pianeti più importanti per la stabilità dell’universo, una titanica costruzione circolare nella progettazione non dissimile alle ammiraglie dell’esercito. Era stata tranciata a metà dalla gigantesca detonazione: della parte destra della stazione rimanevano soltanto alcuni grossi ammassi di metallo, che pian piano si stavano dirigendo verso l’atmosfera del pianeta. La metà sinistra invece sembrava più un enorme arco di metallo accartocciato, invece che una sezione di stazione spaziale.

Radish rimase atterrito da quella visione. Come tutti sapeva della ferocia della guerra civile al confine dell’Universo, ma non aveva mai preso parte ad una di quelle battaglie, né aveva mai assistito ad un simile spettacolo. Violenza e morte erano proprio gli elementi che avevano caratterizzato la sua gioventù, e da cui aveva voluto allontanarsi. Venne distratto nel vedere la minuta figura della sua amica tremare stretta nelle proprie spalle in mezzo alla piazza gremita.

Per Vegeta era diverso. Lui, che osservava la scena dall’alto del palazzo affacciato sul piazzale, conosceva bene, fin troppo bene quella sensazione. I ribelli all’Impero sarebbero sempre esistiti, e talvolta avrebbero pure potuto causare seri danni all’esercito. Correttezza e lealtà erano ideali a cui aveva rinunciato tempo addietro, aveva imparato ad essere spietato, solo così avrebbe potuto ambire a diventare il numero uno. Ma se fosse stato lui stesso su quella stazione? Se ci fossero stati quelli che poteva chiamare “amici”? Per quanta fosse la fiducia nella propria forza, Vegeta dentro di sé lo sapeva: sarebbe morto. Sarebbe morto lui, sarebbero morti i suoi compagni. E la causa di tutto ciò era la persona che più di tutti detestava: Freezer.

Avrebbe rinunciato a tutto. Aveva già rinunciato a molto. Si era lasciato alle spalle ciò che una persona normale avrebbe chiamato umanità, e tutto perché non aveva avuto altra scelta se non obbedire con gran fedeltà a Freezer. Aveva sempre fatto quello che gli diceva, lavorando per lui come uno schiavo e alla fine… Alla fine sarebbe stato fatto fuori? Avrebbe gettato dietro di sé ogni sua qualità ed ogni suo ideale solo per poi morire? Come era successo a suo padre? Come era successo ai genitori di Radish?

Guardò di nuovo la trasmissione. In silenzio, il programma inquadrava chissà quante invisibili morti, infinite vittime della tirannia di Freezer. Ma nonostante questo, Vegeta stringeva sempre più forte i pugni, e l’odio che provava si sparse anche sui rivoltosi, sugli inutili vermi che avrebbero tentato di ucciderlo solo perché indossava un’elegante armatura. L’impero galattico aveva fatto nascere rivolte e guerre civili, aveva distrutto società, portato carestie, instabilità economica e pestilenze solo per uno sterile desiderio di conquista. In molti non avevano nemmeno più una casa a cui fare ritorno, Vegeta invece aveva perduto in un solo istante anche la sua famiglia, il suo popolo, il suo pianeta.

Vegeta si voltò alla propria destra, vedendo avvicinarsi una figura nota. Vide qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai immaginato, specie in quella giornata dedita ad inseguire la ragazza che tanto piaceva all’amico. Radish stringeva i denti, digrignandoli rumorosamente. Uno sguardo tetro gli solcava il volto, proiettando nero e pesante odio verso le persone che si erano inimicate l’esercito e, con questo, anche i saiyan. Vegeta comprese: non era l’unico a provare queste emozioni.

Avevano rinunciato a tutto, ma qualcosa li aveva tenuti in vita. Vegeta detestava coloro che avevano deturpato la sua anima. Radish odiava le persone che avevano distrutto tutto ciò che aveva. Chinarono lo sguardo sulla folla nella piazza, abbacinati dal buio del disprezzo per il mondo che li circondava.

Ma la cecità arrecata da un irrefrenabile odio non poté ignorare quegli occhi. Quello stesso paio di occhi che Radish e Vegeta scorsero nella folla. Quegli occhi li stavano guardando, e cercavano soltanto una cosa: risposte. Risposte a domande che lei stessa non era in grado di comprendere, di identificare. Quando gli sguardi rabbiosi dei due giovani saiyan incrociarono quello della giovane Pump, videro un abisso ancora più profondo del loro odio: videro lo smarrimento della ragazza, la sua inadeguatezza, i suoi dubbi, tutto nella flebile luce dei suoi occhi. Prima o poi, tutti loro avrebbero potuto o dovuto vivere un’esperienza simile, volenti o nolenti. Erano soldati, non avevano scelta, la loro vita non gli apparteneva. E lei, in quel confuso momento, spinta dal proprio istinto cercò l’unica certezza che le era rimasta: erano loro, erano Radish e Vegeta, perché sapeva in cuor suo che non le restava altro.

I due saiyan si videro inquadrati da quei lucidi occhi pieni di interrogativi, da quel viso così tanto impallidito, e indietreggiarono. Radish cercò lo sguardo di Vegeta, e questi fece lo stesso. Si fissarono, in silenzio. Ansimavano, erano confusi, il loro pensiero rimbalzava dalla ragazza a loro, poi di nuovo, in continuazione. Videro che non erano diversi: erano stati strappati alla loro giovinezza; erano stati spogliati di ogni ideale e di ogni aspirazione; era stato chiesto loro di crescere ed essere uomini, essere soldati prima ancora che sapessero leggere; erano stati lasciati soli, ultimi della loro specie, e dovevano proteggere la loro amica. E per la prima volta compresero la voragine che li aveva sempre divisi dalla vita e ne assaporarono la profondità, tastarono il divario che si era creato tra loro e la realtà. Si sentirono soli, abbandonati di fronte ad avversità la cui magnitudine non potevano quantificare. Per la prima volta, ebbero paura.

Altrove, molto lontano dal pianeta Neo Freezer…

“Maledizione! Quei dannati bastardi! Non potevano aspettare qualche altro giorno?” Freezer era furioso. I pugni che lasciava cadere sulla propria poltrona piegavano il metallo, lasciando la chiara impronta delle sue mani. Dodoria e Zarbon tennero la testa china, abituati alle violente sfuriate del loro imperatore. L’ammiraglia di Freezer, come il grosso del nucleo dell’esercito imperiale, erano impegnati in un punto ai confini dell’Universo, ben lontani dal pianeta Yato Cinque quando arrivò la notizia dell’assalto ribelle.

“Mio signore…”

Uno degli ufficiali presenti nella sala di comando ebbe l’ardire di aprire bocca, con la semplice intenzione di chiedere quali fossero le intenzioni dell’imperatore riguardo l’attacco ricevuto. Freezer, ricolmo d’ira, non rispose. Alzò un braccio indicando con l’indice la malcapitata che aveva osato intromettersi nei suoi pensieri. Un sottile fascio di luce attraversò il petto della donna, che cadde in terra senza vita. Gli occhi di Freezer, iniettati di sangue, fissavano gelidi lo schermo dove ancora venivano riprodotti gli eventi su Yato Cinque.

“Zarbon!”

“Lord Freezer?”

“Possiamo permetterci di abbandonare questa battaglia e andare a sterminare quella feccia ribelle?”

“No signore, non credo. Ci metteremmo troppo tempo solo a raggiungere il sistema Yato, poi dovremmo cercare i ribelli.”

“Dannazione… Certe volte penso proprio che mi manchi Beerus. Se potessi distruggerei io stesso quell’intero sistema! Cosa fare, cosa fare?”

Un minuto alieno dalla pelle paglierina si avvicinò a Freezer, confidente nel fatto che non sarebbe stato giustiziato con tanta facilità: “Lord Freezer, signore…”

“Dimmi, Kikono. Hai qualche idea a riguardo?”

“Perché non ne approfittiamo per far vedere quanto valgono i migliori soldati dell’esercito, signore?”

Freezer parve calmarsi e si mise composto sulla propria poltrona: “Spiegati meglio.”

“Potremmo chiedere all’Istituto di Neo Freezer di occuparsi della questione, non trova? In questo modo mostreremo a tutti quanto sia efficace la nuova struttura e cosa succede a mettersi contro l’Impero!”

“Oh… Oh, Kikono! È un’idea eccezionale! Dimmi, quando possiamo consegnare agli studenti questa missione?”

“Le prossime missioni cominciano fra poche ore, signore, quindi temo ci sia da aspettare fino al prossimo mese…”

“Non importa. Dodoria! Ti affido l’incarico di stabilire un blocco attorno a quel dannato pianeta. In caso qualcuno volesse fuggire sarà fatto a pezzi. Se necessario fa distruggere tutte le navi ancora a terra. Ora vai! – Dodoria fece un rapido cenno con il capo e abbandonò la sala di comando, poi Freezer si rivolse nuovamente a Kikono – Affida la missione a qualcuno nelle classi più basse, facciamo vedere che i nostri soldati d’élite sono imbattibili, ma anche che non servono di certo i migliori per occuparsi di qualche minuscolo ed insignificante insetto.”

“Cosa ordino di impostare come obiettivo della missione, Lord Freezer?”

“Come, non è ovvio? Fufufufu… lo sterminio. Massacrateli.”


	17. La Solitudine dei Guerrieri Invincibili

**Capitolo 13 – La Solitudine dei Guerrieri Invincibili – Anno 1, 3/17 Brumaio**

Il fumo strangolava il cielo vermiglio di Yato Cinque. Il pesante odore di fuoco e morte che pervadeva l’aria si era fatto di giorno in giorno più insopportabile nel periodo trascorso dall’assalto alla base orbitale dell’esercito di Freezer; sul planetoide situato ai limiti dell’impero galattico erano passati solo dieci giorni, ma corrispondevano a ben cinque volte tanto per gli standard di Neo Freezer. Non c’era palazzo che non avesse risentito dell’intensità degli scontri, nella un tempo affollata capitale del pianeta, e il fuoco pareva non voler arrestare la propria incessante e violenta espansione. Sprazzi di rosso sangue avevano imbrattato le pareti dei fatiscenti edifici, pronti a crollare al suolo senza vita, come gli innumerevoli corpi abbandonati sulle strade scarlatte della città. Ogni tanto si sentiva il lontano rimbombo di un’esplosione, di un crollo, seguito da un terribile silenzio.

“Dannazione, ho bisogno di dormire.” Esclamò la donna dalla pelle cremisi. Insieme ai suoi compagni si era accampata temporaneamente nell’ampio androne di un grattacielo abbandonato, ma ancora abbastanza stabile. Un minuto alieno verdognolo si fece avanti, annoiato dalle ripetute lamentele della compagna: “Non c’è bisogno che lo ripeti ogni cinque minuti! Abbiamo tutti sonno qui…”

“Io mi lamento quanto voglio, Krooz! Siamo qui da quasi… Cosa, tre giorni? E il sole non ha ancora smesso di sorgere! Che schifo di posto!”

Un omaccione seduto nell’angolo del salone alzò la mano, tentando di attirare l’attenzione di uno dei compagni: “Ehi, Deita.”

“Che c’è, Skuup?”

“Almeno sei riuscito a fare qualche foto?”

“Magari! Con tutta ‘sta polvere rossastra che vola per aria non riesco a mettere a fuoco nulla. Dovremmo accontentarci di una foto di noi sei al completo, magari in qualche posa di vittoria originale.”

“Non in sei.”

Un uomo uscì da una porta sul retro della grande stanza, e i membri del gruppo si zittirono, fissandolo. Quello sbuffò e si passò la mano sulla fronte sudata, fissando il pavimento. Poi guardò i suoi compagni, non sapendo cosa dire. Attendeva di ricevere una domanda a cui dover rispondere.

“Allora, Oniyu?”

“Diccelo e basta, no?”

Oniyu, un umanoide dalla pelle viola di media corporatura, era stato scelto come il responsabile della missione che era stata loro affidata. L’affiatato gruppo di cadetti della 1.G.4 teneva in grande considerazione l’uomo, tanto che spesso si rivolgevano a lui con il titolo di “comandante”. Non solo era la missione speciale del mese, ma era stata richiesta da Lord Freezer in persona! Un evento più unico che raro, dato che le missioni davvero importanti fino a quel momento erano state compilate dai professori, al massimo da qualche generale disperato che operava abbandonato alla frontiera dell’impero.

“È morto.”

“Cosa!? – Niyus balzò in aria, risvegliandosi dal quel torpore che la aveva irritata poco prima – Cedric è morto?”

“Mi dispiace, non sono riuscito a fare nulla. Ha perso molto sangue, non reagiva nemmeno.”

“Vorrà dire che non ha sofferto troppo.”

“Sì, direi che possiamo vederla così.”

“Deita, adesso la nostra squadra è formata solo da due membri! Dovremo darci dentro con le prossime missioni.”

Deita, un alto ragazzone dalla carnagione blu, era appoggiato ad una colonna in centro al grande salone. Insieme agli altri quattro cadetti restanti faceva parte della redazione del giornale del N.I.S.B.A., che riscuoteva un discreto successo. In particolare, Deita, amico molto caro alla più minuta Niyus, una vivace donna dalla pallida pelle rossa, si occupava delle fotografie e delle riprese dei loro entusiasmanti servizi, inoltre la sua incredibile memoria si era dimostrata molte volte indispensabile sul campo.

“Come procediamo, comandante?” esordì Skoop, poco turbato dalla perdita di un loro compagno.

“Da quello che ci hanno comunicato, la guerra dovrebbe concludersi fra poco, in questa città. Il nucleo dell’esercito ribelle è stato respinto nella zona ovest, quindi dovremo spostarci un bel po’. Qualcuno ha qualche suggerimento?”

Il quintetto ammutolì, osservando il terreno ai loro piedi. Niyus cominciò a guardarsi intorno grattandosi nervosamente il capo; Krooz cominciò a fluttuare per la stanza, continuando a rimuginare sul da farsi.

I loro pensieri vennero spezzati da un greve rimbombo, l’assordante frastuono del crollo di un palazzo lontano qualche decina di metri.

“Stavi dicendo, comandante?!? – sbraitò Niyus – Dovremo spostarci un bel po’?!?”

“A quanto pare ho sbagliato i conti! Poco importa, squadra: all’attacco!”

Il gruppo si lanciò verso il fronte dell’edificio che aveva offerto loro rifugio, ed uscirono infrangendo le vetrate miracolosamente ancora intatte dopo l’esplosione. Senza scambiarsi né un’occhiata né un commento sulla loro situazione, si divisero in cinque direzioni spargendosi per l’isolato, poi balzarono sui tetti degli edifici vicini. Nella strada sotto i loro occhi si stavano muovendo tre carri armati, e i loro cannoni erano nuovamente pronti al fuoco. Un rapido cenno del comandante era tutto ciò che bastava ai suoi collaboratori: in tre piombarono sulle macchine nemiche, spezzando a mani nude le armi dei carri; nel mentre gli altri due concludevano il lavoro facendo piovere brillanti fasci di energia sul nemico, che venne cancellato con facilità dal fuoco incrociato degli attacchi.

“Deita! Fai delle foto, dannazione!”

“Come faccio, comandante? Qui continuano a spararmi! Sono grosso e blu io, sono un bersaglio volante!”

L’assordante frastuono non pareva poter né voler cessare. Le esplosioni si susseguivano senza sosta, riempiendo di polvere e fuoco l’aria già troppo pesante della città. Tutto ciò che restava erano rovine, macerie, acqua che sgorgava da tubature, cadaveri sparsi e dilaniati dalla violenza dello scontro.

“Vi copro io, vedete di registrare qualcosa di interessante. È pieno di case abbattute, ci sono anche dei bambini tra le vittime!”

“Ho capito, capo! Ne faremo un’edizione straordinaria!”

La battaglia finì, sebbene solo per qualche istante, e il gruppetto si riunì sopra un piccolo cumolo di lamiere.

“Allora, ci sono feriti?” Chiese baldanzoso il comandante osservando i suoi subordinati. Vedendo i colleghi in ottima forma, annuì con ilare veemenza. Non potevano certo permettersi di perdere un altro compagno di squadra, specialmente considerando l’immenso divario di forza tra di loro e l’intero esercito avversario.

Poi si sentì un suono, un singolo fastidioso acuto che penetrò nelle loro orecchie. Tutti e cinque si voltarono di scatto, cercando con gli scouter l’origine dell’avviso, un basso livello di combattimento era apparso poco lontano dal gruppo. Indecisi sul da farsi, seguirono gli ordini del comandante, dati con sbrigativi gesti delle mani, e si incamminarono verso la sorgente del segnale.

“Ehi Krooz, anche a te segna solo un livello da tredici punti?”

“Sì, sì, non ne registro altri nei paraggi.”

“Trovato.”

Un piccolo bambino, di circa cinque o sei anni, balzò allo scoperto da dietro un pilastro di cemento. I cinque cadetti si fermarono, increduli: il poveretto imbracciava un’arma, una piccola pistola carica e pronta a sparare.

“Ah, ecco il nostro livello di combattimento.”

“Skoop, vagli a prendere l’arma.”

“Agli ordini!”

Skoop si avvicinò a grandi passi al ragazzino, che tremava e sudava in preda al panico. L’uomo gli si rivolse con un sorriso accennato, tenendo la mano destra tesa verso l’esserino impaurito: “Dai, dammela e vattene. Questo non è un bel posto.”

Ma il bambino premette il grilletto.

La squadra di giovani soldati non reagì. Un sottile raggio di luce si era proiettato verso la fronte di Skoop, che non aveva nemmeno preso in considerazione l’eventualità di una ferita. Il fascio luminoso impattò sulla sua testa, e si spense senza lasciare alcuna traccia, nemmeno una piccola bruciatura o un rossore. Skoop smise di sorridere: allungò ancora la mano, e strappò la pistola alla presa del bambino grondante di grossi lacrimoni, riducendola in pezzi. L’uomo si alzò sbuffando, poi si voltò verso Oniyu: “Comandante, cosa facciamo con questo qua?”

Oniyu ragionò per un attimo prima di rispondere: “Bimbetto, i tuoi genitori sono morti?”

Il ragazzino non rispose, si limitò a rafforzare i propri singhiozzi e a cadere sulle ginocchia. Cominciò a gemere sempre più intensamente, affondando i pugni nella polvere.

“Diamine… Niyus, dov’è il più vicino centro rifugiati?”

“E lo chiedi a me? Krooz, sai dove sta?”

“Mhmm… Mi sembra fosse dieci chilometri a sud della città. Forse lo può raggiungere a piedi entro sera.”

“Lasciate perdere – si intromise Skoop, passandosi una mano tra i capelli rossicci – Ce lo porto io. Ne approfitto per fare qualche… scoop sui rifugiati. Può andar bene, boss?”

“Ottima idea, Skoop! Krooz, accompagnalo e vedi di fare qualche foto! Deita, Niyus, noi procediamo verso il centro della città e mettiamo fine a questa stupida insurrezione, una volta per tutte.”

“Agli ordini!”, una risposta risuonò quattro volte tra le macerie dei palazzi. Il gruppo si divise, e i cinque studenti scomparvero tra le rovine e la polvere.

“Capo…”

“Dimmi, Deita.”

I tre soldati stavano sfrecciando nel cielo, diretti verso il centro della città.

“È arrivato un comunicato, lo vuoi vedere?”

“Sì, passamelo.”

Con un solo tocco, gli scouter dei due compagni si comunicarono il messaggio giunto dal comando centrale dell’esercito.

“…Capisco, peccato. Non ci resta che terminare il lavoro.”

Lo scontro terminò cinque ore più tardi. Il cielo si fece lentamente più luminoso, annunciando l’inizio di un nuovo giorno e la fine della guerra, durata poco più di un mese. Le ultime forze armate degli insorti, concentrate in quello che un tempo era uno splendente quartiere in centro alla capitale del pianeta, si fecero sempre più deboli e scoraggiate, bombardate senza sosta dagli élite inviati dall’accademia imperiale. Le intenzioni dei tre soldati presenti nella città in rovina non erano ben definite, volevano solo mettere fine alla ribellione. Ma non fecero comunque prigionieri. La polvere lentamente si adagiò sul terreno, facendo spazio ad un nauseabondo fetore di morte. Inorriditi dallo scenario, i tre cadetti diedero fuoco ai ruderi bombardandoli ancora, e cancellando quanto possibile le tracce dell’accaduto. Stettero ancora qualche tempo ad osservare le fiamme, che consumavano inesorabilmente tutto ciò che incontravano.

“La guerra è finita!” Annunciò Oniyu dal punto più elevato del campo dei rigugiati. Tutti i presenti si voltarono verso di lui, accennando deboli sorrisi, versando minuscole lacrime. L’uomo violaceo continuò il proprio annuncio: “Dopo soli tre giorni, tre giorni galattici s’intende, la squadra speciale inviata dall’Istituto di Neo Freezer ha riportato la pace! È questa l’efficienza dei migliori cadetti dell’Esercito di Lord Freezer!”

La folla non replicò al fervore mostrato dall’audace ragazzo, il quale aveva sperato in una risposta più interessata.

“Devo però condividere con voi un comunicato. La capitale di Yato Cinque, come anche tutto il continente di Lugalbandaan, è stata dichiarata come inospitale, ed è stato quindi emanato un ordine di abbandono.”

Le poche mani che nella folla erano state giunte in preghiera si abbassarono, abbattute. La notizia non fece che peggiorare la situazione, alcuni si allontanarono, sconfortati. Un tuono spezzò l’atmosfera, e la folla volse lo sguardo verso l’alto, impietrita. Cinque gigantesche astronavi ammiraglie superarono la spessa coltre di nubi e discesero verso il terreno arido e triste, atterrando tutt’attorno il campo di tende.

“Ehilà! Sei tu Oniyu?” Chiese un soldato avvolto in un mantello bianco, mentre scendeva dal portellone d’accesso di una delle navi.

“Sì, sono io. La ribellione è stata sedata.”

“Abbiamo visto! Lord Freezer vi manda i suoi più calorosi complimenti!”

“E adesso? Possiamo fare ritorno all’Istituto?”

“Si, voi siete già attesi su Neo Freezer. Ci pensiamo noi ora ai superstiti, e anche al corpo del vostro compagno.”

Oniyu si bloccò, e così fecero i suoi compagni sentendo quelle parole: “…Cosa intende dire?”

“Beh, non è arrivato nessun ordine di epurazione, quindi scorteremo tutti gli… ex-cittadini in un centro più a sud.”

Niyus si intromise nel discorso, accelerando il passo per portarsi vicino a Oniyu: “Ma ce la faranno? Qui ci sono qualche migliaio di feriti senza più casa né possedimenti!”

“Non è un problema nostro – rispose l’ufficiale – ci penserà il governo locale. Ora partite, potete usare le navicelle che abbiamo a bordo. Chiedete a quella recluta in cima alla rampa, vi ci porterà lui.”

Nessuno replicò alla risposta del soldato. I membri della squadra si scambiarono una rapida occhiata, fecero un accennato inchino poi sparirono all’interno della nave ammiraglia.

Qualche giorno più tardi…

“Per concludere, riassumiamo ciò che è stato detto a riguardo dei terreni di battaglia. Signor Masamune, la prego, può pensarci lei?”

“Scertamente Profecciore!”

Scienze strategiche, la più noiosa delle lezioni. Il mercoledì terminava sempre nello stesso modo: il professor Sorbet conclude la sua lunga e pedante spiegazione riguardo uno dei più disparati e noiosi argomenti di strategia militare, dice qualche frase a caso per far comprendere che la lezione sia finita, poi chiede ad un alunno, di solito quelli più attenti e laboriosi (poiché ripone poca fiducia in tutti gli altri) di riassumere in breve l’argomento della lezione.

“Allora… Abbiamo campi di battaglia dishpersivi se vengono creati da ribellioni interne; in combattimento con territori non annessci ci troviamo alla frontiera; se combattiamo per la conquista di un luogo di interessce scia per noi che per il nemico è un territorio conteso, sce questo riguarda l’accesso al luogo shtesso è un territorio comunicante; sce è conteso tra noi e più ribelli o eshterni è un territorio focale, ma sce ci troviamo già in profondità del terreno nemico siamo in un cosiddetto campo “grave”; sce l’attraversciamento è complessho è territorio diffiscile, sce l’uscita è complessa è circondato, sce la scituazione è dishperata, allora è territorio mortale.”

“Eccellente, ottima rispo- Che cosa c’è ancora, signor Ronme?”

Un ragazzone nell’angolo della classe aveva alzato la mano, cercando l’attenzione del docente: “Ma se tipo, PRIMA il terreno lo bombardiamo e POI andiamo a vedere com’era fatto?” L’intervento venne accompagnato dai risolini di Krumbo e Iru, sempre pronti a fare da spalla comica nella loro squadra, tristemente nota a professori e alunni come il “trio dei casinisti”.

Sorbet espirò con eccessiva teatralità: “Allora lei è un imbecille, signor Ronme, e mi compiaccio a vedere che come al solito non ha capito nulla di quello che ho spiegato. – si rivolse poi all’intera classe – Ricordatevi che martedì quattordici, fra cinque giorni, faremo un rapido test su questi argomenti. Non ho intenzione di dispensare insufficienze, quindi fatemi il maledetto piacere di studiare, una volta tanto. Prendete come esempio la squadra che si è recata qualche giorno fa su Yato Cinque, per cortesia, e impegnatevi. Gladyolo, con permesso.”

Il rappresentante si alzò di scatto, composto e serio, invitando i compagni a seguire l’esempio. E i compagni lo seguirono, svogliati, ma si alzarono e si protesero in un composto e flemmatico inchino.

“Oggi finalmente mangiamo come si deve!” Radish era a dir poco euforico quando scoprì il menù del giorno: bistecca. Non era chiara la provenienza di quella carne, ma l’invitante profumo fece svanire qualsiasi pensiero eccessivamente contorto. Pump si mise a sedere accanto a lui: “Dopo ci meniamo, al club?” chiese agli altri due saiyan, poi tracannò un bicchiere d’acqua dopo l’altro per mandar giù in fretta la carne.

“A tal proposito…” Gladyolo, come di consueto accompagnato dalla sorella, si avvicinò al tavolo e prese posto di fronte a Vegeta. Questi, infastidito dalle poche parole del ragazzo, smise di masticare il boccone che aveva in bocca: “A tal proposito cosa? Non dirmi che è stato sospeso il club, perché ti informo che potrei sfogarmi su di te.”

“Lasciami finire di parlare, per una buona volta. Volevo solo avvisarvi che oggi Gipeto non c’è. Hanno chiesto a me e a Frida di sostituirlo.”

Vegeta tornò a focalizzarsi sul suo pasto: “Fino a quando posso prendere a pugni qualcuno mi va bene.”

“Mi è anche stato raccomandato – continuò Gladyolo – di prendere provvedimenti “esemplari” su chi non seguisse le nostre indicazioni. Capito?”

Radish e Pump, comprendendo perfettamente, annuirono un paio di volte con il capo e ripresero a mangiare; ma da Vegeta, nessuna reazione.

“AHEM. – Gladyolo si schiarì sontuosamente la gola – Vegeta. Hai capito?”

“Sì! Sì, dannazione! Fino a quando mi fai combattere non ti darò fastidio!”

Il ragazzo albino ruotò gli occhi verso il soffitto e terminò di pranzare poi, in compagnia dei suoi commensali, si diresse verso l’uscita dell’edificio.

Poco più tardi, il club di combattimento della sezione A si era già riunito nello spiazzo accanto all’istituto. In mezzo a loro spiccavano due figure, la cui presenza aveva disorientato gli alunni vogliosi di allenarsi. Atteso il momento opportuno, uno dei due intrusi si fece avanti parlando ad alta voce: “Allora, allora… Un momento di attenzione, vi prego. Sono Gladyolo, il rappresentante della 1.A.0 e questa è Frida, della stessa classe. Siamo stati assegnati al club di oggi come sostituti del professor Gipeto, che sarà assente fino a lunedì prossimo.”

Un debole brusio di schiamazzi e commenti si sollevò dopo la dichiarazione del ragazzo. L’assenza di Gipeto pareva un fatto strano a tutti i presenti.

“Silenzio! Per favore… – Frida interruppe con un tono gelido il chiacchiericcio, mantenendosi composta come suo solito, con le mani giunte sulla gonna della divisa – L’assenza del docente non cambia nulla. Sia io che il signor Gladyolo siamo altamente qualificati a gestire il club al posto del professor Gipeto. Questa decisione rispetta le linee guida del nostro istituto, quindi siete tenuti a seguirle alla lettera. Spero di essere stata esaurientemente chiara.”

Nessuno volle controbattere alle metodiche dichiarazioni della giovane donna, che incuteva non poco timore negli animi degli altri alunni. Nonostante la corporatura minuta e a tratti scheletrica, coronata da una chioma di capelli dal colore spento, Frida riusciva con facilità a catturare l’attenzione di molti sguardi, un po’ con i suoi lineamenti graziosi ed elegantemente diafani, un po’ con le sue occhiate salde e penetranti.

Percependo una buona dose di terrore farsi largo tra gli studenti, Gladyolo riprese la parola: “Va bene, dateci dentro. Ora focalizzatevi in scontri uno contro uno: scegliete un avversario e cominciate!”

Gli studenti si dispersero per lo spiazzo e pian piano si formarono coppie di esaltati combattenti. “A quanto pare pensano che senza Gipeto si possa cazzeggiare allegramente!” esclamò divertito Radish, che cercava una risposta negli occhi di Vegeta. Questi, intuendo la richiesta di Radish, sbuffò e si fece avanti: “Se proprio devo… Fatti sotto, ragazzone.”

Radish si voltò verso l’amica: “Pump, per te va be…” ma quella si era già girata, con il volto imbronciato, aveva preso per mano Mirk e si era allontanata dai crudeli saiyan.

Radish non ebbe però il tempo di preoccuparsi della compagna offesa: Vegeta stava già attaccando il terreno che li separava. Istintivamente Radish agitò un braccio per respingerlo, ma quello lo schivò senza alcuna difficoltà, calandosi verso terra. Vegeta roteò su sé stesso, spezzando la postura dell’avversario poi, piantando le mani sul terreno, spinse i piedi verso lo stomaco di Radish. Radish barcollò, più confuso che dolorante, non riusciva a colpire il principe, che schivava ogni attacco con minimi movimenti del collo o del busto. Conosceva bene lo stile di combattimento di Vegeta, aggressivo, violento e tremendamente elegante; collimava a perfezione con la corporatura ristretta e il potenziale combattivo stellare del principe, che pareva instancabile.

Dall’altro lato del campo, ricoperta di polvere da testa a piedi, Pump si stava scontrando con Mirk: “Guarda che… Non ti ho… Ancora perdonato per il torneo!”

“Allora mettici più impegno!” Le rispose la rossa, schernendola.

Pump accettò più che volentieri la sfida: fece un piccolo balzo e, come si era aspettata, Mirk aveva anticipato la sua mossa ed era pronta a respingere l’attacco. La giovane saiyan si lasciò scappare un flebile risolino quando scagliò una bordata di energia verso il basso, sollevando un gran polverone. Ma la forza della sua avversaria necessitava di ben altro per esser messa a dura prova: “Vuoi accecarmi!?” Gridò lei ridendo, e mosse un braccio con impeto, allontanando di colpo tutto il pulviscolo. Quasi si spaventò notando che Pump era scomparsa. Intuì quello che poteva esser successo, ma non fece in tempo a voltarsi: Pump le era già corsa dietro, e le assestò una salda ginocchiata nelle reni. Mirk strinse i denti, dolorante, e cadde a terra; solo pochi attimi dopo riuscì a rialzarsi.

“Ehi, perché non hai continuato? Guarda che potevi menarmi ancora un po’!” disse Mirk, ferita ma anche divertita. Poi trovò la risposta alla sua domanda. Pump era impietrita nel punto in cui era riuscita a colpire la compagna. Ancora in posa di attacco, pronta a sferrare un pugno, era stata bloccata da Frida, che le tratteneva il polso.

“Piano, piano, ragazze. Vedete di non farvi male. Un colpo del genere alla schiena può essere pericoloso, Pump. Capito?”

Pump si girò verso di lei, incontrando il suo gelido e vacuo sguardo: “S-sì, capito.”

“Bene allora, molto brave. Continuate così.” Ed allentò la morsa attorno alla mano di Pump.

“…Tutto a posto?” Le chiese Mirk.

“Sì, sì. Solo che…” tremò per un istante, massaggiandosi il polso.

“Fa’ vedere. Ehi… Ma sei freddissima! Hai la mano congelata, sicura di star bene?”

“Certo che sì, mica mi fa male!”

“Stai ferma un attimo allora.”

Le mani di Mirk brillarono debolmente, circondate dell’aura purpurea della ragazza. Prendendo l’amica per mano, riuscì a riportarla ad una temperatura più accettabile.

“Uff. Scusami, mi sa che mi sono spaventata un attimo. Non mi ero resa conto che Frida fosse COSÌ forte.”

Mirk la guardò, i suoi occhi non nascosero una sottile nota di disagio quando riportò alla mente gli eventi di qualche mese prima: “Ma come no? Non ti ricordi il torneo?”

Pump la squadrò confusa: “Sì, sì. So bene che è la numero due di tutta la scuola, ma è un cacchio di scheletrino!”

“Sssshtai zitta cavolo! Mi fa paura quella!”

“Ahi! Caz-! Ahia! Vegeta!”

“E rispondi, maledizione! Mi sembra di picchiare un sacco di carne!”

Il duello tra Radish e Vegeta continuava, monotono e doloroso, e Radish non era ancora riuscito a colpire in modo decente il principe. Perlomeno aveva dimostrato un’ottima resistenza allo sforzo. “Arrabbiati, idiota! Sei o non sei un saiyan!? – disse beffardo Vegeta, che non si accontentava certo di attaccare Radish soltanto fisicamente – E se non ci riesci, almeno vedi di fare bella figura con Pump!” Radish saltò all’indietro, cercando di distanziarsi dall’altro: “…Cosa vuoi dire?”

Vegeta si fermò per un attimo e riassestò la tuta, piena di pieghe e polvere: “Mi sembra ovvio, no?”

“Ovvio cosa?”

“Che ti piace! E proprio per questo sei un disastro come saiyan!”

Radish si paralizzò sentendo quelle parole. Certo che gli piaceva Pump, era chiaro come i tre soli di Namecc. Caro lettore, se non lo avevi ancora capito e hai più di tre anni, noi della Mercurionos S.S.S.p.A ti invitiamo a rifrequentare l’asilo. Nido. O a trovarti un ottico migliore. O uno psicologo, ma stai attento: se ti fanno domande su tua madre tenta di dare risposte poco equivocabili. Edipo e Freud sono dietro l’angolo.

Vegeta non aveva terminato la sua più che credibile accusa: “I saiyan non hanno bisogno di fesserie come… l’amore, la compagnia! E dovresti saperlo bene! Siamo gli ultimi, siamo soli e siamo anche i più forti! Beh, IO, perlomeno…”

Radish non si muoveva. Fissava il terreno, perso in chissà quali pensieri. Vegeta lo guardava, divertito, schifato, superbo: “Era tempo di impartirgli una bella lezione!” pensava mentre gridava: “Ora ti faccio vedere io come è fatto un vero saiyan!” e si scagliò su di lui a folle velocità, il braccio piegato dietro di sé, pronto a colpire nel segno. Ma Radish non si mosse.

TUNF!

Un rumore sordo rimbombò nel corpo del ragazzo, che non accusò il colpo. Vegeta si bloccò con la mano chiusa sul petto di Radish, incredulo. Poi quello alzò lo sguardo, ferino e iracondo. Vegeta non seppe cosa fare, e si trovò trascinato dalla forza di Radish, che gli aveva afferrato la mano. Girandosi di scatto, tirò Vegeta verso l’alto e poi, giunto all’apice dell’arco, lo fece piombare rovinosamente in terra.

Vegeta rimbalzò sulla schiena, rilasciando un gemito sommesso. Capriolò all’indietro, pronto per il contrattacco, ma era stato lento. Radish si trovava già ad un palmo da lui, pronto a far scattare l’arto superiore teso dritto all’indietro e lo scatenò come il braccio di una catapulta addosso a Vegeta, che ebbe soltanto il tempo di incrociare gli avambracci ed incassare il colpo. Volò per metri e metri prima di riuscire a piantare i piedi in terra e ad alzare lo sguardo verso Radish. Inaspettatamente, questi non sembrava provare paura per la sua azione, i suoi occhi puntavano ancora Vegeta, pronti a continuare il combattimento. I due ragazzi si lanciarono l’uno contro l’altro, decisi a combattere, determinati a dimostrare quanto fosse sbagliato prendere alla leggera un saiyan.

La furia dello scontro aumentava di secondo in secondo, tanto che gli altri studenti presenti al club smisero di battersi, distratti dai due feroci combattenti. Radish continuava ad incassare colpi, senza curarsi delle ferite e del dolore; Vegeta aveva smesso di preoccuparsi di schivare, né si tratteneva nell’interminabile assalto. Forse il principe si stava divertendo. Alcuni cominciarono ad acclamare i saiyan, apprezzando la dimostrazione di abilità. Anche Pump e Mirk smisero di scontrarsi e si unirono alla piccola folla estasiata. Gli occhi della giovane saiyan cominciarono a brillare: era divertita, entusiasmata dallo scontro esplosivo tra i suoi amici, ma anche leggermente incerta ed irrequieta, poiché non sapeva se o per chi avrebbe dovuto tifare.

Ma lo scontro terminò prima del previsto. La folla trasalì quando vide i due saiyan fermarsi in aria, come delle statue perfettamente modellate. Gladyolo si era posto tra di loro, tendendo le braccia verso gli agguerriti ragazzi. Gli occhi luminescenti e i capelli ritti in aria, irrequieti come se mossi da un vortice di vento, spaventarono il pubblico, ma il principe di Pyaneta stava semplicemente svolgendo il suo dovere: “Bene, molto bene! Immagino abbiate tutti gradito la dimostrazione dei signori saiyan. In effetti si sono battuti egregiamente. Però…”

Gladyolo abbassò di scatto le mani, e i due ragazzi sospesi in aria vennero proiettati improvvisamente verso il pavimento. Scambiò però una rapida occhiata con Frida, che proseguì il suo discorso.

“Però, dovete anche riconoscere una cosa. Che combattere senza dare priorità alla propria sopravvivenza non vi porterà di certo molto lontano. Guardate ora il signor Radish.”

E così tutti fecero. Mentre Vegeta si era lentamente alzato ed eretto in piedi, Radish si stava ancora debolmente agitando sul terreno, incapace di muoversi come desiderava. Pump finalmente se ne accorse e gli corse incontro, aiutandolo a sollevarsi.

“Pump, per cortesia, potresti portare Radish in infermieria?” Chiese composta Frida.

“Sì, subito, grazie.”

“Certamente. Invece… Vegeta, dove stai andando?”

Vegeta si era già voltato e aveva cominciato a circondarsi della sua aura. Radish scattò in piedi sfidando il proprio dolore, allarmato: “Gladyolo, fermalo! Non possiamo permettergli di andarsene facendo un’uscita da figo!”

Gladyolo non tardò a reagire: subito Vegeta venne intrappolato in una morsa invisibile, bersagliato dagli occhi lucenti del ragazzo dai capelli bianchi. Mirk si fece avanti tra la folla: “ORA! ADDOSSO!”

A partire da quel pomeriggio, il club di combattimento della sezione A sarebbe stato ricordato come “il club infernale”. In un breve lasso di tempo una trentina di giovani soldati tentarono di spezzare l’immensa resistenza del principe dei saiyan. Lo scontro terminò soltanto quando una procace ragazza del pianeta Brench prese per il colletto lo stanco principe, riempendogli il muso di pugni fino a quanto a questi non spuntò in faccia un rintontito sorriso da ebete. E così, cari lettori, la scena non terminò come al solito con una fuga aerea del principe dei saiyan.

Per quale motivo sarebbe stato un “disastro” come saiyan? Per… quello? Per quel motivo lui sarebbe un fallimento totale? Non solo erano sopravvissuti in pochi, ma lui avrebbe avuto il coraggio di sprecare la sua esistenza con insulse fantasticherie? Forse si era salvato al posto di qualche altro forte e fiero guerriero saiyan, forse migliore di lui. Nonostante la giornata si fosse conclusa tra risate e scherzi, Radish, solitamente il primo a ridere e a sdrammatizzare, non rideva. Ansimò, sorrise un paio di volte. Ma il suo cervello era troppo impegnato, preso a decifrare quelle parole pronunciate da Vegeta.

“Ma… è davvero così palese…?”

Radish si stava godendo il panorama dalla terrazza della torre dei dormitori. Benché fosse molto bella e curata, anche se a nessuno fosse chiaro da chi, raramente gli studenti vi si recavano. Le piastrelle bianche e lucenti, le numerose panchine e qualche albero la rendevano un luogo abbastanza accogliente, sebbene nessuno volesse mai approfittarne. Forse perché la maggior parte degli studenti era in grado di volare, forse perché a nessuno interessava qualcosa di simile, provare un’esperienza un minimo piacevole.

“Forse sbaglio io.” Continuava a pensare Radish. Quelle poche volte che aveva visto insieme sua madre e suo padre li ricordava sorridenti, come felici. Ma ricordava anche che, per un motivo a lui non molto chiaro, considerava quel comportamento come sbagliato. Per dei saiyan, perlomeno.

“Ma perché? Perché è sbagliato?”

Radish non riusciva proprio a comprendere come mai i saiyan non dovessero intraprendere relazioni di “quel” tipo. Li limita sul campo di battaglia? Potrebbe essere: è più necessario focalizzarsi sul proprio obiettivo, sull’uccidere ogni nemico. Non era stata la prima volta che Vegeta lo spronava ad arrabbiarsi, a far scatenare la propria ira. In preda alla furia i saiyan diventano ancora più temibili quando combattono. E poi, al culmine del loro istinto battagliero, possono trasformarsi in scimmioni. Giganteschi e fortissimi, l’incarnazione della furia del guerriero saiyan perfetto. Radish si piegò in avanti, appoggiando il mento sulle braccia giunte sopra la ringhiera della terrazza.

“Non mi sembra che QUELLA sia la forma definitiva dei saiyan. Il super saiyan me lo immaginavo diverso. Più… figo.”

I saiyan non avevano bisogno dell’amore, né della compagnia di nessuno. Perché allora a Radish pareva che desiderasse proprio quello? Perché era felice quando poteva stare con Pump? Perché ricorda sempre con un sorriso gli anni passati con lei, giorni monotoni, caratterizzati soltanto da agricoltura e combattimento? Non aveva mai ricevuto troppe attenzioni da lei, ciò nonostante quello pieno di preoccupazioni per l’altra era sempre stato lui. Se la vedeva davanti, e mai sapeva cosa potesse dirle. Forse perché proprio non lo sapeva, o forse perché era davvero sbagliato, per un saiyan.

I saiyan ricercano la forza, il primo posto nella catena alimentare. Un singolo saiyan è sufficiente per conquistare un intero pianeta, non ha bisogno dell’aiuto di nessuno, di nessuno che lo sproni, di nessuno che apprezzi il suo lavoro, di nessuno che sia felice quando torni a casa, di nessuno che gli sorrida soltanto vedendolo, di nessuno che lo ami…

SBRANG!

Senza accorgersene, Radish aveva sfondato con un pugno la balaustra d’acciaio. Si guardò la mano, e si accorse che provava dolore. I suoi confusi pensieri si riordinarono. Nessuno aveva senso, ma combaciavano l’uno con l’altro. Forse era lui sbagliato, forse le sue idee erano sbagliate; forse non era adatto, forse non avrebbe mai concluso nulla.

“E CHI SE NE FREGA!”

Però… a chi importava? A lui no di certo. A Vegeta non importava niente di nessuno, nonostante passasse stranamente molto tempo insieme a Mirk. Ai suoi compagni non importava. Poi non c’era nessun altro. A nessuno importava. Tra l’altro, se pure Vegeta aveva capito che gli piacesse Pump, allora lo avevano capito anche i muri. Ma forse proprio a LEI non era chiaro, forse la sua opinione di Radish era diversa.

Radish saltò giù dal palazzo e si fece cadere verso il cortile dell’istituto. Finalmente riuscì a respirare a pieni polmoni, sentì il suo animo più leggero. Non aveva sentito il bisogno di dirlo a nessuno, ma era infine riuscito a confessare a sé stesso i propri sentimenti. Mentre ancora stava cadendo, indossò lo scouter: guardò rapido che ore fossero. Se non era accaduto nulla di strano, probabilmente Mirk e Vegeta si stavano allenando. Radish allora liberò il proprio ki e si mise a volare e in pochi istanti riuscì a raggiungere Pump. Gli fece un cenno con il capo e lei gli rispose come era solita fare, chiudendo gli occhi e sorridendo.

Insieme allora lasciarono la scuola, diretti verso il consueto luogo di allenamento del principe, ma, questa volta, il giovane saiyan dai capelli lunghi accettò e comprese di essere felice.

“In piedi! Inchino!”

Qualche giorno più tardi, alla fine della lezione di Scienze Militari, Vegeta venne trattenuto nell’aula fino a quando tutti gli altri studenti non se ne fossero andati in mensa. “Allora, – chiese leggermente infastidito e, ancor peggio, affamato – cosa c’è? Non andiamo a mangiare?”

Radish lo fissava dritto dritto, con gli occhi sbarrati dalla determinazione e anche un poco dal timore che Vegeta avrebbe potuto incrinargli qualche vertebra.

“Oggi non andiamo ai club.”

“Bella scoperta, capellone.”

“Andiamo a vedere cosa fa Pump.”

“Cosa? No.”

“E invece sì.”

Vegeta si parò di fronte al compagno, gonfiando il petto e incrociando le braccia come era solito fare per farsi più grande: “Ho detto no.”

“Eddai Vegeta! Puoi anche evitare di allenarti un giorno e vedere come se la cava Pump, no?”

“Sei insopportabile. Se vuoi andare a vedere cosa combina, divertiti. Io ho di meglio da fare.”

“Cioè? Passare il pomeriggio con Mirk?” Ribatté Radish con tono sarcastico.

“Sì. No, aspetta, cosa intendi?”

“Esattamente quello che ho detto. Andiamo a vedere cosa fa Pump.”

“Sei davvero insopportabile. Ma va bene. Però ora fammi mangiare o ti ammazzo.”

“Andiamo.”

E così, come una bella coppietta shonen-ai canonica quanto Bio-Broly, Vegeta e Radish si incamminarono verso la mensa.

Circa un’ora più tardi si erano separati dal loro usuale gruppetto di compagni e avevano abbandonato al proprio solitario destino Mirk, che per fortuna aveva compreso in fretta quali fossero le intenzioni dei due curiosi saiyan. Questi, muovendosi guardinghi come un paio di spie in territorio nemico, attraversarono lentamente la sezione 1.A, fino a raggiungere il corridoio esterno. Se vi foste persi, leggete il capitolo extra della storia “Utopia Accademica”, ora nei migliori siti di fanfiction e nelle più prestigiose latterie del Canton Ticino.

L’aula di cultura, la più grande di tutte le altre, era la prima che si trovarono davanti. Come Radish ben sapeva, spiare le attività del club di cultura sarebbe stato molto più semplice che seguire quelle di cucina: la stanza del club era infatti munita di vetri riflettenti, forse per permettere ai partecipanti di concentrarsi più facilmente.

La classe era divisa in modo equo tra maschi e femmine, fatto peculiare considerando che al N.I.S.B.A. nove studenti su dieci erano uomini. Vegeta non impiegò molto a ridacchiare e a commentare con un’osservazione leggermente maschilista, a cui Radish non volle replicare per ovvi motivi. Ovvi motivi che comprendono la vendicatività di Vegeta e nemmeno un grammo di “Political Correctness”. Siamo nello spazio e stiamo parlando di alieni in grado di trasformarsi sia in scimmioni di venti metri che in figoni dai capelli luminosi, figurarsi se a qualcuno importa della forma delle gonadi di qualcun altro. Vegeta è semplicemente un poco antipatico, tutto qua, ma è anche in grado di far saltare in aria mezzo continente con un singolo singulto esofageo, quindi è meglio dargli corda.

Nonostante riuscissero a vedere perfettamente cosa succedesse all’interno dell’aula, Radish e Vegeta non potevano sentire nulla, date le pareti perfettamente insonorizzate. La ventina di partecipanti si era già tolta l’armatura e i guanti quando i due saiyan erano arrivati, rimanendo vestiti soltanto con l’undersuit grigia e gli stivali. Notando questo particolare, Radish fece di minuto in minuto più fatica a non fissare troppo insistentemente Pump, la cui graziosa corporatura veniva elegantemente delineata dalla divisa cenerina. Vegeta invece passava in rassegna ogni singolo studente, però si lasciò sfuggire una sua certa abitudine.

“Maniaco.” Si sentì dire da Radish.

“Come scusa?”

“Hai capito bene, piantala.”

“Piantala cosa?” Disse innervosito Vegeta, cominciando ad arrossire leggermente.

“Ogni volta che guardi certe ragazze le fissi per un istante e cominci a ridacchiare come un demente. Certe volte ti metti anche ad annuire come se approvassi le loro…”

Vegeta corrugò la fronte: “Finiscila! E tu allora, non riesci a guardarla per più di due secondi?”

Radish non rispose e nel corridoio calò nuovamente il silenzio.

Al gesto del professore, un uomo alto e relativamente anziano, gli studenti si disposero su tre file, composti sull’attenti. Uno dopo l’altro si fecero avanti ed eseguirono svariati salti, accompagnati da capriole e giravolte e terminando sempre con un atterraggio accurato e saldo. E proprio in quel momento Vegeta mostrò i sintomi di un attacco di panico: “Pump… perde il… proprio tempo… CON QUESTO?”

“Stai calmo! – intervenne Radish – Qual è il problema? Non è mica il club di combattimento!”

“Stare… CALMO? Io passo le giornate a spaccarmi le ossa e questi buffoni BALLANO?!? Ma che cazzo!”

“Piantala e stai a guardare. Dylia mi aveva spiegato un po’ cosa fanno.”

Una volta che il professore ebbe corretto, perfezionato ed approvato i movimenti di tutti gli studenti, si recò in un angolo della stanza e batté le mani severo. Gli alunni scattarono verso le pareti dell’aula, poggiandovi una mano ciascuno, poi accadde l’impensabile. Compiendo balzi rapidissimi e repentini di muro in muro, i membri del club di cultura si affrontarono in una serrata lotta di schivate e proiezioni composte dagli stessi abili movimenti che avevano sfoggiato all’inizio della lezione: piroette e giravolte si susseguivano senza sosta agili e silenziose come il vento mattutino, ma, ciò nonostante, si respirava un’intensa aria di sfida come nel bel mezzo di un combattimento vero e proprio. Lo stupore fece impressione anche all’altezzoso principe dei saiyan, che non potè non rimanere a bocca aperta ad una tale dimostrazione di abilità.

Lo scontro di danza aerea proseguì fino a quando tutti i presenti si erano lasciati cadere a terra, provati e confusi dalle numerose giravolte che erano stati costretti a compiere. Tutti, tranne due, come nei migliori cliché delle migliori commedie romantiche. Due stupende guerriere che continuavano a lanciarsi in perfetti movimenti carichi di entusiasmo, di energia cinetica e anche di un pizzico di sincero divertimento, spostamenti e gesti simmetrici che le facevano sembrare identiche. Esatto, proprio loro, Dylia e Pump, che come riflesse da uno specchio invisibile continuavano ad affrontarsi in eleganti capriole e balzi che farebbero morire d’invidia ogni ballerina dell’Opéra di Parigi. I loro movimenti graziosi e le spaccate aeree erano delicati quanto una flebile nevicata, ma precisi e raffinati quanto il più abile degli assassini: ciò che era nato in quella stanza era al contempo una sfida di ballo ma anche il più peculiare degli scontri di arti marziali, uno in cui nessun concorrente avrebbe potuto sfiorare il proprio avversario.

Vegeta era rimasto sinceramente impressionato da cotanta dimostrazione di perizia elusiva. Dopotutto, se si può interpretare una qualsiasi componente della realtà tramite il lessico della scazzottata, allora Vegeta non può far altro che gradire. Anche Radish era rimasto stupito, ma la sua attenzione si era fulmineamente rivolta alla persona che proprio in quel momento era entrata nell’aula, e che entrambi i saiyan non avevano notato passare alle proprie spalle. Balbettando lievemente spaventato, tentò di catturare l’interesse del principe strattonandogli un braccio.

“Vevevevevevevevegetatata…”

“Ehi, ma che vuoi? Lasciami stare!”

“Gua-a-a-a-a-ardadadada quelelello liiiiiiiii…”

“Ma che problemi hai? Chi hai vivivivivivivivivistototototototo…”

“Ma ma ma ma è proproprio lulului?”

“Chechecheche cici ffffa quququi?”

Un uomo dalla stazza titanica si era introdotto nell’aula, dirigendosi subito dal professore che lo salutò con un sorriso solare e un rapido scontro di pugni. Le ragazze presenti in aula si riunirono in fretta, pronte ad accoglierlo con entusiasmo.

Radish deglutì con non poca fatica: “Ma è Rikoom? QUEL Rikoom?” Ma Vegeta non rispose, bastava guardare il suo volto sbigottito e confuso. Tante domande si stavano sovrapponendo nella mente del principe, ma una in particolare stava avendo il sopravvento: “Perché?”. Rikoom salutò gli studenti esibendosi in pose esageratamente ridicole, che le alunne apprezzarono nonostante tutto, poi riprese a parlare con il docente. In seguito, i due saiyan osservarono un comportamento particolare dilagare nell’aula: un paio di occhi dopo l’altro, a partire da quelli dei due adulti, cominciarono a spostarsi verso le finestre a specchio.

Poi i ragazzi notarono un altro particolare: Rikoom stava indicando nella loro direzione. Radish scambiò una fugace occhiata con Vegeta e subito compresero: tutti sapevano della loro presenza; i membri del club non potevano vedere i saiyan, ma ora erano stati informati che qualcuno li stava osservando. Terrorizzato, Radish fece scattare la vista verso Pump: non servì metterla a fuoco per comprendere che era divenuta paonazza, solo lei, in mezzo alla classe; Dylia invece stava ridacchiando. Quindi non solo tutta la classe sapeva che due studenti avevano seguito con attenzione la loro attività pomeridiana, ma a quanto pare sapevano che quei due studenti erano dei saiyan. E di saiyan ne erano rimasti ben pochi (non contando fratelli dimenticati e guerrieri reietti su pianeti ai confini del cosmo), e pochi istanti dopo si sarebbero fiondati in una folle corsa vero l’uscita dell’accademia.

“Pump.”

Dylia aveva cominciato a tirare la manica della saiyan, ancora sconvolta dall’apparente presenza di Radish e Vegeta.

“PUMP!”

La saiyan si voltò con un movimento meccanico, pupille ristrette e volto pallido, verso la piccola Dylia: “Sì! Che c’è. C’è? Non c’è niente, no.” Pump balbettava, ed era visibilmente confusa e turbata.

“Hai qualcosa?” le chiese la giovane principessa di Pyaneta, il pianeta dal nome assolutamente serio e per niente nato sotto l’influenza di varie barrette di cioccolato scadute.

“Io! No? Anzi, no! NO! Hahahaha! Non ho niente, niente! Stavo pensando che… Cheee… Non ho studiato per la verifica di Scienze Militari! Esatto! Ahia ahia, domani mi sa che andrà male…”

“Pump…”

“Eh eh eh… Sì?”

“Domani non c’è Scienze Militari.”

“Ma sì che c’è! Guarda, è proprio là!” Pump indicò verso la parete in fondo all’aula con un dito, continuando a ridere in maniera scompaginata. Dylia abboccò subito, e si voltò verso il muro alle sue spalle: “Come, c’è il corso di Militari in persona? Pump, guarda che io…”

Ma Pump era scomparsa. Era anche svanita nel nulla la sua armatura, i suoi stivali, i guanti, la borsa di cioccolatini alla papaya formato XXL che aveva comprato in centro e per qualche motivo la finestra più vicina alle due ragazze si era aperta. Avendo osservato divertito la scena, l’uomo corpulento che era appena entrato nell’aula si avvicinò a Dylia: “Oh oh! Non prendertela, ragazza! È normale una reazione del genere! Nemmeno io me lo aspettavo dal giovane Vegeta… Uno come lui che si mette a guardare un’elegantissima lezione di danza! Sono proprio strani, quei saiyan.”

“Signor Rikoom, io…”

“Non c’è nessun problema, continuiamo la lezione. Forza, cadetti! Ancora un minuto di pausa poi riprendiamo con le pose speciali! Che ne dite?”

Dalla classe Rikoom non ricevette alcuna risposta. Certi alzarono gli occhi al cielo. Gli studenti si limitarono a sedersi sulle panche sotto alle finestre oppure ad uscire in direzione del bagno. Dylia andò a chiudere la finestra, sentendosi un po’ in colpa per la fuga improvvisa dell’amica: “Sì che sono strani questi saiyan… E ora cosa dico al fratellone?”

“Fratellone? E perché?”

Dylia si girò e vide il rotondo volto di Sabrina a pochi centimetri dal suo.

“Sa-Sabrina! Che ci fai qui?”

“Ecco… Oggi non c’è il club di sport… Ho chiesto al professore se potevo venire anche oggi…”

“Ah, scusa… Non ti avevo notato, sai?”

“Non fa niente, ci ho fatto l’abitudine.”

“Ah, ehm…”

“Senti, perché Pump se n’è andata così?”

“Oh, quello? Sarà perché Vegeta la stava osservando. O forse perché c’era Radish.”

“Quale dei due?”

Dylia squadrò la sua interlocutrice con molta attenzione. Sabrina sembrava molto imbarazzata, quasi impaurita dal dover parlare con lei.

“In… In che senso?”

“Beh, dici che le dia… fastidio la presenza di Vegeta o… quella di Radish?”

Dylia continuò a osservarla, assumendo di secondo in secondo uno sguardo più cupo e serio. L’altra lo notò e si strinse nelle proprie spalle, rendendosi sempre più piccola.

“Perché chiedi?”

Sabrina si bloccò. Non sapeva come rispondere. Impacciata si mise una mano tra i capelli e cominciò a pizzicarsi nervosamente l’orecchio.

“Io… Ecco, vorrei essere un po’ più come voi.”

“EH?” Dylia perse in un attimo tutta la sua autorevole compostezza.

“Cioè, ecco… Mi sono fatta aiutare un po’ da Radish negli ultimi tempi con il combattimento, poi ho visto come siete brave tu e Pump e… Voglio dire, ecco, loro tre sono proprio… molto uniti, credo.”

“Loro tre? Intendi la squadra di Vegeta?”

Sabrina annuì una volta, chinando minimamente il capo, ma Dylia continuava a non comprendere le intenzioni della timida ragazza: “Sì, ma che c’entra?”

“Scusami, io… Lo so che mi lamento sempre, ma, ecco… Non sono tanto brava, non voglio intromettermi in qualcosa…”

“Perché ti fai aiutare da Radish, dici? Non credo che dia fastidio agli altri due…”

Sabrina risollevò il capo, e per la prima volta guardò negli occhi Dylia: “Davvero? Allora non è un problema?”

“Non credo… Ma parli dell’allenamento? Cosa c’entra che siamo brave? Non puoi chiedere alle tue compagne?”

Il discorso tra le alunne della 1.A.0 venne però stroncato di netto dalla ruggente voce di Rikoom, che già pronto all’azione sfoggiava una coraggiosissima e stilosissima posa di combattimento, tipico segno distintivo della Squadra Ginyu. Dylia si allontanò nuovamente dalla sua compagna, leggermente confusa ma convinta di aver risolto l’ingarbugliata questione. Si sbagliava.

Un giorno più tardi…

STUNF!

Un colpo ben assestato colpì la guancia di Pump, che finì a sbattere contro una colonna della torre dei dormitori. I club avevano terminato le attività da qualche decina di minuti, quindi il cortile dell’accademia era rimasto semideserto; i pochi che passavano lì vicino ignorarono semplicemente l’accaduto. Pump scosse il capo un paio di volte per riprendersi, poi si rialzò, pronta a difendersi. Ma Patty era più veloce di lei.

“E questo è per averla messa in imbarazzo!” disse Patty con tono insultatore. Roteò su sé stessa e tese in avanti una gamba, e Pump ebbe giusto il tempo di attutire il colpo con entrambi gli avambracci. A poco a poco, la saiyan stava perdendo le forze e la voglia di resistere agli attacchi della compagna; continuava a chiedersi perché dovesse meritare un’aggressione da parte di Patty, una persona con cui non aveva, né voleva avere a che fare.

Pump si fregò la saliva via dal mento: “Non è certo colpa mia se Sabrina c’ha problemi! Io non ho fatto nulla di male!”

“Sentila la stronzetta! Sei tu che ti metti sempre in bella mostra e rovini la giornata a Sabrina!”

“Se è davvero così, perché non c’è qui lei a dirmelo e a menarmi?”

“Stai zitta, scimmia! – E si gettò nuovamente sulla saiyan, sempre mirando al viso – “Mi fate schifo, sempre i primi in tutto, sempre al centro dell’attenzione! Adesso ti sei messa pure a coprire la MIA AMICA durante il club di cultura! Non sai proprio contenerti, eh scimmia?”

“Piantala…” – Pump si reggeva a malapena in piedi, continuava a resistere ai colpi della furiosa ragazza senza contrattaccare – “Non so se… hai visto i suoi voti, ma… Vegeta è un po’ una capra…” Poi si fece cadere su un ginocchio, ansimando.

“Oh povera, la gloriosa guerriera saiyan non riesce a resistere ai colpi sferrati da una giovane fanciulla?”

“Vai… All’inferno…”

“Ma che sfrontata! Siete veramente degli scarti, dovevate restare sul vostro pianeta a morire con i vostri simili, scimmie!”

“Piantala… Piantala!”

“Se ti metti di nuovo in mezzo, se sento ancora che ti sei fatta bella, rifiuto saiyan, ammazzo prima te, poi il capellone. Siete solo cani dell’esercito, imparate a starvene al vostro posto.”

Raccogliendo tutte le forze che le erano rimaste, Pump si alzò in piedi un’ultima volta: “Tu non sai niente dei saiyan! Non hai conosciuto la mia famiglia, non hai mai visto la mia casa, non sai niente di Radish! Non devi tirarlo in mezzo!”

Patty ridacchiò, come se stesse assistendo ai semplici deliri di un folle: “Uh uh, siete soltanto la feccia peggiore di questo universo.”

“NON CHIAMARMI FECCIA!” Pump si illuminò guizzante di energia, i suoi capelli si librarono in aria, agitati dal vento che il suo corpo propelleva.

Pump non si era mai concessa nessuno svago, non aveva potuto crescere come una vera saiyan e il suo unico modello era quello del principe Vegeta, austero, irremovibile nei suoi duri ideali. Però era viva, era ancora in grado di sostenere la nomea dei saiyan, i guerrieri più temuti del cosmo. Sentirsi paragonata ad uno scarto non rientrava nel suo margine di tolleranza. Così facendo, Vegeta feriva la sua autostima, ma la spronava a migliorare: ne era felice, poiché non aveva altro se non la compagnia dei suoi due migliori amici, la certezza che in ogni caso sarebbe stata accettata da qualcuno. Patty invece voleva soltanto ferirla nell’orgoglio, voleva distruggere la sua mente e il suo spirito. Ma l’orgoglio di un saiyan è immenso, incrollabile. E chi affronta a viso aperto un saiyan deve assolutamente comprendere un fatto molto importante: mai incrociare lo sguardo con un saiyan pronto a combattere.

Patty rimase folgorata, incapace di muoversi: per la prima volta aveva distinto con chiarezza le iridi dalle pupille della giovane saiyan. Gli occhi di Pump brillavano ma restavano fermi, composti nell’impeto d’ira che aveva infuso in loro una nuova e sinistra luce. La velocità sconcertante con cui il pugno stretto di Pump si proiettò sul viso di Patty produsse un forte suono sibilante, quasi un’esplosione. Patty volò all’indietro per svariati metri e ruzzolò un paio di volte per terra, ma si rialzò subito, lo sguardo iniettato di sangue.

“PUTTANA! LURIDA PUTTANA SAIYAN! IO TI AMMAZZO!” Patty alzò in aria una mano, roteandola una volta: un tagliente disco di energia si formò sopra di essa. La ragazza non ebbe però il tempo di scagliare il mortale attacco. Si accasciò a terra, priva di sensi. Pump vide una figura comparire dietro l’avversaria svenuta: era Frida. Subito la saiyan tentò di spiegare l’accaduto: “Frida! Io…” Ma venne interrotta.

“Non c’è bisogno. Ho visto tutto. Patty ti ha aggredito, ci penserò io a punirla per le sue azioni.”

“Che cosa… Non…”

“Pump, vai in infermeria, nella nostra sezione. Farò in modo che non succeda più.”

“Io… Grazie, credo…”

“Dovere.”

Il dialogo si concluse in fretta, congelato dai modi freddi e asettici della gelida studetessa. Frida prese in braccio la ragazza che aveva appena tramortito. Pump le passò accanto, e la fissò dritta negli occhi: aveva due splendide iridi chiare, quasi incolori. Frida rispose allo sguardo con un sorriso dolce, annuì, poi si diresse verso la torre dei dormitori.

Pump passò circa mezz’ora nella medical machine della sezione A: aveva lividi, graffi e gonfiori da lenire. A quell’ora nessuno si sarebbe più recato in quella stanza, quindi non si era fatta troppi problemi ad usare il macchinario medico. Quando ne uscì era nuovamente in forma. Passeggiò ancora per qualche minuto lungo i corridoi dell’accademia: da vuoti sembravano ancora più interminabili e immensi. Pump si soffermò ad ispezionare ogni parete, ogni porta, ogni scalino che oltrepassava, persa nei suoi pensieri. In parte era dispiaciuta per l’accaduto: mai avrebbe pensato di essersi messa in mezzo alla “carriera” di altri studenti, men che meno di farlo apposta. Non aveva reagito all’aggressione, aveva mantenuto la ragione anche in una situazione tanto tesa. Ma aveva anche difeso il proprio onore, il proprio orgoglio da vera saiyan.

Pensò e ripensò alle parole pronunciate dalla furiosa compagna di classe, una ragazza che senza un motivo valido la aveva minacciata, denigrata ed insultata. Pensò nuovamente al suo pianeta natio, la terra dove vivevano i suoi genitori, i genitori di Radish, i genitori di Vegeta. No, forse solo il padre di Vegeta, la madre non sembra essere pervenuta all’anagrafe saiyan. Forse non si trattava di un comportamento tipico per la razza guerriera, ma Pump si riteneva molto fortunata ad essere scampata alla distruzione del pianeta Vegeta, ancor di più di essere cresciuta insieme a Radish, e che ora poteva godere anche della compagnia di Vegeta. Pensò a lungo ai suoi due compagni, osservando l’alta torre dei dormitori: era più debole di loro, ma voleva proteggerli, desiderava ricambiare la protezione che riceveva dai suoi giovani amici saiyan. Era una saiyan, e i saiyan non si fanno piegare tanto facilmente. E finalmente lo aveva compreso.

Era ancora immersa nei suoi pensieri quando vide Radish scendere in volo dalla torre in centro all’istituto.

“Eeehi! Dove sei rimasta? Vegeta vuole andare a mangiare, sta cominciando ad innervosirsi!”

“Oh cavoli, è ora di cena?”

“Eh? Cosa hai fatto finora?”

“Niente, niente. Andiamo a prendere quello zuccone, ho fame anche io!”

Pump recuperò il suo allegro e spensierato sorriso, tranquillizzando istantaneamente Radish. Quando incrociarono Vegeta, Pump si lanciò addosso ai due saiyan, stringendoli a sé: come si sarebbe potuto prevedere, Radish rimase paralizzato sul posto, e accettò l’inaspettato abbraccio; Vegeta invece tentò di scrollarsi di dosso l’appiccicosa compagna, fin quando non si annoiò e lanciò una bordata di energia contro entrambi i suoi compagni. Radish e Pump ruzzolarono per terra, poi si misero a ridere divertiti quando notarono che, per la prima volta, sul volto di Vegeta era comparso un sottile e pacato sorriso.

Nonché un alone di inquietante imbarazzo.


	18. La Leggenda dei Sette Esami

**Capitolo 14 – La Leggenda dei Sette Esami – Anno 1, 6/30 Frimaio**

E così, un altro capitolo cominciò con un discorso in medias res tra i principi di Pyaneta e gli ultimi saiyan, come la prima scena della vostra sitcom preferita. Ancora più scolorito del solito, come se qualcuno volesse risparmiare sull’inchiostro, Gladyolo si trascinò su per le scale della torre dei dormitori, fino a raggiungere l’ultimo piano. Considerando che la torre aveva quaranta piani distribuiti su circa duecento metri, la trascinata arrampicata durò qualche minuto. Finalmente raggiunse la porta della stanza occupata dai saiyan, fece per bussare, ma l’entrata si aprì da sola.

“Ah! Sei tornato, finalmente! Cosa cavolo vi è successo?”

“Ciao, Radish… Sei da solo?”

“Sì, stavo andando in città dagli altri. Vuoi venire?”

“Posso sedermi un attimo, per piacere…?”

“Che? Sì, entra pure… Credo.”

Il pallido giovane si bilanciò verso l’interno della stanza, fece un gesto con la mano indicando la sedia riposta sotto la scrivania di Radish e la telecinesi pensò al resto. Gladyolo si lasciò cadere sulla seggiola, esausto.

“Ehi ehi! Che avete combinato in ‘sta missione? Siete un giorno in ritardo, okay, ma è davvero andata così male?”

Gladyolo non rispose: restò muto a fissare il pavimento, poggiato sulle braccia adagiate sopra lo schienale della sedia.

“Gladyolo?”

“…”

“Gladyolo.”

Nessuna risposta. Radish chinò il capo per vederci meglio: il principino dormiva.

“Ma che ca…”

Radish cominciò a scuotere il compagno, applicando sempre più forza. Dei leggeri ticchettii mutarono rapidamente in veri e propri schiaffi. Radish non sapeva che fare, poi però gli venne un’idea tanto banale quanto efficace.

“Oh guarda, Vegeta ha fatto saltare in aria la scuola.”

“DOVE?!?” Gridò Gladyolo guizzando in piedi.

“Buongiorno, altezza.”

“Ah, io… Scusami, non è da me comportarmi in questo modo…”

“Allora, vuoi raccontarmi di cosa è successo? Tua sorella sta bene?”

“Sì sì, lei sta bene… Sono gli ALTRI TRE CHE NON STANNO BENE!”

“Ohi, ohi, calmati. Cosa dovevate fare?”

“Una cavolata. Dovevamo stanare un politico fallito che si era messo a pubblicare vignette idiote su Freezer. Una bazzecola, ma…”

“Ma?”

“Lo abbiamo localizzato il terzo giorno di indagini, in una cittadina. Dopo qualche ora avevamo trovato la sua casa, i suoi attrezzi, poi qualche tempo dopo abbiamo trovato lui, solo che…”

“Che? Dai, parla!”

“Abo e Cado. Hanno intascato circa cento foglietti con delle battute o dei disegni stupidi su Freezer.”

“Oh… Oooh!”

“Già. Freezer che fa la doccia, Freezer che mette le mutande, Freezer che va in enoteca, Freezer che uccide Crilin, Freezer che si allea con i Saiyan e salva l’Universo dalla cancellazione…”

“Non credo che siamo già arrivati a quel punto.”

“Mi capisci, ora? Tutte queste idiozie spaziotemporali… Ci ho messo altri tre giorni per catturare quell’idiota!”

“E che fine ha fatto questo?”

“Lo hanno giustiziato.”

“Ah.”

Qualche istante più tardi, Radish e Gladyolo raggiunsero il resto della squadra quattro e i membri della squadra cinque. Vegeta e Mirk si stavano riempiendo di botte come loro solito nella stanza di allenamento, mentre Pump stava tranquillamente chiacchierando con Tagoma e Napple. Gladyolo salutò i presenti, poi Radish riprese il loro discorso: “Ehi, mica hai detto che tutti e tre i vostri compagni hanno fatto casino?”

“Oh, già. Banan.”

Pump si avvicinò a loro, proprio quando il principe di Pyaneta cominciò nuovamente ad abbandonare il proprio debole colorito: “È andata così male? Cosa ha fatto Banan?”

“Niente. Letteralmente. Ha seguito il gruppo dalla distanza senza dire mai nulla. In sei giorni non ha aperto bocca, e tra l’altro mi sembra che si comporti da un po’ così.”

Radish si mise le mani dietro la nuca e cominciò ad ispezionare molto insistentemente il soffitto: “Ah, che strano… Si riprenderà di certo.”

“Non mi hai detto però com’è andata la vostra, di missione.”

Radish si bloccò e scambiò una rapida occhiata con Pump.

“Beh, la missione era semplice ricognizione in un pianeta dell’Ovest. Non è successo niente, ma… Diciamo che le ragazze non sono state molto “collaborative”, ecco.”

Gladyolo lo osservò incuriosito: “In che senso?”

“Nel senso che, a parte Frida, che perlomeno ci ha dato una mano, Sabrina e Patty sono state costantemente in disparte e ci hanno evitato come la peste.”

“Oh, strano. Mi sarei aspettato almeno qualche battibecco, specie con Patty.”

“Vero? È proprio questa la parte strana. Almeno siamo riusciti a fare tutto e a tornare a casa in tempo. I supervisori non erano molto contenti della nostra performance, ma Vegeta ha minacciato di far saltare in aria il pianeta, quindi ci hanno fatto tornare a casa in pace.”

In fretta si fece sera e Mirk e Vegeta decisero finalmente di interrompere gli allenamenti. Radish lanciò loro degli asciugamani, seguiti in fretta dalle armature d’ordinanza. “Dovremo dire al signor Nappa di far rinforzare ulteriormente le pareti della stanza…” disse il ragazzo al principe, che seccato gli rispose con sbuffi e versi sommessi. L’intenzione di Vegeta sarebbe stata quella di allenarsi fino al termine delle lezioni, dato che nel periodo invernale non avrebbe più avuto a disposizione il talento di Mirk, la quale sarebbe tornata sul suo pianeta natale. I piani del glorioso principe però, come al solito, vennero stroncati sul nascere da una semplice quanto crudele domanda posta da Gladyolo appena il gruppo ebbe abbandonato l’alto palazzo abitato da Nappa: “Vegeta, come sei messo per gli esami?”

Vegeta arrestò il suo regale camminare per guardare in faccia il principe di Pyaneta: “Come sono messo con cosa?”

“Con gli esami. Gli esami di fine anno.”

Pump e Radish cominciarono a guardarlo confusi: stava semplicemente fingendo o era un idiota al centodieci percento? Gladyolo gli si avvicinò: “Vegeta. Il tredici cominciano gli esami finali. Hai studiato un minimo oltre ad esserti allenato? Mirk, tu sei pronta?”

Mirk fece un passo all’indietro, leggermente intimorita dalla domanda: “Io? Ehm… Sì, ma è ovvio, no? Anche Vegeta avrà studiato un minimo…”

Vegeta non replicò. Continuava a guardare Gladyolo con occhi vacui, finché non si intromise Radish: “Vegeta. Hai studiato? Un pochetto?”

Ma Vegeta riprese a camminare, più velocemente di prima, e in fretta si diresse verso l’accademia.

Gli studenti restanti rimasero muti per un attimo. Radish poi spiegò con eloquenti sillogismi la peculiare situazione del glorioso ed inaffondabile principe della fiera razza saiyan: “È fottuto.” Al che tutti annuirono, si voltarono silenziosamente e seguirono le orme del principe verso i loro alloggi.

Il vento gelido di Frimaio annunciò l’inevitabile arrivo dell’inverno sull’emisfero boreale di Neo Freezer. Gli interminabili prati che circondavano la capitale si scurirono, le foreste di agissa persero tutta la loro lucentezza vitale e i fiumi acquisirono un colorito di intenso azzurro biancastro. Pian piano per le strade della città si poterono contare sempre più persone vestite di cappotti, scialle e cappelli imbottiti, vestiario anticipatore di intense nevicate. Il cielo si fece di giorno in giorno più tetramente grigiastro, ma la neve non si presentò prima dell’ultimo giorno di scuola. I cadetti che uscivano la sera dall’accademia solo raramente optavano per un cambio d’abito, data la incredibile resistenza alle variazioni di temperatura delle undersuit in dotazione all’esercito. In particolare, per Vegeta non si sarebbe mai posto il problema del cambio d’abito, non indossando mai altro se non la divisa militare. Pump e Radish trovavano ancora inusuale vedere Vegeta andare a letto senza guanti né stivali: il semplice pensiero che sotto di essi si trovassero le terminazioni degli arti del principe li lasciava ancora leggermente sorpresi.

Sebbene Pump e Radish si aspettassero un comportamento più tradizionalmente testardo da parte del loro principe, Vegeta decise di non prendere parte alle ultime lezioni dei club. Così fecero anche molti altri studenti, considerato il fatto che le attività pomeridiane erano state dichiarate facoltative per il mese di frimaio. In molti temevano l’inesorabile avvicinamento degli esami e si rinchiudevano quotidianamente nella torre dei dormitori. I giorni trascorsero tranquilli e in fretta, fino a quando fu il tredici frimaio, il primo giorno di esami.

“Aw… Buon- Buongiorno…” sbiascicò Radish scendendo dal letto.

“…Ciiaaaooo…” rispose Pump, sbadigliando parecchio assonnata.

Vegeta non rispose, al che Radish decise di librarsi in aria per svegliarlo. Ma Vegeta non era nel suo letto. Non era nemmeno svenuto alla scrivania dopo una notte di studi, oppure in bagno, dove il suo intestino avrebbe potuto rispondere ad un periodo di esercizio mentale tanto intenso e teso.

“Perfetto, Vegeta è scappato dagli esami.”

“Perché? Non è nel suo letto?”

“No. Sbrighiamoci a trovarlo, l’esame di economia inizia fra…”

“Poco più di un’ora.”

“Merda.”

In seguito ad una rapida colazione nella mensa della loro sezione, goduta in un surreale silenzio, i due saiyan cominciarono a perlustrare in volo tutta l’area occupata dall’istituto. Dopo un po’ di tempo si unì anche Gladyolo alle ricerche, seguito da Mirk e Dylia. Ormai mancavano dieci minuti all’inizio dell’esame, quando il gruppo ricevette una chiamata sullo scouter: era Bueno.

“Ola! Ho siendido che estate cercando Vegeta, sì?”

Radish si calò lentamente a terra: “Ti prego, dimmi che hai trovato quel demente.”

“Eccome! Vegeta es in classe da un’ora.”

“Come in classe?”

“In classe. Al suo banco…”

Radish scagliò un’occhiata torva a Pump, che ricambiò con un sguardo altrettanto carico di disprezzo per il loro principe. Quando finalmente lo raggiunsero però, il tempo a loro disposizione finì: la professoressa Degrane entrò nell’aula e chiese agli studenti di sedersi al loro posto. I cadetti obbedirono e ascoltarono in silenzio il discorso della docente.

L’esame ebbe inizio. Domande su domande si accumularono sugli schermi dei banchi degli studenti. Tre ore a disposizione per il compito sembravano esagerate, ma il tempo scorreva incredibilmente in fretta. I minuti passarono, e Radish cominciò a sudare leggermente. Aveva risposto a quasi tutte le domande a scelta, completato buona parte dei calcoli e mancava solo la domanda finale. Radish lasciò perdere gli esercizi che non aveva ancora completato per poterla leggere: “Lord Freezer ha appena deciso di aprire un’agenzia viaggi per permettere ai sudditi di visitare più facilmente il cuore dell’impero. Lord Freezer sceglie la forma giuridica di società intergalattica in accomandita semplice (senza soglia di tasse interplanetarie) per il suo nuovo progetto di business, e sceglie come soci Lord Zarbon e Lord Dodoria. Lord Zarbon è socio accomandante, mentre Lord Dodoria è socio accomandatario. Nel probabile caso in cui Lord Freezer si stanchi di gestire personalmente l’azienda, chi verrà scelto dal consiglio aziendale come Top Manager Universale? Si motivi la risposta.”

Radish fissò per un attimo lo schermo. L’attimo si trasformò in un minuto, un minuto di minuto in minuto sempre lungo. Il ragazzo raddrizzò la schiena e cominciò a guardarsi intorno: tutti quelli che riusciva a vedere erano già impegnati a rispondere alla domanda finale. Poi guardò l’orologio nell’angolo dello schermo: mancavano poco più di dieci minuti.

“Come cavolo è possibile? – pensò il saiyan – Quando ho cominciato a leggere mancava mezz’ora! Cosa sta succedendo?” Ma non c’era tempo per pensare a sciocchezze del genere. Radish si voltò alla sua destra con immensa eleganza, e cominciò a fare silenziosi versi tossicchianti con la bocca. Dopo qualche tentativo, Pump roteò gli occhi verso di lui senza muovere il capo, sbatté tre volte le palpebre e smise di scrivere. Perfetto, Pump era pronta: era giunto il momento di copiare.

Radish si sedette composto, leggermente piegato sul banco, poi con un dito cominciò a delineare la schermata in cui avrebbe dovuto scrivere la sua risposta. Pump comprese, e fece un lentissimo cenno con il capo, indicando che sarebbe stata pronta a rispondergli. Radish alzò lo sguardo: la professoressa Degrane era vicina alla finestra, angolazione dalla quale riusciva a vedere solo la faccia e non le mani del ragazzo. Il saiyan allora alzò la mano sinistra, portandola presso la spalla opposta e fece tre rapidi gesti con le dita. Prima alzò un solo dito, poi agitò tutta la mano, infine alzò due dita prima di riabbassare in fretta e furia l’arto sul banco: la professoressa si era mossa, e stava venendo verso di lui.

La Degrane attraversò la stanza, si mise nel corridoio che separava i banchi in due gruppi e lo attraversò lentamente. Radish trattenne il respiro quando la vide passare accanto a lui, un momento che durò un’eternità. Le gambe del ragazzo si contrassero, sentì un forte dolore scivolargli lungo i polpacci; i gomiti premevano come punteruoli sul banco, rischiando di spezzarlo; il suo respiro frenò fino a svanire completamente. Poi la professoressa si fermò, unì le mani e cominciò a parlare, per la prima volta dopo quasi tre ore: “Monsieur Masamuné, c’è qualche problemon?”

Il ragazzo dal largo viso anfibio si raddrizzò sulla sedia con fare indifferente: “No scignora, ho riletto per la tersha volta l’eshame e pensho che scia tutto a poshto.”

“Magnifique! Che cosa aspetta a consegnare?”

“Possho? Non vorrei sci fosshero errori…”

“Brutto ranocchio secchione, bastardo mangia-insetti di merda!” Radish continuava ad elencare mentalmente insulti diretti al compagno, faticando a non farsene sfuggire alcuno. Poco dopo Masamune uscì dall’aula accompagnato da un leggero brusio proveniente dagli altri cadetti, e la professoressa tornò ad appoggiarsi al muro accanto le finestre.

Pump batté due volte un dito sul bordo del banco, poi annuì ancora una volta molto lentamente: aveva capito cosa servisse a Radish. Il ragazzo si preparò a leggere con la coda dell’occhio il suggerimento. Pump alzò la mano sinistra, la fece slittare sulla tempia come per grattarsi la testa, le sue minute dita si piegarono impercettibilmente e allora cominciavano a comporre la figura di una cifra quando indice e pollice finalmente si incontrarono. Radish vide uno zero svanire dalla mano di Pump quando questa cominciò a grattarsi la nuca. Zero. Radish aveva molto chiaramente chiesto: “Uno o due?” con i suoi gesti carichi di destrezza, ma la risposta non rientrava nei parametri prestabiliti. Guardò di nuovo l’orologio, ora mancavano meno di cinque minuti.

“Cosa faccio? – Radish sprofondò nuovamente nei suoi pensieri – Uno o due, e lei mi risponde zero. Cosa significa? Aspetta, c’entrano le tasse interplanetarie? No, l’accomandita non influisce su questa cosa… Freezer si dimette, Zarbon e Dodoria sono soci, ma non cambia il loro ruolo… Il consiglio chi sceglie come… Aspetta! Zero! Ho capito!” Il ragazzo si fiondò sul banco, praticamente appiccicato allo schermo, scrivendo a velocità sovrumana una risposta comprensibile nei pochi secondi che gli rimanevano.

“Che pirla! Dopotutto questa è una dittatura militare gestita da un sadico ometto in grado di estinguere specie intere starnutendo. Se Freezer si dimette, allora il manager resta comunque Freezer! Se il consiglio scegliesse qualcun altro sarebbero di sicuro giustiziati…”

Giusto il tempo di alzare la penna dal banco che vi apparì un avviso recante il messaggio “Tempo Scaduto” a caratteri cubitali. Radish si lasciò cadere sullo schienale della sedia e si voltò verso Pump: lei lo osservò con sguardo inquisitorio, così le rispose con un rapido gesto, mettendo a cerchio pollice e indice della mano destra. Pump sospirò ed anche lei si appoggiò esausta allo sgabello. Gli alunni della 1.A.0 cominciarono ad uscire dall’aula, ma i due saiyan riuscirono ad intercettare Vegeta prima ancora che potesse alzarsi dalla sua seggiola.

Il principe dei saiyan si trovò impossibilitato ad alzarsi. Guardò inespressivo i suoi compagni poi fece per aprir bocca e chieder loro di scansarsi, ma venne interrotto. Pump alzò rapidamente la mano e la scagliò sulla faccia di Vegeta. Un forte rumore schioccò dalla guancia del principe e attraversò l’aula ormai vuota, abbandonata dagli altri studenti, tanto provati dall’esame quanto affamati.

Radish si era congelato sul posto, rigido come una scultura di puro marmo. Non solo era stupito dal folle e suicida gesto di Pump, ma lo atterriva il pensiero della risposta del principe. Risposta che tardò ad arrivare, anzi: non arrivò proprio.

Vegeta stette qualche istante con il capo voltato, masticando il fievole dolore infertogli. Quando decise di voltarsi incontrò soltanto un agghiacciante sguardo provenire dagli occhi della ragazza che sbuffò, si voltò, e uscì dalla stanza.

Vegeta prese a massaggiarsi insistentemente la guancia non per il dolore quanto per la inequivocabile sensazione di disagio. Radish manteneva la sua posa statuaria mentre esaminava minuziosamente ogni gesto di Vegeta: era necessario prepararsi al peggio, il ragazzo avrebbe potuto tranquillamente vaporizzare la cittadina. Ma Vegeta si alzò, indossò lo scouter e si diresse verso la porta spintonando l’altro ragazzo.

L’indomani, Radish si svegliò confuso quanto il giorno prima. Si alzò e guardò il letto di Pump: vuoto. Vegeta era ancora arrotolato nella sua coperta. I tre non si erano scambiati una singola parola dopo l’esame di economia, Pump si era limitata a lanciare in faccia ai suoi compagni di stanza un cuscino ciascuno, indicare severamente il letto a castello costringendoli ad andare a dormire e infine a spegnere la luce. La ragazza era rimasta profondamente offesa dal comportamento arrogante di Vegeta, che negli ultimi tempi era effettivamente peggiorato: sempre più spesso si era allontanato senza dire niente a nessuno, sempre più spesso le sue risposte secche e distaccate sembravano mirare a denigrare e sbeffeggiare i suoi interlocutori. Radish aveva ormai perso il conto di quante volte il principe avesse avuto “di meglio da fare” che studiare, passare del tempo o anche allenarsi con i suoi compagni.

Lavato, vestito, poi pronto ad uscire, Radish stava per aprire la porta quando si fermò sull’uscio. Si girò e guardò verso il letto di Vegeta: era nella stessa identica posizione di prima.

“Io vado, vieni anche tu, Vegeta?”

“…Vai avanti, ci vediamo in classe.”

Come immaginava, il principino era sveglio. L’austero e superbo Vegeta non era il tipo da far traspirare le proprie emozioni. E a quanto pare non era nemmeno né grado di controllarle né di comprenderle, eccetto quando si fosse trattato di pura e cieca rabbia.

Dopo una silenziosa e solitaria colazione, Radish entrò nella altrettanto quieta 1.A.0.. Quando si sedette al suo posto, voltò la testa verso Pump: era china sulle sue mani, con i gomiti puntati sul banco. Non appena lo notò, la ragazza si assestò composta sulla sua sedia, poi gli sorrise tranquilla. Radish sospirò sollevato: perlomeno lui non era bersagliato dall’astio della ragazza. Vegeta invece restava tranquillo al suo posto, immobile e inamovibile fissava con sguardo vacuo il muro di fronte a sé. Nemmeno quando entrò Nappa nell’aula e Gladyolo chiese ai presenti di alzarsi per il saluto, Vegeta non reagì.

Così iniziò l’esame di Etica dello Sterminio. Domande su domande si impilavano su innumerevoli esempi di conquiste di pianeti all’orlo dell’universo, fondamenti di trattati, burotica basilare, comportamenti verso le minoranze seguiti dalla sempreverde domanda: “Quale di questi tre soggetti è più conveniente giustiziare in modo da esemplificare il modus operandi dell’annessione all’Impero? Si motivi esaurientemente la risposta eccetto se vengono scelti tutti e tre i soggetti.” Nonostante fosse alimentata da una inesauribile proliferazione di terrore e soppressioni, l’Impero Militare di Freezer funzionava come una macchina ben oliata, pronta a scoppiare non appena lo stesso Freezer non sarebbe più stato in grado di contenere tutto quel potere con la sua insormontabile presenza.

Dopo tre ore, l’esame era finito; Radish alzò il capo, esausto. Sentendo dei colpi sulla spalla, si voltò.

“Com’è andata?” gli chiese tranquilla Pump.

“Oh… Niente male, credo. Chi hai detto di giustiziare alla domanda… Quella lì?”

“Ah sì, credo fosse meglio fare fuori l’adulto, il lavoratore.”

“Uff, che culo. Anche io.”

“Vabbè, basta parlare di ‘sto esame. Andiamo a mangiare.”

“Sì, chiamo Veg…” Radish si bloccò e non finì di porre la sua domanda. Pump aveva già abbassato lo sguardo.

“Allora, andiamo a mangiare?”

Radish si voltò di scatto. Vegeta si era avvicinato a loro e non lo aveva notato. Strano, ormai il ragazzo si era abituato a percepire l’avvicinamento dell’incrollabile istinto omicida del principe. Pump rialzò il capo e raddrizzò la schiena per sembrare più alta, atteggiamento che giovava molto agli interlocutori del principe dei saiyan: era più comodo vedere la sua stempiatura. A Vegeta però questo piaceva ben poco, così abbassò il tono della voce: “Cosa c’è? Ho fame, andiamo.”

“Sei veramente un cretino.” Sviperò Pump verso il ragazzo.

“Ma… Si può sapere cos’hai? Ringraziami che ieri non ti ho vaporizzato.”

“Se vuoi ti picchio di nuovo.”

“Vorrei proprio vederti provare, mocciosa.”

Radish non sapeva come reagire. Avrebbe dovuto mettersi tra i due, ma le gambe gli tremavano al pensiero di gettarsi nello scontro tra due saiyan tanto arrabbiati per motivi che non comprendeva tanto bene. Per sua fortuna, intervenne una quarta figura.

Nappa si avvicinò al cupo terzetto: “Allora, Vegeta. Come mai ieri ti sei allontanato senza i tuoi compagni?”

Vegeta fece un passo indietro, inconsapevole del fatto che Nappa potesse aver intuito il problema. Poi ragionò un attimo e scagliò un’occhiata furiosa verso Radish. Questi però non reagì, e fissò Vegeta con fare tranquillo, consapevole di aver fatto la cosa giusta. Il principe si sentiva circondato, ma non fuggì. Non si era mai sentito imprigionato da persone che non doveva considerare nemici.

“Allora, Veggetta? Vuoi giustificarti?” lo attaccò nuovamente Pump, ma Radish la zittì con uno sguardo severo. La giovane rimase paralizzata dalla calma pacatezza degli occhi di Radish, perle nere rilucenti nella debole luce filtrata dalle finestre dell’aula.

Calò il silenzio. Nappa non si mosse e aspettava una risposta dal suo protetto. Vegeta era già da tempo in grado di badare a sé stesso, ma il suo comportamento non si era mai addetto all’ultimo erede della stirpe dei saiyan. L’arroganza e la rabbia avevano sempre soverchiato gli ideali di forza e onore che il principe avrebbe dovuto incarnare. Come suo tutore, Nappa non poteva evitare un continuo tentativo di raddrizzare l’animo contorto del ragazzo. Dopotutto era ancora giovane, confuso, circondato da un sistema che non nutriva alcun rispetto per il suo retaggio, ma prima di tutto ciò Vegeta non era mai stato in grado di accettare una vita simile, né era in grado di essere sincero con sé stesso. Però questa volta non era fuggito. In silenzio, i saiyan aspettarono una risposta dal principe.

“Ero teso.”

Sopraccigli si inarcarono, mascelle caddero verso il terreno e la collettività universale crollò in una spirale di totale incomprensione. Ciò non significa assolutamente nulla, ma era proprio così che si sentirono Pump e Radish.

Nappa cominciò a singhiozzare, fino a quando non riuscì a trattenere la sua usuale tonante risata. Pump e Radish si scambiarono una confusa occhiata sorpresa, poi anche i loro diaframmi cominciarono a contrarsi incontrollati.

“Smettetela! Non pensate che vi chieda scusa per una fesseria simile!” Vegeta indietreggiò, turbato dalla reazione degli altri saiyan, che smisero di ridere all’unisono. Pump gli si avvicinò, ancora sfoggiante una postura alquanto presuntuosa, ma accompagnata da un tenue sorriso divertito: “Lo sappiamo bene, altezza. Però puoi anche smetterla di atteggiarti come un lupo solitario, cretino.”

“Smettila di chiamarmi cretino!” Gridò Vegeta battendo la mano su un banco.

Radish si accostò all’amica: “Tu eri soltanto teso? Per l’esame? Di Economia?”

“Sì! E allora, c’è qualche problema?”

“Non so Vegeta – intervenne Nappa – diglielo tu. Sei tu che li hai lasciati indietro, no?”

“Che palle! Ho capito, va bene?”

Vegeta incrociò le braccia e si avviò verso l’uscita dell’aula, grugnendo in continuazione. Radish scambiò un sorriso con Pump e si gettarono all’inseguimento del principe che, notando il rapido avvicinamento dei suoi compagni, cominciò ad aumentare progressivamente la sua velocità di camminata. Nappa restò ad osservare i suoi protetti per qualche attimo, poi tornò ai suoi doveri di insegnante.

Il giorno seguente, gli studenti del N.I.S.B.A. dovettero misurarsi con il difficilissimo esame finale del corso di Sopravvivenza in Ostili Situazioni. In verità si sarebbe trattato dell’esame più semplice, tanto semplice che non sarebbe stato necessario studiare per nemmeno un minuto, ma letteralmente nessuno era mai stato attento durante le spiegazioni. Quando si è in grado di volare, spesso anche in grado di sparare sfere di energia esplosive dai palmi delle mani, il concetto di “sopravvivenza” sembra quasi tautologico. E proprio per questo motivo poco dopo l’inizio dell’esame Radish si stava contorcendo animatamente sul banco, Pump esaminava con attenzione la struttura delle luci appese al soffitto e Vegeta era quasi completamente piegato sul banco di Mirk, che a sua volta prestava particolare attenzione al banco alla sua destra, occupato da Dylia.

Quando Gladyolo terminò di rispondere alle domande del compito e uscì dall’aula, approssimativamente due ore prima dello scadere del tempo, si sentì bersagliato da qualche dozzina di sguardi feroci e assassini, così accelerò il passo. La classe si svuotò molto lentamente, finché allo scadere del tempo non erano rimasti che dieci studenti. Mogi e provati, i saiyan pranzarono in fretta e poco dopo si lasciarono cadere sui propri letti. Avevano svolto solo tre esami, e mancavano ancora otto giorni al termine delle loro sofferenze da studenti.

L’esame di Tecnologie Militari era semplice, quasi troppo. Nonostante avesse già terminato di scrivere, Radish stette quasi mezz’ora a rileggere tutte le risposte che aveva dato alle domande. Poi il tempo scadde, la classe si svuotò e tutti andarono a mangiare. In silenzio tombale la squadra quattro pranzò e si diresse nel proprio dormitorio, dove i saiyan si accasciarono sulle scrivanie per studiare. Dopo qualche minuto però, l’assordante silenzio divenne troppo da sostenere, così Pump scattò in piedi sbattendo a terra la sedia: “Basta! Basta! Non ne posso più di studiare queste fesserie!”

Radish, chino sul banco, voltò la testa verso l’amica riservandole uno sguardo più morto che vivo: “Dai, non fare così… domani è venerdì e… possiamo riposarci un po’… adesso studia…”

“No che adesso studio! Tanto l’esame è domani, abbiamo studiato abbastanza negli ultimi mesi. E poi, la risposta a ogni domanda è la stessa, no? Ti sei tagliato? Medical Machine. Hai contratto una malattia incurabile? Medical Machine! Hai perso tutti gli arti??? MEDICAL MACHINE!”

“Sì… - Radish abbozzò un annoiato sbadiglio, ma si trattenne – ma devi sapere come e quando usarla…”

Sentendo un’idiozia tanto grande, Pump si piegò verso il compagno fino a quasi sfiorargli il naso. Purtroppo Radish era troppo stanco e deperito al momento per godersi una vista tanto ravvicinata dei lucenti occhi della ragazza, tanto che rispose soltanto inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Sapere come usarla? Oh cielo, stai male, ti metti nella cosa, premi un pulsante e tadà, sei guarito. Che incredibile ed impensabile procedimento! L’unica cosa che può andare storta è che la macchina non sia attaccata alla corrente!”

Radish tentò di raddrizzarsi, poi si mise a guardare il soffitto. Dopotutto Pump non aveva torto. Lanciò una fugace occhiata a Vegeta, ma quello ormai era un caso perso. Lo studio sembrava aver peggiorato la sua stempiatura, la schiena gli si era incurvata da giorni e il suo sguardo iniettato di sangue era troppo minaccioso per rischiare di incrociarlo. Radish sbuffò, poi però decise di alzarsi e di affrontare la seria voglia di non studiare dell’amica. Lì in mezzo alla stanza, continuava a guardarlo con occhi ricolmi di aspettative, a poco a poco più stretti dalle gonfie guance. Chi avrebbe potuto resistere a comprarle un pony, se lo avesse richiesto?

“Allora, per il gelato fa troppo freddo. Pasticcini?”

Pump si risvegliò dalla sua postura di aggressivo desiderio di cazzeggio. Fissò Radish con fare inquisitorio, senza nascondere un certo stupore: forse non si era aspettata di spezzare la sua diligenza allo studio con tanta facilità. Radish comprese lo smarrimento di lei, quindi approfondì il proprio suggerimento: “Io ho voglia di dolce, è un po’ che non ne mangio. Vegeta tanto è in coma, quindi offre lui, vero Vegeta? – nessuna risposta dal catatonico principe – Perfetto, grazie Veggy. A te va?”

Pump lo stava ancora fissando in quel modo bizzarro. Il ragazzo pensò per qualche istante: forse non era quello il chiarimento richiesto? Inclinò sempre di più il capo, cercando di comprendere l’atteggiamento della ragazza. Poi Radish comprese. Comprese, e cominciò a scaldarsi. Le sue gote diventarono metallo fuso, ardente segno della sua deficienza nel comprendere più chiaramente la situazione. Possibile che in quasi un anno quella precisa situazione non gli era mai capitata? Pensò ancora e ricordò tutti gli avvenimenti simili: no, quella era la prima volta che Vegeta si trovasse indisposto a seguirli (o come avrebbe detto il principe, a “condurli”). Radish alzò la testa di scatto e incontrò le tremanti pupille di Pump: rilucevano ancora più del solito nella fredda luce pomeridiana, perle nere che lo fissavano insistentemente. Allora era vero, aveva esagerato e non si era accorto del peso delle sue parole. Aveva chiesto a Pump di uscire con lui, nientedimeno che per mangiare dei dolci. Insieme. Da soli.

Radish cominciò a tremare in maniera incontrollabile. Tentò di nasconderlo, ma il metro di capelli che si portava dietro la schiena prese ad allargarsi senza sosta, una confusa esplosione di fili neri che minacciava di inglobare tutta la stanza. Il ragazzo saiyan doveva agire in fretta, prima di lasciare a Pump troppo tempo per pensare. O ancora peggio, di riservargli un no diretto, freddo e spietato, come il novanta percento delle parole pronunciate da Vegeta. Si fiondò oltre la sbigottita ragazza infilandosi nello stanzino all’angolo dell’appartamento, dove i ragazzi conservavano vestiti e altri materiali ai quali non si erano preoccupati di trovare un posto. Radish ravanò rumorosamente nel ripostiglio e ne uscì con i risparmi di Vegeta stretti in mano, quanto ne bastava per comprare una buona dozzina di porzioni di torta alla trota. Insistendo nel suo incessante vibrare, Radish aprì la porta e raccolse la forza necessaria per rivolgersi a Pump: “Allora io vado okay bene sì vuoi venire anche tu no giusto per non stare tutto il giorno al chiuso metti l’armatura che fa freddo avevo proprio voglia di qualche dolce vieni anche tu dai.”

“Sì!”

I due giovani saiyan si congelarono sul posto. L’uno non riusciva a credere di aver udito una risposta affermativa; l’altra non riusciva a credere di averla pronunciata. Tentarono di guardarsi negli occhi, ma i loro sguardi continuavano imperterriti ad evitarsi l’un l’altra, le occhiate protraevano un serrato sgusciare e schivare. Finalmente Pump decise di alternare meccanicamente un passo ad un altro, prendere il corpetto dell’armatura e a superare Radish, raggiungendo il corridoio. Le azioni quotidiane più banali al momento parevano un’odissea ciascuna. Dopo innumerevoli spasmi fugacemente eseguiti nella discesa dal grande palazzo, Pump e Radish erano infine giunti all’esterno dell’accademia.

Senza scambiarsi alcuno sguardo, senza proferir parola, i due saiyan attraversarono la via maestra della capitale fin quando non erano giunti nella zona del centro. Quando finalmente si decisero ad analizzare i propri dintorni e non soltanto i loro piedi, Radish e Pump si accorsero che alcuni negozi erano chiusi, nonostante quello fosse un giorno feriale come tanti altri. Allora alzarono lo sguardo e osservarono per qualche istante il cielo: bruciava di un rosso intenso. Realizzando di aver impiegato più di un’ora per raggiungere in un imbarazzante silenzio il centro cittadino, i due saiyan cominciarono a correre con tutte le loro forze verso la pasticceria.

Radish frenò di colpo, si spinse verso l’ingresso del locale e poi si bloccò a mezzaria guardando feroce il negoziante: “Quanti pan-paf-paf sono rimasti?”

L’uomo non rispose, terrorizzato dal teatrale ingresso del ragazzo.

“QUANTI?”

“D-d-dieci! Ne ho ancora dieci, credo…”

“Me li dia tutti!” e Radish lanciò del denaro in faccia al povero commesso, che in fretta e furia raccolse gli ultimi pani dolci dalla vetrina, lì gettò in un sacchetto per poi consegnarli al ragazzo: “E-ecco il suo resto, sign…”

“Grazie arrivederci!”

Radish si lanciò fuori dal negozio, dando finalmente all’uomo l’opportunità di chiudere il locale: dietro le spalle del saiyan, una pesante inferriata di acciaio si incastrò nel terreno, ma non importava più.

“Ce l’hai fatta?” Chiese Pump ansimando.

“Si… Uff, ne aveva dieci… Cinque a testa.”

“Peccato, non sono tanti.”

“Scusami, non mi sono accorto che fosse così tardi.”

La mente dei due giovani tornò a focalizzarsi sulla loro situazione. Per la prima volta avevano abbandonato l’accademia senza essere accompagnati da nessun altro. Avevano passato anni interi isolati dal resto dell’Universo, quindi perché lo consideravano un evento tanto peculiare?

Radish tentò inutilmente di nascondere il suo rossore quando si voltò nella direzione da cui erano venuti: “Beh, possiamo mangiarli mentre torniamo a in stanza, giusto?”

Pump però non tentò di celare la sua confusione, e Radish lo notò. I loro occhi si incrociarono, tranquilli, stanchi e ancora confusi, e cominciarono a camminare.

“Dai, andiamo.”

“Radish?”

“Eh, che c’è?”

“Secondo te Vegeta ha studiato in questo tempo?”

“No.”

“…Radish?”

“Che c’è?”

“…Avevi così tanta voglia di mangiare dei dolci?”

Radish si bloccò in mezzo alla strada e fissò Pump. La sua espressione sorpresa e pensierosa si tramutò subito in una languida smorfia: “Non ne posso più della minestra della scuola! Non so davvero come possa piacere a Vegeta.”

“Comunque sono buoni. Grazie.”

Radish rallentò nuovamente: “Non devi ringraziare me. Speriamo solo che Vegeta non si accorga che gli sono scomparsi dei soldi. Di nuovo.”

“Già… Senti, quando sono finiti gli esami che cosa facciamo?”

“Lo chiedi a me? Se non abbiamo più nulla da fare possiamo anche…”

Radish ripensò alle parole che qualche tempo prima gli aveva rivolto Vegeta. Si era detto che non avesse importanza, che si sarebbe dovuto esprimere liberamente. Tanto oramai non esisteva più una società saiyan che lo avrebbe potuto giudicare. Ma lui sì che si giudicava. Era una nausea che non riusciva a comprendere o frenare, tale da spezzargli le parole in gola. Certe volte pensava fosse paura, o anche vergogna, ma di cosa precisamente? Gli venne in mente suo padre. Ancora, dopo tutti questi anni, lo considerava strano, particolare, diverso. Forse non voleva sentirsi diverso. Forse invece non voleva sentirselo dire, non voleva dare a nessuno, neanche ai suoi amici, l’opportunità di pensare che fosse una persona fuori dagli schemi. Forse il suo atteggiamento era un problema, forse avrebbe creato dei problemi nel piccolo gruppo di persone di cui faceva felicemente parte, forse lui sarebbe stato identificato come un problema. Non trovava un fine a tutti i suoi dilemmi, né riusciva a comprenderne la causa. Forse questo, forse quello, forse, forse, forse…

“Possiamo anche… Cosa?”

“…Non lo so. Non avevo ancora pensato a cosa fare nell’inverno.”

“Se vuoi… Possiamo ancora venire qui, qualche volta.”

Radish guardò l’amica gustarsi un altro dei suoi dolcetti. La sua mente non era nella situazione adatta ad apprezzare la proposta: “Golosa.” No, perché aveva risposto così? Perché non aveva detto: “Sì” oppure “Volentieri”? Quanto si sentiva stupido in quel momento, avrebbe voluto far saltare in aria la città intera per poter pensare ad altro.

“Guarda che hai proposto tu di uscire!”

Si guardarono di nuovo. Radish si fermò e così fece anche Pump. Forse i loro pensieri erano simili e avrebbero potuto convergere alla stessa conclusione logica. Forse no. Radish optò per quest’ultima possibilità. Smise di guardare gli occhi di Pump, abbassò le spalle, si voltò in direzione dell’accademia, fece per camminare, ma…

Un brusio, grave e sommesso, attraversò l’aria. Un rumore inconfondibile e inevitabile. Il viso mogio di Radish si contrasse di colpo e la sua mente si svuotò completamente. Acquisì nuovamente un colorito più vivace, se non anche un poco imbarazzato. Il suo stomaco aveva parlato e, in modo degno di un saiyan purosangue, la fugace merenda non era bastata a saziare il suo titanico appetito: aveva fame. Era anche quasi ora di cena, dopotutto. Si voltò nuovamente verso l’amica e i suoi timori si rivelarono fondati.

Pump, rigida come una tavola di legno, stava imprigionando con le guance una gigantesca risata, una bomba pronta ad esplodere da un momento all’altro, e Radish fu tanto sciotto da fornirle la miccia perfetta: “Non ridere!”

Il volto imbarazzatamente disperato di Radish che pronunciava quelle parole si rivelò uno spettacolo senza pari per la vivace saiyan. La sua risata eruttò come un irrefrenabile boato, il mondo intero parve collassare proprio in quel punto, le fondamenta degli edifici cominciarono a tremare. Radish si rannicchiò nelle sue larghe spalle, ma non poté evitare di notare i passanti che osservavano stupiti la coppia. Pump continuava a ridere con tutte le sue forze, sempre più piegata sulle proprie ginocchia, e non pareva volersi fermare entro breve. Rinnegando tutti i pensieri che lo avevano turbato fino a quel momento, Radish saltò verso la ragazza e la afferrò per il polso, poi cominciò a correre in direzione del N.I.S.B.A. a folle velocità. Sollevata a mezz’aria dalla celerità dello scatto, Pump continuava imperterrita a ridere dell’impagabile scena a cui aveva assistito.

“Piantala di ridere, cretina!”

“Come si fa ad aver fame dopo tutta quella roba?”

“Guarda che anche la tua pancia ha fatto lo stesso rumore dopo due secondi!”

“Vuoi mettere a confronto il mio dolce e delicato rantolino contro il casino che hai fatto tu?”

“Delicato? Ma se ti ha sentito chiunque nel raggio di cinquanta metri!”

“Ah ha ha ha ha! È stato fantastico, Vegeta, dovevi sentirlo!”

“No che doveva sentirlo! Hai presente quante scene avrebbe fatto?”

Seduti al solito tavolo della mensa, Pump e Radish stavano ancora discutendo sulla conclusione delle loro avventure pomeridiane. Vegeta, ancora leggermente pallido, non sembrava nemmeno lontanamente interessato all’accaduto. Gladyolo invece pareva abbastanza felice: perlomeno quella sera non avrebbe dovuto assistere a qualche discussione infiammata dall’incrollabile megalomania del principe dei saiyan; inoltre, era raro assistere a scene tanto divertenti quanto la risata di Pump che, nonostante la minuta figura, ostentava le corde vocali di un cantante lirico.

“Ohi Vegeta, – fece ad un tratto Mirk – hai studiato per domani?”

“…Seh.”

“Che c’ha questo oggi? Ha studiato troppo?”

“Dubito.” Rispose secco Radish, che si beccò subito un pugno di risposta da parte di Vegeta.

“Ho studiato, imbecille. Ma non per domani, per gli esami dopo.”

Radish si rialzò: “Ti preoccupano così tanto Militari e Strategiche?”

“C’è l’orale. Non mi va di spiegare a due commissioni diverse che è molto più semplice far saltare in aria gli eserciti avversari con un colpo solo.”

“Dimentichi, Vegeta, che così facendo fai anche saltare in aria il nostro, di esercito.” Replicò Gladyolo.

“Visto?! Sono tutti così, perfettini, noiosi. I comandanti non hanno mai voglia di gettarsi in battaglia, è questo il problema!”

“Questo è perché sono comandanti, Vegeta. Immagino bene che tu non ambisca a quel grado, ma è necessario che tu riceva la giusta formazione, anche se diventerai un soldato d’élite.”

“Comunque l’esame di domani è una fesseria, come ha detto Pump: la risposta giusta è sempre Medical Machine.”

Sebbene distratta dal risolino sinceramente divertito di Gladyolo, Pump si accorse dell’osservazione del principe: “Ah, allora ci stavi ascoltando prima!”

“Dubiti anche del mio udito, adesso? Comunque sì, e – si voltò verso Radish – mi aspetto di essere rimborsato, furbone.”

Radish impallidì. A quanto sembrava, la sceneggiata da catatonico offerta nel pomeriggio da Vegeta aveva influito poco sui suoi sensi: nonostante il suo stato disperato, si era accorto della passeggiata gastronomica dei compagni. Forse ancora era servita come indizio la ridicola quantità di crema al latte sparsa sui volti dei suoi due compagni. La serata terminò in tranquillità, e le menti di Pump e di Radish si svuotarono da tutto ciò che li aveva turbati nel pomeriggio. Dopo un rapido ripasso teorico per l’esame del giorno dopo, i tre giovani saiyan si coricarono.

17 frimaio, esame di Scienze Sanitarie. Passate solo due delle tre ore messe a disposizione, gli studenti della 1.A.0. avevano già tutti abbandonato l’aula.

“Visto? Medical Machine.”

“Sì, sì, ho capito, Pump.” disse Radish annoiato.

“Ora che facciamo, Veggy?” chiese la ragazza.

“Stasera mi alleno con Mirk. Venite anche voi?”

Radish lo osservò perplesso: “Pensavo volessi studiare per gli ultimi esami.”

“No, mi sono portato avanti, a differenza di voi. Ci vediamo.”

“EHI! – Pump si mise a gridare, palesemente infastidita dal tipico comportamento menefreghista di Vegeta – Chi ti ha detto che non veniamo? Abbiamo bisogno anche noi di sgranchirci un po’, giusto Radish?”

“A dire la verità…”

“Perfetto, andiamo tutti e tre a casa di Nappa a pestarci!”

“Io però volevo studiare…”

“Non dire cazzate Radish, tanto saresti andato in camera a fissare la scrivania fino all’ora di cena.”

“Ma se dobbiamo ancora pranzare!”

“Esattamente!"

La giornata terminò dopo intense sessioni di allenamento. Nonostante il titanico divario che li separava da Pump e Radish, Vegeta e Mirk furono abbastanza contenti di avere qualcuno con cui lottare. Inaspettatamente, fu proprio Vegeta quello più volenteroso a misurarsi con gli altri studenti, dato che desiderava sempre sperimentare lo stile di combattimento di nuovi avversari. Stancatisi più in fretta dei compagni, Radish e Pump lasciarono la stanza d’allenamento proprio nel momento in cui stava passando Nappa. Pump gli si avvicinò contenta: “Ciao Nappa! Allora, come sono andati i nostri esami?”

“Ha ha! Sai bene che non posso dirvelo, però… Non si può certo dirvi di no quando vedo così tanto impegno. Siete andati tutti e due molto bene, più o meno come il resto della classe.”

Radish si avvicinò per ascoltare il discorso: “Come mai dici ‘due’ e non ‘tre’?”

Nappa sbuffò: “Vegeta ha come al solito fatto di testa sua. Mi sembra quasi che ad alcune domande risponda in modo errato apposta, come se non volesse accettare quello che gli è stato insegnato…”

In quel momento la testa di Mirk sbucò dalla porta e si rivolse ai suoi compagni: “Ehi! Si è fatta una certa, andiamo a mangiare?” Radish e Pump annuirono con fervore, e Mirk rispose con un compiaciuto sorriso; rientrò nella stanza per chiedere a Vegeta di uscire, ma alle sue proteste si vide costretta a scagliargli una bordata di energia in faccia. Vegeta uscì dalla stanza con i capelli ancora più disordinati del solito.

Vedendo il suo pupillo per la prima volta dopo giorni, Nappa si appropinquò al principe con fare serio. Vegeta stette a guardarlo per un attimo prima di sentirsi infastidito: “Che vuoi?”

“Su Vegeta, non fare il difficile. Avevo bisogno di farti una… ecco… richiesta, direi.”

“Sarebbe a dirsi?”

“Domani resti in camera a studiare.”

“Che? No, cioè, non lo so! Perché mi chiedi queste cose?”

“Non chiedo, Vegeta, RIchiedo. Domani preferirei che steste in stanza tranquilli, tutti e tre.”

“Sputa il rospo, pelato. Cosa succede domani?”

“Oh, niente di particolare, Veg…”

Nappa si interruppe bruscamente. Aveva puntati su di sé gli sguardi di ben tre saiyan incuriositi. Benché più giovani ed inesperti di lui, sfoggiavano gli occhi fieri, bui e lucenti di veri guerrieri saiyan. Non poté far altro che assecondare il loro interesse: “Domani è previsto l’arrivo di Re Cold in città. Vuole assistere all’ultima settimana di esami e alla proclamazione dei risultati. Assieme alla consegna dei premi sarebbe il primo evento a cui partecipa come governatore di questo sistema, e preferirei che…”

“Che non ci incontrasse. Va bene, non che avessi voglia di vedere il suo brutto muso.”

“Vedi Vegeta? È proprio per questo tuo… fervore, proprio per questo vorrei che vi chiudeste in stanza.”

Pump lanciò una fugace occhiata a Radish per poi rivolgersi al principe: “E dai Vegeta, basta che per un giorno ci impegniamo e… studiamo, tutto qua.”

Vegeta continuava a fissare Nappa, come se volesse estorcergli qualche informazione: “Tu invece cosa farai?”

“Rimarrò a scuola, farò di tutto per evitare la vista del Re. Sai bene che non mi va a genio.”

“Neanche a me. Andiamo.”

Guidati da Vegeta, gli altri tre lasciarono l’edificio nel centro cittadino e tornarono velocemente verso l’istituto, poi cena e letto, senza grandi cerimonie. Il giorno successivo, al contrario, pareva proprio che Re Cold fosse stato accolto con una parata. L’irritante e inarrestabile strombettio che proveniva dalla città attraversava senza problemi tutta la torre dei dormitori, fino all’ultimo piano. Più e più volte Radish si sporse dalla finestra tentando di intravedere qualcosa, ma la città era troppo lontana e gli alti palazzi nascondevano completamente le zone del centro.

“Non si vede niente…”

“Meglio così.”

“Ma Vegeta, non sei nemmeno un minimo curioso?”

“No. Non me ne potrebbe fregare di meno.”

“…Senti, mi potresti dire perché Nappa fa così?”

“Così come? E comunque no, non me ne frega, ho di meglio da fare, devi studiare, domani c’è un altro esame e NON HO NESSUNO DA PICCHIARE oggi quindi sono LEGGERMENTE teso. Lasciami in pace.”

“…C’entra Re Cold, no?”

“…”

“Giusto?”

“…Seh.”

“A Nappa non va a genio?”

“Ovvio che no. Il padre di Freezer ha trattato il nostro popolo come schiavi. E il re era soltanto uno, cioè il mio glorioso padre! E poi…”

“Poi?”

“Ho sempre avuto l’impressione che avesse a che fare con me, visto che è il mio tutore.”

Radish fissò Vegeta perplesso. Certo, essere sottomessi non dev’esser stato molto divertente, specie quando si viene dominati da un alieno dalla forza insondabile; Vegeta però pensava di essere in parte causa della pessima opinione che Nappa aveva del padre di Freezer, e l’insistenza di Radish non pareva volersi placare facilmente, quindi approfondì: “Non ho mai avuto il tempo di accorgermene, né voglia di chiederlo a Nappa, ma credo che quando eravamo piccoli… il popolo non avesse una buona opinione di me. E Nappa era tra i più colpiti da tutta quella situazione.”

“Sicuro, Vegeta? Nonostante la nostra età venivamo mandati in missione praticamente da soli. Pensavo fosse una cosa buona.”

“Ti sbagli. Noi non eravamo in missione per conto del nostro, di regno. Ma…”

“Per conto di Freezer.”

Radish congelò la sua posa. Fissava muto il cielo, oltre il vetro della finestra. Possibile che tutto quell’orgoglio, l’onore di essere stato scelto come compagno del principe… fosse l’emozione più sbagliata? Per loro, i giovani che erano nati e cresciuti sotto il dominio dell’Impero quella situazione era la normalità, ma per i più anziani? Dopo la scomparsa del pianeta Vegeta non aveva avuto occasione di chiederselo, ma… da quanto tempo era quella la realtà? Nappa, il re, il suo stesso padre, come avevano vissuto i loro genitori il dominio dell’Impero, e per quanto?

Vegeta continuò il suo ragionamento: “Già. Alla fine non eravamo altro che i cagnolini dell’imperatore. E anche davanti agli occhi di tutti. Immagino che mio padre avesse fatto di tutto per farlo sembrare una bella cosa, magari per il rapporto tra i saiyan e Freezer, ma Nappa ne ha sempre parlato malvolentieri. Ci ho messo troppo per rendermene conto, ma non può essere andata diversamente.”

Radish si sorprese dell’opinione del principe, ma forse un po’ troppo: “Riguardo a cosa? Ti dispiace per quello che ha passato Nappa?”

“Che? No! Il pelato ha sempre vissuto sotto a Freezer, ci avrà fatto la sua dannata abitudine! Sono io! Io ho viaggiato per mezzo Universo a far vedere quanto erano bravi i saiyan, ma in verità non ho fatto altro che mostrare al mio stesso popolo quanto fossimo oppressi!”

Le mani di Vegeta caddero pesanti sulla sua scrivania, tanto che sembrava che l’avessero sfasciata. I due ragazzi poi sentirono un altro rumore dietro alle loro spalle e si voltarono: videro Pump seduta sul letto più basso, raggomitolata su sé stessa e dal volto pensieroso almeno quanto loro. Si erano presi la libertà di parlare del passato della loro razza proprio perché sapevano che fosse uscita e che non sarebbe stata lì per sentire le loro argomentazioni. Forse era perché si vergognavano del loro attaccamento al passato, forse perché volevano evitare di coinvolgere la loro amica in discorsi tanto scomodi e nient’altro che dolorosi da affrontare.

La ragazza si alzò in piedi e, con gli occhi abbassati, chiese ai suoi compagni: “Allora è per questo che Nappa ci ha chiesto di rimanere qui?”

Vegeta, tetro in volto, abbassò il capo digrignando i denti. Annuì. Lì, in quella stanza isolata tra la terra e il cielo, si erano quindi nascosti per non ricordare al mondo che anche loro, gli ultimi della gloriosa razza saiyan, erano i cani dell’esercito.

19 frimaio, lunedì, esame di Scienze Militari. L’aula, già gremita quasi un’ora prima dell’inizio dell’esame, si stava lentamente scaldando. In molti erano tesi, specie considerando che il giorno dopo avrebbero dovuto affrontare una rapida esaminazione orale. Quando il professor Gipeto varcò la soglia della stanza non ebbe da chiedere silenzio: tutti gli studenti erano pronti al loro posto, tanto attenti quanto tremolanti. Pump riuscì a scambiare una rapida occhiata con Radish, che le annuì di ritorno. Mirk alzò scherzosamente il pollice a Vegeta, anche se stava tentando di rassicurare più sé stessa che il principe dei saiyan. Allo scoccare dell’ora piena l’esame cominciò e il silenzio si fece ancor più tombale. Solo il rapido scontro tra le dita e pennini degli studenti e gli schermi sotto i loro volti riempiva costantemente l’aula, un ritmico ticchettare che altro non faceva se non focalizzare ancor di più l’attenzione degli alunni sull’inesorabile scorrere del tempo. Talvolta capitava di sentire un rapido e fastidioso ticchettio, parecchio insistente e violento, provenire dal banco del principe stempiato, rumore rapidamente represso dall’intervento del professore, che si limitò a schiaffeggiare un paio di volte il ragazzo ribelle sulla nuca.

Tre ore trascorsero come trascorrono pochi istanti, ma l’aula si svuotò più lentamente rispetto alla settimana precedente. Uno dopo l’altro i cadetti si lasciarono cadere sullo schienale delle proprie seggiole, visibilmente fiaccati dall’esercizio. Il solo pensiero che l’indomani avrebbero dovuto ripetere la stessa esperienza, ma in meno tempo e in più di fronte ad altri professori, più che una prognosi certa pareva un incubo. Forse le missioni di supporto su Rim, il pianeta esterno del sistema, non erano poi così male, considerando tutto…

Vegeta si trascinò per primo fuori dall’aula, mentre gli altri due suoi compagni restarono in classe per discutere dell’esame con Gladyolo che, come ci si sarebbe potuto aspettare, non accusava alcun segno di fatica dovuta alla verifica.

Il freddo sole invernale calò e sorse un’altra volta, e gli alunni del N.I.S.B.A. dovettero misurarsi con l’esaminazione orale di Scienze Militari. Uno ad uno entrarono nell’aula chiamati dal professor Gipeto, per l’occasione assistito da Sorbet, Appule e Nappa. Dopo aver scoperto chi fossero i membri della commissione, Vegeta alzò al cielo innumerevoli volte i suoi occhi neri. La squadra quattro non si lasciò sfuggire alcun commento sull’esame fino all’ora di pranzo quando, riuniti al tavolo con i loro soliti compagni, decisero di parlare dell’accaduto.

“A te cosa hanno chiesto, Radish?”

“Quella parte sull’uso delle armi come prima mossa, poi mi hanno chiesto se secondo me conveniva. Non sapevo cosa dire quindi ho argomentato un po’ fino a quanto non mi hanno interrotto. A te?”

“Contenimento danni ai mezzi di trasporto, poi tutti i tastini sui veicoli normali e cose così. Ho detto solo quelli che mi ricordavo ma mi hanno fatto uscire senza dire niente.”

“Oh, quella lì l’hanno fatta anche a me! – aggiunse Mirk, troppo stanca per sfoggiare il suo tipico fare allegro e spensierato – Si vede che gli piacciono le donne al volante, ai professori.”

Pump continuò il suo interrogatorio ficcanaso: “A te invece cos’hanno chiesto, Veggy?”

“Grxlfmblt.”

Mirk catapultò un ceffone sulla schiena di Vegeta, che di risposta rovesciò il contenuto della sua bocca sul povero Gladyolo. Questi però, che si era ormai abituato ai topos narrativi impiegati dall’autore, riuscì a bloccare il tutto con la telecinesi e a rovesciarlo sul piatto di Vegeta. Radish osservando la scena venne colpito da un leggero reflusso; Pump si limitò a guardare altrove con gli occhi chiusi e una smorfia che le attraversava la faccia.

“Cretina! Basta con ‘sti ceffoni!”

“Che, t’hanno preso a schiaffi anche oggi?”

“Sì, se proprio vuoi saperlo. La mia prima risposta era stata poco… ortodossa, e Gipeto mi ha tirato una sberla.”

Pump si riprese dal suo attimo di disgusto: “Cosa ti hanno chiesto, allora?”

“Le caratteristiche fondamentali della formazione di un soldato.”

“E cosa avresti risposto?”

“Non ho detto nulla. Ho banalmente sparato un colpo fuori dalla finestra e ho fatto saltare in aria il campo del club di combattimento della B, nient’altro.”

Radish si ricordò: ecco cos’era stato il boato che avevano sentito. E, proprio come immaginava tutto l’istituto, c’entrava con il principe dei saiyan. Vegeta si beccò un altro schiaffo da Mirk: “Piantala! Guarda che poi ho risposto come volevano loro e si sono pure complimentati!”

“Oh scusa, maestà! Da quando in qua ti piace la vita da studente modello dell’esercito imperiale, eh?”

La mente di Vegeta balzò al discorso che aveva fatto con Radish due giorni prima, e ammutolì. Il ragazzo si alzò, fece cenno ai suoi compagni di seguirlo e così se ne andarono dalla mensa. L’esame del giorno dopo sarebbe stato l’ultimo, senza considerare l’orale. I saiyan si misero a studiare insieme nella loro stanza fino a sera: dopotutto, avevano sempre la loro nomea da difendere, nonché una certa dose di invidia nei confronti di Gladyolo e Dylia, che affrontavano ogni esame come una passeggiata nel negozio di cuscini. Su Neo Freezer c’è proprio di tutto.

Sorbet parve proprio godere del disagio che il suo esame procurò ai suoi studenti. Le domande non erano troppo complicate, quanto più… bizzarre. Il modo peculiare di esprimersi di Sorbet, le locuzioni che era solito usare, i termini ridicoli impiegati nella pianificazione strategica… Più che un esame di un’accademia militare pareva un compito di inglese. E siamo in Dragon Ball, dove ovunque tu vada nel cosmo (nel futuro, in universi paralleli, in casa di Dio o anche nei crossover con altri manga) si parla il caro vecchio giapponese. Tranne che su Namecc. Quei bastardi verdi fanno gli hipster e parlano un loro complicato idioma ugro-finnica, quando sanno benissimo parlare la lingua che parlano tutti. Poi ovvio che vengono fuori capolavori come “Takkarapto pop Polunga poppilitto paro”. E poi vengono anche a dirti che “Polunga” significa “Dio dei Sogni” (o “dell’Amore”, grazie Mediaset), ma in quale cavolo di lingua?

Il resto della giornata passò molto rapidamente vista la poca energia rimasta agli studenti: pranzo, studio, cena, letto. Anche i più diligenti nello studio non aspettavano altro che la fine del periodo di esami dato l’immenso carico di stress. Finalmente arrivò l’alba del 22 frimaio. Esame orale di Scienze Strategiche, corridoio della sezione A. Duecentoquaranta cadetti di età, specie, provenienze e talenti differenti, tutti accalcati in un solo passaggio. Al suono della campanella, Sorbet si fece avanti e si piazzò a mezz’aria di fronte all’ingresso della 1.A.0., diede un rapido tocco allo scouter e annunciò l’inizio dell’esame: “Ci siete tutti, ci mancherebbe altro. Oggi con me ci saranno la professoressa Degrane del corso di Economia, il professor Malaka di Tecnologie e il professor Gipeto, come ieri. Oggi svolgeremo le interrogazioni in ordine inverso. Sì è così, signorina Mirk, la smetta di fare quelle scene e le risparmi per quando il suo esame sarà finito. Signor Bueno, cominciamo.”

Bueno si fece avanti visibilmente intimorito dalla situazione. Poco dopo uscì dall’aula, leggermente sconvolto ma abbozzò un sorriso a Dylia e Gladyolo. Seguirono uno ad uno gli altri alunni della classe più prestigiosa dell’accademia, fino a quando toccò a Pump. Sorbet uscì dall’aula e cominciò a ridacchiare quando vide il suo nome sullo scouter: “Bene bene, cominciamo con i saiyan. Venga, per piacere.”

Tutti i presenti se ne accorsero: l’esame era praticamente già iniziato in corridoio. Sorbet non si era nemmeno sprecato di chiamare la sua alunna per nome, tanto che la aveva abbinata istantaneamente ai suoi due compagni della stessa progenie. Ma la ragazza non si lasciò intimorire da quell’atteggiamento irrispettoso e entrò nell’aula a testa alta, con la coda saldamente attorcigliata attorno alla vita. Radish e Vegeta si lasciarono sfuggire simultaneamente un sospiro, e con un reciproco cenno del capo si tranquillizzarono. Quando Pump uscì si limitò ad alzare un pollice verso l’alto: i suoi compagni ne furono parecchio sollevati, ma Radish venne istantaneamente richiamato dal professore. Entrò, poi uscì anche lui: si mise a saltare per aria dalla gioia e andò a battere le mani a Pump. Nonostante i metodi bruschi di Sorbet, l’intenso studio dei saiyan non poteva essere ignorato dalla commissione.

Più tardi venne anche il turno di Vegeta. Dopo che Mirk fu uscita dall’aula, esibendosi in esagerati gesti teatrali, tanto che cominciò a scambiarsi qualche attacco con Radish e Pump, Vegeta restò in attesa sull’uscio. Nessuno venne a chiamarlo. Poi però si sentì tuonare una voce: “Allora Vegeta, vuole degnarci della sua presenza?”

Vegeta tentò di reprimere i suoi pensieri e di sotterrarli in profondità prima che varcassero le sue labbra: “Lurido bastardo, perché non sei venuto a chiamarmi. È il mio turno, piccolo, misero, rancido ghiacciolo bluastro.”

Il principe entrò nella classe: come due giorni prima, quattro professori si erano seduti nei banchi della prima fila. Vegeta andò a posizionarsi di fronte alla lavagna che credeva essere spenta, ma quella si accese di colpo. Senza perdere troppo tempo, Sorbet pose subito la sua domanda al ragazzo: “Allora, ci spieghi un po’ le battaglie di annientamento.”

“È semplicissimo. Si mira al nemico, si dice ‘Big Bang Attack’ e il gioco è fatto, l’esercito nemico è stato annientato.” Quanto avrebbe voluto dire quelle parole, Vegeta. Quanto anche avrebbe voluto dare una dimostrazione pratica alla commissione usando Sorbet come bersaglio. Le sue tempie parvero scoppiare, rosse e gonfie da non poter essere ignorate. Ma Vegeta resistette: si raddrizzò, si voltò verso lo schermo alle sue spalle e con ampi e rapidi gesti cominciò a disegnare frecce e figure. Poi cominciò a parlare: “Come dice OVVIAMENTE il nome, lo scopo di questa battaglia è di distruggere completamente la forza nemica in un solo scontro, concentrando tutte le energie del proprio esercito in una sola azione. L’esercito Imperiale è uno dei pochi nel cosmo a potersi permettere una battaglia di annientamento, considerati i rischi, i costi e gli interventi politici richiesti. Altri eserciti non possono permettersi questa eccessiva… esposizione al pericolo. Inoltre non sono abbastanza grandi. Fino ad ora sono stati usati principalmente tre stratagemmi per le conquiste tramite battaglia di annientamento: la sorpresa, la concentrazione delle forze militari in un solo punto strategico oppure l’accerchiamento tattico delle forze nemiche e la preventiva distruzione dei reparti più problematici.” Vegeta continuò per un paio di minuti ad elencare i pregi e i difetti delle battaglie di annientamento, le varie sfaccettature di una guerra incentrata su una singola battaglia e le conseguenze di una vittoria. La sua spiegazione venne però interrotta da un’ulteriore domanda da parte di Sorbet.

“Quale di queste tattiche è stata utilizzata per il pianeta Vegeta?”

…

Vegeta pietrificò.

No.

Non poteva aver sentito quelle parole.

Però… Non poteva essersele nemmeno immaginate.

I sensi del principe si annebbiarono, confusi, desiderosi di violenza. Sorbet lo stava fissando con la mano piegata accanto al volto, come se si aspettasse una risposta semplice e immediata. Vegeta non poté far altro che immaginarsi mentre spezzava il collo al professore, staccandogli la testa di netto. Tutto ciò che voleva al momento era vedere del sangue sgorgare a fiotti dal minuscolo corpo di quella misera forma di vita che si trovava davanti. Una luce sinistra cominciò a brillare negli occhi di Vegeta, un brillio dorato che avrebbe procurato infarti anche ai guerrieri più feroci e spietati. Cosa poteva conoscere della presa del pianeta Vegeta? Per quanto ne sapeva, nemmeno Sorbet si sarebbe potuto ricordare di quell’evento, non gli era mai stato detto quando di preciso era avvenuto.

Sorbet sfoggiava un sorriso maligno e sadico quando Vegeta alzò lo sguardo, un’occhiata agghiacciante e tagliente che sarebbe stata capace di uccidere, avesse potuto raggiungere l’uomo. Ma l’infinita ira di Vegeta venne distratta da un particolare che non avrebbe potuto trascurare.

Seduto accanto a Sorbet, Gipeto si stava visibilmente scomponendo: le sue bianche ed eleganti piume parevano disordinate, rigide lame arruffate verso l’alto; gli occhi nascosti dal becco ricurvo somigliavano più a fiamme divampanti che a piccole biglie nerastre. Vegeta si convinse di aver immaginato la scena, ma gli era parso di vedere una luce assassina animare gli occhi dell’uomo-uccello.

Con tutte le forze che gli erano rimaste, Vegeta tentò di riacquisire la propria compostezza, così rispose alla domanda che gli era stata posta a denti stretti: “Non lo so. Non credo sia una buona idea affrontare i saiyan con una battaglia di annientamento. Come può ben immaginare… ci sarebbero troppe perdite.”

Gipeto scattò in piedi, rovesciando la sedia su cui era seduto: aveva riacquistato uno sguardo pacato e disinteressato e le sue piume erano tornate adagiate sul suo esile corpo rapace: “È stato eccellente, signor Vegeta. Può andare.”

Vegeta non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si fiondò fuori dall’aula. Una volta chiusa la porta alle sue spalle, fu sicuro di sentire Gipeto accanirsi su Sorbet in modo decisamente poco elegante, decisamente inaspettato conoscendo il carattere composto del professore piumato.

Radish rabbrividì. Non si aspettò di certo una risposta particolarmente logorroica da parte di Vegeta quando gli chiese come fosse andata, ma che tentasse di ucciderlo proprio non avrebbe potuto immaginarlo. Vegeta si era scagliato su di lui, andando ad impattare a folle velocità sul muro accanto alla testa di Radish. Per fortuna la scuola era stata progettata per resistere ad eventi ancora più traumatici. Vegeta guardò bieco negli occhi il compagno e, senza dire alcuna parola, se ne andò dall’istituto.

Il principe non si fece più vedere fino al giorno successivo, quando vennero annunciati i risultati. Gli alunni, riuniti nelle loro aule, aspettavano trepidanti che i risultati venissero pubblicati sui grandi schermi. Poi accadde: di colpo le lavagne si accesero e, ordinati su una semplice tabella, vennero mostrati i nomi di tutti gli studenti e i loro voti definitivi. Quello che prima era un semplice brusio mutò in un forte clamore, che attraversò tutto l’istituto. Radish e Mirk, come anche i membri più rumorosi della 1.A.0., esplosero in un grido disperato quando scoprirono di non dover rimediare ad alcuna insufficienza. Vegeta e Pump si limitarono a lasciarsi cadere sulle loro sedie, mentre i soggetti più tranquilli, come Gladyolo, Frida e Dylia, risposero alla pubblicazione con un semplice sorriso compiaciuto. Sorriso che svanì in fretta dalle loro labbra quando Mirk propose di pestare quelli che avevano preso i voti più alti.

La giornata terminò in fretta con le raccomandazioni dei professori riguardo il periodo di chiusura della scuola, poi andarono tutti a godersi un benmeritato pranzo. Prima che potesse sedersi al tavolo, Gladyolo venne intercettato da Radish e Mirk, che piantarono due pugni perfettamente sincronizzati in pancia al ragazzo. Il saiyan si congratulò con lui con quanto più sarcasmo possibile: “Bravo, eh! Voti pieni in tutti i corsi!” Il pranzo procedette con tranquillità e, data la compostezza di Vegeta, nessuno volle chiedere chiarimenti riguardo quanto fosse accaduto il giorno precedente. La giornata terminò come tante altre, tra chiacchiericci e aspri commenti sulla capigliatura di Vegeta e per qualche giorno soltanto, gli ultimi saiyan riuscirono finalmente a riposare.


	19. La Promozione di 'F'

**Capitolo 15 – La Promozione di ‘F’ – Anno 1, 29/31 Frimaio**

Una sera, verso la fine dell’anno accademico, migliaia di persone si riversarono per le strade della capitale. Anche gli studenti impegnati nei giorni di recupero decisero di uscire dal N.I.S.B.A. per unirsi ai colleghi che avevano ottenuto la sufficienza negli esami dei giorni precedenti. Trascinato per un orecchio da Pump, anche Vegeta fu costretto ad osservare quello spettacolo insieme ai suoi compagni. Stretti nelle loro spalle mentre si spargevano per l’ampio cortile interno dell’istituto, centinaia di sguardi si alzarono verso il cielo, contemplando un evento che ancora molti, in tutta la loro vita, non avevano potuto ammirare. Stava nevicando.

Con il braccio teso in avanti, Radish rimase imbambolato per qualche momento a catturare fiocco dopo fiocco. Poco dopo si unì al peculiare divertimento anche Pump e, per non essere da meno, Vegeta decise di tentare l’impossibile: davanti agli occhi sbigottiti dei suoi compagni di studi il principe dei saiyan si tolse un guanto, voltando il palmo della mano verso l’alto. Notando di essere involontariamente al centro dell’attenzione, non impiegò molto a celare nuovamente la mano sotto l’uniforme dell’accademia.

Quando tutti i membri della classe 1.A.0. si accorsero dell’accaduto, ammutolirono. Anche Ronme, incredibilmente tranquillo, chiamò a raccolta la sua cricca con svariati colpi sulle spalle dei suoi compari, invitandoli ad assistere alla scena. Krumbo e Iru decisero di esibirsi in divertenti balletti mentre tentavano di far atterrare qualche fiocco nelle loro bocche, tanto che nemmeno il serioso capoclasse riuscì a trattenere un sollevato risolino. Dylia e Bueno apprezzarono il rilassamento del compagno, tanto che cominciarono a spintonarlo divertiti. Kiwi, Sui e Shisami non poterono far altro che unirsi al divertimento, così cominciarono a raccogliere la poca neve caduta e a lanciarla in direzione delle altre squadre. Abo, Cado e Banan li seguirono poco dopo.

In mezzo al raggruppamento di studenti, Mirk, Tagoma e Napple compivano gesti scomodi e ridicoli nel disperato tentativo di far atterrare un cristallo di neve nelle loro mani, fino a quando Tagoma non si bloccò nel mezzo della sua bizzarra danza: un piccolo, traslucido pulviscolo ghiacciato si era posato sul suo scouter, così decise di rimuoverlo lentamente dal suo capo per mostrarlo ai compagni, che mostrarono una quantità di entusiasmo a dir poco esagerata per un oggetto tanto minuscolo. Sinceramente interessato, anche il gruppo composto da Frida, Patty e Sabrina si unì a loro incuriosito dal microscopico fiocco d’inverno. Per quanto affascinati dall’idea, Guldo e Masamune restarono rintanati sotto le arcate della torre dei dormitori, poiché la loro biologia poco andava d’accordo con il gelo e l’atmosfera secca di quel periodo. Forse proprio per questo motivo Namole corse rapido su per le scale dell’alto edificio, uscendone poco dopo con quelle che parevano essere due grosse sciarpe. A quanto pare Namole era un tipo particolarmente freddoloso, nonostante la scelta di indossare la divisa non dotata di pantaloni.

Ad un tratto, Vegeta si fece avanti chiedendo l’attenzione dei presenti, non tanto con le sue parole quanto con il suo tipico atteggiamento da protagonista. Accolto da inaspettato silenzio, il principe alzò una mano sopra la propria testa e cominciò a formare una piccola sfera di energia, larga appena qualche centimetro. Vedendo lo sguardo preoccupato di Radish, Vegeta lo tranquillizzò con un cenno del capo: perlomeno non aveva intenzione di eradicare la vita sul pianeta. Il principe aveva giusto cominciato a godere del silenzio che aveva causato, occhi e occhi restavano puntati su di lui, trepidanti e pian piano anche leggermente infreddoliti, quando decise di lanciare quella minuta scarica luminosa verso il cielo. La sferetta sparì oltre le nubi, la sua luce svanì completamente dagli occhi dei presenti, ma nessuno osò aprire bocca: Vegeta era ancora fermo in posa, indicante lo scuro cielo invernale, fin quando la sua mano non si strinse fulminea con un gesto forte e non poco minaccioso.

Un flebile, quasi impercettibile ed acuto boato attraversò la gelida aria della sera. Gli studenti rimasti nel cortile dell’istituto si paralizzarono voltando gli occhi alle nuvole grigiastre, ma poi riuscirono finalmente a intravedere gli effetti dello strano gesto del principe. Un raggio di luce seguì l’altro, fin quando tutta l’area non fu illuminata da una fitta gabbia di fili di vetro. Filtrata dalle fitte nubi, la sfera lanciata da Vegeta era esplosa in un’intensa radiazione, che solo in quel momento poté raggiungere il terreno. Ma lo spettacolo raggiunse il suo apice solo quando, uno ad uno, gli infiniti petali di cristallo che svolazzavano nell’aria cominciarono a riflettere e rifrangere quella luce eterea. Il mondo si riempì di scaglie di diamanti, una brillante polvere che cadeva pacatamente verso terra e mozzò il fiato a tutti i presenti, ammaliati dal surreale spettacolo.

Così il silenzio tramutò presto in gioia, poi in un fragoroso applauso. Qualche recluta meno pacifica cominciò a gridare e ad esultare per l’entusiasmo, e la classe 1.A.0. al completo parve riunirsi attorno a Vegeta per elargirgli complimenti. Poco a poco i complimenti divennero divertite pacche sulle spalle del ragazzo. Poco dopo ancora scherzosi buffetti si erano misteriosamente tramutati in pugni saldamente assestati nelle reni del giovane saiyan. Non abituato a tali dimostrazioni di affetto, Vegeta si divincolò in fretta dalle strette spire della calca, chiamò a sé Pump e Radish e si diresse in direzione dei dormitori.

Il giorno seguente gli studenti del N.I.S.B.A. vennero chiamati a raccolta nell’enorme spiazzo antecedente all’accademia, preventivamente liberato dalla neve caduta nella notte. Migliaia di cadetti, di tutte le età e le razze, si posizionarono fila dopo fila di fronte ad un sontuoso palco allestito per l’occasione. Lentamente cominciò a sollevarsi tra gli alunni un annoiato brusio, che però venne prontamente zittito dall’arrivo di un uomo sul palco: Zarbon apparve dinanzi alla folla di studenti, disceso fulmineo dalle nubi atterrò con il rombo di un tuono. Certi si sentirono obbligati a tentare un imbarazzato applauso per la teatrale entrata in scena, ma furono presto bersagliati dallo sguardo glaciale del braccio destro dell’imperatore e, poiché già vessati dalla lunga attesa, decisero di interrompere il loro gesto apparentemente inappropriato.

Zarbon rimase in silenzio fin quando ricevette un messaggio sullo scouter, così decise di posizionarsi in un angolo del palco affinché gli studenti si sarebbero potuti gustare appieno la scena: una titanica ombra circolare apparve nelle nubi sopra l’accademia, rimpiazzata subito dopo da ciò che la gettava, un’imponente nave ammiraglia. Gli appoggi simili ad artigli si liberarono dai loro vincoli, pronti a conficcarsi nel terreno sotto all’enorme vascello spaziale. Non appena fu terminata la procedura di atterraggio, il portellone d’attracco si aprì e una lunga pedana venne fatta cadere sul palco, con precisione tale da combaciare con il centro della struttura.

Re Cold apparve alla folla. Nemmeno il vento ebbe il coraggio di disturbare la sua discesa, benché fino ad un momento prima stesse soffiando libero nella pianura. Il re, una volta preso il suo posto al centro del palco, ammirò prima la massa di soldati silenziosi, poi volse il suo sguardo alla città poco lontana: essendo questa cresciuta parecchio nell’arco di un anno, il sovrano del pianeta si concesse un rapido sorriso, inquietantemente limitato ad un solo angolo della sua bocca. Anche il silenzio stesso stava attendendo diligente le parole del gigante. Cold avanzò ancora di qualche passo, alzò le braccia come per salutare l’intero pianeta con il suo amorevole gesto, quindi cominciò a parlare ai suoi più obbedienti e capaci sudditi.

“Sudditi dell’impero! Mi riempie di orgoglio vedervi così ordinatamente riuniti, pazienti e vigili guardiani della capitale dell’Impero Galattico. Un re non potrebbe desiderare altro che seguaci fedeli e competenti e, grazie al nostro duro lavoro, proprio qui è stata edificata la forgia delle migliori armi del cosmo.”

Cold proseguì il suo discorso elogiando gli studenti, i docenti, tutti i lavoratori nella città, anche le semplici persone che avevano deciso di trasferirsi nella nuova capitale dell’Impero. Con tono pacato elencò ogni classe sociale, ogni ruolo rilevante nella vita della comunità come perfetto esempio di collaboratori alla grandezza e alla buona nomea del pianeta. Solo pochi dei presenti si accorsero come, poco alla volta, l’uomo incrementò il volume della sua entusiasmante orazione: “E grazie alle fatiche e all’impegno di tutti voi, arditi lavoratori, instancabili eroi della quotidianità, una persona ha potuto educare e coltivare questi giovani germogli, affinché venissero riuniti in una gemma splendente al centro dell’Universo. L’amore del popolo, la vostra fedeltà alla vostra nuova patria, tutti noi siamo stati chiamati in questa nuova famiglia, fratelli, amici di una comunità. È solo così, con la vostra dedizione, che possiamo gioire! È grazie a voi che l’Impero prospera senza sosta! Ed è solo insieme al nostro imperatore che possiamo vivere nello splendore, che possiamo godere di impareggiabili opportunità! Sia data gloria all’Impero! Gloria a Freezer!”

I bisbigli sommessi che avevano preso vita durante l’ultima parte del panegirico si tramutarono in un esplosivo grido di approvazione. Fu tanto forte da coprire perfettamente le imprecazioni di Vegeta. Un discorso tanto stupido, privo di qualsivoglia significato, pronunciato senza carisma da un dittatore che non può far altro che essere temuto, rispettato e riverito con incontrollati strepitii. Poiché alla classe 1.A.0. era stata riservata la prima fila, Vegeta si piegò per nascondere alla folla il suo viso contorto in una smorfia iraconda, ma così facendo si accorse di una piccola macchia sul terreno alla sua destra. Il suo odio venne coperto da un guizzo di terribile curiosità, alzò lo sguardo alla persona ritta in piedi accanto a lui. Mirk si era inavvertitamente morsa un labbro e un rivolo di sangue le scivolò oltre il mento, fino a quando questo non ebbe chiazzato di nero il selciato; le sue pupille si erano ritratte in un piglio assassino, minute scintille di disprezzo che il ragazzo al suo fianco ben conosceva, quindi gli occhi della giovane si abbassarono verso di lui e vide la stessa vampa infiammare le iridi del saiyan, illuminate dalla stessa tetra luce che aveva oscurato la sua esistenza.

Vegeta si riassestò, senza staccare gli occhi di dosso dalla compagna: non aveva mai percepito in lei particolare odio per la propaganda imperiale, però non conosceva nulla della ragazza, del suo passato. Che avesse nascosto una vita di dolore simile a quella del principe dei saiyan? Mirk portò una mano alle labbra, sfregando il sangue via dal suo volto; il suo sguardo si rabbuiò, lo girò lontano dal viso di Vegeta, e fece come se non fosse accaduto nulla di particolare. Il ragazzo non volle indagare, tra scroscianti applausi e musica trionfale, ennesimi coronamenti di una tirannia ineluttabile. Mirk, dietro a quel volto sempre radioso, a quell’atteggiamento spensierato e sbarazzino, aveva rinchiuso un’avversione che Vegeta conosceva bene, il disgusto che come null’altro può carburare una tale espressione: il ribrezzo della propria vita.

La folla venne messa a tacere da un gesto forte di Re Cold, così la massa ammutolì attenta. Con un’altra frustata della mano, alle spalle del sovrano apparì un grande oloschermo turchese decorato con le tipiche insigne imperiali, nonché dallo stemma dell’accademia. Cold riprese a parlare: “Come forse i più informati tra voi sapranno, in questa splendida occasione consegnerò i premi che per gli anni a venire saranno tradizione dell’istituto. Si tratta di quattro riconoscimenti di natura prettamente formale, ma che nonostante questo dovrete ricevere con orgoglio ed onore. Senza ulteriori indugi, proseguiamo all’assegnazione!”

Sullo schermo azzurrino apparì una grande ed arzigogolata scritta dorata: “Miglior Studente”. Sotto di essa un breve elenco riportò i criteri del giudizio, come la media dei voti, esecuzione del corso di studi, condotta, impegno in attività secondarie, e così via. Il pubblicò trasalì, leggermente spaventato dall’annuncio: in pochi infatti avevano ricevuto notizia dell’assegnamento di premi alla cerimonia, per questo un leggero tramestio attraversò la calca di persone. Re Cold non volle perdere altro tempo, quindi alzò una mano verso l’oloschermo e pronunciò il nome del primo vincitore.

“Gladyolo Vi Hakala, classe 1.A.0.”

Guidato da un applauso sollevato ma anche parecchio accondiscendente, il rappresentante della prima classe dell’istituto si diresse sul palco, dove Re Cold poco si sprecò in complimenti e consegnò al ragazzo una piccola targhetta placcata. Mentre tornava al suo posto davanti alla folla di studenti sentì alcuni gentili complimenti, come “Secchione” e “Lecchino” quando passò davanti a Mirk e a Vegeta.

Il ragazzo non fece in tempo a rimettersi in fila che venne nuovamente chiamato dal sovrano, a causa del premio destinato alla “Migliore Squadra”. Leggermente imbarazzato, chiamò a sé Dylia e Bueno e lì portò sul palco per ricevere tre medagliette di metallo rivestito d’argento. Se non avessero notato che i loro compagni di studi si stessero scompisciando dalle risate, principalmente a causa dello sguardo impacciato e disagiato di Bueno, i principi di Pyaneta si sarebbero potuti godere in maniera appropriata la cerimonia, ma accettarono il loro triste destino e salutarono la folla con un debole sorriso, un rapido inchino e una altrettanto celere fuga dalla tribuna.

Non appena concluso l’assegnamento del secondo premio, Re Cold chiamò a sé due squadre della classe 1.G.4. La massa ammutolì, poiché già immaginavano per quale motivo sarebbe stato conferito il prossimo trofeo, appropriatamente denominato “Miglior Successo”. Cinque studenti dalle maniere a dir poco teatrali si avvicinarono al re, ossequiandolo con un lungo inchino. Tutta l’accademia aveva imparato a ricordare il nome dei “New Gadget Super Lovers”, il gruppo che, sebbene avessero un nome parecchio ridicolo, aveva sedato una terribile rivolta su Yato 5 qualche mese prima nonostante la perdita di uno dei membri della loro squadra. Questi però non venne nominato da Cold, che si limitò ad elencare i pregi della loro strategia, nonché le perdite che sono state evitate all’Impero grazie al loro eroico gesto. Dopo il conferimento delle medaglie, un lento applauso si fece largo dalle file posteriori della folla, fino a spandersi violento per tutto il piazzale. Anche i saiyan si sentirono costretti ad applaudire, per quanto non volessero pensare alle immagini che avevano visto qualche tempo prima.

Il brusio si calmò nuovamente e, ancor più taciturna di prima, la folla guardò il grande schermo sopra il podio: “Miglior Classe” leggeva la grande scritta e i criteri riportati erano talmente tanti che bene o male chiunque in quel momento si sentì designabile dal premio. Cold notò il profondo silenzio in cui era caduto lo spiazzo sul quale dominava con la sua imponente statura, pertanto decise di godersi per qualche istante il fruscio del gelido vento invernale, indisturbato dal chiacchiericcio dei suoi sudditi. Il sovrano però si stancò in fretta di aspettare, quindi proclamò il vincitore del quarto e ultimo premio: “Conferisco questo premio alla classe 1.A.1.”

Radish si piegò in avanti portando le mani alle orecchie, leggermente spaventato dal grido di gioia proveniente dalla fila di persone dietro alla sua. L’agitazione della sezione A era palpabile, tanto quanto la delusione delle sezioni più retrostanti, che tristemente già si aspettavano una tale risoluzione. Il rappresentante della classe vincitrice, lo stesso Chidoru che Vegeta aveva a dir poco asfaltato nel torneo estivo, si fece avanti per ricevere il premio e, nella sua breve passeggiata dalla folla al palco, non dimenticò di sbeffeggiare la prima classe nel modo più palese, fastidioso e maleducato possibile. Mirk si piegò in avanti cercando l’attenzione di Gladyolo e quando l’ebbe ottenuta indicò prima Chidoru, poi fece un gesto inequivocabile con il dito attorno al proprio collo. Gladyolo la guardò con fare tediato e tornò ordinatamente al proprio posto, sapendo che la semplice mimica facciale sarebbe bastata a fermare l’impulsività della ragazza.

Una volta terminata la consegna dei premi, Re Cold sprecò pochi attimi a congratularsi con tutto il corpo studentesco, poi fuggì accompagnato da Zarbon all’interno della sua astronave, che a sua volta svanì poco dopo oltre le lattee nubi. Pian piano il piazzale si svuotò: molti degli studenti erano già pronti a lasciare Neo Freezer per trascorrere l’inverno nei rispettivi sistemi natali, ma i saiyan si erano arresi a non avere una casa alla quale tornare. Anche i membri della 1.A.0 si salutarono, i primi a partire furono Gladyolo e Dylia, ansiosi di tornare al loro pianeta: dai minuziosi dettagli che il ragazzo si lasciò sfuggire, parve che non nutrisse molta fiducia nella capacità decisionale della madre che aveva assunto il ruolo di reggente in sua vece. I saiyan salutarono l’uno dopo l’altro i propri compagni, fino quando non rimasero soli, quando si sarebbero potuti preparare per l’inverno. I piani di Radish e Pump vennero però stroncati da Vegeta pochi attimi dopo la conclusione della cerimonia.

Come prevedibile, fu Pump la prima ad accanirsi sul principe: “In che senso hai deciso di andare ad allenarti? Quando pensavi di dircelo?”

“È da un po’ che ci penso. Ho deciso poco fa, quindi non lamentarti.”

“Potevi dirlo anche a me o a Radish, no?”

“Te l’ho detto, ho deciso poco fa. Smettila di insistere.”

“E dov’è che andresti, altezza?”

“Su Brench.”

Con la sua schiettezza, Vegeta pietrificò Pump in un istante. La ragazza scosse la testa, come per convincersi di aver capito male, ma aveva sentito bene: Vegeta sarebbe andato lontano, su un altro pianeta, in un altro sistema, solo per allenarsi. E in compagnia di Mirk. Pump alzò un braccio, pronta a schiaffeggiare Vegeta con tutta la sua forza e la sua rabbia; Vegeta ovviamente lo notò, ma arrogantemente decise di incassare il colpo, sicuro del fatto che non sarebbe indietreggiato di nemmeno un millimetro. Ma la mano di Pump non lo raggiunse.

“Sei veramente un cretino!”

Radish si avvicinò minaccioso a Vegeta, quasi a volerlo schiacciare con la fronte. Il principe non rispose, né sapeva come rispondere, si era preparato ad incassare l’innocuo buffetto di Pump e di certo non si aspettava un’aggressione da parte di Radish. Non rimasto ferito nel corpo quanto nell’orgoglio, Vegeta attese che Radish proseguisse il proprio discorso: “Non hai capito nulla, vero? Non riesci a renderti conto che a noi nonostante tutto importi averti tra le scatole tutti i giorni? Sei insopportabile, arrogante, menefreghista, te ne frega solo di allenarti, e a noi non pensi mai! Ti siamo stati dietro per un anno a sorbire le tue cazzate e adesso te ne vai senza dirci nulla, senza chiederci cosa ne pensiamo? Prego, divertiti, vai via! Forse finalmente ti renderai conto di essere rimasto solo!”

Radish non voleva indietreggiare, né pareva essersi spaventato del proprio gesto, era nel pieno controllo delle sue capacità. Osservava Vegeta dall’alto sfidandolo senza paura con lo sguardo, mentre quello non sapeva come reagire se non resistendo alle sue penetranti occhiate, e un intenso battere cominciò ad animare i loro petti, rigonfi di un’emozione che raramente nella loro vita avevano potuto provare o condividere. Orgoglio.

Radish gli si avvicinò per scrutare i suoi occhi neri e per far scrutare l’altro nei suoi, poi parlò: “Non pensare che sarai il solo a migliorarti, durante l’inverno.”

Vegeta non reagì. Lasciò sgusciare lo sguardo per un attimo verso Pump, vedendo che il suo volto condivideva la stessa espressione con Radish. Si allontanò dal ragazzo, poi gli voltò le spalle. Forse accennò un sorriso.

“Ci conto. Ci vediamo fra un mese.” E fece un balzo verso il cielo, svanendo pochi istanti dopo mentre volava verso la città.

Pump saltò addosso a Radish, martellandolo di deboli pugni provocatori: “Si può sapere cosa ti salta in mente? Perché lo hai lasciato andare così?”

“Secondo te riuscivamo a fermarlo?”

“Che? No! Però almeno potevi dargli un cazzotto sul naso! Eri a due centimetri dalla sua faccia!”

“Effettivamente se lo meritava.”

“Sì, ma…”

“Ma noi non dobbiamo essere da meno. Non abbiamo nulla da fare per un mese anche noi. Vuole andarsene con Mirk? Buon per lui. Noi non abbiamo migliori compagni d’allenamento che noi stessi.”

Gli occhi della ragazza presero a brillare, ma lo nascose in fretta girandosi lontano da Radish: “Sai che non riusciremo mai a raggiungerlo.”

“E quindi? Possiamo comunque migliorare. Siamo saiyan anche noi.”

Sì, erano saiyan. Anche loro erano nati sul pianeta Vegeta, erano stati cresciuti orgogliosi, consci di essere rinomati e temuti in tutto il cosmo. Anche loro avevano ereditato la volontà del popolo più forte dell’universo e potevano ambire ad emulare la sconfinata forza del principe, una qualità che si sentivano in dovere di contemplare e desiderare.

Pump si voltò, attirata da quell’innaturale sprizzo di autostima proveniente dall’amico. Radish era rimasto fermo, con il braccio teso in un pugno serrato, e la ragazza non tardò ad accettare quel patto, scontrando le proprie nocche con quelle di lui. Fiera poggiò le mani sui fianchi e una debole ombra le adornò il volto: “Facciamo il culo a Vegeta.”

“Non chiedo di meglio.”

“Però ho fame.”

“Sarebbe anche ora di pranzo.”

“Andiamo a mangiare?”

“Ma domani cominciamo, Radish.”

“Ci conto.”

I due saiyan si incamminarono verso l’accademia ormai semideserta. Il sole, alto allo zenit oltre le candide nubi, riempiva di luce il titanico castello di alabastro che ormai da un anno chiamavano casa. La mente di Radish, annebbiata quanto il cielo invernale, non riusciva a preoccuparsi di quello che era appena accaduto. Aveva aggredito Vegeta, ma per un valido motivo, lo aveva sfidato senza alcuna paura. Ora non restava che tener fede alla promessa data, ma dentro di sé sapeva di non poter far altro che essere un poco felice per poter passare qualche tempo con Pump, indisturbato da studi, scadenze e distrazioni. La ragazza a sua volta correva spensierata verso l’istituto, incurante dei suoi combattuti sentimenti perché aveva tutto ciò di cui sentiva di aver bisogno: un obiettivo che si era scelta lei stessa. Dopo un anno di scoperte e cambiamenti, la sua vita pareva essere tornata ad un accettabile equilibrio. Era rimasta nuovamente sola con Radish, ma questa volta le era stata donata una prospettiva apprezzabile: migliorarsi con l’arma che condivideva con le due persone che considerava a lei più care, lo stesso dono divino che tanto ammirava nel principe.

Il sangue dell’orgogliosa razza saiyan.

***

per Aspera

Sic itur

ad Astra

Il primo anno accademico nel Nuovo Istituto per la Specializzazione nella Bellica Arte è concluso!

***


	20. L'Eroe del Pianeta Brench

Testo di

Mercurionos

Correzioni di

Pataffa

Con il supporto straordinario di

X_98

Zappa

TheBigDreamer

sese87

Amy_diciotto18

Dedicato a

Altares

**IL CAPITOLO BON(Y)US**

**L’EROE DEL PIANETA BRENCH**

**Capitolo 16 – L’Eroe del Pianeta Brench – Anno 1, 33 Brumaio/41 Nevoso**

Un paio di giorni dopo la loro partenza, Mirk e Vegeta atterrarono nel grande spazioporto della capitale di Brench: le loro astronavi sferiche caddero dal cielo sulle morbide piazzole d’atterraggio, poi vennero lasciate in custodia al personale della struttura. In preda ad un incredibile guizzo di galanteria, Vegeta non si curò minimamente di pensare al pagamento della sosta, che quindi venne effettuato dalla povera e disillusa Mirk. I compagni lasciarono il complesso di edifici, poi si diressero in volo verso la grande città. Per quanto Mirk tentasse di sfidare in velocità Vegeta, il saiyan riuscì a tenerle dietro senza alcuno sforzo per il breve tragitto, fin quando la ragazza non fece segno di scendere in un ampio viale del centro cittadino, attraversato da cespugli in fiore. Vedendoli, Vegeta non poté fare a meno di pensare ai due compagni che aveva abbandonato su Neo Freezer: mentre lui si godeva una vacanza nelle soleggiate terre di Brench, baciate dalla calda luce dell’estate, gli altri saiyan erano costretti a battersi quotidianamente con la gelida morsa dell’inverno.

Una volta esaminati i dintorni, Vegeta corrugò la fronte e si rivolse a Mirk: “Non avevi detto di vivere in una ‘tranquilla cittadina di campagna’?”

Mirk ritrasse la testa tra le spalle come un bambino colto sul fatto mentre ruba dei biscotti: “Ah, ecco… Sì però… Devo prendere una cosa. Assolutamente.”

“Cos’hai dimenticato adesso?”

“Piantala! Quell’incidente con i bagagli allo spazioporto è stato semplicemente un caso. E non so proprio da dove venissero quei mutandoni da uomo!”

“Va bene, va bene, dannazione! Cosa siamo qui a fare, allora?”

“Devo comprare una cosa.”

Vegeta le lanciò un’occhiata inquisitoria, curioso di scoprire cosa potesse servire alla ragazza, se non pure lievemente scocciato. Mirk approfondì: “Devo prendere… del tè. Per mia madre.”

“Che cosa?!”

“Che problema c’è? Le piace il tè! Ne prendo un pacco e poi ce ne andiamo subito, va bene?”

“Datti una mossa, allora!”

Mirk si precipitò in una porta vicina, svanendo all’interno di quella che pareva essere una piccola ma esclusiva drogheria e ne uscì poco dopo carica di un grosso sacco di tela, dal quale esalava un intenso aroma.

“Deve piacerle proprio tanto questo tè.” Fece Vegeta sarcastico.

“Sì, lo fanno dall’altra parte del pianeta e costa un fuoco, ma l’ho sempre comprato io per lei.”

Vegeta balzò verso il cielo terso e così fece anche la compagna, che lo guidò in volo verso la propria casa. In assoluto silenzio, volarono tranquilli per qualche minuto, fin quando Mirk indicò il terreno. Scesero in fretta, piombando in una stretta viuzza al confine dell’insediamento: da quello che Vegeta aveva potuto vedere, il paese natio di Mirk era poco più grande del terreno occupato dall’Istituto di Neo Freezer. Il sole brillava intensamente allo zenit, e le erbose pianure vicine venivano con foga sferzate dal caldo vento, tanto forte da agitare violentemente l’inelegante zazzera del saiyan. Una volta rimosso il sudore dalla propria fronte, Vegeta diede uno sguardo ai suoi paraggi: la strada deserta in cui si trovavano era costeggiata da poche case, piccole costruzioni bianche come ne aveva viste a migliaia, nel resto dell’Universo. L’edificio al quale si stava avvicinando Mirk salendo una breve rampa di scale in muratura, però, stonava con il resto del vicinato, più frugale e ordinario; quella casa invece saltava all’occhio per le sue forme dure e slanciate, ben lontane dallo stile semplice diffusosi nell’Impero. Vegeta non volle indagare oltre e si accostò alla compagna di fronte all’ingresso dell’abitazione. E aspettò. Poi però si stancò di aspettare e cominciò a lamentarsi come suo solito.

“Allora? Ti sei dimenticata come si aprono le porte? Vuoi una mano?”

“N-non dire s-stronzate, Vegeta…!”

“Che ti prende? Hai paura di entrare?”

“No! Io no! Certo che no!”

“Seh… Ce l’avete un citofono?”

“Non toccarlo! – Clic – No aspetta! Non sono…”

Vegeta non ebbe il tempo di sfoggiare il suo tipico sorrisetto accennato e pervaso di perfidia che Mirk era già svanita dalla sua vista. Una mano serrata in un saldo pugno aveva perforato la porta scorrevole all’ingresso della casa, polverizzando il punto d’impatto. L’aria attorno si era spezzata senza produrre in principio alcun suono, soltanto in seguito il boato generato dall’attacco venne captato dalle orecchie di Vegeta. Il saiyan scattò all’indietro con una capriola verso il centro della strada, poi gettò uno sguardo alle proprie spalle: Mirk era stata scaraventata addosso all’edificio dal lato opposto del vialetto, incuneandosi nella parete di metallo.

Vegeta tornò a focalizzarsi sulla porta sfondata con tanta violenza, che in quel momento si aprì di scatto, scivolando all’interno delle mura della casa. Sentì dei passi, lenti e pesanti, tonfi grevi e sordi alternati uno all’altro; l’aria, già di per sé parecchio calda, parve scaldarsi ulteriormente, schiacciata da montagne invisibili, tanto che diventò difficile da respirare. La figura che aveva aggredito Mirk si fece avanti poco alla volta, la mano che aveva sfondato la porta diventò un braccio, poi un altro si appoggiò al telaio dell’entrata, trascinò con sé le ampie spalle coronate da occhi feroci, scintillanti perle auree incorniciate nella marmorea capigliatura che le scendeva oltre l’ampio bacino. Si appostò in cima alla scaletta, serrando i pugni sui fianchi. Era una donna alta poco più di quanto lo fosse Vegeta, quindi non esattamente una stanga, ma la sua posa salda occludeva il cielo come se fosse potuto scoppiare un temporale da un momento all’altro. Il ragazzo restò con le braccia alzate, prontissimo a saltarle addosso, ma le sue gambe non vollero staccarsi dal terreno. Quel momento di indecisione gli costò caro: venne fissato dalla donna per pochi istanti, quanti bastavano per immobilizzarlo in una morsa di energia. Vegeta sentì i propri gomiti conficcarsi nelle reni, schiacciati da un denso cerchio di energia violastra. Guardò la tecnica che era stata applicata su di lui, ma non comprese: quando era stata lanciata?

Mirk si riprese, staccandosi dalla lamiera in cui era stata incastrata. La gravità la trascinò verso il selciato della strada, ma la ragazza si mosse d’istinto: balzò in alto, evitando rapidamente lo stesso anello purpureo che aveva appena intrappolato il compagno. Vegeta vide il disco d’energia svanire nell’aria, vide anche come quell’attacco fallito divertì la donna che li stava attaccando, che sarcasticamente sorrise tenendosi il mento con due dita. Ancora una volta il principe non era riuscito a scorgere l’arrivo dell’attacco. Tentò di divincolarsi dalla sua prigionia, ma questa non volle allentarsi nemmeno di qualche millimetro.

Senza curarsi ulteriormente della presenza di Vegeta, la formosa assalitrice tese un dito verso il cielo, puntando direttamente a Mirk e scagliò in aria un fiammeggiante raggio di energia. Era un attacco evidentemente molto potente ma semplice da schivare, però Mirk decise di indietreggiare, mantenendosi sulla traiettoria del colpo. Il raggio esplose all’improvviso, frantumandosi in una miriade di colpi dell’aura, e la donna continuò a scagliare l’attacco verso Mirk, riempiendo il cielo di brillanti scintille turchesi. Vegeta osservò interessato i movimenti della compagna, il modo in cui stava elegantemente schivando tutti quelle piccole e fulminee onde di energia, quasi come se già conoscesse quell’attacco; aveva anche evitato l’anello che era riuscito a colpire ed imprigionare il principe dei saiyan, quindi dalla mente di Vegeta si levò ogni dubbio: se Mirk conosceva la donna che li aveva attaccati, allora questi non poté essere altri che la madre della ragazza. Vegeta tornò ad esaminare l’assalitrice, ancora concentrata nell’inarrestabile attacco: la carnagione rossa e i capelli bianchi la identificavano indubbiamente come un’abitante di Brench, ma i suoi occhi atipicamente dorati non somigliavano a nulla che il saiyan avesse mai visto. La stessa Mirk aveva occhi scuri come gli altri membri della sua razza.

Non appena la donna interruppe il proprio attacco, Mirk si gettò in picchiata su di lei generando un globo d’energia in un palmo che poi scagliò con un rapido colpo della mano opposta. Vegeta riconobbe l’attacco che tante volte aveva provato sulla propria pelle, ma questi non sortì alcun effetto sul suo bersaglio: la brench scacciò la sfera come se fosse stato un moscerino, lasciandola volare oltre le proprie spalle. Qualche attimo più tardi esplose in lontananza, disperdendosi in tremori attraverso il terreno della zona. Mirk non interruppe il proprio assalto, lanciandosi verso il viso della donna, ma nuovamente non andò a segno. La donna bloccò le sue mani, poi la tirò verso di sé, cozzando la propria fronte sulla sua; la fissò per qualche istante nelle scure pupille, che sempre più piccole tentarono di rintanarsi lontano dal suo sguardo.

Poi piegò il collo e le diede un rapido bacetto sulla guancia.

“Argh! Eddai mamma, non adesso!”

“Che c’è, ti vergogni? Una come te, con tutte quelle tette tra l’altro, che si porta a casa un ragazzo?”

“MAMMA!”

“Oh, ti sanguina il naso.”

“Sì, mi hai fatto male prima, cazzo!”

Mirk venne lasciata andare, ma la sua faccia fu presto raggiunta da un violento schiaffo. La ragazza piroettò una decina di volte sul posto, prima di fermarsi, leggermente frastornata.

“Ti ho detto di moderare i termini, quando sei a casa! E poi è colpa tua, avresti dovuto vederlo arrivare.”

“Cosa, ATTRAVERSO la porta?”

“Ovvio! Non è mica la prima volta che lo faccio!”

“Ahi… Comunque, Vegeta, questa è mia…” Mirk si voltò verso Vegeta: il ragazzo stava fissando inebetito le due donne discutere, senza dir nulla, ancora attorcigliato nella morsa purpurea.

“Ahem! Mamma, che ne dici di…”

“Oh sì! Quasi me ne scordavo.” Vegeta venne liberato dall’anello di energia viva e sciolse le spalle con qualche movimento meccanico, poi si presentò: “Sono Vegeta. Molto piacere.” Mirk lo guardò con fare stupito, confusa dall’inconsueta cordialità del ragazzo. La dimostrazione di forza della madre probabilmente era bastata per ottenere il rispetto del saiyan.

“Vegeta, eh…” fece la donna con voce rauca, abbassando lo sguardo. Vegeta si preparò a ripetere il discorso che aveva tenuto innumerevoli volte con gli alti ufficiali dell’esercito, sul fatto che fosse l’ultimo della sua razza, sulla scomparsa del suo pianeta e così via. Ma così non accadde, per lo stupore del saiyan.

“Bel nome. – disse la madre di Mirk – Il piacere è mio. Puoi chiamarmi Bonyu.”

Vegeta venne accompagnato nell’anticamera della lussuosa magione: superata la porta, la casa si apriva in una grande stanza, che spaziava da quella che pareva essere una scintillante sala da pranzo ad una zona comune con larghe poltrone. L’elegante arredamento fu l’elemento di cui maggiormente si meravigliò il ragazzo, che da anni, se non da un intero decennio, non aveva visto mobilia in legno: era troppo costosa, pesante e scomoda secondo gli standard ai quali si erano abituati gli abitanti dell’Impero. Quella casa, che già nell’aspetto esteriore mal cozzava contro lo stile promosso da Freezer, nell’organizzazione degli spazi interni ostentava la stessa opulenza un tempo percepibile nelle abitazioni dei saiyan più altolocati. Spaesato, Vegeta continuò ad avanzare nella stanza ammirandone l’inusuale arredamento. Mirk scambiò una rapida e soddisfatta occhiata con la madre, godendosi l’adorabile quanto distratto viso del saiyan.

Il momento di sublime adorazione di Vegeta venne interrotto da un crescente rumore di passi, proveniente dal corridoio adiacente alla sala da pranzo. Ne uscì un ragazzo alto, ben vestito e di bell’aspetto, dagli occhi chiari quanto la sua arricciata chioma bionda. Vegeta notò prima di tutto la sua carnagione tenuemente bluastra: già sapeva della eterogeneità delle due razze che abitavano su Brench, ma nonostante questo non si aspettava di certo di trovare esponenti di ambo le fazioni convivere nella stessa casa. Per quanto condividessero pacificamente lo stesso pianeta dall’alba dei tempi, come ai molti era noto, i brench vivevano divisi, separati dall’appartenenza ad una delle due razze dominanti. Tant’è vero che gli altri due pianeti situati nello stesso sistema solare, per quanto fossero scarsamente abitati, venivano raggiunti rispettivamente da solo una delle due fazioni. Rimembrando gli insulti e i trattamenti scortesi ricevuti negli anni della sua giovinezza a causa delle proprie origini, Vegeta, sempre più a disagio, strinse i denti attendendo lo sviluppo della situazione.

“Mirk, sei tornata!” disse sorpreso il ragazzo biondo, poggiando lo spesso libro che teneva in mano sul tavolo lì accanto. Vegeta si stupì alla vista di quell’oggetto, ennesimo elemento fuori dal comune presente in quella casa.

“Sauza! – Mirk gli si avvicinò, stringendolo per un attimo a sé – Allora, l’hai trovato un lavoro? È da mesi che non ti fai vivo!”

“Parla per te. Comunque ci pensiamo più tardi, prima che ne dici di…”

“Ah, scusa! Lui è Vegeta, è il mio… compagno di studi.”

Il ragazzo si avvicinò al principe dei saiyan e sempre cordiale si presentò a lui: “Vegeta? Di te ho già sentito parlare. Mi chiamo Sauza, sono il fratello maggiore di Mirk. È un piacere.”

Sauza allungò una mano al saiyan, che, sempre più confuso, si immobilizzò: l’ultima e forse unica occasione in cui qualcuno gli avesse offerto una stretta di mano era stato molti anni prima, e quel “qualcuno” era stato Freezer, al loro primo incontro. Ai tempi Vegeta era stato costretto ad accettare il gesto più intimidatorio che cordiale, ma questa volta il ragazzo accettò, ancora leggermente confuso, e strinse forte la mano dell’altro: “Sì… Vegeta Quarto, piace- argh!”

Ancora distratto dalla stranezza della situazione, il ragazzo aveva esagerato, presentandosi con il titolo che mai aveva usato prima. Mirk portò in fretta una mano alla bocca, nascondendo le guance gonfie le quali con scarso successo stavano trattenendo una risata. Le sembrò quasi possibile vedere un denso strato di imbarazzo infiammarsi attorno a Vegeta, quindi indietreggiò temendo la sua suscettibile vendicatività. Vegeta non diede tanto peso al fatto e si allontanò dal fratello della compagna, riassestando sulle spalle la sacca contenente i propri averi.

“Ehi, questo qua fuori è tè?” chiese ad un tratto Bonyu, afferrando il sacco appoggiato fuori dall’uscio.

“Sì, l’ho preso prima in città, è il Dragriphon.”

“Uuuh! Quello buono! Allora… qualcuno vuole del tè?”

Mirk indietreggiò, come se fosse stata sorpresa dalla richiesta della madre: “N-non mi sembra il caso, adesso. Vegeta sarà stanco per il viaggio, giusto, Vegeta?”

“Veramente io… Ma che c’entra?”

“Visto? Lo accompagno alla stanza degli ospiti. Vieni, seguimi.”

Trascinato con forza per un braccio, Vegeta attraversò il lungo corridoio dal quale era appena uscito Sauza, percorrendolo fino in fondo. Il ragazzo si aspettò di veder terminare il passaggio con una rampa di scale, considerato lo stile eccentrico della casa, ma così non accadde: sul soffitto del corridoio, nel punto più distante dalla porta d’ingresso, una fessura circolare portava al piano superiore della residenza, proprio come ci si sarebbe potuto aspettare da tutte le abitazioni moderne dei pianeti sviluppati quanto Brench. I due studenti in vacanza attraversarono un altro spazio comune, un salotto simile a quello situato al piano terra, sebbene di dimensioni più contenute; in un angolo della stanza, accanto a delle finestre scorrevoli che davano su una balconata bianca, si trovava la porta della stanza degli ospiti. Ben poco diversa dal locale che divideva con Radish e Pump, sia per dimensioni che per arredi, la camera riservata a Vegeta era dotata di tutto ciò che il ragazzo avrebbe potuto necessitare durante la permanenza nella casa di Mirk.

Il ragazzo si sedette sul letto e appoggiò il bagaglio sul pavimento, poi si rivolse alla compagna: “Allora, anche questo non l’hai detto a Pump, giusto?”

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Piantala. A me non frega nulla, ma quella ragazza ti ammira più di quanto faccia con il proprio principe. Non mi va bene che un saiyan venga preso in giro.”

Mirk ammutolì, nemmeno più capace di deglutire. Vegeta continuò la propria distaccata accusa: “Quindi nessuno ne sa niente. Se vuoi glielo dico io, ma potrei sorvolare su qualche dettaglio che non conosco…”

“NO!” Gridò Mirk fissandosi i piedi. Tremava leggermente, impaurita e sorpresa dalla spiccata sagacia del ragazzo. Temendo la sua aggressiva e inaspettatamente verbosa loquela, tentò di comprendere le intenzioni di Vegeta, non ancora del tutto certa di “che cosa” avesse davvero intuito Vegeta, ma sufficientemente sospettosa delle ipotesi del principe.

“Come hai fatto a capirlo così in fretta?”

Vegeta trattenne un sadicissimo rantolo: “Pff! Non mi sembra tanto difficile da intendere: tua madre è più bassa di te, pelle rossa, capelli bianchi, occhi gialli; il tuo cosiddetto fratello è biondo e azzurro, quindi per quanto ne so io vive dalla parte sbagliata del pianeta; tu invece sei così bianca che si fa fatica a guardarti se c’è troppa luce e per quanto ne so io ti tingi pure!”

“Vegeta!”

“Che vuoi? È vero, no?”

“Ma… Questo come cazzo l’hai capito?”

“Tagoma.” Rispose secco Vegeta.

“…che c’entra Tagoma, adesso?”

“Più o meno un mese fa, in fila alla mensa, ho sentito come si lamentava che occupi troppo spazio nel ripostiglio della vostra stanza. Poi hanno parlato di lattine rosse e del fatto che dovresti tagliarti i capelli, cosa che tra l’altro condivido, e quindi ho fatto due più due. Non mi pare tanto difficile.”

Mirk rimase confusa dalla schiettezza del ragazzo, ma non volle desistere e continuò il discorso: “Ah, è così? Vuoi forse dirmi che a te piacciono di più le ragazze con i capelli corti?”

“Sì.”

Tutto tacque. Spiazzata, Mirk cadde all’indietro, battendo il sedere per terra. Forse si aspettava una risposta più prolissa, magari riguardo all’utilità di una capigliatura più modesta durante il combattimento, o il consiglio di raccogliere i capelli in due code ai lati del volto, ma niente. Non smise di esaminare i propri piedi. Si levò il sudore dalla fronte con un gesto stizzito del braccio, continuando a naufragare nei propri pensieri. La sua mente si schiarì poco dopo, quando ricordò il modo in cui era iniziato tutto quello scomodo discorso. Alzò lo sguardo verso Vegeta, che la stava ancora squadrando, serio come suo solito, e chiese: “Sei sicuro che a Pump importi tanto?”

“Comincio a pensare che tu sia miope. Quella mocciosa continua a copiare le mie tecniche solo per potersi misurare con te!”

“Non è molto carino da parte tua… Sei qui con me e pensi lo stesso a Pump.”

Vegeta balzò giù dal letto. Atterrò sul pavimento con la stessa violenza con quale sarebbe atterrato da un salto di mille metri. I pochi passi che fece verso Mirk scagliarono tremiti per l’aria, fulmini invisibili che scaturivano dalla sua aura. Si fermò sopra alla ragazza, lo sguardo infiammato di superbia. Digrignò i denti. Mirk volle dire qualcosa, ma la voce di Vegeta tuonò su di lei con incredibile durezza: “Non mi interessano discorsi così stupidi. Ti ho detto che non sopporto che mi si imbrogli. Lo stesso vale per quelle due nullità che sono rimaste all’accademia, quindi vedi di non prenderli in giro ulteriormente. Saranno anche delle schiappe, ma condividono il sangue che scorre nelle vene del loro principe. Io non sono ‘carino’, io sono un guerriero.”

Vegeta si voltò, dirigendosi verso l’uscita della stanza. Mirk si rialzò, cessando il suo tremare. Se non fosse stata forte almeno quanto il principe, probabilmente sarebbe rimasta schiacciata dalla minacciosa pressione proveniente dall’aura del ragazzo e forse, se non fosse stata tanto sicura della propria forza, avrebbe avuto paura. Mirk abbassò lo sguardo, provando a focalizzarsi sulla punta dei propri piedi, ma venne richiamata da Vegeta. Il ragazzo si fermò sulla porta e girò il volto verso la compagna: “Io sono qui per allenarmi. Voglio diventare più forte, e null’altro. Perlomeno devi essermene riconoscente, perché ho scelto di venire con te.” Vegeta uscì dalla stanza, ma, subito dopo, venne raggiunto da Mirk, rincuorata dalle rigide ma sincere parole del principe. Gli lanciò qualche bordata di energia in faccia accompagnata da due o tre insulti più o meno bonari, offese che non scalfirono nemmeno leggermente la dura corazza di superbia del principe. Poco dopo però venne raggiunta da Bonyu che, lamentandosi dell’insostenibile rumore proveniente dal piano di sopra, cominciò a rincorrere la figlia per tutta la casa con poco riguardo per la sua salute. Vegeta ritrovò Mirk soltanto qualche ora più tardi, incastrata tra i rami di un albero poco distante dalla casa.

Fu soltanto dopo cena che, quel giorno, Vegeta poté apprendere più informazioni sulla “peculiare” situazione familiare di Mirk. Stranamente poco distratto dall’immensa mole di cibo fornitagli, un lusso che nell’ultimo anno non si era potuto concedere fin troppo spesso, il saiyan ascoltò interessato la storia narrata da Bonyu. Nonostante le obiezioni di Vegeta, su quanto poco gli importasse delle origini della compagna, la donna lo costrinse ad ascoltare. La stessa Mirk, prima di allontanarsi dal tavolo, spronò la madre a raccontare del loro passato, probabilmente incoraggiata dalle parole proferite da Vegeta. Bersagliato dagli sguardi non poco convincenti delle due brench, Vegeta terminò il pasto in assoluto silenzio.

Bonyu prese a sorseggiare lentamente una tazza di tè fumante e cominciò a raccontare di come avesse raccolto una giovane Mirk dalle strade della città, probabilmente abbandonata dai genitori per il vistoso colore della pelle. Infatti, nonostante la pacifica quanto rigida segregazione tra le due razze dominanti di Brench, in rari casi si sviluppavano relazioni segrete tra membri delle due fazioni. Nell’eventualità che una di queste andasse a buon fine, però, i figli meticci avrebbero mostrato sul proprio corpo i segni di tale unione proibita. Bonyu ne parlò comunque con leggerezza, ridacchiando spesso tra un ricordo e l’altro, e Vegeta continuò ad ascoltare in silenzio mentre il tempo passava. Il saiyan venne inoltre a conoscenza delle origini di Sauza, anch’egli abbandonato dalla propria famiglia; a differenza della sorellastra però, nonostante il sangue misto, non mostrava alcun segno fisico della propria origine. Il ragazzo venne comunque abbandonato e Vegeta venne rassicurato da Bonyu che presto ne avrebbe scoperto il motivo.

La donna si alzò una volta terminata la tazza di tè: “Mirk mi ha detto che sei un tipo serioso, ma non immaginavo di certo mi portasse a casa un saiyan tanto educato! Non ho mai avuto il piacere di misurarmi con uno del tuo pianeta, caro.”

“È da tanto nell’esercito?” Chiese Vegeta cortese tra un biscotto e l’altro.

“Sì, ma ho abbandonato l’uniforme prima di incontrare quei due. Di tutti i ragazzi che ho addestrato, loro erano gli unici senza famiglia né casa, quindi ho pensato di investire quello che avevo messo da parte, dargli un posto dove vivere e di renderli dei veri guerrieri, più forti perlomeno di quello stupido Gis…”

Quel nome attirò subito l’attenzione di Vegeta: “A proposito, Mirk mi aveva detto che Gis fosse suo zio… Quindi ha o non ha dei famigliari?”

“Oh, non prenderla alla lettera. Sì, Gis viene a visitarci d’inverno e spesso si allena con quei due, ma non siamo parenti, solo vecchi compagni di squadra.”

La mano che tratteneva l’ennesima galletta dolciastra, prima ancora che avesse potuto raggiungere la bocca di Vegeta, si bloccò a mezz’aria, rigida. Il saiyan scosse rapidamente il capo, come per accertarsi di aver sentito correttamente, ma non cambiò nulla. Il suo volto sorpreso venne presto notato da Bonyu, che senza indugio tentò di approfondire: “Non ti ha detto nemmeno questo, vero? Uff… poi non posso certo stupirmi che mi porti in casa un uomo solo per allenarlo, quella piccola fissata con il combattimento e le sue idee… Comunque sì, ai tempi facevo parte di quella che oggi chiamano la ‘Squadra Ginyu’, anche se devo dire che Ginyu non si merita affatto il grado di capitano, è un… Cretino di proporzioni galattiche! Mi allontanò solo perché non riuscivo a stare dietro a quelle stupide pose! Le fa ancora eseguire a tutti i membri?”

Vegeta, con la bocca ancora semiaperta, annuì nuovamente in silenzio.

“Che pezzente! Si mise a tirar fuori scuse sulle mie graziose forme, quel maniaco, e comunque è riuscito a trovare altri idioti che assecondino i suoi gusti ridicoli! Ma sto dilungando, vuoi sapere altro su Mirk?”

“No, no, io non volevo nemmeno…”

“Esatto, Mirk. Lei aveva proprio il tuo medesimo sguardo.”

Vegeta girò il capo, lontano dalla vista della donna. Raramente esternava il proprio interesse verso argomenti poco attinenti al combattimento e probabilmente i suoi occhi lo avevano tradito, ma così non fu. Bonyu gli si avvicinò, chinandosi verso il ragazzo e squadrandolo per bene: “Quando la strattonai fino a casa sfoggiava il tuo stesso sguardo, duro, rabbioso e diffidente. Le bastò vedere quanto fosse piena la mia dispensa e quanto amorevole fosse Sauza, e non ho mai più rivisto quel luccichio nei suoi occhi. Tu invece… Sembri ancora ricolmo di odio, ma verso chi?”

Vegeta rabbrividì. L’allarmante perspicacia della donna lo pervase dalla testa ai piedi, i suoi muscoli scattarono, contratti e nervosi. Si alzò con un singolo, rigido movimento, dirigendosi verso il corridoio.

“Domani cominciamo all’alba!” Disse Bonyu, seria come quando aveva accolto il ragazzo all’ingresso della propria casa. Il saiyan, dandole le spalle, non rispose né fece alcun cenno, svanendo nell’oscurità dello stretto passaggio.

Vegeta raggiunse in fretta la propria camera. Spalancò la porta e vide Mirk, appoggiata sul tavolino incastrato nell’angolo della stanza. Il ragazzo non fu felice della sua presenza: “Cosa ci fai qui? Vattene.”

“Uh, non sarà mica che sei ricolmo di odio verso di me?” Fece lei divertita.

Provocato, Vegeta le mostrò i denti stretti: “Adesso ti metti anche ad origliare?”

“Ma che origliare! Si stava parlando di me, inoltre questa è casa mia.”

“Allora la prossima volta ascolta meglio, perché quella piena di odio sei anche tu.”

Mirk si raddrizzò, infiammata da quell’accusa: “Ah sì? Chiedo scusa se non sono nata in un palazzo e che quei cani mi abbiano gettato in strada alla prima occasione buona!”

“Benvenuta nel club dei reietti allora, idiota!”

Inavvertitamente i due guerriglieri interlocutori si erano avvicinati sempre di più, quasi fino a far sfiorare le loro fronti. I loro occhi, fermi e rilucenti, infiammati da troppi ricordi, non volevano arrendersi gli uni agli altri. Vegeta rialzò il capo, portandosi una mano al collo per massaggiarlo con insistenza: “Sei troppo stupida per essere un soldato. Come diamine hai fatto a passare il test d’ammissione?”

“Cosa c’entra questo, adesso?”

“Pensi che mi sia piaciuto abbandonare il mio pianeta? Credi che ringrazi Freezer di giorno in giorno per avermi imprigionato tra le sue spire? L’ultima volta che vidi quel fallito di mio padre è stato quando mi consegnò nelle mani di quel bastardo, quindi non pensare di essere l’unica qui che detesta la propria condizione di vita.”

Mirk indietreggiò offesa, gonfiando d’ira le guance. Vegeta rincarò la dose: “Sai perlomeno perché ho deciso di seguirti, alla fine? Perché hai tremato come ho tremato io, il giorno in cui mi portarono via dalla mia casa: tu odi Freezer, odi l’impero. E almeno in questo mi assomigli, però – la ragazza continuò ad irrigidirsi, serrando i pugni sempre più stretti – una cosa non sono riuscito a capire, quest’anno: perché?”

La risposta di Mirk non tardò ad arrivare. Sopraffatta dalle proprie emozioni, si scagliò su Vegeta con un sinistro luccichio che le animava gli occhi, proiettandosi verso il volto dei saiyan. Senza alcuno sforzo, Vegeta la fermò, serrando le sue mani in una salda presa. Mirk continuò a tremare furiosa, quasi ringhiava come una belva mentre tentava di liberarsi, ma Vegeta continuò a placcarla, calmo la osservò sfogarsi, finché non smise. Cominciò ad ansimare, forte, sempre più forte, tentò di colpire Vegeta con una testata, ma non sortì alcun effetto. Premendo la propria fronte su quella del saiyan, cominciò a spingere, scalciare, l’ultimo disperato tentativo di far crollare il minuto uomo dalla titanica forza. Vegeta, per quanto calmo e nel pieno controllo delle proprie capacità, incominciò ad indietreggiare, fin quando non si trovò addossato al muro; fu sul punto di mettere fine a quella insulsa scaramuccia, quando Mirk si premette ancor più forte su di lui.

“HO FORSE BISOGNO DI UN MOTIVO PER ODIARLO?”

Vegeta, bloccato tra il muro e la ragazza, non seppe come rispondere, quindi reagì d’istinto: alzò rapido una gamba, assestando una forte ginocchiata nello stomaco dell’altra. Mirk capriolò all’indietro, sbatté contro la parete opposta e scivolò in fretta verso il pavimento. Tentò subito di rialzarsi, ma si interruppe portando una mano alla bocca. Vegeta non si mosse, ancora sorpreso dallo svolgimento degli eventi. Fece qualche passo verso il letto e vi si lasciò cadere sopra, cosicché una volta seduto ebbe il tempo di riprendere fiato.

Rintanata nell’angolo opposto della stanza, Mirk si accanì nuovamente sul principe: “Sai come ho fatto a passare quello stupido test? Ho soltanto risposto il contrario di quello che avrebbe scelto una persona normale, leggendo quelle domande. Mi sono immedesimata in tutti quei dementi che applaudivano durante il discorso di Cold. Quello si è messo a parlare di gloria, di onore, ma né lui né quel verme di Freezer hanno mai pensato di nascondere le proprie azioni, anzi continuano a fregiarsi di tutto il male che spargono per l’universo. A te non frega niente, vero Vegeta? Ma io? Cosa devo fare? Devo forse aspettare che mi tolgano le poche cose che ho, come hanno fatto a te? Devo starmene zitta a guardare mentre massacrano un popolo dopo l’altro e ‘imprigionano le persone che amo tra le loro spire’?!?”

Vegeta rialzò il capo. Vide Mirk, accasciata nell’angolo, che lo guardava con occhi lucidi, infiammati da una rabbia che conosceva fin troppo bene. Gli si mozzò il respiro in gola, il petto batteva e ribatteva confuso e agitato e la mente si svuotò, svanirono tutte le immagini del suo passato, il volto delle poche persone alle quali teneva, tutto inglobato in un melmoso buio nel quale navigava da anni, la pece mortale in cui era stata trascinata la sua vita, quella voragine tetra e senza uscita in cui oramai si era convinto di dover vivere. Strinse i denti, serrò i pugni, sempre più forte, ma sapeva che ciò che aveva detto Mirk era vero: coloro che non avevano ancora subito alcuna ingiustizia da Freezer erano soltanto gli ennesimi incuranti bersagli della noia dell’Imperatore che, prima o poi, avrebbe tormentato anche loro.

Freezer andava fermato, e con lui il perpetrarsi di un male all’apparenza infinito, ma questo non significava niente per il principe. Sentendo il sapore del sangue sgorgarli in bocca, Vegeta venne riconquistato dalla furia che quotidianamente rinchiudeva nel proprio cuore. Non gli importava di liberare il cosmo dalla minaccia di Freezer, non era di certo un eroe della giustizia o un difensore dei deboli, quello che infantilmente ancora desiderava era vendetta. Lui, la punta di diamante del popolo più fiero e temuto dello spazio, ridotto alla stregua di un giocattolo. Lui, prediletto dall’imperatore, poteva forse chiedere ed ottenere tutto, ma mai avrebbe avuto il lusso di poter sognare, mai sarebbe veramente stato libero. E il timore più grande dell’orgoglioso Vegeta, che tanto lo faceva infuriare, era che, da un momento all’altro, avrebbe potuto essere sostituito da chiunque.

Il brusio che stava per riempire del tutto la testa del saiyan si interruppe bruscamente quando i due studenti sentirono bussare con insistenza alla porta. Temporaneamente distratto, Vegeta ripensò a come Mirk fosse stata malmenata dalla madre solo qualche ora prima a causa del trambusto da lei causato, e temette che questa volta sarebbe toccato anche a lui un simile destino. La voce rauca e profonda di Bonyu oltrepassò la porta metallica: “Ragazzi, è l’ora del tè.”

Non avendo compreso le parole della donna, Vegeta si rivolse a Mirk: “Che c’entra adesso? Lo abbiamo appena bevuto, il tè!”

Mirk non si curò di rispondergli e balzò in piedi: “Scappa.”

“Ma che… Non possiamo semplicemente dire che non abbiamo voglia? O scusarci per il rumore? Fai sempre così tanto casino in casa tua?”

“Sta’ zitto! La finestra, presto!”

Mirk aprì la finestra scorrevole e si lanciò verso l’esterno della casa, ma fallì nel suo intento. La porta della stanza si spalancò, e quella rabbia che fino ad un momento prima stava percependo Vegeta si tramutò in terrore.

Bonyu squarciò l’aria con la sua sola presenza. Mirk ruzzolò a terra tenendosi una mano sul volto: provando a gettarsi dalla finestra era andata a scontrarsi contro un muro invisibile, eretto con chissà quale tecnica dalla madre. Vegeta tese una mano verso l’esterno, ma il trasparente campo di forza lo bloccò poco oltre la cornice della finestra. Erano in trappola. Spaventato dalla minacciosa imponenza di Bonyu, Vegeta afferrò lo scouter che aveva appoggiato sul tavolo, ma la donna reagì troppo in fretta: i suoi occhi brillarono abbacinanti per un breve istante, e il rivelatore esplose nella mano del saiyan. Vegeta scattò all’indietro dominato dal proprio istinto, ma batté contro Mirk, ancora a terra, e le cadde addosso.

“Che cazzo fai? Levati!” Gridò la ragazza a Vegeta, premendosi ancora la mano contro il volto.

“Datti una calmata! Cosa dovrei fare, secondo te?”

“Spostati, ho detto! Per colpa tua l’allenamento inizia adesso!”

“Che? Non dovevamo cominciare all’alba?”

Sentendo il dibattito dei giovani, Bonyu si avvinghiò tra le proprie braccia ridacchiando, poi alzò una mano divincolando divertita le dita. Una scoppiettante sfera di energia nacque sul suo indice, divampando in fiammelle rossastre: “Il sole è già sorto, principe dei saiyan.”

Un lampo di luce illuminò a giorno la stanza, la barriera cristallina si infranse come vetro e i due studenti vennero sbalzati all’esterno della casa da una violenta esplosione. Vegeta volò per metri e metri prima di riacquisire coscienza di sé, ma venne subito raggiunto da Bonyu, che si gettò addosso al ragazzo stringendogli una mano sulla bocca. La donna trascinò il saiyan verso il basso, schiacciandolo nella terra sabbiosa, ormai rifrescata dall’aria della sera. Vegeta sentì il proprio corpo vibrare attraversato da scariche di dolore quando alla già intensa gravità di Brench si aggiunse la soverchiante forza fisica di Bonyu; tentò di reagire, cominciò a scalciare con una gamba, ma la donna lo bloccò premendo un ginocchio sul femore del ragazzo. Lui non riuscì a gridare, girò la mano che non era finita incastrata sotto la sua schiena e lanciò una bordata di energia sulla faccia della sua avversaria. Bonyu non accusò per nulla il colpo, schernendo il saiyan con un sorriso sadico una volta svanita la nube di polvere alzata dall’attacco.

Finalmente ripresasi dall’esplosione, Mirk si lanciò sulla madre colpendola al volto, liberando Vegeta dalla sua salda presa. La ragazza emerse dal polverone approfittando dell’attimo di distrazione di Bonyu, sebbene ella fosse conscia di aver lasciato il fianco scoperto alla figlia. Vegeta reagì in fretta, strisciando lontano dalla donna con uno strattone deciso delle gambe e, con una capriola, fu nuovamente in piedi. Esaminò rapidamente i dintorni: erano finiti lontano dall’insediamento, bene o male di qualche centinaio di metri, nella vasta pianura ricoperta di un denso e rigoglioso prato smeraldino. Quella che sembrava solo la luce delle stelle permise al ragazzo di vedere nella buia notte estiva, ma la visibilità era fin troppo chiara anche per quel cielo limpido. Vegeta guardò rapidamente verso l’alto attirato dal luccichio, ma si accorse presto di aver commesso un grave errore.

Il cuore del saiyan prese a battere all’impazzata, aritmico e incontrollabile, il respiro affannato si fece più intenso e profondo, ogni muscolo si contrasse in uno spasmo né di dolore né di piacere. Vegeta non sentì nemmeno le parole di Mirk, di attimo in attimo più squillanti, ma l’udito del ragazzo era completamente ovattato, distratto dalla mente annebbiata. Ignaro degli avvertimenti della compagna, Vegeta non si preparò a ricevere l’attacco di Bonyu: nuovamente, lo spazio intorno a lui venne stravolto da una contenuta deflagrazione, ma non se ne curò più di tanto. Mirk era svanita dal suo fianco, sbalzata lontano dall’esplosione, e Bonyu si lanciò ancora una volta sul ragazzo, incurante della sua confusione. La donna si precipitò in avanti, oscillando l’immenso peso del suo attacco verso il volto del giovane saiyan. L’impatto produsse uno scoppio acuto, doloroso anche se soltanto udito, accompagnato da un’impressionante onda d’urto che spazzò violentemente i lunghi ciuffi d’erba tutt’attorno, ma Bonyu scoprì in fretta che il suo attacco era stato intercettato.

Vegeta era ancora saldamente ancorato a terra, prono fissava i propri piedi. Con il gesto impercettibilmente fulmineo della mano aveva parato il colpo sferrato da Bonyu, che avrebbe senza alcuna difficoltà mandato all’altro mondo buona parte degli studenti migliori del N.I.S.B.A.. Il saiyan strinse le dita attorno al polso della donna con una forza che lui stesso conosceva e comprendeva ancora poco, completamente dominato dal proprio istinto guerriero; tremava, pervaso da tremiti prima in un arto, poi in un altro, la vista gli venne meno, vide prima nero, poi solo rosso. Bonyu strattonò il ragazzo, ma non riuscì a liberarsi dalla sua fermissima presa.

Poco lontano, Mirk si era fermata per osservare Vegeta, poi avvertì un movimento peculiare sul corpo del saiyan: nonostante le fosse solito gettare di tanto in tanto un’occhiata alle natiche di Vegeta, gesto assolutamente naturale e giustificato, lo condivide anche l’autore, non aveva quasi mai visto la coda del ragazzo divincolarsi con tanta irrequietezza; anche durante gli scontri più duri per il suo fisico, Vegeta aveva sempre preferito attorcigliarla attorno al bacino. Solo durante qualche allenamento e alla sconfitta per mano di Kiwi al torneo del club di combattimento, Mirk era riuscita a distinguere chiaramente la coda del ragazzo, che in quel momento notò muoversi in maniera bizzarra, sussultare confusa e agitata.

Vegeta lanciò un grido inquietante. La sua voce squarciò l’aria della notte, uno strillo minaccioso e ferino, un latrato ringhiante grave e angosciante. La sua mano si strinse ancora più forte attorno a quella di Bonyu e quest’ultima, per quanto ne fu sorpresa, sentì le proprie ossa gemere sommessamente di dolore. La donna reagì in fretta, trascinando di peso il ragazzo sopra il proprio capo, solo per scagliarlo subito dopo di nuovo verso il basso. Rimbalzando sulla terra, Vegeta allentò la presa. Bonyu si massaggiò brevemente il polso mentre saltava all’indietro, distanziandosi da quello che ora percepiva come un pericolo.

“Crusher Ball!”

L’attacco di Bonyu precipitò su Vegeta, ma questi lo deflesse con un prepotente gesto della mano. Ancora e ancora, sul ragazzo crollarono numerose sfere di energia, ma una dopo l’altra vennero tutte deflesse. Se con una mano si stava difendendo, con l’altra Vegeta stringeva con forza la propria fronte, quasi come se volesse spaccarsi il cranio. Bonyu lanciò un ultimo attacco, ma questo non riuscì nemmeno a raggiungere il suo bersaglio: l’aura di Vegeta si era fatta tanto densa da aver acquisito una forma propria, una vivace e crepitante fiamma purpurea.

Vegeta cadde sulle proprie ginocchia. Continuò a gridare, i muscoli gonfi e tesi continuavano a crescere, ad espandersi incontrollati, e con essi il corpo del saiyan. Mirk lo osservò preoccupata. Si avvicinò alla madre tranquilla, conscia che il loro allenamento serale era stato interrotto prematuramente.

“Cosa facciamo adesso?” chiese la ragazza.

“Lo chiedi a me? Non ho intenzione di ammazzarti il ragazzo alla prima sera!”

“Mamma!”

“Ma smettila! Se non lo guardi languida negli occhi gli fissi senza sosta il sedere! Diamine, lo faccio anche io, ha proprio un bel paio…”

“MAMMA!”

“Sì, sì! Dammi un attimo per pensare.”

Bonyu si chiuse in sé stessa portando una mano al mento mentre la figlia restava immobile a guardare Vegeta, piegato in terra e apparentemente più grande e massiccio di secondo in secondo. Chiuse gli occhi. Non aveva mai affrontato un saiyan, ma di storie si che ne aveva sentite, sulla loro forza, la loro ferocia e tenacia sul campo di battaglia. E talvolta, si parlava anche… di una trasformazione. Sgranò gli occhi e li puntò verso il cielo, proprio come aveva fatto Vegeta qualche attimo prima, e i suoi sospetti si rivelarono fondati. La luna risplendeva luminosa nel cielo punteggiato di miriadi di stelle, grande e circolare, così Bonyu comprese cosa stesse accadendo al ragazzo. Si lasciò cadere a terra senza dire una parola; inspirò, gonfiando fino al limite i polmoni, poi esplose.

La fiamma sprigionata da Vegeta svanì nell’incendio di pura energia proveniente da Bonyu. La notte venne illuminata da straripanti fiumi di ki vermiglio. Vegeta continuava a crescere e gonfiarsi nonostante l’immenso sforzo di contenere il proprio potere. Ma, ad un tratto, Bonyu svanì, e con lei tutta quell’aura colorita che di colpo smise di danzare nell’aria. Quando riapparve agli occhi di Mirk, lo scontro era già terminato. Bonyu levò la mano stretta in un pugno dallo stomaco di Vegeta, che cadde a terra esanime: il suo mondo si oscurò completamente, e la sua mente si rintanò tra i suoi pensieri confusi.

Solo dopo all’incirca mezza giornata di riposo, il principe dei saiyan si svegliò nel suo letto. Riordinando i propri ricordi comprese quanto era successo la sera precedente, perciò si precipitò al piano inferiore della casa in cerca della donna che incredibilmente aveva arrestato la sua trasformazione. Bonyu avrebbe di certo gradito una spiegazione riguardo al peculiare comportamento del ragazzo, ma Vegeta non la trovò da nessuna parte. Cominciò a guardarsi intorno, fino a quando venne raggiunto da una voce alle proprie spalle: “Vegeta, buongiorno!”

Vegeta si voltò di scatto compiendo qualche passo all’indietro, ancora visibilmente teso per gli eventi avvenuti qualche ora prima, e incrociò lo sguardo solare di Sauza. Il giovane chiuse la porta d’ingresso dietro di sé, trascinandola per il buco creato da Bonyu il giorno precedente. Portava sottobraccio uno scatolone bianco, che subito poggiò con delicatezza sul tavolo della cucina. Vegeta gli si avvicinò, mordicchiandosi nervosamente un angolo del labbro inferiore: “Sto cercando tua madre, è uscita?”

Il biondo rispose pacato, accennando un lieve sorriso: “No, no. Quando sono andato via era già sul campo di allenamento insieme a Mirk. Dovrebbero essere ancora lì.”

“Che campo di allenamento?” Vegeta sobbalzò, levando stupito la testa all’indietro.

“Sì, ne abbiamo due, dietro casa. Ieri non te li hanno fatti vedere?”

Sauza accompagnò il saiyan, sempre più confuso, attraverso il corridoio, percorrendolo del tutto. Appoggiò poi una mano sulla parete liscia, proprio sotto al foro che conduceva al primo piano, e si formarono delle fessure sulla superficie del muro, rivelando il contorno di una porta; questa si aprì slittando nella parete, cosicché i ragazzi poterono uscire dalla casa. Larghi ciascuno poco meno degli spiazzi adibiti ai club di combattimento, due spaziosi campi di terra rossiccia si estendevano per qualche decina di metri, separati soltanto da una striscia di erba incolta. Sotto il caldo sole del mattino inoltrato, Bonyu e Mirk si stavano sfidando sul terreno di destra. A dire il vero, più che un combattimento i movimenti di Mirk somigliavano ai deliri di un pazzo nel disperato tentativo di abbattere una parete di acciaio. Saldamente ancorata a terra, Bonyu stava parando un attacco dopo l’altro con l’impiego di un singolo dito, e nel mentre teneva la mano opposta ferma, nascosta dietro la schiena. Incurante della differenza di forza, Mirk continuava a piroettare a mezz’aria, lanciando ginocchiate, calci, gomitate, pugni, talvolta anche delle caccole sparate direttamente dal naso con impressionante precisione verso il volto della madre. Questa però continuò a bloccare ogni attacco senza mostrare alcun segno di stanchezza.

Dopo qualche altro attacco fallito, Mirk si accorse della presenza di Vegeta e si allontanò dalla madre. Senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi della figlia, Bonyu parlò ad alta voce rivolgendosi al principe: “Ben svegliato, Vegeta!” Il ragazzo si infastidì leggermente: solo in rari casi i suoi interlocutori si erano permessi di dargli le spalle, gesto che facilmente li avrebbe condannati ad una punizione corporale, ma Vegeta si limitò a stringere i denti ringhiando silenzioso. Bonyu si voltò solo qualche istante più tardi: “Allora, hai dormito?”

“Sì.” Rispose secco Vegeta.

“Bene. Direi che escluderemo gli allenamenti notturni, d’ora in poi.”

“Ecco, per quanto riguarda ieri sera…”

“Non c’è bisogno di scusarsi, – lo interruppe prontamente la donna – anzi, sono impressionata che tu non sia morto. Ti avrei steso anche una volta trasformato completamente, ma preferirei non dovermi spingermi a tanto.”

Vegeta alzò di scatto il capo, incontrando le iridi dorate di Bonyu. Confuso, stupito e indispettito da quel comportamento, venne istantaneamente calmato dallo sguardo composto e fermo della donna. Continuò a fissarla negli occhi, per la prima volta conscio della propria inferiorità e al contempo capace di accettare il divario tra la propria forza e quella di Bonyu. Lei lo squadrò ancora per qualche attimo, poi sorrise soddisfatta: “Da oggi ti allenerai con Sauza. Quando sarai pronto potrai vedertela con il mio allenamento.”

Il saiyan inarcò un sopracciglio e, mosso d’istinto, guardò per un istante in direzione di Mirk, convinto che avrebbe dovuto misurarsi con la compagna. Bonyu interruppe nuovamente i pensieri disordinati del ragazzo, come se fosse stata in grado di leggerlo come un libro aperto: “Non credo te ne sia accorto, ma allenandoti soltanto insieme a Mirk non riuscirai a migliorare ancora. Lei ha quasi raggiunto il limite, mentre tu… Diciamo che puoi chiedere molto di più dal tuo corpo. Per questo ti allenerai con Sauza, al momento è il più forte di voi tre.”

Intento ad esaminarsi la mano, come se avesse voluto sondare i limiti del proprio potenziale combattivo osservando le pieghe del palmo, Vegeta si voltò verso il fratellastro di Mirk. Questi si limitò a sorridere tranquillo, nonché a tentare di sfuggire ai complimenti della madre: “Ah ah, mi sono allenato per molto più tempo con nostra madre, per questo non ho più bisogno di fortificarmi. Però, – disse incupendo lo sguardo e la voce, quasi con fare maligno – se sei ancora forte all’incirca come mia sorella, sono per davvero più forte di voi due.” Vegeta strinse gli occhi udendo quelle parole, come se si fosse sentito minacciato dall’ardita affermazione del ragazzo. Sauza si allontanò in direzione del campo di allenamento alla loro sinistra, in attesa del proprio avversario.

“Vegeta.”

Bonyu si era avvicinata di soppiatto al ragazzo, che raddrizzò rispettoso la schiena, e gli spiegò lo scopo del suo allenamento: “Ti batterai con Sauza fino a quando non lo avrai superato. Non puoi fare pause, eccetto per mangiare e per dormire. Ti allenerai ogni mattina e ogni pomeriggio, tutti i giorni, fino alla fine dell’addestramento.”

“Sarebbe a dire?” Chiese Vegeta.

“Sarebbe a dire fino a quando, dopo un’intera sessione di allenamento, non avrai ricevuto alcun danno.”

La testa di Vegeta tremò per un istante. Incredulo, il principe dei saiyan volle approfondire: “Tutto qua? Non devo ferirmi?” La risposta di Bonyu fu fulminea. La donna gettò una mano in avanti e premette l’indice sul naso di Vegeta, che si congelò sul posto.

“Sudore, terra, sporco, strappi, va bene tutto, ma non una singola goccia di sangue. Tra una sessione e l’altra puoi anche andare nella medical machine, non voglio mica spiegare a Freezer che sei morto per un motivo tanto idiota. E anche se vieni colpito, continuerai a combattere fino alla fine. Certo, non che Sauza si fermi, anche dopo averti ferito. Tutto chiaro?”

Vegeta agitò freneticamente la testa su e giù, senza dire una parola, e si diresse sul campo di sinistra in direzione di Sauza. Non appena si posizionò di fronte all’avversario, Bonyu schioccò le dita dalla distanza: ai quattro lati del terreno adibito all’allenamento di Vegeta comparirono traslucide pareti di energia, dello stesso tipo di quella impiegata la sera precedente contro Mirk. Vegeta alzò gli occhi al cielo e, notando la barriera semitrasparente apparsa sopra la propria testa, comprese di essere in trappola, ma Bonyu volle rassicurarlo un’ultima volta prima che il suo addestramento fosse cominciato: “Non fraintendere, ragazzo! Non lo faccio di certo per non farti fuggire, ma perché vorrei evitare di vedere la mia casa rasa al suolo. Ora cominciate!”

Il principe dei saiyan rilassò tutti i muscoli del corpo, sciogliendo le salde articolazioni con movimenti morbidi e sinuosi. Piegò il collo in direzione delle spalle, lasciando che le vertebre producessero quel suono grave e schioccante, ma che in fondo gli era sempre piaciuto. Agitò la testa, muovendo i capelli nero pece del cui colore tanto andava fiero, simbolo della purezza del suo sangue. Allargò le gambe sottili ma robuste, strisciando i piedi nella terra morbida, poi alzò finalmente il capo in sincronia con le braccia, assumendo la posa di combattimento tipica dei nobili saiyan. Solo allora si accorse di aver perso troppo tempo. Per una lunghissima frazione d’istante riuscì a vedere chiaramente il suo avversario ad una spanna dal proprio volto, il ragazzo biondo e tranquillo che in quel momento sfoggiò uno sguardo apatico e assente. Trascinati nell’aria immobile, i capelli color paglia di Sauza sibilarono sferzanti come una burrasca, agitati dalla violenza dell’improvviso attacco. La mano del ragazzo era proiettata in avanti, precisa e velocissima diretta al volto del saiyan, con le dita allineate, come se avesse voluto cavare gli occhi all’avversario con le unghie ben curate.

Preso alla sprovvista, Vegeta reagì d’impulso, piegandosi all’indietro. Si poggiò sulla punta delle dita e alzò di scatto le gambe, colpendo Sauza allo stomaco. Lui non accusò più di tanto il colpo e volò all’indietro controllando con eleganza l’atterraggio; Vegeta terminò il moto fluido del contrattacco, e con una capriola tornò in piedi. I suoi occhi danzarono attenti esaminando il corpo del rivale: siccome Sauza si era levato il maglione castano e i calzoni eleganti che aveva indossato anche il giorno precedente, Vegeta notò che questi non indossava una semplice maglia mammola, bensì una undersuit militare, identica alla propria se non per la tinta particolare. Il ragazzo di Brench esibiva una corporatura snella e slanciata, ma non per questo poco prestante, anzi. Vegeta comprese che, nonostante gli sforzi e il rigido allenamento, il suo avversario poteva vantare un fisico decisamente più robusto del suo. Ripensò ad un particolare che aveva notato nel primo attacco del ragazzo, e lanciò una rapida occhiata verso Mirk e sua madre, confermando i propri sospetti: entrambe indossavano i guanti, proprio come faceva lui, mentre Sauza ne era sprovvisto.

Vegeta aguzzò la vista e studiò a distanza le mani del proprio avversario: tremavano impercettibilmente, e ogni tanto i mignoli si agitavano frenetici uscendo dal ritmo disordinato delle altre dita. Poi notò un altro particolare interessante: nell’istante in cui Sauza appiattì le mani, allineandole con gli avambracci, le sue dita cominciarono a brillare, ricoperte da un denso e scoppiettante strato di energia. Vegeta alzò un’altra volta le braccia pronto ad intercettare l’imminente assalto, ma venne nuovamente costretto a muoversi d’istinto. Sauza aveva alzato con impressionante rapidità un braccio al cielo, scagliando una lama invisibile verso il saiyan: Vegeta riuscì a schivare per un pelo, percependo l’aria squarciata dall’attacco immateriale. L’assalto, però, non era ancora finito e Sauza cominciò ad agitare freneticamente le mani di fronte a sé, fendendo ancora e ancora lo spazio che lo separava dal saiyan. Per interi minuti Vegeta si limitò ad evitare i pericolosi attacchi eterei, fin quando non si accorse di essere stato spinto in un angolo del campo.

Sauza gli piombò addosso dall’alto. Le sue mani, ancora cosparse da sottili fiammelle di ki, si avvicinarono sempre di più al volto del principe che, incapace di contrattaccare, decise di fare affidamento sulla propria agilità e scansò un attacco dopo l’altro. Il brench però non desistette, e la sua offensiva divenne di attacco in attacco più pericolosa per il saiyan. Spinto nuovamente in un angolo, Vegeta si piegò in terra per evitare l’ennesimo attacco, ma venne colpito comunque: la mano di Sauza strisciò sopra i suoi capelli sibilando e una decina di fili neri caddero sul viso del saiyan. Vegeta si rialzò di scatto, colpendo il mento del rivale con la testa. Barcollarono entrambi per qualche istante, ma Vegeta fu il primo a riprendersi: “Galick Cannon!” L’attacco andò a segno; Sauza venne sbalzato lontano, dando a Vegeta il tempo di riprendersi. Nervoso, strinse in una mano i pochi capelli corvini che gli erano stati recisi, comprendendo a fondo la pericolosità della tecnica di Sauza il quale, in quel momento, non aveva idea di come contrastare. Poi i suoi occhi percepirono un movimento ai margini del suo campo visivo, ma fu troppo tardi, e gridò.

Il dolore lo attraversò da parte a parte, una coltellata fredda e micidiale. Era stato colpito al fianco dalla lama energetica di Sauza. Sanguinava. Vegeta restò per qualche istante immobile, rapito dal macabro spettacolo che il suo stesso corpo gli stava offrendo. La ferita non era profonda, ma lo era abbastanza da lasciar sgorgare un paio di densi rivoli di sangue, che iniziarono a scorrere lungo il bacino del saiyan fino ad incontrarne la coda. Il principe allibì al pensiero di subire danni alla coda. Si tranquillizzò in fretta, approfittando del breve momento di pausa concessogli dall’avversario; il suo respiro si fece lento e pesante; divincolò l’appendice, nascondendola dietro la schiena; continuò ad enfatizzare il proprio respiro.

Calmo e silenziosamente imbestialito esaminò il suo nemico. Sauza barcollava ondeggiando lentamente il bacino, come se fosse caduto in una profonda trance. I suoi occhi piccoli e lucenti, dallo sguardo affilato e penetrante, avrebbero atterrito senza alcuna difficoltà i soldati meno ardimentosi dell’esercito. Poi, con quel suo sottile risolino, incontrollato e sadicamente divertito, di certo il suo ricordo si sarebbe rapidamente trasformato in un incubo. Ma Vegeta aveva visto di peggio, e di certo non necessitava altri incubi su cui fondare la propria vita di odio, figuriamoci un biondino appena incontrato giusto un poco più forte di lui.

Quando si scagliò con meteorica lestezza su Sauza, Vegeta ricordò un particolare riguardo il suo discorso con Bonyu avvenuto la sera precedente: benché la donna avesse raccontato delle tristi origini di Mirk, nulla aveva detto dell’infanzia del fratello. Tutto ciò che sapeva Vegeta era che, come la sorella, Sauza era stato abbandonato in tenera età, nonostante mostrasse l’aspetto di un brench normale, se non di alta classe dati i suoi lineamenti eleganti. Vegeta comprese in fretta, quella mattina, che se Sauza non mostrava i segni dell’unione proibita sulla propria pelle, come era accaduto nel caso di Mirk, allora i sintomi della sua origine tanto disprezzata andavano ricercati nella sua mente. E il ghigno che quel giorno squarciava il volto di Sauza fu la conferma dei sospetti del principe.

Sauza parò quasi tutti gli attacchi dai quali venne bersagliato, e quelli che non riuscì a deflettere vennero incassati senza alcuna smorfia o lamentela. Il boato dei colpi di Vegeta riecheggiò per l’aria isolata dalle pareti energetiche erette da Bonyu, che di tanto in tanto lanciava un occhio sui due ragazzi: Vegeta si stava battendo bene, quasi con stile impeccabile, sebbene un po’ rozzo e alimentato dalla pura rabbia, ma il suo avversario era indubbiamente di un livello superiore, quasi irraggiungibile per il saiyan.

Il sole cominciò a calare dallo zenit e Bonyu interruppe l’allenamento mattutino facendo svanire le pareti di energia da lei stessa erette. Non appena sentì le parole della madre, Sauza si allontanò da Vegeta, chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul ritmo del proprio respiro: il suo sguardo tornò normale, pacato come lo era stato il giorno precedente, quindi accompagnò Vegeta alla medical machine, situata in un piccolo locale nel retro della villetta. Una volta guarito dalle ferite, il principe gettò in un cesto vicino all’apparecchiatura medica la tuta imbrattata di sangue, ma, prima ancora che Vegeta avesse potuto rivestirsi, Mirk entrò nella stanza: a quanto pareva Bonyu aveva detto alla figlia che la medical machine sarebbe stata ormai libera. Evidentemente si era sbagliata. Incurante delle giustificazioni della compagna, Vegeta scacciò l’intrusa a suon di esplosivi colpi di energia, poi si diresse nell’elegante sala da pranzo per mangiare. Poco dopo, l’allenamento era già ricominciato. Inspiegabilmente, la stessa scena si ripeté più volte nel corso delle giornate successive, e Bonyu continuò ad ignorare con un risolino le accuse della figlia.

Il sole calò, poi sorse di nuovo ancora e ancora, e i giorni passarono in fretta. Vegeta imparò a riconoscere i movimenti di Sauza, le minime vibrazioni del suo corpo che annunciavano l’arrivo di un determinato attacco; pian piano si abituò alla lama di energia del ragazzo, alla sua portata, alla sua rapidità, e lentamente cominciò ad apprezzare il brivido del pericolo rappresentato da quella tecnica assassina. Ogni allenamento terminava con la sconfitta del principe, tanto che dopo qualche giorno Vegeta fu costretto a portare in città le sue undersuit cosicché venissero riparate. Più le sue ferite si rimarginavano, guarite dalle acque miracolose della medical machine, più si convinceva che il giorno successivo non sarebbe stato raggiunto da nessun attacco. Il suo corpo si irrobustì parecchio, ma non quanto la sua mente: mai si era allenato così intensamente, infatti ogni sera si lasciava cadere nelle braccia di Morfeo senza opporre alcuna resistenza.

Giorno dopo giorno Sauza si dovette impegnare sempre di più per colpire Vegeta, ma, quando Bonyu concluse la loro ventottesima sessione di allenamento, non era ancora riuscito a mettere a segno un singolo colpo. Il ragazzo, sinceramente sorpreso dai progressi del suo avversario, si complimentò con Vegeta, ma il principe rispose soltanto con un sorriso bieco e compiaciuto. Anche Bonyu, durante la cena, volle elogiare l’impegno del ragazzo, che accettò silenzioso tutte le lodi dedicategli. Prima di coricarsi, Vegeta accese il teleschermo incastrato nella parete della sua stanza: fissò per qualche istante la data e l’ora lampeggianti nell’angolo dello schermo, poi cercò tra le applicazioni del dispositivo una calcolatrice. Poco dopo grugnì stizzito, scoprendo che aveva impiegato l’equivalente di oltre diciotto giorni per gli standard di Neo Freezer.

Per un istante pensò a Radish: “Non pensare che sarai il solo a migliorarti, durante l’inverno.” Nessun altro saiyan si era permesso un tono tanto arrogante dialogando con il principe, ma nella voce del ragazzo quel giorno squillava l’orgoglio di un vero guerriero, fiero membro della razza più forte dell’universo. In quel momento Radish si stava allenando con Pump. Quanto sarebbero migliorati? Avrebbero ottenuto qualcosa dai loro sforzi, o erano da sempre condannati ad appartenere alle classi inferiori della società saiyan? Un tremito attraversò la schiena di Vegeta, un brivido di pura rabbia, quel senso di inadeguatezza che solo poche volte aveva sentito spillare dal proprio cuore e comprese di essere un relitto, un ricordo di un passato che mai sarebbe tornato alla luce, l’erede di un futuro in cui ormai nessuno, nemmeno il principe, credeva più. Si addormentò pensando ai suoi compagni presi dall’allenamento, conscio di essere lui stesso il loro obiettivo, immaginò i movimenti rapidi e precisi di Pump, gli attacchi forti e assassini di Radish, i loro infiniti tentativi di emulare il principe, e finalmente si abbandonò ad un mondo di sogni che il mattino seguente non avrebbe ricordato.

Vegeta venne svegliato dalla voce roca e stanca ma ciò nonostante eccezionalmente allegra di Bonyu: “In piedi, signorino! Oggi comincia l’inferno!” Dopo una rapida e frugale colazione, Mirk e Vegeta uscirono sulla strada di fronte alla casa. Ancora leggermente assopito, il saiyan rivolse i propri dubbi alla compagna: “Non dovevamo cominciare con l’allenamento?”

“Sì, non so nemmeno io cosa voglia farci fare, esattamente…”

Fu Bonyu a rispondere agli interrogativi dei suoi pupilli: “A partire da oggi, ogni mattina facciamo un allenamento di velocità.”

Tentando di svegliarsi completamente, Vegeta scosse qualche volta la testa e guardò la donna mentre scendeva con fare divertito, al pari di una ragazzina all’inizio delle vacanze. In questo perlomeno Mirk somigliava alla madre. Entrambi però scoprirono presto che il fare allegro della donna celava un obiettivo alquanto sadico: “Dal momento che nessuno di voi ha ancora chiesto il cento percento dal proprio corpo, vi sveglierete e farete questo esercizio: dovete volare verso la capitale, raggiungere il palazzo del Ministero della Colazione, quello più alto della città, prendere la bandiera che il custode, che ho pagato per questa idiozia, lega ogni sera alla ringhiera del terrazzo sul tetto, poi tornare a casa per primi.”

Vegeta sospirò e notò come Mirk stesse facendo lo stesso: si erano aspettati una richiesta decisamente più assurda di una semplice gara, avendo passato gli ultimi giorni ad allenarsi secondo ritmi estenuanti. Bonyu però continuò a parlare: “Chi di voi due non mi porta la bandiera non mangerà il dolce.”

Mirk e Vegeta svanirono istantaneamente con un boato, lanciati in direzione della capitale. Anche le nuvole in cielo, impaurite dai vortici portati dai due guerrieri, si allontanarono frenetiche dalla loro traiettoria. Vegeta sentì tutto il suo corpo gemere sommessamente di dolore, permeato dall’energia che era riuscito a sprigionare in un solo istante; la sua sonnolenza era svanita, dissipata dallo sforzo del decollo improvviso; l’aria si spezzò ancora ed ancora quando oltrepassò il muro del suono, tuonando minacciosa verso il terreno.

Mirk fu la prima ad arrivare alla capitale di Brench: individuò in fretta il palazzo più alto, un colosso di vetro stagliato sul profilo della città attraversata dai raggi del sole mattutino, rallentò il suo slancio aereo frenando con il ki e strappò il fazzoletto di tessuto che era stato legato alla balaustra in cima all’edificio. La ragazza ebbe giusto il tempo di rimettersi in volo che Vegeta le si scagliò contro, allungando le mani come artigli rapaci nel disperato tentativo di sfilarle la bandiera. Mirk reagì svelta, piroettandosi lontano dalla traiettoria del ragazzo, poi immersa nel proprio ki si lanciò nella direzione da cui era arrivata. Vegeta lasciò che il proprio spirito scorresse libero, che impregnasse di energia ogni cellula del suo corpo ed esplose all’inseguimento di quella che ora sapeva di dover considerare una rivale. Il vento sferzava freddo sulla sua pelle scombussolando i suoi capelli già messi a soqquadro dal sonno, il saiyan sentì il proprio animo bruciare sempre più ardente nel proprio petto mentre inseguiva la ragazza, lasciando solo raffiche disordinate e scintille di energia sul proprio cammino.

Precipitandosi verso terra, Mirk raggiunse per prima la propria casa, atterrando sul vialetto di fronte all’abitazione con una lunga e rumorosa strisciata dei piedi. Vegeta la raggiunse qualche secondo dopo stanco e deluso in egual maniera. Dopo aver recuperato dalla figlia la prova della vittoria, Bonyu si avvicinò all’ansimante Vegeta: “Allora, hai capito a cosa ti serve questo?”

Vegeta non si curò nemmeno di raddrizzare la schiena, tanto si sentiva affaticato dalla gara, e rispose tenendo gli occhi fissi sui propri piedi: “Ho dato… tutto me stesso… Ho dato fondo… a tutta… la mia energia.”

“Esatto! – Esclamò contenta la donna – Hai visto, Mirk? L’ha capito subito! Però… mi sembra proprio che non sia abituato a tirare fuori tutto il suo potenziale. Dopo una corsetta del genere sembra quasi un cadavere.”

“No!”

Vegeta si tirò in piedi ignorando il dolore dei legamenti: “Mi abituerò in fretta. Ci metterò meno che con Sauza, questa volta!”

Mirk raccolse subito il guanto di sfida gettatole: “Ci sto. Se entro cosa, quattordici giorni, riesci a prendere la bandiera…” Si interruppe. Bonyu la stava fissando con occhi lucidi ed interessati, battendo a ritmo gli indici tra di loro al pari di una lettrice di fanfiction e ondeggiando su e giù il capo come se avesse voluto spronare la figlia a terminare il discorso. Questa però si limitò ad assumere la carnagione vivace della madre e a fulminarla silenziosa con lo sguardo.

Dodici giorni più tardi Vegeta tornò ad assaporare i dolci manicaretti preparati da Bonyu e da Mirk, che si sentiva in dovere di tener fede alla promessa data: come aveva raccontato alla madre, nell’anno passato con i saiyan aveva appreso del loro tipico appetito, quindi quale migliore ricompensa di una prelibatezza per il palato? Dopo aver assaggiato il primo piatto preparato dalla compagna però, Vegeta si limitò a chiedere a Bonyu il permesso di alzarsi dal tavolo, uscì sul retro della casa, cacciò un urlo terrificante, poi rientrò e si mise ai fornelli, ordinando semplicemente a Mirk di “guardare ed imparare”.

Una mattina, quando ormai mancavano pochi giorni all’inizio del secondo anno del N.I.S.B.A., Vegeta non venne svegliato dall’usuale richiamo di Bonyu, bensì dalla luce filtrata dalle tende della sua stanza. Insospettito dall’assenza della donna, si vestì in fretta e raggiunse la sala da pranzo, dove incontrò Mirk.

“’Giorno.”

“Ciao Vegeta.”

“Bonyu è uscita?”

“Non so, non è in casa.”

“Adesso mangio, poi vado a cercarla. Dobbiamo continuare l’allenamento.” Disse serio il ragazzo mentre prendeva una confezione di succo dal frigorifero.

“Sei veramente un fissato.”

“Sono qui per questo.”

Mirk gli rispose soltanto con un risolino divertito. Poco dopo entrambi cominciarono a girare per casa alla ricerca di Bonyu. Quando incontrarono Sauza interrogarono anche lui riguardo dove fosse andata la donna, ma non seppe aiutarli. Mentre passarono accanto ad una finestra del primo piano, Vegeta notò una persona sul campo di allenamento dietro alla casa: era Bonyu, seduta in centro al terreno sulla destra a gambe incrociate. Vegeta e Mirk la raggiunsero in fretta e si misero uno accanto all’altra di fronte alla donna.

“Mancano cinque giorni alla vostra partenza. In questo lasso di tempo non farete più le gare verso la capitale, gli esercizi con i pesi da una tonnellata, le nuotate in fondo all’oceano con i kraken spaziali né i tiri a bersaglio con gli asteroidi. Tutti questi esercizi servivano per costringervi ad usare ogni risorsa del vostro corpo, ogni grammo di energia che riuscivate a sfruttare. Ora siete più o meno allo stesso livello, ma non avete ancora raggiunto il limite del vostro potenziale. Credo possiate arrivare a circa un decimo del mio livello di combattimento entro qualche anno, se vi impegnerete. Ah, a tal proposito, Vegeta…”

Bonyu si alzò e portò la mano dietro la schiena, poi tese al saiyan uno scouter dallo schermo bianco, lo stesso modello dell’Accademia: “Mi ero dimenticata di aver distrutto il tuo rilevatore. Consideralo un premio per non essere ancora schiattato. Se vuoi, puoi provarlo anche ora: io ho raggiunto il mio limite da tempo, quindi puoi farti un’idea su ciò che ti aspetta.”

Vegeta restò qualche istante in silenzio, girando e rigirando l’apparecchio grigiastro tra le proprie mani. Poi lo indossò in fretta e premette il pulsante di rilevazione guardando in direzione di Bonyu.

Bi-bi-bip.

Il ragazzo sbiancò, divertendo parecchio Mirk, che ben conosceva la forza della madre, con la propria espressione. Aveva oramai intuito ed accettato l’abisso che lo separava dalla donna, ma vederlo quantificato in un numero lo colpì profondamente. Vegeta spense lo scouter, poi chiese confuso alla donna: “Ho ancora così tanto potenziale inespresso? Tanto da arrivare ad un decimo di questo livello?”

Bonyu rise compiaciuta: “Ah ah ah, certo! So riconoscere perfettamente la qualità di un guerriero, anche solo guardandolo. Non per nulla mi chiamavano ‘genio’, quando ero nell’esercito… Comunque, da oggi non farete più né gli esercizi né gli scontri tra di voi, in compenso non vi darò il tempo per riposare. Ne avrete a sufficienza durante il viaggio di ritorno.”

Bonyu alzò una mano e schioccò le dita: ancora una volta aveva circondato il campo di allenamento con le sue purpuree pareti di energia quadrate, e sia Mirk che Vegeta sapevano bene cosa significasse. Bonyu si librò in aria allegra: “Potete fare quello che volete, basta che diate il vostro cento per cento. Come minimo. E vedete di non rimetterci la pelle, posso trattenermi solo fino ad un certo punto, chiaro?”

Vegeta e Mirk si scambiarono una sicura occhiata d’intesa e, carichi di adrenalina, lasciarono esplodere le proprie aure. Il vento smorzato dalla barriera di Bonyu si rialzò con funesto furore, imperversando all’interno del cubo di energia.

Vegeta fu il primo a lanciarsi addosso alla maestra. Mirk, che si aspettava un comportamento simile da parte del compagno, si diresse in fretta verso il soffitto della gabbia energetica, e cominciò a bersagliare la madre con saettanti onde di ki. Sebbene attaccata da due fronti, Bonyu mantenne la propria divertita compostezza e parò senza fatica ogni colpo, sia quelli provenienti dalla figlia sia quelli di Vegeta, che le turbinava attorno come un tifone. La donna si stancò in fretta di restare sulla difensiva e afferrò Vegeta per una caviglia, intercettando un calcio diretto al proprio volto: roteò il ragazzo sopra il capo, poi lo lanciò in direzione di Mirk.

Vegeta venne centrato in pieno da una lucente sfera di energia, che Mirk non aveva avuto il tempo di dirottare lontano dal ragazzo. L’esplosione lo scaraventò dalla parte opposta del campo, addosso ad una delle pareti di energia. Fortunatamente Vegeta si riprese prima ancora di toccare terra: “Stai attenta con quei colpi, dannazione! Fanno male!”

“È questo il senso, genio!”

Ogni tanto i due combattenti cambiavano tattica, prima lontani, poi vicini a Bonyu; iniziavano attaccandola da lontano, poi passavano agli attacchi diretti. Trascorse qualche ora, così, non appena furono entrambi alla sua portata, Bonyu afferrò entrambi per un braccio e li fece schiantare rumorosamente uno contro l’altro: “Non siete per niente adatti a combattere insieme! Questo però non significa che dobbiate ignorare l’una la presenza dell’altro!” La donna tese in avanti un indice puntandolo contro i due giovani, ancora abbastanza vicini per essere investiti da un singolo attacco: “Blast Cannon!”

Un ampio raggio di energia colpì entrambi gli avversari di Bonyu, che vennero scagliati a terra. Appena riuscì a riassestarsi Mirk trascinò in aria Vegeta tirandolo per una spalla. Ebbe soltanto il tempo di dirgli frettolosamente di non distrarsi.

L’onda energetica di Bonyu si fermò a mezz’aria, frammentandosi in innumerevoli scaglie di energia turchese. Piccole scintille scoppiettanti si sparsero tutt’attorno generando un vero e proprio campo minato in movimento. Vegeta perse subito di vista la compagna, la quale si affidò sulla propria velocità per evitare gli attacchi nemici. Nonostante i loro sforzi, entrambi vennero raggiunti da sempre più colpi.

Bonyu alzò le mani al cielo, bloccando istantaneamente il moto di tutti i suoi colpi dell’aura ancora rimasti in aria, poi con un gesto deciso ed elegante li lasciò precipitare all’unisono verso Vegeta, che solo in quel momento si accorse di essere rimasto bloccato in un angolo del terreno. Il principe dei saiyan digrignò furioso i denti, ma non si arrese di fronte all’infinità di attacchi diretti verso di lui. Fece vagare gli occhi per tutto il perimetro del campo di allenamento, finché non individuò Mirk: era esattamente nell’angolo opposto a quello da lui occupato, mentre Bonyu si trovava qualche metro più in alto di loro. Il ragazzo sorrise velatamente: Mirk non era sulla traiettoria del suo attacco, quindi si sarebbe potuto scatenare a piacere.

Vegeta gettò rapido in avanti entrambe le mani, dirette a Bonyu, fletté le dita e si circondò di ki. La sua aura purpurea infiammò l’aria circostante, poi strisciò serpeggiante di fronte ai palmi del ragazzo. Appena poco prima di essere colpito da tutte le onde di energia controllate da Bonyu, Vegeta scagliò il suo attacco: “Alfa Burst!” Per un brevissimo istante, quasi fuori dal tempo, Vegeta fu convinto di aver visto gli attacchi diretti verso di lui rallentare, e che Bonyu lo avesse guardato con un sorriso divertito, uno sguardo che mai nessuno gli aveva rivolto.

“CANNON!”

La deflagrazione di energia fece terra bruciata attorno a Vegeta, poi si scaricò verso l’alto puntando in direzione di Bonyu: tutte le sue onde di aura svanirono, cancellate dal devastante attacco del principe. La donna, più per deformazione professionale che per paura per la propria salute, tese in avanti una mano per contenere l’avanzata del colpo scagliato da Vegeta, ma venne comunque circondata dai fiumi di energia provenienti dal ragazzo. Le pareti energetiche contennero senza alcun problema lo scoppio, tanto che Bonyu non si curò minimamente di constatare la loro integrità.

Lentamente, la polvere alzatasi cadde in terra e i combattenti poterono di nuovo vedere chiaramente. Anche Bonyu decise di tornare sul terreno, scostando di tanto in tanto mucchietti di terriccio dai propri vestiti. Gli ultimi granelli di pulviscolo si posarono sul suolo del campo di allenamento e calò il silenzio. Poi, Bonyu si mise a ridere. Rise di gran gusto, a lungo, dando fondo all’aria nei propri polmoni. Anche Mirk trasformò rapidamente un malcelato risolino in rumorosi sghignazzi. Madre e figlia, però, si zittirono in fretta quando sentirono una terza risata divertita: proveniva da Vegeta.

Il saiyan si era piegato sulle ginocchia, tenendosi con forza il ventre. Singhiozzava in un riso squillante e puro, come un bambino insolitamente felice. Mirk e Bonyu si scambiarono una lunga e confusa occhiata, ma, rapite dagli ilari versi del ragazzo, ben presto accompagnarono il principe nella sua risata. Quando il petto di Vegeta si calmò e i suoi occhi lucidi vennero asciugati con un rapido gesto del dorso della mano, il ragazzo si avvicinò a Bonyu: “Non mi sono mai divertito così tanto a combattere.”

Mirk si fece avanti con fare offeso, passando oltre la madre: “Ehi! Vuoi dire che non ti piace allenarti con me?”

Bonyu poggiò una mano sulla spalla della figlia, troncando la sua accusa: “Non fraintenderlo. Dovresti capire perfettamente cosa ha detto, ma forse… – si voltò verso Vegeta – Lui stesso non ne comprende il significato.”

Vegeta interruppe il proprio barcollare spensierato. I suoi occhi ancora tremolanti si fissarono concentrati sul volto di Bonyu. Attese impaziente una domanda che pareva non voler arrivare, ma quando la udì il suo respiro si mozzò spaventato.

“Perché combatti?”

Il mondo attorno a Vegeta si fermò, fuori dal tempo. Il vento cessò i rumorosi respiri oltre la barriera di Bonyu, le onde nei campi d’erba alta si placarono nell’improvviso bonacciale, le lattee nuvole caddero verso l’orizzonte sereno e il cielo infinito si aprì sopra la testa del principe. Vegeta si sentì al centro del mondo, bersagliato da innumerevoli occhiate inquisitrici, gli sguardi di tutti coloro che aveva incontrato, di quelli che aveva abbandonato, incontrato, odiato e talvolta ucciso. Era lui il protagonista della sua storia, ma era un nemico per molti, molti che lui stesso vedeva come ostacoli sul proprio viaggio.

Ma non sapeva ancora riconoscere la meta del proprio cammino. Era da sempre una strada di lotta, cosparsa del sangue che lui stesso spillava dal proprio corpo come da quello dei nemici. Gli era stato detto di combattere, e lui aveva combattuto con tutto ciò che aveva, inseguendo l’ombra del proprio titolo, il retaggio del suo popolo ormai perduto. E ora stava ridendo di tutto ciò.

“Combatto per vivere.”

Ma le parole non varcarono le labbra del saiyan. Sapeva bene quanto fosse falso pretendere la veridicità di una tale scemenza. Vegeta si rattristò: forse, se fino a quel momento non aveva combattuto per vivere, lo aveva fatto per sopravvivere, schiacciato da forze che non avrebbe mai potuto sovrastare, nonostante tutto l’odio che provava per loro.

“Ricorda…”

Parole sentite anni e anni prima riecheggiarono gravi nella sua mente. Cosa doveva ricordare, o quando? L’immagine di un uomo alto, elegantemente agghindato, con un prezioso mantello. Una volta aveva chiesto un mantello come quello, lungo, dall’aspetto raffinato, di qualche colore particolare e ricercato, qualcosa che non si sarebbe visto tutti i giorni. Era stata una delle poche cose che gli erano state concesse, non per mancanza d’affetto o di risorse, ma per carenza di tempo.

“Ricorda, sei…”

Chi era lui, se non una preziosa pedina nelle mani di un dio malvagio? Strappato dalla propria terra quando nemmeno sapeva parlare decentemente, lanciato più e più volte su mondi trasformati dalle sue mani nelle più vivide e tangibili raffigurazioni dell’inferno. Aveva perduto la sua casa prima ancora che avesse ottenuto la forza per proteggerla. Sì, era la sua casa, gli spettava di diritto regnare, proteggere e far prosperare il mondo di cui portava il nome. E allora comprese.

“Ricorda, sei il principe dei saiyan.”

Non era un titolo vuoto, non era il triste ricordo di ciò che aveva perduto. Non era lo spettro della sua gente, né la triste eredità del dolore del suo popolo. Era la sua anima. Lo attraversava ogni giorno, rinvigorendo ogni sua cellula. Era il suo sangue, infiammato dal cuore di un vero guerriero. Bramava vendetta, non semplice giustizia; desiderava forza, un potere che nessuno avrebbe potuto raggiungere se non lui, e perché? Perché solo lui era Vegeta. Nessuno oltre al principe dei saiyan avrebbe potuto raggiungere quei fini, obiettivi che lui stesso non conosceva, ma che gli davano la forza di continuare a lottare. Le labbra di Vegeta tremarono eccitate, mandando sussulti in tutto il suo corpo, i suoi occhi brillarono come il sole, malvagi, gioiosi, assolutamente terrificanti, ravvivati da una luce incontenibile. La sua voce vibrò determinata in gola, esplodendo in una rivelazione che tutta ad un tratto gli pareva incredibilmente ovvia.

“Io combatto per me stesso!”

La risposta di Vegeta squarciò il silenzio. Bonyu non riuscì a trattenere un sussulto di sorpresa e fece svanire la gabbia di energia. Il vento riprese a spazzare delicato il campo, attraversare silenzioso i capelli di Vegeta, riempire con aria fresca i polmoni del ragazzo. Bonyu si avvicinò a Vegeta sorridente: “E bravo, allora ci sei arrivato!” Alzò una mano solo per scagliarla con forza sulla schiena del saiyan, che si ritrovò presto con il muso a terra. Vegeta fece per rialzarsi, ma Bonyu gli si sedette accanto, subito seguita da Mirk, interessata alle parole della madre. “Sai, non è una cosa che ti insegnano nell’esercito. – cominciò la donna – Bene o male tutti i soldati fanno ciò che viene loro ordinato senza pensarci su troppo, solo perché qualcuno ha detto che quello è il loro lavoro. Sì, certo, alla fine è un lavoro, ma il fatto che qualcuno o qualcosa ti abbia costretto a farlo non significa che tu non possa trovarci un senso. Io ce ne ho messo di tempo, forse troppo, ma ora arrivi qui tu, giovane, forte, e hai già capito come vederti. La tua vita è una lotta continua, ma hai compreso che ti piace lottare. Che combatti per te stesso, per i tuoi obiettivi, è proprio questa la tua forza. Almeno, fino a quando non riuscirai a trovare qualcosa di meglio.”

Bonyu lasciò vagare gli occhi verso la figlia, che non seppe come ricambiare lo sguardo della donna. Anche Vegeta rimase confuso dall’ultima frase della donna e si rialzò, levandosi il terriccio rossastro dalla faccia. Continuò a sorridere, invitando le brench a riprendere l’allenamento.

Gli ultimi cinque giorni trascorsero tra estenuanti sessioni di allenamento e troppo poche ore di riposo, tanto che Vegeta ringraziò spesso la sezione scientifica dell’esercito per l’esistenza delle medical machine. Alla sera del quinto giorno, dopo una sontuosa cena di addio, Mirk e Vegeta si prepararono per partire, in seguito Bonyu accompagnò i due giovani soldati alla porta. Il terzetto si trattenne ancora qualche attimo sul segmento di strada di fronte alla casa chiacchierando spensieratamente, forse nel vano tentativo di ritardare, anche soltanto di poco, la loro separazione.

“Non ho ancora capito, però – chiese Vegeta ad un tratto – per quale motivo Mirk sia stata mandata all’accademia, se disprezza così tanto l’esercito.”

Bonyu strinse a sé la figlia, picchiettandola ripetutamente sul capo con un pugno: “Sai, la ragazza è un’idiota colossale. Volevo perlomeno garantirle un’istruzione di livello, dato che potevo permettermelo. Quando avrà finito, se proprio serve, farò in modo di riportarla su Brench.”

Mirk riuscì finalmente a svincolarsi dalla salda presa della madre: “Potresti anche essere un po’ più gentile! Guarda che sono andata benissimo agli esami!”

“Ah sì? Quando è nato Toriyama?”

“MA CHE C’ENTRA QUESTO?”

“Visto? Sei una capra.”

Vegeta si intromise nel battibecco delle due donne: “E Sauza, invece? Per quale motivo non si è iscritto? Sarebbe di certo entrato tra i migliori.”

Bonyu bloccò la testa di Mirk sul selciato, e rispose tranquilla al saiyan ignorando le imprecazioni della figlia: “Oh no, Sauza si è iscritto! Ma a qualcos’altro. Purtoppo non si è accorto di aver compilato il modulo sbagliato e ora è costretto a lavorare per un po’ come interprete per l’esercito. A lui non importa più di tanto, ma quando avrà finito tenterà l’ammissione al N.I.S.B.A.”

“Non dovrebbe essere un gran problema, per lui.” Si lasciò sfuggire Vegeta.

Bonyu condivideva l’opinione del ragazzo: “No, per niente. In tutte le capacità esaminate durante il test è di gran lunga superiore alla media dell’esercito, dovrebbe riuscire ad entrare nelle prime classi. Magari tra qualche anno lo incrocerete nella capitale.”

Vegeta lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio dello scouter: “Mirk, dobbiamo andare. Siamo già in ritardo.”

“Sì, sì, basta che riesci a starmi dietro.” Disse la ragazza sfuggendo alle mani della madre, e si librò in aria con la propria sacca sulle spalle. Vegeta fece lo stesso e, senza farsi notare dalla compagna, ringraziò Bonyu con un semplice cenno del capo. La donna rispose facendo altrettanto.

Vegeta si circondò di ki, piegò gambe e braccia pronto a lanciarsi in direzione della capitale di Brench, nel cui spazioporto aveva lasciato la Sfera d’Assalto, ma venne un’ultima volta interrotto dalle grida di Bonyu: “Ehi, Vegeta! – Il saiyan si voltò verso la donna – Cercati una luna piena e allena quella ‘cosa’, d’accordo? Se riesci ad usarla per bene ti sarà di certo utile!”

Vegeta si girò di nuovo, dando le spalle alla donna. Ragionò un attimo. Esaminò le sue mani, le braccia irrobustite dall’allenamento, le fiammelle di energia che lo circondavano sfolgoranti come non le aveva mai viste. Conosceva la causa del suo improvviso miglioramento, la persona che lo aveva aiutato tanto senza pretendere nulla in cambio, e ora stimava i suoi consigli. Seppe come risponderle: alzò il braccio sinistro, dritto, e tese il pollice verso l’alto. Bonyu sorrise: “Buon viaggio!”

Vegeta e Mirk si lanciarono verso il cielo vermiglio e, poco dopo, svanirono all’orizzonte assieme al sole.

_._

_._

_._

_“Ti stai divertendo, Vegeta?”_

_“Cosa pensavi sarebbe successo?”_

_“Preferisci sottometterti?”_

_“La sua morte… a cosa è servita?”_

_“Temo tu non abbia scelta.”_

_“Non guardare!”_

_“Chi sei, Gladyolo?”_

_“Ho tentato di proteggerti!”_

_“Tu… hai superato il limite.”_

_“Non ti ho tradito, ti ho soltanto risparmiato.”_


	21. Cuore Puro di Rabbia III

**Cuore Puro di Rabbia III – Marzo 765 del Calendario Terrestre**  
  
Non sapeva per quale ragione avesse deciso di raggiungere proprio quel pianeta. La larga navicella sferica targata Capsule Corporation atterrò in una radura in un bosco di vecchie piante di Agissa, alte decine di metri. Le piccole foglie bluastre vennero strappate e dilaniate dal vento generato dal reattore, che pian piano si affievolì, fino a lasciare posto alla debole brezza che soffiava da ovest. Ancora in dormiveglia, si infilò la tuta da battaglia che aveva costruito Bulma, mangiò in fretta una barretta di cereali dura come l’acciaio e scese dall’astronave. L’aria fresca del mattino entrò rapida nella stanza principale della nave, facendosi spazio nei polmoni dell’uomo. Si accasciò a terra, nauseato da quell’odore, quell’olezzo che non aveva percepito in molti anni.  
  
Vomitò.  
  
Non sentiva da anni l’aroma di quei boschi. Presto però si accorse che il profumo delle foglie era mischiato ad un aroma meno gradevole: l’acre puzzo di fumo, di sporco e di immondizia disturbava le percezioni dell’uomo, che cominciò ad incamminarsi verso la città vicina. Non se la ricordava così grande. Non se la ricordava così grigia. Non se la ricordava situata proprio lì.  
  
Edifici cinerei si innalzavano sulla sconfinata pianura. La strada principale dell’insediamento pullulava di persone: i mercanti continuavano senza sosta la loro attività, desiderosi di attrarre sempre più clienti. Dai balconi più alti si intravedevano altre figure, che osservavano annoiate il viavai di persone. Era palese che la città avesse vissuto tempi migliori, ma perlomeno non si era trasformata in uno di quei disgustosi bordelli nell’orlo esterno dell’Universo. Le donne, accompagnate dai propri figli, sfruttavano la frescura del mattino per fare compere, mentre gli uomini si radunavano in piccoli gruppetti, discutendo rumorosamente. L’odore di sporco si era lentamente fatto oscurare dal profumo di spezie e frutti, che coloravano il mercato sotto le grigie facciate dei palazzi.  
  
Vegeta stava camminando a testa bassa nell’ampio viale quando una donna, allontanandosi da una bancarella, notò la sua armatura. Spaventata, pose un braccio attorno al figlio: “Andiamocene. Su, svelto.” Il saiyan comprese il suo errore e si fermò, stringendo i denti. L’armatura dell’esercito imperiale risvegliava ricordi spiacevoli nella maggior parte degli ex-sudditi dell’impero, specie nella parte più interna dell’universo. Certo, il tenore di vita medio dei pianeti più centrali era decisamente alto, ma nonostante questo Freezer non nascondeva la propria indole malvagia e spietata all’opinione pubblica. Anche l’esercito non era più ben visto dal popolo: i soldati di Freezer, rozzi e violenti, attraversavano i pianeti privi di alcun ritegno, desiderosi di sfogarsi con chiunque non mostrasse il dovuto rispetto. E Vegeta non era certo l’esempio di un soldato rispettoso con i civili. O con chiunque altro.  
  
Il saiyan si infilò nell’ingresso di un negozio di abbigliamento, forse uno che un tempo conosceva, per sfuggire agli sguardi malfidenti della gente. Prudente, si fece largo tra scaffali di vestiti, ma l’uomo al bancone lo vide e si rifugiò nel retro del negozio. “Tanto meglio.” Pensò Vegeta, e allungò il braccio verso un’ampia mantella color terra. Il saiyan poi uscì dalla bottega, coperto dal tessuto che aveva molto gentilmente preso in prestito. Vegeta riuscì così a farsi largo tra i passanti senza che qualcun altro potesse notare l’armatura blu e bianca. Piano piano attraversò la cittadina, fino a quando non si trovò di fronte ad una sconfinata pianura verde.  
  
Interminabili prati smeraldini si estendevano per chilometri, liberi da insediamenti e boschi. Un singolo fiume attraversava la distesa in lontananza.  
Solo all’orizzonte si vedeva un bagliore luminescente, che subito attirò l’attenzione di Vegeta: un titanico edificio si ergeva al confine fra cielo e terra, circondato da una piccola città di grattacieli biancastri. Quando lo scorse, il saiyan rimase come rapito dal disgusto che provava nel vedere quella costruzione, e una violenta scarica di malinconia lo attraversò. Rimase lì, in silenzio, ad osservare la pianura. Poi, sprofondò nella propria aura e spiccò un balzo verso il cielo.  
  
Silenzioso, l’uomo si appropinquò in volo alla città. Quando fu abbastanza vicino, notò che l’odore stomachevole dell’insediamento che aveva appena abbandonato non continuava a riempire i suoi polmoni. Inspirò, allargando il petto robusto. In quel momento, rapito dai suoi pensieri, il dolore che lo affliggeva da qualche tempo lo colpì di nuovo. Attorno al cuore, da davanti fin dietro sulla schiena, sentiva come una gelida pugnalata. Si passò una mano sul busto, massaggiando l’area interessata. Non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia di disgusto.  
  
Atterrò. Un passo, poi un altro passo. Silenzio. Odore di alberi, di erba e di vento. Solo dopo i suoi sensi si affinarono, e riuscì a sentire altro: l’odore stantio della terra e della polvere che si erano fatte largo negli edifici abbandonati; l’odore di calcinaccio e metallo, talvolta un po’ di ruggine; l’umidità che si era accumulata negli androni dei palazzi.  
  
Vegeta si fermò, la mente completamente svuotata. Si guardò intorno, non sapendo bene cosa stesse cercando. Ricordava quelle strade, quei ruderi che un tempo erano alti e lucenti palazzi. Ma ricordava anche quanto odiasse tutto ciò. Chiuse gli occhi e aguzzò ulteriormente i suoi sensi. Perdendosi nel buio del proprio sguardo, una fiamma rossa riapparve nella sua memoria, e strinse i denti in preda alla furia. Anche LUI riusciva ad affinare i propri sensi, a muoversi ed a colpire con precisione chirurgica e con la forza di uno scimmione. Quindi, se ci riusciva Kakarot, perché non avrebbe potuto fare lo stesso il suo principe, se non meglio? Non sapeva cosa significasse il Kaioken. Non sapeva se fosse una tecnica o un’abilità innata a quello scarto di saiyan. Ma aveva avuto il coraggio di superarlo, di batterlo, di denigrarlo… e di farlo sopravvivere. E come se non bastasse aveva sconfitto sempre lui Freezer. Quello non era il suo ruolo. Quell’uomo aveva usurpato la leggenda per sé, quando spettava di diritto al più forte dei saiyan. E poi anche quel ragazzo comparso dal nulla si era rivelato più forte di lui, ma ora sapeva che la leggenda non era altro che una diceria.  
  
Sentì un rumore, un forte crepitio che attraversò i palazzi. Riaprì gli occhi, e si accorse che forse stava stringendo troppo forte le mani. La sua aura si era invisibilmente fatta largo nel suo corpo, ed era esplosa impattando sui muri degli edifici vicini. Vegeta si guardò intorno ancora e ancora, e finalmente riuscì a calmarsi.  
  
Ma i rumori non terminarono. Vegeta piegò le ginocchia ed alzò le braccia nella sua consueta posa di combattimento. Divenne una cosa sola con il mondo che lo circondava e percepì distintamente una debole pressione provenire dalla sua destra. Voltò lentamente lo sguardo e vide mezza dozzina di figure muoversi guardinghe all’ombra di un palazzo.  
  
Saibaimen. Kyuukonmen. Un jinkouman. Non ne vedeva da tempo. L’ultima volta che ne aveva visto uno era… non importava. Vegeta cominciò a vibrare, tremare in preda al disgusto e alla rabbia vedendo di cosa un tempo era composta la sua vita. Una vita che aveva abbandonato e che finalmente, come aveva compreso, voleva abbandonare. Accecato dall’odio per quegli orridi esseri, quegli orribili simboli di una vita che era finita, di un Vegeta che era morto, agitò con forza un braccio nella loro direzione, come se avesse voluto scacciare una mosca.  
  
L’aria si quietò, ma il silenzio durò un nanosecondo. Un’esplosione dorata attraversò la zona, come un’onda travolgente. Impattò contro le case, i muri, la strada, lo sporco. Cancellò tutto. I saibaiman non ebbero il tempo di reagire, né avrebbero avuto il tempo di fuggire o contrastare l’ira del principe. Lo scricchiolio dei palazzi si fece sempre più forte e Vegeta stette fermo a guardare il cielo, mentre i grattacieli attorno a lui crollavano, uno dopo l’altro. Polvere e macerie schizzarono verso l’alto prima di ripiombare in terra come una greve pioggia.  
  
Decine, centinaia di volti si alzarono verso l’alto, inseguendo l’origine di quel forte rimbombo. Occhi su occhi cercarono scrutando l’orizzonte e finalmente videro un’alta colonna di fumo e ceneri librarsi in aria. Tutti stettero a guardare, il mercato che fino ad un attimo prima fremeva di vita e commercio si paralizzò. La città vicina stava venendo spianata, i grattacieli crollavano uno dopo l’altro. Nessuno seppe se gioire o sentirsi impaurito, ma tutti stettero in silenzio.  
“Mamma, – chiese un bambino – cosa sta succedendo?”  
“Nulla… qualcuno è venuto a radere al suolo la vecchia capitale.”  
“E perché?”  
“Non lo so… ma è meglio così.”  
“Perché? Perché?”  
“Perché…”  
  
“Non esisti più.” Vegeta aveva terminato la sua opera. In pochi minuti centinaia di enormi e fatiscenti palazzi erano stati trasformati in montagne di polvere. Qua e là rimanevano soltanto alcuni blocchi deformi di cemento, mucchi di sbarre e piloni di metallo. Vegeta ansimava, sudato. Aveva imparato a conoscere quelle strade. Poi aveva imparato a odiarle. Poi ancora aveva compreso che non gli importava, non gli importava più di nulla.  
  
Si guardò intorno, ammirando la distruzione che aveva portato su quel pianeta. I suoi palmi ancora brillavano di una fioca luce. Lo sguardo dell’uomo si fermò: c’era una struttura, un grande edificio che non aveva toccato. Continuando a guardarlo si incamminò verso di esso. Deglutì, svuotava continuamente la testa dai suoi pensieri, e continuava a camminare.  
  
Si avvicinò più e più al perlescente castello finché non ne raggiunse l’ampia entrata. Tutt’attorno alla struttura si intravedevano ancora i resti di quelli che anni prima erano dei campi di addestramento per soldati. L’uomo, sempre avvolto nel bruno mantello, si mise ad osservare l’altissima torre che si stagliava di fronte a lui, in mezzo al castello circolare. Alzò un braccio, tendendo la mano aperta, come mosso dall’istinto… ma si fermò. Stava per distruggere tutto quando, celato dai suoi pensieri, si fece largo in lui un formicolio. La pressione dell’aria aumentò, quasi come se l’atmosfera si stesse riscaldando. Non ebbe il tempo di alzare lo sguardo e seguire quell’ombra che si era mossa rapidamente sopra di lui.  
  
Vegeta scattò all’indietro, chiudendosi nel mantello di duro tessuto. Non era riuscito a distinguere quella figura, ma aveva visto qualcosa cadere in terra. Si avvicinò lentamente senza abbassare la guardia e la vide di fronte a sé, curva, bianca e soffice. Le sue pupille si contrassero, tese ogni muscolo del suo corpo senza volere, i suoi capelli cominciarono ad agitarsi come un fuoco appena attizzato. Alzò lo sguardo e cominciò a correre come posseduto da uno slancio d’ira. L’ombra si era mossa verso sinistra, quindi la seguì. Due ampie porte si trovavano sul suo cammino, e Vegeta vi si lanciò contro, sfondandole e lanciandole in avanti, nel freddo buio del corridoio che proteggevano.  
  
Il saiyan si guardò in giro agitando la testa. Cercò risposta nell’aura, e sentì qualcosa qualche metro sopra di lui. Guardò verso l’alto: “Sei sopra?! Non puoi scapparmi!” Saltò con tutta la forza che aveva nelle gambe schiantandosi sul soffitto. Uno, poi due, poi tre pavimentazioni vennero sfondate dalla schiena del principe prima che questi decise di fermarsi. Poi cercò di nuovo l’aura del suo nemico e si mise a seguirla. Corse e corse ancora, senza mai fermarsi, senza mai pensare a quale potesse essere il suo obiettivo. Sfondò una porta dopo l’altra, attraversò cinque lunghi corridoi. Li conosceva e li odiava, come tutto il resto. Non si fece alcun problema ad attraversare con la forza anche qualche parete e qualche soffitto in più.  
  
Poi si fermò di nuovo. Lanciò una rapida occhiata fuori dalle ampie finestre della struttura e si accorse di essere al centro di quell’enorme castello. Cercò un’ultima volta l’aura dell’essere che stava inseguendo: si era fermato proprio sopra di lui. Vegeta si strappò di dosso il mantello e lo gettò a terra, alzò un braccio e fece scattare verso l’alto due dita: una violenta deflagrazione fece crollare il soffitto. Vegeta saltò in alto, nell’ombra della stanza che aveva privato del pavimento. Aspettò, pronto a combattere, che i suoi occhi si abituassero al buio e finalmente riconobbe quel grande salone sovrastato da una sporca e ormai opaca cupola di vetro, quella sedia ridicola e altezzosa, la gigantesca scrivania mai usata se non dal suo secondo. Era l’ufficio riservato a Freezer.  
  
Tese la sinistra in avanti e scagliò una bordata di fiamme sull’ampio scrittoio del deceduto imperatore dello spazio. Il fuoco si sparse in fretta per tutta la stanza, illuminandola. Così finalmente Vegeta riuscì a vederlo. Scambiò un fugace sguardo con i suoi occhi neri e lucidi e, nonostante fosse avvolto in una cappa nera, lo riconobbe.


	22. Il Ritorno dell'Eroe

**Capitolo 17 – Il Ritorno dell’Eroe, Parte 1 – Anno 2, 1° Ventoso**

“FTV1 NEWS, edizione delle sette! In studio il direttore Kadini.

Buongiorno concittadini, cominciamo subito con le notizie in prima pagina: oggi si apre il secondo anno accademico del N.I.S.B.A. che, nonostante le lamentele della Pattuglia Galattica, continuerà a formare i soldati migliori dell’Impero. Di più dalla nostra inviata in diretta. Atéa, a te la linea. Ora datemi del succo di frutta. Che significa che siamo ancora in lin-

Sì, esatto, come potete vedere alle mie spalle gli studenti del primo anno si stanno riversando all’interno dell’accademia. Poiché quest’anno l’esistenza della struttura era già fatto noto ai cittadini, sono stati molti di più i candidati rispetto a quelli dell’anno precedente: si è calcolata la presenza di quasi cinque milioni di soldati, ai test dei giorni precedenti. Grazie all’indiscutibile successo del progetto, oggi verranno inaugurate anche le quattro nuove succursali nelle principali città del pianeta, le quali accoglieranno 9'600 nuovi studenti. Dalla Capitale di Neo Freezer, linea allo studio.

Ebbene sì, in totale 12'000 soldati riempiranno le aule dell’istituto, quest’oggi. C’è da tener presente, però, che dato il numero maggiore di studenti, alla sede centrale del N.I.S.B.A. sono stati assegnati soltanto i migliori della sessione di quest’anno. Riusciranno i cadetti dell’anno precedente a distinguersi, o saranno superati dai nuovi arrivati? Vediamo i pronostici con…”

CLIC.

Radish spense il teleschermo. Si avvicinò lentamente alla finestra per osservare i fiumi di persone che stavano entrando dall’ingresso principale del N.I.S.B.A. riversandosi nel grande cortile circolare.

“Tsk. Matricole.”

“Sono arrivati?” Pump uscì dal bagno con un asciugamano umido sulla testa, intenta a massaggiarsi con forza i capelli.

“I primini sì, – le rispose il ragazzo – il cretino non ancora.”

“Notizie?”

“Zero. Fra un’ora iniziano le lezioni, e non voglio immaginare le urla di Gladyolo se non vede Vegeta incollato al suo banco.”

“Vedi che arriva. Andiamo a fare colazione, intanto.”

I due compagni scesero in fretta dall’altissima torre dei dormitori, che svettava nel centro del complesso, il Nuovo Istituto per la Specializzazione nella Bellica Arte, in breve il N.I.S.B.A.. Una volta raggiunto il cortile, dovettero farsi largo a fatica in un mare di soldati in armatura, fin quando non accadde proprio ciò che non volevano accadesse: il grande schiamazzo generale si tramutò di colpo in un sibilante mormorio.

“Metti a posto la coda, Radish!” bisbigliò Pump silenziosa all’amico, ma ormai era troppo tardi. La folla si separò tra lo spavento e l’ammirazione, lasciando ai due ragazzi lo spazio per raggiungere in fretta l’ingresso della sezione A, la divisione riservata ai cadetti migliori dell’esercito, la più prestigiosa di tutto l’istituto e, a partire da quell’anno, di tutto il pianeta.

Pump e Radish salirono in fretta due rampe di scale e raggiunsero il secondo piano dell’edificio, riservato agli studenti del secondo anno, poi si diressero verso la mensa. Attraversarono senza proferir alcuna parola il refettorio semideserto, presero da mangiare al bancone in fondo alla stanza e si lasciarono cadere sul tavolo più vicino.

“Non c’è nessuno della nostra classe…” disse Pump mentre addentava una pagnotta verdognola.

“Se vogliono tutti arrivare all’ultimo minuto potevano anche avvisarci che facevamo con calma, almeno stamattina. Non mi manca svegliarmi con le lamentele di Vegeta.”

“Eddai, almeno saremo di nuovo insieme, no?”

“Bah, a me non è dispiaciuto restare da soli. Non potremo più nemmeno allenarci visto il ritorno di sua ‘altezza’.”

“Non chiamarlo così appena lo vedi che fa saltare in aria la scuola.”

“Tranquilla, lo conosco bene. Meglio di te.”

Il discorso finì lì. Poco dopo i saiyan si recarono nella classe.

Pareti bianche, grandi finestre pulite affacciate sul cortile interno, un grande schermo sul muro di destra in fronte a 24 tavolini appena spolverati. L’aula 2.A.0 era in tutto e per tutto identica a quella che i saiyan avevano utilizzato l’anno precedente, tranne che per il nome. Radish e Pump si sedettero ai loro posti e attesero l’arrivo dei loro compagni.

“Buongiorno!” la prima persona ad entrare nella classe fu Frida, una ragazza dalla carnagione diafana e scolorita. Teneva come suo solito i capelli acconciati sopra la testa e si muoveva con fare elegante, come se non avesse voluto farsi notare.

Radish rispose senza scollare la fronte dal proprio banco: “Ehi.”

“Ciao! – Pump salutò la ragazza con entusiasmo, senza nascondere l’ansia per l’inizio del nuovo anno – Come sono andate le vacanze?”

“Oh, nulla di particolare. Ho continuato a lavorare. Part-time.”

Poco dopo entrò un altro gruppo di ragazzi parecchio chiassosi che si diressero a grandi passi verso il fondo della classe. In pochi minuti l’aula si riempì completamente. Gladyolo, rappresentante della 2.A.0, fu tra gli ultimi a presentarsi, quella mattina, entrando assieme alla sorella Dylia e al compagno di squadra, lo snakiano Bueno. Il ragazzo si avvicinò subito ai due saiyan, notando l’assenza di Vegeta: “Ehi! Come state?”

“Tutto bene, altezza. Voi, su Pyaneta?”

“Sì, la situazione è tranquilla, ma… dove avete lasciato Vegeta?”

Radish si mise a gesticolare annoiato con una mano, completamente disinteressato all’argomento: “Tranquillo che adesso arriva, dovrebbe già essere atterrato. Lo spero, perlomeno.”

Gladyolo si bloccò con uno spasmo di stizza. Le sue palpebre traballarono disordinatamente sugli occhi bianchi, confuso dalle parole del saiyan: “Che significa ‘atterrato’? È andato da qualche parte?”

“Sì sì, ad allenarsi, come al solito!” Radish si voltò verso le finestre, non volendo proseguire il discorso. In quel momento fece il suo ingresso Vegeta.

Non appena il principe dei saiyan mise piede nell’aula, il volume del brusio generato dagli studenti calò vertiginosamente, per riprendersi solo qualche istante dopo. Vegeta aveva catturato l’attenzione di tutti con un gesto particolare, se non incredibile: stava sorridendo. Seguito da Mirk, la ragazza che lo aveva accompagnato sul proprio pianeta natale, Brench, andò incontro ai suoi compagni di squadra. Pump si alzò di scatto, contenta di poterlo rivedere, e anche Radish fece lo stesso, stupendosi della propria reazione. Poi si fermarono di colpo.

Gladyolo aveva alzato un braccio, ordinando ai due saiyan di frenare l’entusiasmo. Loro non si mossero. Il ragazzo si avvicinò a Vegeta, impuntandosi a pochi centimetri dal suo naso. Non lo salutò, chiese soltanto: “Dove sei andato?”

Vegeta lo squadrò per un istante. L’inusuale sorriso che aveva animato fino a poco prima le sue labbra svanì, e queste si contorsero in una smorfia: “Buongiorno anche a te. Ti sono mancato?”

“EHI, MIRK!” Radish si lanciò tra i due principi, scongiurando il rischio di uno scontro in classe il primo giorno dell’anno accademico. Mirk rispose in fretta, intuendo il piano del ragazzo: “Ohi! Tutto bene?”

“FANTASTICO!”

“Puoi anche smettere di gridare, ora.”

“AH GIÀ- ah già, scusa. No, davvero, come va?”

“Bene, bene, ma prima devo fare una cosa. Pump!”

Mirk chiamò a sé la ragazza saiyan, che le si avvicinò saltellando. Si salutarono battendo rapidamente i pugni, poi Mirk afferrò la compagna per le spalle e la guardò dritta negli occhi. Pump arrossì, lievemente imbarazzata: “Almeno portami fuori a cena, prima…”

“Pump!”

“Sì?!”

“Sono stata adottata!”

Pump si irrigidì. Stortò la testa, continuando a guardare gli occhi lucidi della compagna, sempre più confusa, ma quella continuò a parlare: “Perché sono albina!”

“Che c’entra questo?”

“E ho un fratello!”

“Eh?”

“Lui però è blu! Ma è normale!”

“Io… Non…”

“È stato adottato anche lui!”

“Che!?”

“Sono tinta!”

“Questo lo sapevo.”

“Ah, davvero?”

“Sì, ma non è un pro…”

“E mia mamma faceva parte della Squadra Ginyu!”

“CHE?!?”

Gli studenti della 2.A.0 ammutolirono; Gladyolo si distrasse per un attimo dalla propria furia verso Vegeta, inarcando esageratamente un sopracciglio per lo stupore; qualcuno in un angolo della classe imprecò; il professore che era appena entrato nell’aula si bloccò stupito. Ben presto tutti i cadetti notarono la presenza del docente e si diressero ai propri banchi, in attesa del discorso di Gipeto, il loro professore di Scienze Militari. L’uomo, un alto ed esile alieno dall’aspetto rapace, attese pacato il silenzio accarezzandosi il pizzetto sotto al becco nero, solo poi parlò.

“Benissimo, un po’ di silenzio. Gli ultimi giorni sono stati davvero giornate caotiche, ma sono contento di poter ricominciare con voi. Non ho particolari avvisi da comunicarvi, non ci sono stati cambi né di studenti, né di professori, quindi possiamo procedere come eravamo soliti farlo. I club riprenderanno a partire da lunedì prossimo e, per quanto riguarda quelli che mi seguiranno al club di combattimento, sappiate che dovremo dividere il terreno con i cadetti del primo anno. Signor Vegeta, la smetta di tremare! Come dicevo… Sì, vedete di abituarvi a fare una rampa di scale in più. Mi auguro che continuerete ad essere il fiore all’occhiello di questa accademia, se non dell’intero esercito. Noi ci rivedremo come consueto domattina, più tardi invece avrete la compagnia della professoressa Degrane. Su, non fate così, una lezione di economia non ha mai fatto male a nessuno. Anche se… Ricordo di un mio compagno di accademia, ai tempi… Non fa nulla, non ho altro da dirvi. Benissimo, signorino Gladyolo – può procedere. Signor Gladyolo… Rappresentante!”

“Presente!” Gladyolo scattò in piedi tremolante, pareva sudato.

“Ho notato che lei è presente. Le affido la classe.”

“Sì, grazie… In piedi!”

Gli studenti si alzarono perfettamente sincronizzati, poi si rilasciarono cadere sulle sedie tra bisbigli e chiacchiericci animati.

Pump si lanciò verso Mirk, piazzandosi davanti al suo banco: “Cos’erano tutte quelle storie?”

“Ah, eh, ecco, cioè…”

“Perché non me le avevi mai dette prima?”

“Non lo so! Non so come si fanno tutte queste cose!” Mirk si stava innervosendo.

“Guarda che a me non importa che sei adottata! O che ti tingi! Anche se era abbastanza palese…”

“Scusa, io… non so come dirle, queste cose.”

  
SBAM!

Radish pestò con la mano sul banco di Mirk, spaventando le ragazze. Squadrò deciso l’albina, procurandole non poco disagio: “Guarda che non hai motivo di nasconderci queste idiozie. A noi è esploso il pianeta e ne parliamo in continuazione, vero Pump? – Pump annuì con foga – Visto? Se dei saiyan ti considerano un’amica, stai pur certa che non mentono, vero Pump? – Pump annuì sempre più forte – Visto? Inoltre Pump pensa che hai troppe tette per la tua età, vero Pump?”

“Esatto!”

Pump attese un attimo. Abbassò il capo e chiuse gli occhi. Poi si rialzò paonazza: “Ehi!”

“Comunque, lasciando perdere queste quisquiglie… – proseguì Radish – Alle mie spalle. Vegeta e Gladyolo, fuori dalla porta.”

“Ti sei per caso bevuto il cervello?”

Gladyolo pestò i piedi sempre più forte. I suoi occhi splendevano dorati, digrignava i denti, stretti attorno agli insulti che voleva scagliare urlando contro Vegeta. Il saiyan si era accostato al muro con la schiena, sulla cornice della porta della classe, mentre guardava con occhi torvi il compagno: “Qual è il problema, stavolta?”

“Problema? – la fatica del biondo nel reprimere le urla si sentiva nel tremolio della sua voce – Tu lo vuoi chiamare ‘problema’? Io lo chiamo omicidio! Tu vuoi a tutti i costi che venga fatto fuori!”

Vegeta si avvicinò al compagno, mostrando minaccioso la fronte. Lasciò divincolare la coda agitandola attorno al bacino, fece qualche passo verso Gladyolo, tentando senza successo di intimorirlo: “Vuoi farmi storie per Freezer? Vagli a dire che sono andato ad allenarmi, tutto qui.”

“Al diavolo il tuo ‘tutto qui’, Vegeta. Sei stato senza sorveglianza per oltre un mese, tra l’altro in compagnia di una…”

Lo sguardo di Vegeta si fece di colpo assassino: “Di chi? Di quella? O di sua madre?”

“Giusto! – gli occhi di Gladyolo brillarono rinfrancati – La madre! È vero che faceva parte della squadra Ginyu?”

“…Sì, cosa c’entra?”

“Quindi era più forte di te?”

Vegeta si voltò e grugnì: “Sì, e di parecchio. Ora dimmi cosa te ne frega.”

“Sai benissimo ‘cosa me ne frega’. Ma se eri in compagnia di un altolocato guerriero dell’esercito Imperiale… immagino di riuscire ad inventarmi qualche scusa per Freezer.”

“La madre di Mirk non fa più parte dell’esercito.”

“Bah, non importa. Perlomeno vi siete soltanto allenati, giusto?” chiese Gladyolo con sguardo inquisitorio.

“Sì, non avrò un’occasione simile molto presto. Cos’altro avrei dovuto fare su Brench, altrimenti?”

Gladyolo lo squadrò ancora: “Certe volte non so proprio se sei un ottimo attore o un demente patentato, ma è meglio così.”

Vegeta lo insultò un altro paio di volte facendo riferimento al proprio orgoglio, al proprio lignaggio e alla propria prestanza fisica, ma l’altro ignorò con un sorriso tutte le offese e spinse Vegeta all’interno della classe.

Non appena fu rientrato nell’aula, Mirk si impicciò per prima degli affari del saiyan: “Allora, ti ha dichiarato il suo eterno amore?” Radish ruzzolò a terra in preda a violenti spasmi d’ilarità. Pump saltò semplicemente all’indietro, andando a cozzare con la testa contro il soffitto.

“Non dire stronzate.” Vegeta si sedette al proprio banco e incrociò le braccia.

“Che ti ha detto? Sembrava parecchio arrabbiato.”

“Anche se si trattava di te, Gladyolo non è certo il tipo da fare quella faccia. Cosa hai combinato?” Aggiunse Radish, ma Vegeta non volle dare alcuna spiegazione ai compagni: “Non sono affari vostri.”

L’allegro gruppetto si mutò, terrorizzato dal serio sguardo del principe. I suoi occhi neri avevano perduto in un lampo tutta la loro lucentezza. Fissavano immobili il banco, senza lasciarsi sfuggire nessuna emozione.

Pump si avventò sul mogio ragazzo: “Senti, hai veramente rotto le scatole! Te ne sei andato senza preavviso, ci hai lasciati soli per tutte le vacanze senza farti vivo, e adesso che sei tornato fai anche il difficile?! Sei veramente un… un… moccioso!”

“Come ti permetti?” Vegeta scattò in piedi, ma la ragazza non si lasciò intimorire dal suo sguardo assassino, sfoggiandone uno ancora più deciso.

“Io mi permetto eccome, vostra altezzosità! Sono rimasta in città ad allenarmi per giorni e giorni insieme a Radish facendomi un… culo così, solo per vederti arrivare tutto bello pompato mentre ci fai vedere che sembri ancora più forte di prima? Dai un fastidio allucinante! Ti metti a guardare tutti dall’alto in basso ma sei un nano stempiato! Guarda che non bastano i due nanometri che hai guadagnato in queste vacanze! E so anche che su Brench era estate, quindi fai ancora più schifo! Ho ancora le chiappe congelate da tutte le volte che sono finita col sedere nella neve, e tu ti godevi il sole di chissà quale località turistica! E te lo se fatto offrire da Mirk! Non ti fai schifo un po’ da solo? Almeno un pochetto? Scommetto che le hai svuotato la dispensa e non hai manco detto grazie! Uno dovrebbe invidiarti ma sei così fastidioso che fai soltanto incazzare tutti quelli che ti vedono! E non fare quella faccia, basta davvero solo vederti per volerti riempire di botte! Sei un tappo stempiato ma sei così dannatamente forte che ogni tot si sente uno scouter esplodere! Guarda, ora accendo lo scouter e… guarda un po’, hai superato gli undicimila! Va’ che caso, eh!? Mi fai anche perdere la scommessa con Radish e ora devo offrirgli una torta intera! Porca miseria Vegeta! La volevo io! Ti sembra possibile che con tutto il fastidio che fai migliori meno di Radish e di me? Adesso abbiamo tutti e due novecento e tu migliori di così poco? Potevi degnarti di arrivare a dodici, ma no, solo undici! ‘Ha ha ha, sono il principe dei saiyan!’ Bravo, sei il principe di tutti e quattro i saiyan! Che conquistona! Se non fossi nato nel palazzo almeno saresti un poco meno fastidioso, ma no! Devi entrare in una stanza e tutti ti guardano perché sei figo solo tu, gli scouter esplodono, Gladyolo ti parla in privato e manco vuoi dirci di cosa si tratta! Vuoi capirlo che tu sei così… dannatamente… FASTIDIOSO?!?”

Pump si accorse di come stesse premendo sulla fronte di Vegeta con la propria e fece marcia indietro, allontanandosi dal ragazzo. Questi non reagì alla lunghissima sfilza di insulti a sé diretti, troppo occupato a digerire una tale mole di epiteti. Presto si fece distrarre dagli scroscianti applausi provenienti dalla classe, dalle classi accanto, dall’istituto intero, dalla città e pure da qualche pianeta vicino, rivolti al forbito panegirico di Pump, pieno zeppo di contenuti altamente condivisibili. Il cuore di Vegeta però, non batteva di imbarazzo, né di rabbia per le offese ricevute. Sentì l’ardore del giorno in cui aveva lasciato Neo Freezer all’inizio delle vacanze, anche se, quella volta, era stato Radish ad accanirsi con lui. Nelle parole di Pump c’erano rabbia e orgoglio, e nei suoi occhi brillava il fuoco vivido di un vero saiyan, e Vegeta non poté che esserne felice. Sorrise, ma fece in modo di non farlo notare a nessuno.

“Incroyable scelta di parole, madmoiselle.”

Al suono della voce della professoressa Degrane l’aula 2.A.0 si zittì. Gli alunni si calarono lamentosi sulle proprie sedie pronti all’inizio della lezione di Economia Amministrativa. La docente, una brench dalla carnagione azzurra, mostrava la sua età avanzata sia nell’aspetto che nella severità dei suoi metodi, tanto che da molti veniva considerata l’insegnante più dura di tutto l’istituto. Nonostante la sua fama, la Degrane si occupava del corso di Economia soltanto per le prime cinque classi del N.I.S.B.A., nonché dello scarsamente frequentato club di amministrazione della sezione A. Gladyolo richiamò all’ordine i suoi compagni: tutti si alzarono, salutarono la docente, poi si sedettero di nuovo, e la lezione poté cominciare.

Due ore più tardi gli studenti poterono dirigersi in mensa. Come era loro solito fare da ormai un anno, la squadra di Vegeta e quella di Gladyolo presero posto allo stesso tavolo, accanto ad una colonna nel centro del grande refettorio. Pump si lamentò subito della scarsità di viveri, al che Radish rispose con un roboante rantolo dello stomaco. Il N.I.S.B.A. non era certo conosciuto per viziare gli studenti, tra pasti frugali, orari asfissianti e missioni potenzialmente fatali.

“Senti Radish, hai davvero novecento?” Chiese di punto in bianco Vegeta. Radish inghiottì un grosso boccone prima di rispondere: “Beh, sì. Sia io che Pump abbiamo Novecento, anche se sono ancora un poco più forte io. Tu invece sei arrivato a undicimila? In un mese?”

“Se avessi la minima idea di cosa ho dovuto fare per guadagnarmelo… Mi fanno ancora male tutte le giunture.”

Radish squadrò a lungo il compagno. Si soffermò sul suo mento, sulle spalle molto più larghe di quanto le ricordasse, sulle braccia gonfie e allenate. Il principe portava in volto ancora qualche segno scuro, magari di qualche livido inflittogli dalla madre di Mirk.

“Ma, Vegeta…”

“Che c’è?”

“Sei sicuro di sentirti bene?”

Vegeta posò la ciotola di rancio, allontanandola dalle proprie labbra: “Sì, mai sentito meglio.”

“Sei… strano, non so.”

“Tsè, non ho niente. Forse sono stanco.”

“Ecco! Mi sembra così strano vederti… come posso dire…

“Felice?” Suggerì Pump. Bueno, lo snakiano compagno di squadra di Gladyolo, ipotizzò: “Sorridente?” La piccola Dylia, la sorella di Gladyolo invece propose: “Normale?”

Vegeta arrossì, e tentò senza successo di nascondere il proprio imbarazzo: “S-smettetela di dire fesserie! L’unica cosa che è cambiata è che sono molto più forte di prima. E la vostra è tutta invidia!”

Radish si mise a ridere incontrollato, seguito a catena da Pump e Dylia.

“Sinceramente – proclamò Gladyolo – sono curioso di vedere quanto siate migliorati. Cosa ne dici di metterli alla prova, Vegeta?”

Il saiyan fulminò con gli occhi il principe di Pyaneta, che tentò subito di tranquillizzarlo con un cenno del capo: “Potete sfogarvi sul terreno del club di combattimento. Farò io da garante se è questo che ti preoccupa, Vegeta.”

Entrambi sapevano che non fosse quello il timore del saiyan, ma Vegeta accettò la proposta, e così anche Pump e Radish. Qualche minuto più tardi i sei alunni si erano già recati all’esterno dell’istituto, al centro dell’ampio spiazzo di terra di fronte alla sezione A.

Gladyolo decretò l’inizio dell’incontro: “Cominciate quando volete!”

Dylia e Bueno si sedettero al margine del terreno, interessati alla sfida tra saiyan. Il vento soffiava forte e gelido, quel giorno: ogni tanto un’energetica folata sferzava il terreno, sollevando qualche nuvoletta di polvere ocra. C’era chi, nella Capitale, considerava i dintorni della città un vero e proprio paradiso: interminabili distese di erba altissima, fitte boscaglie di Agissa nate qua e là, attraversate dal grande fiume al margine della capitale. Il gelido inverno aveva annerito prati e foreste in egual maniera, così aveva conferito all’orizzonte un tenue colore smeraldino. Il vento continuò ad incrementare, sempre più forte e roboante tra i verdi ciuffi d’erba, fin quando non venne soverchiato dall’aura di Vegeta.

Il principe si mise in posa, in quella sua tipica maniera ereditata dai nobili saiyan, e si preparò all’attacco dei suoi avversari. L’aria tremò come incendiata, divampò tutt’attorno al corpo di Vegeta. Pump e Radish attesero immobili, senza lasciarsi sfuggire un respiro di troppo, analizzarono con cura le vibrazioni eteree emesse dal principe; poi, acquietatesi i minacciosi getti d’aria, attaccarono il terreno davanti ai loro piedi.

Ma Vegeta era velocissimo, molto più di loro, quasi invisibile: con eleganti oscillazioni delle mani respinse tutti gli attacchi di cui era divenuto bersaglio. Sentì i frustanti calci di Pump scivolargli sulle braccia, tanto rapidi da rendere ardente la tuta grigia dell’accademia; i pesanti pugni di Radish impattarono su di lui più e più volte, sempre più decisi, robustissimi colpi che cominciarono ad emettere scoppi rombanti tra le mani dei saiyan.

Intravedendo un’apertura nella guardia di Radish, Vegeta lasciò scattare un colpo verso il suo stomaco. L’altro barcollò per un attimo, ma notò come il principe non avesse messo troppo impegno nel contrattacco e non seppe se esserne offeso o felice. Pump approfittò della momentanea distrazione di Vegeta e si scagliò sul suo volto. Quello però schivò senza fatica, piegando il capo su una spalla, ma venne preso alla sprovvista dall’agilità della ragazza: Pump sgusciò oltre l’avversario, che ora dovette dedicarsi ad attacchi provenienti da direzioni opposte.

“Allora non erano tutte balle, quelle storie sul vostro allenamento.”

Radish e Pump accettarono con un sorriso le lusinghe del principe e interruppero i propri attacchi. I loro volti si illuminarono di folli scintille divertite.

“Tu in particolare, Radish, sei diventato più forte.”

“Ha, ora sono proprio certo che non ti senti bene. Tra sorrisi e complimenti credo proprio che tu non sia Vegeta.”

“Piantala con queste fesserie e torna all’attacco!”

“E tu vedi di difenderti!”

Pump si stava già scagliando sulla testa di Vegeta, che non ebbe di notare l’attacco proveniente dall’alto, né il tempo di scansarsi dalla traiettoria del calcio. L’impatto emise un suono sordo e profondo; il collo del principe si piegò in avanti pian piano, ma Vegeta non fu affatto danneggiato dall’attacco: afferrò in fretta la gamba della saiyan, scaraventandola sul terreno davanti a sé. Radish sfruttò quel breve istante per assalire il principe e riuscì a mandare a segno un colpo, ma ancora una volta Vegeta non barcollò. L’aria attorno a Vegeta si illuminò di tenui fiammelle, presto tramutate in un divampante spettacolo di luci: il principe sprigionò la sua corposa aura e l’onda d’urto investì in pieno gli altri due saiyan, che vennero sbalzati all’indietro di qualche metro. Sbigottiti, Radish e Pump ammirarono la brillante aura del loro impareggiabile compagno, emozionati dalla sua ineguagliabile forza: nonostante il loro duro allenamento sapevano bene di non poter raggiungere un bersaglio tanto lontano, ma gioirono dello splendore del loro principe. Poi Vegeta venne buttato in terra, raggiunto al volto da un fulmineo cazzotto. Il sentimento d’ammirazione dei suoi compagni svanì in un attimo.

Mirk era apparsa sul campo di battaglia, vogliosa di rendere la sfida tra saiyan più interessante: “Ohi, Vegeta! Non mi sembra una sfida tanto equa!”

Vegeta si rialzò da terra, massaggiandosi la guancia colpita: “Tsk, dici questo dopo avermi attaccato a sorpresa!?”

“Ma quale sorpresa? Siamo qui tutti per sfidarti!”

Vegeta si guardò attorno: il campo era stato circondato da una quarantina di giovani cadetti, tra i quali riconobbe alcuni suoi compagni di classe. Erano tutti membri del club di combattimento, attirati dallo scontro tra i tre saiyan.

Gladyolo fece irruzione sul terreno. Con un rapido balzo, atterrò tra Vegeta e Mirk, poi si rivolse a quest’ultima: “Non posso permettere una stupidata del genere! Sai bene che il club riprende lunedì prossimo, quindi vedi di non istigare i tuoi colleghi.”

“Ma che modi, principe! Guarda che non li ho mica chiamati io, ‘sti qua!”

“Non mi interessa! Ora andatevene, tutti quanti!”

Dalla folla si levarono schiamazzi e fischi. Radish e Pump si scambiarono una rapida occhiata. Annuirono. Poi Radish gridò ai presenti: “Fateli neri!”

Schiena contro schiena, i due principi si prepararono all’assalto. I loro avversari vennero messi fuori combattimento con pochi attacchi, rapidi e precisi, sebbene le maniere di Vegeta non avessero nessun riguardo per l’incolumità dei presenti: mentre i cadetti storditi da Gladyolo venivano lanciati lontano, una volta resi incapaci di continuare a combattere, quelli sconfitti da Vegeta cadevano in terra l’uno dopo l’altro frastornati, talvolta si lasciavano pure sfuggire qualche grido di dolore.

“E vedi di fare piano, idiota!” Gridò Gladyolo all’altro principe.

“Tu impegnati di più, dannazione!”

“Ho una gran voglia di stendere anche te adesso, Vegeta!”

“Taci e sta’ giù!”

Vegeta alzò una mano e gettò un’esplosione di energia verso il cielo. Subito dopo una manciata di soldati esanimi cadde in terra.

“Ti ho detto di andarci piano!”

“E io ti ho detto di- MA STAI ZITTO!”

Una volta riempiti di botte sonore tutti gli altri studenti, fu Mirk l’ultima sfidante rimasta in piedi di fronte ai due principi. Gladyolo tentò un’ultima volta di convincere la brench a desistere: “Adesso basta. Come pensi che possa giustificare questa scena?”

“Che bisogno hai di giustificarti? Siamo, soldati o no? Se ci alleniamo non mi sembra un gran problema!”

“Se questa scaramuccia da lattanti la chiami un allenamento, non oso immaginare quanto siano limitate le tue abilità di combattimento.”

“Ah, davvero? Fatti sotto, biondino. Se ne hai il coraggio, intendo.”

Vegeta tentò di frenare la compagna, ma venne fulminato da Gladyolo. Lo guardò con occhi assassini, lucidi e splendenti come pallide stelle: “Chiudi il becco, tu.”

Il saiyan ammutolì, poi si allontanò dal principe di Pyaneta. Questi alzò una mano per invitare la combattiva avversaria a fare la prima mossa. Uno spasmo di fastidio animò le labbra di Mirk, quindi si lanciò su Gladyolo sprigionando tutto lo splendore del proprio ki purpureo.

Mirk cadde in terra esanime. Accadde in un istante, impercettibilmente effimero. Le braccia di Gladyolo avevano disegnato due cerchi in aria, intercettando l’assalto della ragazza e stordendola senza fatica con un singolo colpo. Il ragazzo si voltò, ancora ricoperto da un sottile strato di scintille dorate, i capelli alzati permeati da scariche di ki, gli occhi socchiusi illuminati da inquietanti bagliori d’avorio, e si rivolse ai saiyan: “Basta, per oggi.” Non lo avevano mai visto tanto infuriato, né ancora comprendevano i limiti delle sue capacità: in meno di un secondo aveva messo al tappeto una guerriera allo stesso livello di Vegeta, per di più dopo aver affrontato qualche dozzina di combattenti più che capaci. Gladyolo fece svanire la lattea aura che lo ricopriva, chiamò a sé Bueno e Dylia, si congedò dai saiyan chinando lievemente il capo, poi sparì all’interno dell’istituto.

“Cosa ti ha detto stamattina, in corridoio?” Chiese Pump a Vegeta qualche attimo più tardi. Il principe abbassò la testa, ma non rispose. Radish incrociò le braccia, rintanandosi tra i propri pensieri.

“Niente di particolare. – rispose infine il principe – E in ogni caso non ha importanza. E non vi riguarda.”

“Come, prego? Non ci riguarda?” Pump tentò di intimorire il ragazzo con lo sguardo, l’implicita minaccia di voler ripetere il discorso che Vegeta aveva sentito dai propri compagni ormai più e più volte.

Vegeta strinse i denti: “Ah… Scusa.”

Radish rischiò di morire asfissiato.

Pump divenne rossa come una stella prossima all’esplosione.

Vegeta sbarrò gli occhi. Le sue pupille divennero minuscoli granelli di sabbia.

Silenzio.

I tre saiyan non vollero nemmeno guardarsi l’un l’altro negli occhi.

Passò qualche minuto. Qualche lunghissimo minuto.

Radish fece un passo in avanti. Poco dopo ne fece un altro. Poi un altro ancora, e fu vicino a Vegeta. Tremando, compì uno sforzo immane, che in cuor suo considerava disumano e privo di amor proprio: alzò lentamente una mano e altrettanto lentamente la poggiò sulla spalla di Vegeta.

Vegeta alzò apatico il capo. Riuscì a distinguere per un breve istante le iridi nere di Radish, prima che questo voltasse bruscamente la testa lontano dallo sguardo confuso del suo principe. Il saiyan capelluto deglutì con fatica, ma non demorse: “Vegeta…”

Nessuna risposta.

“…tu stai male.”

Ancora, Vegeta non volle rispondere.

“Sei stato con Mirk. Gladyolo ti prende da parte, non so che doveri abbia da rappresentante, ma va bene, non ci impicciamo troppo. Sei anche diventato più forte di prima. E di parecchio. Ma tu non stai bene.”

In quel momento Pump si risvegliò dal torpore che l’aveva sopraffatta: “Radish!”

“Che succede?”

“Lui… Lui mi ha chiesto… Mi ha chiesto scusa?”

“Eh sì, stavo proprio tentando di farglielo capire…”

“Mi ha chiesto scusa!”

“Sì, ho capito, adesso fammi…”

“STATE ZITTIII!”

L’urlo di Vegeta colpì i suoi compagni come un violentissimo tuono a ciel sereno. L’aura di Vegeta divampò nuovamente, incontrollata e sussultante. Pump e Radish vennero investiti in pieno dall’esplosione e scagliati ancora una volta lontano mentre Vegeta svaniva oltre le nubi grigie. Continuò a salire, sempre più in alto, sempre più vicino alla volta celeste. Superò l’ovattata coltre plumbea, emergendo in un mondo tinto d’amaranto. Le ultime luci del giorno accarezzarono le guance impolverate del principe prima di sparire oltre i margini al confine del cielo. Vegeta si acquietò, la sua mente svuotata da ogni dubbio e da ogni pensiero. Si fermò, poggiato ad una nuvola, ad ammirare l’estremo splendore di quel giorno.


	23. L'Ultima Goccia

**Capitolo 18 – L’Ultima Goccia – Anno 2, 6/36 Ventoso**

Freddo. Buio. Soltanto i due spicchi di luna disegnati nel cielo di Neo Freezer illuminavano la notte. Il vento glaciale aveva smesso qualche ora prima di soffiare sugli scuri prati attorno alla Capitale. Qualche giovane soldato era ancora per le strade della città, incurante del domani, della fatica rappresentata dall’accademia, a trastullarsi di vetrina in vetrina in cerca di chissà cosa. Vicino al grande insediamento era impossibile vedere le stelle nel cielo notturno, tanta era la luce emessa dalle ricche strade piene di negozi e locali aperti fino a tardi. Lontano da tutto ciò sorgeva l’Istituto. Alcuni lo chiamavano accademia, altri semplicemente scuola, incapaci di comprendere la differenza tra i due lemmi: poco importava però, era il cardine attorno al quale ruotava la vita della città, se non di tutto il pianeta. Freezer aveva inaugurato la struttura lo stesso giorno in cui aveva presentato ai sudditi del suo Impero la nuova capitale, il nuovo centro del suo mondo. Milioni di persone si erano fiondate su Neo Freezer nell’arco di un anno, spinte dalla brama di possedere uno spicchio di paradiso, in nulla differenti da uno sciame di mosche attirate dalla frutta troppo matura. Erano nate altre città, sparse per tutto il pianeta: in riva al mare, ai confini del deserto, tra le nevi polari, immerse nella fitta natura dei tropici, praticamente ovunque, e tutto questo seguendo le scrupolosissime indicazioni dei ministeri. Neo Freezer era nato come il perfetto modello di paradiso in terra, e nessuno avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di intaccare la nomea della nuova capitale dell’Universo. Inquinamento? Insesistente. Corruzione? Impraticabile. Crisi finanziarie? Impensabili. Ribellioni? Inattuabili. Ogni azione, ogni pensiero e desiderio del cittadino seguiva alla lettera lo splendido copione redatto dall’Imperatore e dai suoi ministri. Chi mai avrebbe rinunciato al proprio destino di felicità? Un folle, un dissidente, una semplice macchia facilmente cancellata e trascinata nell’ombra, dove in pochi giorni sarebbe stata dimenticata.

Il vento riprese a soffiare, la pacata brezza profumata dei boschi, che nel suo gelo pungente trasportava un fievole tepore vitale. Accompagnata dal refolo silenzioso, un’ombra strisciò lungo i margini della notte a passo spedito. Non un singolo rumore, il sibilo di un respiro, non v’era alcun rumore esalato dallo spettro. Compiva cento passi con un singolo scatto, svoltava serpentino agli angoli senza frusciare lo scuro mantello sul calcinaccio ruvido, né la polvere si alzava da terra al suo passaggio. L’etereo essere si fermò di colpo, guardingo ciondolò delicatamente il capo qua e là, ma nulla catturò la sua minuziosa attenzione. L’ombra si levò da terra come una foglia in balia del vento. Ondeggiò avanti e indietro sempre più vicina al cielo, poi una mano emerse dal suo corpo. Si attaccò ad una ringhiera di metallo, in cima a quel grosso edificio che aveva pian piano costeggiato, grazie alla salda presa si tirò sul tetto e poggiò i piedi sulle lucenti mattonelle. Si guardò ancora una volta intorno; alzò il capo verso il palazzo di fronte, un colosso d’acciaio da tremila finestre: non brillava alcuna luce oltre i muri dell’edificio. Con il favore delle ombre, si infilò in un ingresso vicino, conscia di essere impercettibile ammantata nelle tenebre e svanì.

L’ombra cominciò a camminare. I suoi passi ticchettarono tranquilli sul morbido lastricato del palazzo. Grandi finestre filtravano la luce lunare immergendo il lungo corridoio in un mare d’indaco. Arrivò ad un portone, due grandi ante di legno scuro con intarsi dorati, all’apparenza più robuste di qualsiasi lastra d’acciaio. In tutto quel castello, forse in tutta la città, non si trovavano porte simili. L’ombra allungò nuovamente la mano, poggiandosi alla maniglia dorata: la porta non era chiusa. Si spinse all’interno della stanza senza far rumore e richiuse il portone alle sue spalle.

La stanza enorme, larga almeno una trentina di metri, era sovrastata da una splendida cupola di trasparacciaio. Le due lune, brillanti nonostante nessuna delle due fosse piena, quella notte, illuminavano il salone quanto bastava per potersi orientare al suo interno. Non che ci fosse molto arredamento nell’ufficio personale di Freezer.

L’ombra si inchinò poggiando un ginocchio in terra. Non alzò lo sguardo, e si limitò ad aspettare le parole dell’imperatore. Come mai prima di quella notte tardarono ad arrivare.

“Sei in anticipo, agente.”

Nessuna reazione da parte dell’ombra.

“No, non importa. Perlomeno posso ripartire qualche minuto prima del previsto. Oppure finire di godermi questo ottimo vino. Mai avrei immaginato di gustare tanto presto il nettare di questo pianeta. Ne vuoi un po’? Ah, certo che no, dopotutto sei in servizio. Torniamo a noi, dunque. R2-G7: fammi rapporto, parla liberamente.”

“Sissignore. Il periodo di interruzione delle attività accademiche è proceduto senza intoppi. L’inizio dell’attività nei nuovi quattro atenei procede come stabilito, al pari delle attività delle altre città.”

“Affluenza?” Chiese secco Freezer.

“Soltanto di poco inferiore alle aspettative. La causa di questo è stata attribuita ai risultati molto superiori ai pronostici dell’anno precedente, che apparentemente ha fatto demordere alcuni soldati. L’affluenza dall’orlo esterno resta bassa, come l’anno scorso.”

“Ininfluente. Per quanto riguarda gli idonei?”

“Circa del trentasette percento, signore.”

“Oh, quasi il doppio rispetto l’anno scorso, se ricordo correttamente.”

“Esatto, mio signore.”

Freezer si avvicinò lentamente all’ombra: “Ci sono altre notizie che potrebbero interessarmi, R2-G7?”

L’agente non rispose subito. I suoi occhi viaggiarono liberi per qualche istante, come se fossero stati in cerca di qualche appiglio. Poi si limitò a dire: “Niente di problematico.”

“NIENTE?!?” con un semplice gesto della mano Freezer tramutò l’aria attorno a sé in una solida arma. L’agente incappucciato venne scagliato contro la parete in fondo alla stanza, poco distante dalla lussuosa porta d’ingresso, dove si accasciò. Freezer attese che le piccole giare sulle mensole ai lati della stanza, uniche decorazioni di quell’austero ufficio, smettessero di tremare terrorizzate, poi riprese a parlare.

“Tu chiami il tuo lavoro un niente? Hai un singolo, maledetto compito, ed è questa l’importanza che gli dai?”

“Lord Freezer.”

“Su, avanti, giustificati. Sono curioso di sapere come pensi di agire.”

“Lord Freezer, se fa riferimento alla temporanea assenza di Vegeta, non ha di che preoccuparsi.”

“Ah, ma davvero? Illuminami, dunque.”

“Vegeta ha trascorso per intero il periodo di pausa sul pianeta Brench. Lì è stato affidato quotidianamente alla supervisione di un alto ufficiale dell’esercito… Facente parte della squadra Ginyu, oltrettutto.”

Freezer ammutolì. Persino per i suoi collaboratori più stretti, era fatto parecchio strano poter vedere l’imperatore sorpreso, men che meno non negativamente.

“Ah, è così… Ora che ci penso, è proprio Gis a venire dal pianeta Brench, non è così?”

“Sì, Lord Freezer.”

“Fu fu fu… Sarà allora che sono stato informato malamente? Che strano…”

L’agente alzò la testa di scatto. Freezer era a pochi centimetri dal suo volto; allungò una mano e strinse tra le dita le giovani guance dell’ombra incappucciata. Guardò a lungo il proprio agente negli occhi vitrei, prima di lasciarlo andare.

“Vorrà dire che ti devo le mie scuse, allora. A quanto pare non meriti una punizione, se non delle lodi.”

Dalla scura mantella provennero alcuni colpi di tosse: “No, Lord Freezer. Ho semplicemente svolto il mio dovere.”

“A quanto pare è proprio così. Ti concedo un mese di pausa, chiamiamolo un… indennizzo per il mio disdicevole comportamento. Ci siamo capiti?”

L’agente si chinò in terra: “Sì, mio signore. La ringrazio.”

“Hai altro da dirmi?”

“No, mio signore.”

“Nulla? Niente di niente?”

“No, Lord Freezer.”

Freezer si voltò. Alzò il capo, cercando oltre la grande cupola trasparente qualche stella nel buio cielo notturno. “Puoi andare.” L’imperatore udì un debole fruscio alle proprie spalle e, quando si voltò la figura nel mantello viola era svanita.

Il vento aveva ripreso a soffiare. Turbini vorticosi spazzarono l’aria dei campi di addestramento attorno all’istituto, portandosi addietro non pochi granelli di sabbia e di polvere. L’aria trascinò con sé un odore morbido e pungente, un profumo distante, che non era di casa in quei luoghi. Tornato sul tetto dell’istituto, l’agente alzò lo sguardo al cielo. Rimase immobile, e passarono i secondi. Poi un lampo di luce illuminò il suo pallido volto. Poco dopo ancora si sentì un boato in lontananza, grave e roboante, e assieme ad esso il cielo si squarciò. Sul mantello viola scuro cadde una goccia d’acqua, trasformata subito in una macchia scura dal poroso tessuto. Altri minuscoli, silenziosissimi picchiettii si levarono dal terrazzo, sempre di più, sempre più chiassosi e divertiti. Il concerto di tintinnii cominciò a scrosciare in lungo in largo su ogni superficie, coprendo ogni altro rumore. Stretti ruscelli si formarono ai margini dell’edificio, si lanciarono in fretta oltre il cornicione, diretti verso il basso. La luce delle due lune venne imprigionata oltre la spessa coltre di nubi apparsa all’improvviso e il mondo cadde nel buio sotto i colpi battenti della fredda pioggia. La figura con il cappuccio recante lo stemma dell’esercito imperiale era svanita, il mantello avvolto nelle dense tenebre della notte, i suoi passi occultati dal clamoroso fragore del temporale.

Qualche giorno più tardi il cielo non si presentò più minaccioso come nei primi giorni dell’anno. Il repentino arrivo della primavera rincuorò gli animi degli studenti, ormai da tempo stanchi del freddo vento invernale. A poco a poco le pianure si riempirono di chiazze colorate: onde lillà, ruscelli purpurei, radure canarine apparirono tutte assieme nei verdi prati attorno al N.I.S.B.A.. L’aria gelida venne rimpiazzata dalla tiepida brezza soffiata nella luce di primavera, i banchi di nuvole si fecero sempre più rari e deboli, e il cortile dell’istituto si animò di giorno in giorno degli schiamazzi di più studenti.

Una mattina, poco prima dell’inizio delle lezioni, Gladyolo si presentò in classe con un’espressione cupa e pensierosa. Subito venne raggiunto da Radish, che si piazzò di fronte al banco del principe: “Allora, dormito male? La lezione di Scienze Strategiche di ieri ha tenuto in piedi anche te?”

“No, no, per la miseria. Ho soltanto visto una notizia un po’ strana.”

“Dove, al telegiornale? Stamattina non ho acceso…”

“Guarda.” Gladyolo fece scorrere in fretta le dita sulla superficie del banco, richiamando alcune schermate. Dopo aver sfogliato alcune pagine digitali, si soffermò su un articolo pubblicato soltanto qualche ora prima, recante il titolo: “Direttore del Centro Ricerche Balistiche trovato morto nel suo laboratorio di Lafiordi.” Radish stortò il capo per poter leggere meglio, poi si portò accanto a Gladyolo in modo da poter esaminare l’articolo. Il testo che seguiva alla macabra testata non era tanto lungo, si limitava a riportare alcuni dati e ad elencare i traguardi raggiunti dall’uomo morto.

“Lo conoscevi?” Chiese il saiyan all’amico.

“Io? No, affatto. Ma questo è il secondo assassino in pochi giorni, nei rami alti dell’esercito.”

“Perché dici ‘assassinio’? Sarà stato eliminato, tutto qua. Non era mica un soldato semplice.”

“Pensi che avrebbero pubblicato un articolo se fosse stato… rimosso dall’alto?”

Radish si raddrizzò, lasciando cadere lo sguardo in terra. In effetti la sua supposizione non aveva molto senso: ogni tanto capitava che qualcuno, specie degli impiegati imperiali, tanto più se altolocati, sparissero nel nulla senza alcuna traccia. Non era una cosa strana, non lo era mai stato nell’Impero. Nessuno aveva mai fatto domande, né qualcuno aveva mai pianto a lungo l’improvvisa scomparsa di un conoscente. Dunque si trattava di un vero e proprio assassinio.

“Forse hai ragione. – Disse Radish – Però cosa importa a noi?”

Gladyolo non ebbe il tempo di rispondere. La campanella suonò decretando l’inizio delle lezioni e tutti gli studenti della classe 2.A.0 si recarono ai propri posti. Pochi istanti più tardi fece il suo ingresso il professore del corso di “Sopravvivenza in Ostili Situazioni”, il signor Appule. Era un uomo non troppo alto, dalla carnagione violacea e la testa oblunga. Spesso alcuni studenti delle altre sezioni lo scambiavano per un loro collega, quando l’insegnante non indossava il mantello abitualmente portato dai docenti del N.I.S.B.A., ma nessuno aveva capito perché. Certe volte si sentivano pure barzellette parecchio divertenti con protagonista il professor Appule, come la più che famosa: “Zarbon, Dodoria e Appule entrano in un caffè. Chi muore per primo?”

Ogni volta che captava questa freddura, Vegeta era solito far saltare in aria il burlone di turno, ma il pubblico applaudiva nonostante nessuno avesse compreso la battuta.

Il docente si appostò davanti al grande schermo sulla parete frontale dell’aula, accese il monitor, poi si rivolse ai suoi studenti: “Possiamo cominciare con il prossimo capitolo di autodifesa. Qualcuno ha delle domande sulla lezione precedente? Sì, signor Krumbo?”

Una mano in fondo alla classe si era alzata, al fine di attirare l’attenzione del professore. Era di Krumbo, un navigato soldato dell’esercito, che all’istituto aveva fatto squadra assieme ai compagni Ronme e Iru. Per quanto tutti e tre fossero cadetti dai modi rozzi e a tratti volgari, mai nessuno dei loro compagni aveva messo in dubbio la loro qualità come studenti. Nonostante questo, Vegeta li aveva più volte scherniti per il loro limitato potenziale di combattimento. Era proprio difficile, al N.I.S.B.A., trovare qualcuno che Vegeta non avesse insultato o deriso.

Krumbo abbassò la mano e rivolse la propria domanda al docente: “Scusi la domanda, prof, so che non c’entra con la lezione scorsa, ma… Che si deve fare quando si viene inseguiti da un assassino?”

L’atmosfera nell’aula si incupì nel giro di pochi istanti. Gli occhi di Radish scattarono all’indietro, concentrandosi sullo sguardo lievemente intontito del compagno. Pump non si fece sfuggire il gesto sorpreso di Radish e, sebbene confusa, anche lei si voltò verso lo studente seduto nell’ultima fila di banchi. Il professor Appule non si lasciò prendere alla sprovvista: “Non è la prima volta che mi viene posta questa domanda, ma immagino che la sua curiosità sia dettata dai più recenti avvenimenti, corretto?” Krumbo annuì. Appule si avvicinò allo schermo e rovistò tra vari file e cartelle, fino a quando non trovò una galleria di immagini; la aprì, mostrando agli alunni una mappa della capitale.

“Questa è la Città Capitale. La mappa è stata disegnata all’inizio dell’anno, quindi è aggiornata. Cominciamo chiedendovi questo: è più pericoloso un aggressore se vi è vicino o se è lontano da voi? Signor Napple?”

Il ragazzo che rispondeva al nome di Napple scattò in piedi spaventato. Come suo solito, stava dando poca attenzione alle parole del professore.

“Sì?”

“Vicino o lontano? Quando un assassino è più pericoloso?”

Il ragazzo si sforzò tremendamente per emettere suoni distinguibili come parole: “Ehm, quando… è vicino? Perché poi può ucciderti?”

“Eccellente risposta, signor Napple! – Esclamò il professore – Deve riporre davvero immensa fiducia nelle sue qualità di guerriero se un qualsivoglia assalitore è in grado di terminarla! La prossima volta, per cortesia, eviti di dormire in classe. Ovviamente la risposta è sbagliata. Un sicario si avvicina ad una preda che può sopraffare, e gli Scouter servono anche a questo. Certo, anche ai tempi degli Scout-Scope era difficile trovare assassini dal livello di combattimento paragonabile a quello di un soldato. Se però siete presi di mira da un cecchino non avete modo di saperlo, a meno che non venga usata un’arma dal grande potenziale: in quel caso lo scouter vi avvertirà del pericolo, la portata dei vostri rilevatori è estremamente alta, supera di gran lunga la gittata delle carabine usate dall’esercito. Anche nel caso di un cecchino sprovvisto di fucile non correte nessun problema: i guerrieri in grado di colpire ad una tale distanza verrebbero indubbiamente rilevati dagli Scouter. Ci sono altre domande?”

La 2.A.0 tacque, quindi Appule riprese il proprio discorso voltandosi verso la mappa della Capitale: “Magnifico! Direi di proseguire con il capitolo sulla Prevenzione Attentati da Lontano e Limitazione degli Assassinii. È un capitolo che avremmo dovuto affrontare più in là, quest’anno, ma possiamo occuparcene anche adesso.” Gli alunni si piegarono sui propri banchi e la lezione cominciò.

Qualche ora più tardi, durante la pausa pranzo, Radish decise di proseguire il discorso inaugurato da Gladyolo quella mattina: “Senti, come mai ti interessava quella storia sugli omicidi?”

Il giovane principe deglutì con forza il poco cibo che stava masticando, prima di rispondere: “Perché ho paura che ci affidino proprio questi casi, il mese prossimo.”

Pump sbatté le mani sul tavolo: “Ah! La missione speciale! È questo che vi stavate dicendo stamattina, gli assassinii?”

Gladyolo non nascose la propria preoccupazione: “Dopotutto siamo i primi dell’istituto, non mi meraviglierei se ci assegnassero alla polizia militare per qualche giorno. Solo che non avevo proprio voglia di star dietro a Vegeta durante un’operazione tanto delicata.”

“Guarda che ti sento, canaglia.” Vegeta insultò il compagno senza levare lo sguardo dal suo triste piatto di legumi.

“Lo so bene.”

“Ohi, ohi! Non litigate! – Radish tentò senza indugio di fare da paciere tra i due principi – Piuttosto, Vegeta… Dopo andiamo ad allenarci?”

Vegeta si stupì della richiesta del compagno, ma rifiutò la sua proposta: “Ho da fare.”

“Capisco. Eh eh.”

“Cos’hai da ridacchiare, capellone?”

“Tu non hai da fare. Ti alleni da solo con Mirk.”

“Esatto. Ho da fare.”

“Deve proprio piacerti tanto l’allenamento con Mirk.”

“Stai insinuando qualcosa?” Vegeta abbassò il tono della propria voce.

“No, no. ‘Io’ non mi insinuo da nessuna parte.” Rispose Radish con tono ironico.

Proprio in quel momento Mirk passò accanto al tavolo occupato dai saiyan: “Ohi, Pump! Ti va di venire ad allenarti con noi, dopo il club?”

La giovane saiyan non rispose subito. Strinse i pugni e, imitando l’atteggiamento altezzoso del suo principe non scollò gli occhi dal monotono minestrone nel proprio piatto; si alzò e, mentre si allontanava dal tavolo, disse soltanto: “Ho da fare.” E abbandonò la mensa. La fronte di Radish si contrasse iraconda. Scocchiò un’occhiata omicida verso Vegeta, ma questi non si curò delle silenziose accuse del compagno. Si alzò senza dire nulla e si lanciò all’inseguimento della compagna.

Mirk si lasciò cadere sul posto appena abbandonato da Radish: “Ahi ahi, credo di essere arrivata proprio in un brutto momento. Che cavolo hai combinato stavolta, Vegeta?”

“Non ho fatto niente!”

Gladyolo lo corresse con encomiabile prontezza: “Hai fatto l’idiota.”

“Ripetilo se hai il coraggio, biondino!”

“Costringimi. Su, dai.” Le iridi di Gladyolo si infiammarono d’oro per un brevissimo istante e il saiyan riacquisì subito la propria compostezza. Prima di lasciare il refettorio, Vegeta confermò il proprio impegno a Mirk: “Ci vediamo da Nappa dopo i club.” La brench rispose con un semplice cenno del capo, e Vegeta se ne andò.

Radish stava ancora correndo per i corridoi della sezione A. Passò davanti all’aula del Club di Cultura, quello frequentato da Pump il giovedì e il venerdì, ma la trovò vuota. Tornò allora in fretta alla 2.A.0, ma anche lì non vide nessuno. Decise di fermarsi qualche istante per ragionare: Pump non aveva, come Vegeta, l’abitudine di saltare le lezioni dei club pomeridiani, quindi si trovava di sicuro ancora all’interno dell’accademia.

“Sarà andata in camera.” Pensò.

Radish si diresse in fretta verso la rampa di scale alla fine del corridoio e si precipitò verso il basso. Poggiandosi con salda presa sul corrimano, scavalcò la balaustra e si lanciò sulla fila di scale sottostante. Così cadde addosso a Pump.

“Ah! Ma chi cavolo… Radish?”

“Ahi, ahi… Cosa ci facevi seduta sulle scale?”

“Radish, per piacere…”

“Che c’è?”

“Levati!”

Alzando con forza un braccio, Pump scagliò in aria il compagno, che ricadde in terra qualche gradino più in basso.

“Cosa ti salta in mente? Saltare oltre il corrimano come un pazzo…”

“Come facevo a sapere che c’eri tu, lì?”

Pump voltò scocciata lo sguardo, lontano dagli occhi di Radish. Cauto, come se si stesse avvicinando ad un animale feroce, il ragazzo si avvicinò alla compagna e le si sedette accanto, facendo attenzione a non sfiorarla con la lunga chioma di capelli. Pump non si lasciò ingannare dal gesto affettuoso del compagno e non schiodò gli occhi dal muro bianco, impassibile di fronte alle attenzioni di Radish.

“Non devi offenderti per quello che ha detto Vegeta.”

Pump non reagì. I suoi pensieri erano troppo confusi per formulare una risposta sensata da rivolgere al ragazzo. Radish continuò il vano tentativo di rincuorare la compagna: “Possiamo allenarci da soli, no? Come abbiamo fatto durante le vacanze, andiamo sul campo del Club di Combattimento e gliela facciamo vedere, a quello sbruffone!”

Pump si voltò verso Radish. Il ragazzo si sorprese nel vedere gli occhi lucidi della saiyan, intrisi della tristezza e del dolore che in quel momento non riuscì a comprendere. Si allontanò da lei, incapace di venire incontro ai suoi sentimenti.

“Gliela facciamo vedere? Cosa dovremmo fargli vedere, Radish? Quanto siamo inadeguati? Quanto è grande la… voragine che ci separa? Cosa abbiamo noi che non ha quella?”

Radish barcollò leggermente. Tentò di balbettare qualche sillaba, ma nessun suono oltrepassò le sue labbra. Pump si alzò in piedi con foga, volgendo lo sguardo verso un punto imprecisato di fronte ai suoi occhi: “Lo hai visto anche tu quando è tornato, o sbaglio? Si è fatto anche un po’ più grande, adesso si nota che sono più bassa di lui… Basta guardarlo per vedere quanto è diventato più forte. E noi cosa abbiamo fatto, nel frattempo? Trecento? Abbiamo guadagnato trecento punti? Lui ne ha guadagnati tremila, nello stesso tempo! Lui non vuole stare con noi, non gli serviamo più! Vuole soltanto… vuole soltanto stare con lei!”

Il tremolio animatosi negli occhi di Radish si fece di istante in istante sempre più palese ed incontrollato. In cuor suo stava disperatamente tentando di condividere il dolore provato dalla compagna, ma qualcosa glielo impediva. Forse era lo sguardo triste di Pump, forse la sua incapacità di comunicare le proprie emozioni. Forse ancora era un sentimento nuovo, un pensiero nascosto nei profondi anfratti della sua mente, un’idea che non voleva esplorare, nemmeno conoscere o di cui accettare l’esistenza. Il disagio vissuto da Pump era incomprensibile per lui, però chissà se il ragazzo, in quel momento confuso, fu sincero con sé stesso e con le proprie disordinate sensazioni.

Radish poggiò una mano sul liscio lastricato della scala, nel vano tentativo di sottomettere i tremiti del suo corpo. Aprì la bocca, compì uno sforzo immane per un gesto tanto piccolo, sentì gemere ogni tendine nella guancia, fremere i denti per quello che avrebbe chiesto all’amica.

“Pensi… Credi di essere in competizione con Mirk?”

Le minuscole iridi di Pump si rintanarono ancora più a fondo nei suoi occhi corvini. Il respiro le si mozzò in gola, al limite del pianto, un orizzonte che non voleva assolutamente raggiungere, ma al quale si trovò vicina come mai prima di quel lunghissimo attimo. Come avrebbe dovuto rispondere? Come avrebbe potuto rispondere? La logica alla quale aveva fatto affidamento tutta la vita si sbriciolò in mille pezzi soverchiata dall’incontenibile brusio dei suoi pensieri, vide tra le sue mani troppi fattori, troppi elementi da considerare, ma non le bastarono. Con la coda dell’occhio vide un nuovo movimento farsi largo sulle labbra di Radish, prendere forma sul viso che per la prima volta identificò come nemico, trascinata dal terribile presagio di non poter rispondere ad un’ulteriore domanda.

Ma Radish parlò.

“O c’è dell’altro?”

Pump se ne accorse: nella voce titubante del ragazzo non c’era più alcuna emozione, se non paura. Il panico suscitato in lei da quella domanda era in tutto e per tutto animato dagli stessi timori del compagno. E non seppe spiegarsi il perché di quel fatto. Lei soffriva. Lui non doveva soffrire. Quindi, perché tentava di condividere il suo dolore, l’angosciante dispiacere di un’incolmabile inadeguatezza?

Poi, l’illuminazione. Forse Radish desiderava proprio questo per Pump: poter condividere la sua sofferenza, poter spezzare la sua amarezza in modo che venisse subita da entrambi ed infine accettata. Tutto ciò che le serviva era il tempo di porgli questo quesito, il primo pensiero lucido balenatole nella mente. Si voltò verso di lui liquidando la triste smorfia disegnata dal suo volto, abbozzò un sorriso, ma non ci riuscì. I suoi pensieri crudeli avevano già scelto come agire. Le sottili labbra della saiyan si aprirono, libere dal razionale controllo della sua intelligenza. Pump seppe di commettere un errore, un terribile sbaglio che avrebbe potuto evitare, ma che il suo corpo volle compiere a tutti i costi. Aprì la bocca devastata dalla tristezza, e incontrollata rispose alla domanda che le era stata posta.

“Non lo so!”

Il tempo smise di scorrere. Pump restò immobile, rapita dagli occhi di Radish, e lo stesso fece lui. Videro il nero del loro dolore, il terrore svanire dai propri volti e, a poco a poco, compresero il peso di quelle parole. Lo spavento divenne certezza. Ogni traccia di luce, di vita e calore, svanì dagli occhi dei saiyan. Pump aveva parlato, contro la sua volontà infranta dallo sconforto, ma non aveva mentito. Quello che fu certo, ad entrambi i giovani, fu che la ragazza aveva lasciato parlare il proprio cuore. E il suo cuore era confuso, dilaniato da percezioni indecifrabili. Nulla di tutto ciò che stava scombussolando il suo giudizio, bombardandolo di pareri contrastanti, osservazioni inconcludenti e pensieri raccapriccianti, nulla le fu chiaro, se non una cosa: non avrebbe potuto scegliere parole più sbagliate.

Radish si voltò. Immobile, rivolse lo sguardo vacuo nel nulla, un punto imprecisato di quella silenziosa rampa di scale. Pump comprese di aver ferito il ragazzo come non era mai riuscita a fare in anni di battaglie, allenamenti e sfide. Aveva sbagliato, non le fu chiaro come, né perché, ma seppe di aver sbagliato. Provò lo stesso desolante dispiacere di quando fu costretta ad uccidere. Sentì il sangue chiazzarle i guanti candidi, scivolarle lungo la schiena, imbrattandola nell’indelebile peccato appena commesso. Forse avrebbe potuto rimediare, avrebbe potuto correggersi, ma non le parve il caso: parlando aveva recato un enorme dispiacere alla persona che le era più cara, parlando ancora non avrebbe fatto altro se non rincarare la dose. La minuta saiyan, schiacciata dal peso delle sue azioni, si chiuse in sé stessa. Chiuse gli occhi, terrorizzata da ciò che avrebbe potuto vedere, da tutto ciò che avrebbe dovuto subire, da tutto ciò che non avrebbe mai avuto, per quanto fosse grande il suo desiderio.

Quasi impercettibile, la raggiunse un tremolio, poi un debole suono. Levò il capo, attirata da un inquietante presentimento. Radish si era mosso. Un passo, poi un passo ancora, si stava allontanando da lei. Volle alzare una mano, afferrarlo per la tuta cenerina e tenerlo vicino a sé. Le sue braccia non si mossero, attorcigliate nella triste morsa della sua tristezza. Radish continuava ad allontanarsi, sempre più lontano da lei, sempre più vicino a quella porta che dava sul cortile dell’Istituto.

“Dove vai?”

Ancora una volta, le parole scivolarono sulle sue labbra, libere dal giogo della sua mente ora tanto confusa. Nella sua voce rotta si sentiva la paura, il diniego di chi non sa, né può, accettare una perdita. I rantoli che seguirono non interessarono il ragazzo, che silenzioso continuò la propria discesa. Pump singhiozzò, sempre più sbigottita dalle proprie emozioni. Tutto ciò che aveva detto a Vegeta, tutti quei discorsi sulla sua fierezza, sul suo coraggio, tutti quei concetti svanirono dalla mente della giovane saiyan, di punto in bianco non le appartennero più. Si divincolò, liberandosi dal fin troppo saldo abbraccio che stava stringendo attorno alle proprie ginocchia. Fece per alzarsi, ma congelò sul posto. Radish aveva alzato una mano, premendola su quella porta ora tanto vicina. Pump non seppe come fermarlo. La porta scivolò via dalla propria postazione e si nascose all’interno della parete. Soltanto poi Radish rispose.

“A combattere. Sono un saiyan.”

E svanì.


	24. SVU - Saiyan Victims Unit

**Capitolo 19 – SVU: Saiyan Victims Unit – Anno 2, 1/5 Germinale**

“Io ve l’avevo detto.” Disse Gladyolo.

“Bella scoperta, Sherlock.”

“Chi è Sherlock?”

“Non saprei… Non si dice così?”

“E su che pianeta?”

“…Su Doyle.”

“Sì, certo Vegeta. Adesso conosci anche i modi di dire nell’orlo esterno?”

Il gruppo di sei studenti provenienti dalla Capitale era stato appena prelevato da una scintillante navetta della polizia militare, decorata da semplici ma eleganti cromature dorate. Non appena il bolide nero ebbe terminato l’ascesa nei cieli limpidi di Neo Freezer, si lanciò verso l’orizzonte lasciandosi alle spalle le prime luci del giorno.

“Sorbet non mi è sembrato tanto felice, quando ci ha assegnato questa missione.” I pensieri di Radish non parvero molto interessanti ai presenti, che rimasero in silenzio. Vegeta tamburellava nevroticamente con le dita sulle proprie ginocchia, gesto che catturò velocemente l’attenzione di Gladyolo: “Non dirmi che sei nervoso.”

“Per la missione, intendi? Risparmiami queste scemenze, vorrei sapere per quale motivo dobbiamo farci scarrozzare per il pianeta quando siamo perfettamente in grado di volare.”

“A questo posso rispondervi io. – Un uomo in veste nera, uniforme nello stile tipico dell’Esercito di Freezer, uscì dalla cabina di comando della navetta e si fermò di fronte alle due squadre. – Devo comunicarvi giusto le informazioni principali di questo caso, in seguito sarete subordinati all’agente responsabile. Chi di voi è a comando di questa squadra?”

Gladyolo alzò in aria una mano e fu costretto a contenere in un’elegante quanto abituale smorfia il fastidio provocato dai grugniti infantili di Vegeta. Esaminato il giovane ragazzo, l’agente si preparò a cominciare la propria descrizione e nel mentre consegnò ai presenti una manciata di sottili asticelle di metallo. Radish cominciò a giocherellare con la propria, ma premette inavvertitamente un pulsante sulla sua estremità: il cilindretto metallico emise un suono elettronico, poi proiettò un piccolo schermo quadrato dal proprio lato. Divertito, il saiyan attraversò più volte il monitor incorporeo con le dita. L’agente di polizia interruppe i suoi gesti svagati con un secco colpo di tosse, poi riprese a parlare.

“Il comando generale vi assegna questi sei portatili per l’accesso limitato al database della polizia, per la durata di queste indagini. Parliamo però del caso: verso le 8:00 di questa mattina è stato rinvenuto il corpo del magnate Balbis, proprietario della società di trasporto merci Balbis e funzionario del Silver Emblem, la psicopolizia. È stato assassinato nella sua villa nel quartiere più esterno di Kaoka, a trovarlo è stato il maggiordomo di ritorno dalla passeggiata notturna con i trentaquattro animali domestici dell’impresario. Il comando della squadra omicidi di Neo Freezer ha collegato questo caso a due precedenti omicidi, avvenuti il mese scorso in altre città e nei quali è stata utilizzata la stessa arma.”

Bueno alzò una mano: “El hanno disparato?”

“Non posso dirvelo. Nel rapporto che vi ho letto non c’è scritto altro.”

“Allora perché siamo qui noi? Non se ne può occupare la polizia?”

L’agente indietreggiò di qualche passo a causa delle minacciose parole di Vegeta.

“Grazie, da qui in poi ci arrangiamo.” Gladyolo concluse in fretta il dialogo, senza celare nello sguardo il proprio disappunto per il tono di Vegeta.

Qualche istante più tardi la navicella atterrò in cima ad un edificio. I motori si spensero, ma il brusio non abbandonò le orecchie degli studenti; i caddetti aprirono incuriositi le porte della nave e un vento incandescente li investì, l’odore del caldo, umido e vivo, riempì i loro polmoni. Guaiti, cinguettii e il metallico frinire di miriadi di insetti riempivano l’aria torrida di Kaoka, città immersa nel profondo verde dei tropici. Le cime delle piante svettavano accanto agli edifici come le vette dei monti facevano nei dintorni della Capitale, inondando la metropoli di mille profumi. Rapito da infinite sensazioni, che tutte assieme avevano assalito il suo corpo, Vegeta esclamò a pieni polmoni: “Che puzza c’è qui?!?”

“Sempre molto poetico.” Ridacchiò Dylia senza farsi sentire dal principe saiyan.

Con una rapida frustata del polso, Gladyolo estrasse il monitor azzurrino dal piccolo computer portatile. Dopo qualche altro gesto compiuto delle mani, si fermò a leggere un breve elenco di nomi, poi disse: “Ho l’indirizzo. È a nord-est da qui.” Un altro segno tracciato sulla superficie dell’ologramma quadrato e tutti gli scouter del gruppo emisero un suono. Pump assestò il proprio rilevatore sull’orecchio per poter leggere meglio le indicazioni sullo schermo, ma vide soltanto una freccia. Proprio in quel momento Vegeta spiccò il volo verso il cielo, alzando intense folate di vento che andarono ad investire i suoi compagni.

“Non sprechi nemmeno il fiato per fermarlo, ormai?” Chiese Radish al principe di Pyaneta.

“Che senso ha? Se non lo riempio di botte quello non mi ascolta.”

“Sai che prima o poi potresti non essere più in grado di colpirlo, quello…”

“Allora spero che schiatti prima che possa superarmi.”

Non un’espressione, non un risolino, Gladyolo si circondò di ki e si lanciò all’inseguimento di Vegeta, presto seguito da Dylia e Bueno.

Radish sbuffò. La tensione generata dal pensiero di dover affrontare una missione d’indagine simile, unita al ricordo poco piacevole delle discussioni dei giorni precedenti non gli dava certo la carica necessaria a proseguire il proprio lavoro di soldato con grande zelo.

“Radish.”

“Mmh?” si voltò verso Pump. Lei scostò subito lo sguardo, volgendolo verso il cielo.

“Andiamo?”

Il ragazzo calò gli occhi verso terra, giù, oltre la fine del palazzo: alcune persone camminavano spensierate nella larga via sottostante, qualche genitore accompagnato dai figli, alcuni solitari uomini d’affari, altri sfrecciavano a qualche metro d’altezza su piccoli veicoli monoposto. Il mondo pareva essere in pace quanto non lo era l’animo del saiyan. Come Radish immaginava nel profondo, anche Pump condivideva le sue preoccupazioni, per quanto non le esternasse chiaramente né volesse ammetterle a sé stessa. Inspirò, chiuse gli occhi. I suoi pensieri erano vuoti, ma vagavano nel nulla senza sosta, incuranti della stanchezza.

Radish si fece trascinare dal proprio istinto, quindi infilò una mano nella sacca che, come gli altri membri del gruppo, si era portato appresso. Rovistò tra vestiti e incarti di plastica, poi riuscì ad afferrare qualcosa di soffice. Tirò fuori il morbido oggetto, il quale era ancora leggermente caldo, e lo lanciò in direzione di Pump. La ragazza lo afferrò con movimenti a dir poco goffi, ma una volta riconosciuto il Pan-Paf-Paf che teneva tra le mani sorrise flebilmente.

“L’ho fregato stamattina in cucina, ma non dirlo a Gladyolo.”

Si circondò rapido di aura, con tanta foga che inconsciamente replicò le movenze di Vegeta, quindi si lanciò all’inseguimento dei compagni.

Uno dopo l’altro tutti i membri delle squadre 1 e 4 atterrarono nell’ampio giardino di una villa a nord della città, al margine di un ampio spiazzo disboscato. L’appezzamento, cosparso di villette simili a quella, era circondato da ogni lato dalla fitta boscaglia della foresta tropicale, dalla quale continuavano ad uscire versi e suoni su molteplici livelli di musicalità. Radish fu sicuro di sentire un uccello canticchiare “Cacca! Cacca!”, anche se probabilmente si trattava dei costanti bisbigli di una rincuorata Pump, rasserenata dall’inaspettato dono di Radish. La saiyan non prestò più alcuna attenzione a nascondere i propri sorrisi, poiché forse, come il compagno, desiderava soltanto scordarsi dei discorsi pesanti e fin troppo complessi intrapresi con lui qualche giorno addietro. Probabilmente non si erano nemmeno accorti che i loro “discorsi” raramente avevano contenuto vere e proprie parole oltre a numerose occhiate tristi e confuse, tanto meno delle frasi complete dotate di soggetto o predicato.

Gladyolo invitò i membri del gruppo ad entrare nella sontuosa casa argentata, già occupata da un contenuto manipolo di agenti, ma, prima di rivolgersi ai poliziotti, schioccò uno sguardo torvo verso Vegeta: “Mi raccomando: non fare casino, non far arrabbiare gli agenti, non uccidere gli agenti, non contaminare le prove, non distruggere la casa, non ammazzare il cane del defunto.”

“Oh, quante pretese! Qualcos’altro, altezza?” Rispose sarcastico il saiyan.

“Per piacere. Hai già rovinato la mia tranquilla quotidianità, inacidito il mio fegato e anche provocato la mia (prima inesistente) perdita di capelli. Dannazione, Vegeta, non devi sbriciolarmi anche la media scolastica.”

“Va bene, va bene, che palle! Fate questa vostra indagine!” Vegeta si dileguò in fretta in direzione del vicino terrazzo, attirato dall’enorme piscina situata nel centro dello spiazzo sfarzosamente piastrellato.

Radish si avvicinò di soppiatto a Dylia, incuriosito dalle parole di suo fratello: “Senti, ma Gladyo… Perde davvero i capelli?”

La ragazzina si rintanò tra le proprie spalle, invitando Radish ad avvicinarsi a lei in modo che potesse sentire meglio le sue parole. Stuzzicata dall’insolito comportamento dei compagni, Pump si avvicinò a loro.

“Mio fratello, certe volte, quando gli viene in mente Vegeta… Comincia a grattarsi la testa, parecchio forte. Solo che qualche volta si stacca un po’ di capelli, specie dalla frangia, dove li ha più lunghi…”

Radish fu molto sorpreso della dichiarazione della ragazza: “Sul serio? Non pensavo fosse già in grado di perdere capelli… Deve infastidirlo non poco il modo di fare di Vegeta.”

Nemmeno Pump riuscì a raccapezzarsi di ciò che aveva appena udito: “Credevo che Gladyo fosse un po’ più giovane di noi, ma se perde già dei capelli… Ugh, speriamo che non diventi come il signor Nappa, con un solitario ciuffo in cima alla pelata!”

Confusa dalle tormentose preoccupazioni dei saiyan, la giovane Dylia volle approfondire la propria confessione: “Guardate che… Mio fratello è davvero più giovane di voi. Ed io sono più giovane di lui.”

Pump le si avvicinò nuovamente con una piroetta alquanto teatrale: “Oh, e quanti anni ha adesso, il principino?”

Dylia rispose subito, convinta che la risposta alla domanda di Pump fosse ovvia: “Ne ha dodici.”

La mandibola di Radish cadde rovinosamente sul pavimento rivestito di morbida moquette color namecciano. Pian piano prese a rotolare, sempre più in fretta, percorrendo i corridoi della casa: attraversò il salotto, piegò davanti al bagno padronale e si diresse verso l’ingresso dove come per magia la porta di legno intarsiato della villa si aprì da sola; proseguì per il vialetto davanti all’uscio, scese gli scalini di pietra, guadò con eleganza il laghetto di ninfee con i pesci rossi vegani e solo poi finalmente decise di fermarsi poco oltre l’ingresso della proprietà, sovrastato da arzigogolate arcate di metallo placcato, giusto in tempo per spaventare a morte la vicina che, come ogni mattina, si metteva a ficcanasare nella posta dell’ormai defunto inquilino della villa. Curioso, vero? In una società così tecnologicamente avanzata come quella di Neo Freezer esiste ancora la posta cartacea.

“Che c’è di strano? – si meravigliò Dylia – Io ne ho compiuti nove giusto ieri.”

Pump fu tanto colpita dalle parole della ragazzina che imprecò. La scelta lessicale della giovane saiyan risultò estremamente volgare, di considerevole durata e dai contenuti parecchio ricercati. Alcune delle parole scelte non possono essere tradotte in alcuna lingua terrestre senza un’accurata analisi della situazione sociopolitica di certi pianeti dell’orlo esterno nel Settimo Universo. Oh, incredibile, Pump sta ancora dicendo parole, e sono sempre più oscene! Guardate, Radish si sta tappando le orecchie e Dylia sembra essere in preda ad un violento capogiro! E Pump sta ancora continuando… Sarà il caso che la fermi, in qualità di autore di questa storia. Sappiate soltanto che, a causa dei poco eleganti spergiuri pronunciati dalla dolce e tenera saiyan, la Mediaset non si sarebbe limitata a censurare questa scena, bensì ad eliminare l’intero capitolo dai palinsesti italiani per il resto della storia dell’umanità.

Bueno apparì al gruppetto da dietro una colonna di marmo: “Ragazi, Gladyo dice di venir.”

Ancora leggermente confusi, chi più chi meno, gli studenti si riunirono a Gladyolo di fronte al corpo della vittima. Insieme al capogruppo c’erano tre agenti, uno dei quali in alta uniforme, al quale il principe di Pyaneta si presentò.

“Sono Gladyolo, a capo della squadra mandata dal N.I.S.B.A.. È lei il responsabile?”

L’uomo in alta uniforme si fece avanti, ad ogni passo gonfiò di più il petto e raddrizzò la schiena per sembrare più alto. A malapena arrivava al ginocchio dei saiyan.

“Sì, sono l’ispettore Pomfritz, io. Questa è la nostra vittima, il signor Balbis, lui, ricco impresario dell’import export, lui. Ha proprio una bella casa, lui, non trovate, voi?”

Gladyolo incupì lo sguardo e proseguì con tono severo il discorso: “Causa del decesso?”

“Ah… Gli hanno sparato, con un fucile ad alta energia, loro.”

“Ora del decesso?”

“Eh, io…” Il minuto agente cominciò a fregarsi nervosamente la fronte sudata, al che intervenne uno dei suoi subordinati.

“È morto poco dopo la mezzanotte, a quanto pare l’assassino ha atteso che fosse uscito il maggiordomo per ucciderlo.”

“E lei chi sarebbe?” La voce di Gladyolo si fece sempre più grave.

“Sono il medico legale, signore. Mi chiamo…”

“È stata un’esecuzione?”

“Non saprei, perché lo chiede a me?”

“Gli hanno sparato alle spalle?”

“Ah, non lo so!”

“Magnifico.”

Gladyolo portò una mano al mento, farfugliò sommessamente qualche parolina non troppo cortese nei confronti dei poliziotti e poi si girò verso i compagni: “Radish e Pump, analizzate la scena del crimine. Questi idioti non saprebbero distinguere un omicidio da una serata movimentata al bar. Bueno, Dylia, voi parlate con il maggiordomo che spero vivamente non sia l’assassino. Io vedo di mandare in ferie perenni questi saltimbanchi.”

“Te ne intendi di crimini, eh?” Disse Radish scherzosamente, ma l’altro non sorrise: “Non è la prima volta che faccio questo lavoro.” Il saiyan ammutolì, colto alla sprovvista dalla risposta secca del ragazzo, che si prodigò subito di allontanare i tre poliziotti dal cadavere.

Pump si avvicinò lentamente al corpo del defunto, adagiato sulla moquette verdastra al centro di un enorme salotto riccamente arredato. Si trovava di fronte ad un’enorme finestra scorrevole che dava sul giardino: in centro alla grande lastra di vetro spiccava un foro largo qualche centimetro, quasi perfettamente circolare. La vittima era un uomo grasso, non troppo alto, dalla pelle ocra. File di rughe gli attraversavano il volto rotondo, sprovvisto di naso, fino al largo mento. Era scarsamente vestito, forse in abito da notte, per quanto poco ne sapessero i due saiyan. Non presentava alcun segno sul corpo, se non un foro nerastro al centro del ventre.

Radish calò le ginocchia in terra e afferrò la spalla del morto.

“Che fai?” Chiese Pump sorpresa dal gesto determinato del ragazzo.

“L’ha detto l’anno scorso il professor Malaka, quando ha spiegato il funzionamento dei fucili. Se il fucile era abbastanza forte come ha detto quell’ispettore, il fascio di energia…”

“…Deve averlo attraversato?”

“Esatto. Guarda qui.”

Pump si avvicinò al compagno. Sulla schiena del defunto spiccava un'altra macchia scura al centro di un sottile alone di bruciature, in tutto e per tutto uguale a quella trovata sul lato opposto del corpo. La saiyan prese in mano il portatile tubiforme, lo aprì e con il tocco di un dito scattò alcune fotografie. Confrontando le due ferite, si accorse di come fossero identiche.

“Ti ricordi qualcos’altro di quella lezione?” Chiese la ragazza.

“A parte il fatto che Vegeta avesse tentato di ammazzare Kiwi quando ha detto che i suoi capelli sembravano usciti da un postbruciatore? Uhm… Un fucile ad alta energia… Quando spara un po’ della carica si accumula subito davanti alla canna, solo poi parte il colpo.”

“Quindi, se gli avessero sparato da vicino… Ci sarebbero bruciature sui vestiti!”

“Controlla per bene sul davanti, qui sulla schiena non ci sono altri segni.”

Pump esaminò attentamente il fronte della vestaglia del ricco defunto, ma non trovò alcun segno oltre alla bruciatura sull’addome: “Non c’è niente, neanche vicino al foro sulla pancia.”

“Vuol dire che gli hanno sparato da lontano.”

“Dal giardino?”

“Può darsi, dopotutto c’è un foro sulla finestra. Andiamo a prendere Vegeta e controlliamo in giro.”

Detto questo, uscirono dal finestrone sull’ampio prato della villa.

“Señor…”

“Paella. Sono il maggiordomo di padron Balbis. Anzi, lo ero, purtroppo.”

“È stado lei a encontrar il corpo, esta matina?”

“Oh, sì, è stato invero terribile. Stavo portando a spasso gli animali notturni di padron Balbis, Temmy, Flupsy, Strozzy, Ploppy, Bob…”

“Esta bien, però… Sa dirci alguna cosa di rilevancia? Ha notato alguna stranezza?”

“No, non direi. Sia quando uscii, sia quando rientrai la situazione in casa era eccezionalmente tranquilla, come sempre.”

Dylia notò la difficoltà di Bueno nel proseguire il discorso, motivo per cui decise di intromettersi: “Avete delle telecamere in casa, signor Paella?”

“No, certo. Siamo in un quartiere tanto riservato. Padron Balbis…”

“Un teleschermo?”

“Soltanto in cucina, come dicevo padron Balbis…”

“Ci sono animali da guardia? Di solito i ricchi li usano.”

“No, padron Balbis non…”

“Allora è stato lei ad ucciderlo?”

Il maggiordomo si accigliò tutt’ad un tratto: “Come ti permetti, ragazzina? Ho servito padron Balbis per oltre…”

L’uomo ben vestito ammutolì terrorizzato sotto i lunghi baffi. Gli occhi di Dylia si erano illuminati di colpo, brillanti e inquietantemente magnetici. La giovane gonfiò prepotentemente le guance affinché potesse intimorire l’austero maggiordomo, gesto che Bueno considerava parecchio adorabile: “Può riferirsi a me come ‘signorina’, in alternativa potrei accettare ‘Sua Altezza la Principessa Dylia Ri Hakala di Pyaneta’. Non ho altre domande.”

Il minaccioso scintillio dorato svanì dagli occhi della ragazza, che voltò bruscamente le spalle al suo interlocutore. Bueno la seguì in fretta trattenendo un risolino: per quanto sapesse dell’età della compagna, sapeva bene di non dover sottovalutare la sua vendicatività degna dell’atteggiamento di un bambino. Ripresosi dallo spavento, il maggiordomo tentò una mossa disperata: “Che lei sappia, avete bisogno di maggiordomi qualificati, a palazzo?” Ma non venne ascoltato.

“Vegeta! Cosa cavolo ti è successo? Sei fradicio!”

Radish aveva rinvenuto il principe zuppo dalla testa ai piedi nel giardino della villa.

“Non è successo niente. Assolutamente niente.”

“Sei caduto nella piscina?”

“NO!”

“Sei caduto nella piscina.”

“…Non è una piscina.”

“Ma allora è vero!”

“Sta’ zitto! Ti ho detto che non è una piscina, è un dannatissimo acquario!”

“Cosa, all’aperto? E sei riuscito a scivolarci dentro?” Radish riuscì a malapena a contenere le risate.

“Non ci sono scivolato, mi ha tirato dentro quel… bestione tentacolato.”

“Ah, e sei riuscito a liberarti?”

“Ovvio. L’ho fatto arrosto con un Galick Cannon… Ne vuoi un po’?” Vegeta allungò una mano, tendendo a Radish un grosso blocco di carne grigliata. Radish la annusò per un attimo poi, appurata l’ottimo grado di cottura della carne, ne lanciò un pezzo a Pump. I saiyan divorarono i grossi bocconi giusto in tempo per sentire le urla disperate del maggiordomo provenire dal lato opposto della casa: “Mister Octopussy! Noooo! Anche voi siete stato brutalmente assassinato! Perché, perché?”

Vegeta finalmente si ricordò del motivo per cui tutti si trovavano lì: “Ah, avete trovato qualcosa, in casa?”

Pump deglutì l’ultimo boccone di polpo gigante in fretta e furia: “Mmgh! Sì, hanno sparato a quel tizio da lontano.”

“Gli hanno sparato?”

“A quanto pare con un fucile, l’ha detto l’ispettore.”

“E gli hanno sparato da qui, dal giardino?”

“Volevamo giusto controllarlo, c’è un buco nella finestra.”

“E dove punta?”

Pump girò un paio di volte il capo, tentando di individuare la linea di tiro del cecchino e quindi indicò l’albero all’angolo del terreno delimitato da una piccola siepe, ai piedi della collinetta che costituiva il giardino: “Più o meno lì, magari gli hanno sparato da dietro quell’albero per non farsi vedere.”

Radish compì subito un lungo balzo e, una volta atterrato, si guardò intorno: “Qui non c’è niente di strano, nemmeno dei segni.”

“Siete sicuri che gli abbiano sparato da fuori?” Chiese dunque il principe a Pump.

“Beh, c’è un buco nella finestra.”

“Il colpo lo ha attraversato?”

Pump sobbalzò. Certe volte l’intuito ai limiti dell’OoC di Vegeta la spaventava. ‘Perspicace’ non era certo un aggettivo spesso attribuito al belligerante principe dei saiyan.

“Allora – continuò il ragazzo – se non gli hanno sparato da dentro la casa, il colpo deve aver impattato da qualche parte all’interno, no? Guarda…”

Vegeta fece qualche passo in direzione di Radish, poi chiese nuovamente a Pump: “È questa la traiettoria del colpo?”

Pump annuì, sempre più confusa dai modi di Vegeta. Non sapeva proprio se innamorarsene o se prepararsi a consegnarlo ad un istituto psichiatrico. Pochi istanti più tardi optò per la seconda opzione: Vegeta aveva alzato un dito e scagliato un debole colpo di energia verso la grande finestra del salotto, che si riempì di crepe con non poco rumore. Seguirono subito dopo gli schiamazzi dei trentaquattro animali notturni appartenuti al defunto, delle lamentele dei ventisette animali diurni svegliatisi per il fracasso, le urla incontrollate di Gladyolo, gli strilli spaventati di Bueno e Dylia, subito coperti dalla voce squillante dell’ispettore Pomfritz, nonché i sonori piagnistei del maggiordomo.

“Ma sei scemo?!?” Pump si avventò gridando sul principe. Con le mani tremolanti mimò una morsa attorno al collo di Vegeta, il quale però non trovò affatto strano il proprio modus operandi. Si diresse verso il salotto, che per miracolo non era stato trasformato in una grossa veranda a causa dello sconsiderato gesto del saiyan, e si guardò intorno in cerca di qualche dettaglio che potesse essere mostrato ai compagni, poi fece un cenno con il capo: “Guardate lì.”

Radish si avvicinò curioso e alzò lo sguardo verso il soffitto della stanza: una piccola bruciatura puntiforme, all’apparenza ancora calda, si era formata sull’intonaco bianco.

“Quello l’hai fatto tu, Vegeta?”

“Esatto. Il giardino è troppo in pendenza, quindi il colpo avrebbe impattato sul soffitto, come il mio attacco. Ho mirato alla faccia di Gladyolo, e il tizio morto non mi sembrava molto più alto: il raggio di un fucile vola dritto, e qui avrebbe seguito una traiettoria più o meno parallela alla superficie del giardino, andando a finire là in alto. Ergo, caro il mio Radicchio, gli hanno sparato alla schiena, da dentro il salotto.”

“O forse, caro il mio saccentissimo principe – Radish abbassò lo sguardo, lasciandosi trascinare attraverso la stanza dall’intuito – gli hanno sparato davvero da fuori. Le bruciature sulla pancia e sulla schiena del morto sono alla stessa altezza, quindi gli hanno sparato da un’altra angolazione, più in alto, e così… Ecco! Venite a vedere!”

Radish si calò sulle ginocchia di fronte ad una vetrinetta dai lineamenti ondulati, situata sulla parete opposta alla grande finestra. Fece scivolare le dita lungo la superficie di vetro dell’antina, poi la aprì e si fece da parte affinché i suoi compagni potessero vedere ciò che aveva scoperto: sulla lastra cristallina spuntava la sagoma di un foro, perfettamente circolare e dai bordi lievemente squagliati, mentre sul fondo del mobiletto di metallo si distingueva chiaramente un disco nero, coronato da uno sfumato alone di bruciatura.

Radish si alzò di scatto e puntò un dito verso la finestra, poi sul corpo della vittima e infine verso la vetrinetta ai suoi piedi e dichiarò: “Uno, due e tre. È lementare!”

“Magari è ‘elementare’, Radish.” Lo corresse Gladyolo, il quale si era appena avvicinato ai saiyan per ascoltare le loro deduzioni.

“Quella roba lì. Gli hanno sparato da fuori, bucato la finestra, bucato lui e poi bucato la vetrina. Le bruciature sul suo corpo e i fori sulla finestra e nel mobile sono tutti alla stessa altezza.”

“Allora da dove gli hanno sparato, esattamente?”

Cinque paia di occhi puntarono di colpo verso Gladyolo. La sua domanda più che logica non parve avere una risposta altrettanto sensata, almeno in quell’istante. I sei soldati si recarono nel giardino e cominciarono a scrutare l’orizzonte, o perlomeno il margine dell’esclusivo lotto di terreno in cui sorgevano tutte quelle villette. La foresta, fitta e scura, sorgeva di colpo qualche centinaio di metri oltre la casa, seguendo un perimetro preciso, probabilmente ad opera di chi si era occupato di disboscare quella zona. Dal giardino non si vedeva altro che la fitta boscaglia dei tropici, inesplorata e disabitata.

“Gli avranno sparato dal margine della foresta.” Ipotizzò Radish.

“No.” Gladyolo rispose secco, quasi scocciato.

“E perché?”

“Si sarebbe esposto troppo, inoltre c’è lo stesso problema di prima: con questo dislivello la bruciatura sulla parete sarebbe stata più in alto, anche solo di qualche centimetro.”

“Può avergli sparato volando? Così non c’è il problema della distanza.”

“No, almeno non credo. Se il nostro assassino si è preso la briga di uccidere quel riccone con un fucile… Penso significhi che lui o lei non sia abbastanza forte da far fuori qualcuno a mani nude. Anche nel caso sia in grado di volare, non credo sappia gestire un’arma e la tecnica di volo contemporaneamente. E se parliamo di queste distanze vuol dire che ha per forza usato un fucile di precisione.”

“Un cosa? – Dylia si avvicinò ai due ragazzi – Perché pensi sia stato un fucile da cecchino?”

Gladyolo aveva ovviamente una risposta già pronta, come se l’avesse studiata in anticipo: “I blaster e le pistole in dotazione all’esercito, che per quanto ne so sono le uniche fabbricate nell’Impero, sono poco precise, vanno bene se usate al massimo da una decina di metri. Il fucile che cerchiamo noi deve sparare un raggio di dimensioni ridotte, ma deve anche essere abbastanza affidabile. L’unico fucile pesante simile è quello che abbiamo studiato l’anno scorso, ed è anche l’unico che venga ancora fabbricato, se non mi sbaglio. Se anche il colpo sparato percorresse un centinaio di metri, di sicuro mancherebbe il bersaglio. Mi duole ammetterlo, ma a queste distanze è più affidabile la mira di Vegeta, per quanto venga usata malamente.”

“Grazie al cavolo che lo è, secchione.”

Vegeta tornò all’interno della casa farfugliando insulti, seguito passo dopo passo dai compagni. Il saiyan si guardò nuovamente intorno, alla ricerca di qualche particolare che potesse aiutarli nel loro compito. Non trovò nulla. Passarono minuti, poi ore. L’ispettore Pomfritz e i suoi uomini si congedarono, quindi portarono via la salma della vittima. Gli studenti del N.I.S.B.A. rovistarono in ogni stanza della villa senza trovare nulla di utile. L’aiuto degli agenti di polizia si rivelò ancor più inutile del previsto, tanto che questi confessarono come non avessero mai dovuto lavorare ad un caso di omicidio. Radish ripensò agli anni passati su Luud, il lungo periodo di isolamento vissuto insieme a Pump oltre i confini dell’Impero: per quanto gli abitanti di Luud fossero deboli e pacifici, certe volte capitava che si sentisse di un omicidio, una rapina andata a male, un po’ faceva parte della triste normalità in cui avevano vissuto i due saiyan. Gli otto anni trascorsi su quel pianeta avevano costretto Radish ad accettare una vita molto diversa da quella vissuta in compagnia di Vegeta, quando entrambi erano più piccoli, una vita per certi versi più tranquilla, ma non priva di lati negativi.

Quando ormai il sole si trovò alto in cielo, Radish si lasciò cadere a terra poggiando la schiena alla vetrina forata, immerso nei propri pensieri. Per quanto la sua fosse stata una vita monotona, dura e piena di fatica quotidiana, la ricordava con una certa malinconia, quasi come un ricordo felice. Sbuffò, alzò lo sguardo, poggiando il mento sul ginocchio che aveva stretto a sé, poi vide. I suoi occhi si illuminarono alla vista di quel piccolo dettaglio, un lontano bagliore incendiato dal sole di mezzogiorno. Scosse la testa per accertarsi di non aver inventato il tutto, ma no, era ancora lì. Guardò dietro di sé, come per accertarsi che il foro nella vetrina fosse ancora presente, ed era ancora lì, proprio davanti ai segni di bruciatura sul fondo del mobiletto metallico. Radish balzò in piedi e andò a cercare i compagni per i corridoi della grossa casa.

“Gladyolo!”

“Che c’è, hai trovato qualcosa?”

“È meglio se vieni a vedere.”

Una volta accompagnato il ragazzo biondo nel salotto, Radish lo fece sedere proprio nel punto in cui si era accomodato lui stesso qualche istante prima. Gladyolo continuò a fissare confuso il compagno: “Che… devo fare qui?”

“Guarda in avanti.”

“Va bene.” Il sopracciglio sinistro di Gladyolo cominciò ad inarcarsi sempre di più.

“Lo vedi?”

“No.” La fronte del ragazzo si stava corrugando nervosamente, simile alla pelle piena di pieghe di un batracchiolo rospotente. Non ne avete uno in casa? Strano.

“Guarda il foro sulla finestra.”

Gladyolo focalizzò lo sguardo sulla grande lastra di vetro, attraversata da miriadi di crepe a causa della ‘brillante dimostrazione empirica’ di Vegeta. Un piccolo scintillio filtrò in quel momento dalla fessura rotonda e abbagliò il principe di Pyaneta. Incuriosito, Gladyolo si scansò dal raggio di luce, si rialzò in piedi e piano piano si avvicinò alla finestra, senza perdere di vista quel lontano bagliore intravisto oltre il piccolo foro. Poggiò una mano sul vetro, sempre più confuso dalla proposta di Radish: quel lontano luccichio proveniva dagli alti grattacieli di Kaoka, la città nella quale erano atterrati qualche ora prima i cadetti del N.I.S.B.A..

“No, Radish.” I sogni da maestro investigatore di Radish andarono in fumo.

“Eddai, perché? Si vede proprio quello dal buco, proprio sulla linea dello sparo!”

“Non ha alcun senso, non gli hanno sparato dalla città.”

“E perché no?”

“Come ‘perché’? Sarebbe un colpo da… cosa, oltre cinquanta chilometri? È impossibile, non esiste né un cecchino tanto abile, né un’arma altrettanto potente.”

Pump obiettò improvvisamente alla dichiarazione del ragazzo, con voce forse un po’ troppo squillante. Fu molto felice di poter cogliere in fallo l’impeccabile Gladyolo, quando finalmente si presentò l’occasione di contraddirlo: “Non è detto! – Pump si lanciò tra i due ragazzi con un balzo elegante – Caro il mio Gladyolo, mi sa che ti sei dimenticato di un piccolo particolare.”

“Sentiamo.” Per nulla offeso, Gladyolo si lasciò prendere dalla curiosità.

“Non abbiamo considerato una cosa, decisamente importante. Questo NON è un semplice omicidio.”

“E cosa sarebbe, altrimenti?” Chiese Radish, più confuso che incuriosito.

“È il terzo. Noi dobbiamo indagare su tre omicidi diversi, ve ne siete scordati? E guardate chi era la vittima del secondo assassinio.”

Disse questo porgendo in avanti il piccolo computer portatile, sullo schermo del quale lampeggiava il profilo di un uomo di mezza età. Il volto dell’uomo era accostato a decine di scritte, ma in cima al documento spiccava la parola ‘deceduto’.

Notando lo sguardo inquisitorio dei compagni, Pump proseguì a esporre la propria teoria: “Questo signor Mizugoke è, anzi no, era a capo del Centro Ricerche Balistiche di Lafiordi. È stato trovato ucciso da un colpo di fucile una quindicina di giorni fa nel suo laboratorio.”

“Me ne ricordo, – la interruppe Radish – ne abbiamo parlato prima delle lezioni, giusto?”

Gladyolo annuì lentamente, come se avesse immaginato dove avrebbe voluto andare a parare Pump. La ragazza continuò a parlare: “Anche il primo dei tre è stato ucciso con un fucile. E se anche in quegli altri casi si trattasse dello stesso cecchino, magari uno che può sparare davvero lontano, e magari con un fucile che hanno rubato da questo Centro Ricerche?”

“Mi siembra posible.” Era Bueno, che aveva ascoltato la conversazione assieme a Dylia e Vegeta. Si erano appostati lungo una parete, senza dare nell’occhio.

Vegeta si stava già innervosendo, stanco dell’investigazione lunga e inconcludente per le numerose stanze della villa: “Allora, cosa facciamo? Ce ne andiamo?”

Gladyolo divenne di secondo in secondo più pensieroso, finché non chiuse gli occhi. I suoi compagni stettero ad osservarlo in silenzio, pure Vegeta, che non aspettava altro se non una scusa per andarsene. Poi Gladyolo si risvegliò da quel concentrato torpore. Il ragazzo portò una mano alla testa e poggiò un dito sullo scouter: partì una chiamata. I suoi compagni fecero lo stesso e si unirono alla conversazione.

“Ispettore.”

“Dica, ha bisogno, lei?”

“Sì, qui abbiamo finito. Abbiamo ottenuto abbastanza immagini, ora ci dedichiamo ad un paio di piste da seguire. Le affido l’ordine della casa e… Sì, insomma, la salma.”

“Sono d’accordo, io. Possiamo fare altro, noi?”

“A dire la verità… Dove è situata la vostra centrale, di preciso?”

“La… nostra, di noi? Ce n’è solo una, ovviamente, quella. Sta nel distretto centrale della Capitale, quella. Quanti poliziotti pensa che siano in servizio su questo pianeta, lei?”

“Ah, io… Sinceramente non ne ho idea.” Gladyolo arrossì imbarazzato.

“Humpf, ma sul serio, questi giovani, chi li istruisce, loro? Che necessità vede di arruolare nuovi poliziotti, lei? Pensa che non siamo abbastanza, noi?”

“No, no, assolutamente!”

“Va bene, va bene, ci occupiamo della scena del crimine, noi. L’abbiamo già fatto due volte, noi, cosa crede, lei? Mi faccia avere il rapporto quando avete finito, voi.”

La comunicazione si interruppe di colpo.

Radish diede una pacca alla spalla del ragazzo: “Allora, che cosa facciamo adesso?”

Prima ancora che Gladyolo potesse rispondere, Vegeta emulò il gesto di Radish (sebbene con molta più forza): “Allora, io ho fame.”

Gladyolo sbiascicò qualche parola digrignando i denti: “Dobbiamo lavorare.”

“Ma io ho fame.” Disse Vegeta alzando una mano in direzione della grande finestra che dava sul giardino.

“Vegeta, no!”

“Vegeta ho-detto-che-ho-fame!”

L’ampia parete di vetro finì in pezzi, attraversata da un rapido lampo di energia luminescente. Vegeta balzò verso l’esterno, poi di nuovo verso il cielo, diretto verso la città.

I suoi compagni lo guardarono attraverso la vetrata infranta, mentre si allontanava sempre di più verso sud.

“Senti – disse Radish rivolgendosi nuovamente a Gladyolo – so che non hai un fucile, ma…”

Gladyolo comprese subito il malefico quanto condivisibile pensiero del saiyan: “Oh, certo, non mi serve un fucile per questo.” Alzò una mano e tese l’indice in direzione di Vegeta.

“Scommetto el pranzo che lo golpisce.” Bueno aveva voglia di giocare.

“Ci sto.” Dylia si unì al gioco.

I due saiyan rimasti nella villa affondarono le avide mani nelle rispettive sacche, poi puntarono la loro posta su Vegeta. In quel momento Gladyolo sparò.

Nessuno seppe mai se l’attacco filiforme di Gladyolo colpì effettivamente il principe dei saiyan, fatto sta però che l’esplosione del suddetto colpo lo travolse in pieno e lo fece precipitare qualche chilometro verso oriente, nelle acque del grande lago nei pressi di Kaoka.

Più o meno mezz’ora più tardi il gruppo si riunì in un bel localino al centro della città tropicale, ordinarono da mangiare e alla fine i saiyan furono costretti ad offrire il pasto ai loro compagni.

“Come procediamo?” Una volta che tutti ebbero finito di pranzare, Radish volle riportare l’attenzione del gruppo alla loro missione. Se la sua intuizione si fosse rivelata corretta, probabilmente la soluzione del caso non era tanto lontana.

“Dovremmo andare a vedere questo laboratorio. Se hanno davvero un fucile del genere magari l’assassino è collegato al Centro Ricerche.” Propose Pump.

“Non credo sia una buona idea.” L’obiezione di Gladyolo la sorprese non poco.

“Perché? Hanno ucciso lì la seconda vittima, non possiamo approfittarne?”

“Il CRB non ci farà entrare così, su due piedi. E la nostra è soltanto una teoria, prima dobbiamo avere la certezza che sia stato usato un fucile a lungo raggio in questo omicidio, poi negli altri. Solo allora faremo una visita al laboratorio.”

“Che noia! Io volevo solo vedere i fucili.”

Bueno allora si fece avanti: “Portanto dobiamo comprovar che è stado utilisado un fucile, no?”

“Cosa vuoi fare?” Indagò Dylia.

“Dobiamo solo trovar da donde hanno disparato, sarà aquì intorno, in ciudad.”

Vegeta sbatté le mani sul tavolo, si alzò e uscì dal locale. Distratto dagli sguardi confusi dei compagni, si fermò sull’uscio. Fece loro cenno di seguirli sbuffando, così tutti si alzarono e seguirono il saiyan. Una volta che tutti gli studenti furono usciti, Vegeta li chiamò: “Allora, datevi una mossa, dannazione!” Era sopra di loro, che levitava a mezz’aria sopra la via gremita del centro di Kaoka. Uno dopo l’altro si levarono verso il cielo, superarono gli attici degli immensi edifici che li circondavano e ad un tratto la città si trovò ai loro piedi. Immense torri di metallo si stagliavano qua e là, infiammate dal sole allo zenit. Vegeta si fermò e cominciò a guardarsi intorno.

“Si può sapere che cosa stai facendo, Vegeta?” Gladyolo mise presto in dubbio le azioni del saiyan.

“Dobbiamo trovare da dove hanno sparato, come ha detto Bueno. E se il nostro cecchino non è un imbecille assoluto deve aver eluso la sorveglianza della città. È improbabile che si sia fermato a sparare nei dintorni di una telecamera.”

“Ebbene, da dove avrebbe potuto sparare?”

“Da lì.”

Vegeta puntò l’indice in direzione di un palazzo, alto poco meno degli immensi edifici che stavano intorno ad esso, e che non rifletteva la luce tanto bene quanto gli altri. Anzi, a guardarlo meglio il gruppetto si accorse di come la luce stesse filtrando attraverso le colonne della costruzione. Gli studenti si lanciarono in direzione del palazzo che più somigliava ad una cassettiera vuota: la realizzazione dell’edificio non era ancora stata terminata, mancavano muri, porte e corridoi, ma non i pavimenti di ogni piano, grigi e ricoperti di calcinaccio stinto. Nessun carpentiere fu in vista, anzi il cantiere pareva fermo da parecchio tempo.

“Mi sorprendi, Vegeta.” Gladyolo dovette ammettere il proprio stupore.

“Ho la vaga sensazione che tu stia per dire una cattiveria sul mio conto.”

“A dirla tutta sì, ma se te ne accorgi così in fretta non ci trovo più alcun gusto. – poi si rivolse ai compagni – Entriamo. Piano per piano, cercate se hanno sparato da questo edificio.”

E così fecero. Non che ci fosse molto da esaminare nel palazzo vuoto, ma i sei cadetti del N.I.S.B.A. speravano che, sotto le casse piene di tubi metallici e i teli consumati dall’uso, da qualche parte in quella struttura si celasse un indizio riconducibile alla loro investigazione. Cercarono per ore finché, quando il sole ormai si stava abbassando, qualcuno gridò: “È qui!”

Due grosse scatole erano state da poco spostate, come si poteva intuire dalle evidenti strisciate nella polvere di cemento. Erano state posizionate l’una accanto all’altra a qualche centimetro dal limite settentrionale dell’edificio, un baratro alto poco meno di trecento metri. Adagiato addosso ad esse c’era un singolo, grosso telo smunto, di quelli che gli operai erano soliti usare per riparare dalle intemperie i loro attrezzi, una volta che avevano abbandonato per la notte il posto di lavoro.

Pump si avvicinò al mucchietto di materiale edile, facendo quanto più attenzione a non calpestare le tracce rimaste nella polvere. Solo qualche istante dopo ricordò: “Ehi, ma io sarei anche in grado di volare.” E si librò sopra le grosse scatole. Lanciò un’occhiata oltre, al precipizio: vedere il profilo dell’edificio proiettarsi così a lungo verso il basso la disorientò un poco, così tornò a concentrarsi sulle due casse di legno ruvido. Oltre ai due solchi nella polvere, causati inequivocabilmente dall’aver trascinato i contenitori sul pavimento, non sembravano esserci altre tracce.

“Non c’è nulla, solo queste due strisciate.” Spiegò la ragazza ai compagni.

“Sul telo niente?” Gladyolo sembrò molto infastidito dalla carenza di indizi.

“Nulla. Si è spostata tutta la polvere sotto al telo, quindi probabilmente non ha lasciato nemmeno delle impronte.”

“E se il cecchino è in grado di volare… Probabilmente non ce ne sono in tutto l’edificio. I montacarichi sono ancora al livello del terreno: che li abbia usati o meno per salire fin qui non ci aiuta per niente.”

Bueno si avvicinò a Pump e le chiese di fargli spazio. Il ragazzo si inginocchiò accanto alle due casse di legno, sopra al grosso drappo di tela, e cominciò a rovistare nella propria sacca. Ne tirò fuori uno scout scope.

“E quello da dove lo hai preso?” Chiese scherzosamente Radish.

“Lo ho siempre tenido. Tiene alguno anno, però podrebbe sodisfacere para quelo que voglio fare.”

Vegeta si sentì in dovere di ricordare a tutti la propria presenza: “Bueno, devi assolutamente fare più conversazione con qualcuno che sappia parlare una lingua vera.”

Il ragazzo non fece tanto caso alle provocazioni del saiyan, alle quali si era ormai tristemente abituato, e si chinò sugli scatoloni di legno. Con il piccolo telescopio in una mano tentò di mimare la posa di un cecchino, come se avesse voluto imbracciare un fucile. Dylia si interessò molto a tale particolare: “Sai sparare con un fucile?”

“Normalmente – rispose il ragazzo, accennando un minimo di spavalderia – lo facievo con mi fratelo. Facievamo tiro al bersalio en el jardin de casa nuestra.”

Bueno si bloccò di colpo, perfettamente immobile. Giocherellò con una rotella in punta allo scout scope e diede un’altra, lunga occhiata attraverso le lenti dello strumento.

“Puedo veder la zona residencial del segnor Balbis. Non so donde esta la sua casa, però con un telescopio un poco mejor…”

“Da questa altezza ha potuto facilmente guardare oltre gli alberi, se non evitare tutta la cacchio di curvatura del pianeta! Ti bastano queste… ‘prove circostanziali’ per giustificare una visitina al Centro Ricerche?” Chiese Radish al capogruppo.

Gladyolo non rispose subito, ma passò qualche istante a grattarsi nervosamente il capo, poi il collo, poi nuovamente la testa, attraversando più volte con le dita la lunga frangia bionda. Pump e Radish non poterono fare a meno di ridacchiare, per quanto tentassero di trattenere le proprie pulsioni d’ilarità.

“Domani, – disse poi Gladyolo – domani andremo al CRB di Lafiordi. Se sono davvero collegati a questi omicidi, in qualche modo, dobbiamo vedere di scoprirlo domani.”

E così fecero. In seguito ad una notte di meritato riposo nelle proprie stanze nel dormitorio del N.I.S.B.A., evento che avveniva fin troppo raramente durante le missioni, specie durante le missioni speciali, le squadre uno e quattro si svegliarono all’alba. Gladyolo chiamò tutti a raccolta sul tetto del palazzo dei dormitori subito dopo una rapida colazione e, una volta arrivato anche il flemmatico Vegeta, puntò un dito verso Nord e disse: “Andiamo direttamente al laboratorio di Lafiordi. Ho già avvisato l’ispettore Pomfritz, dovremo incontrarlo di fronte al centro. Avete con voi tutto quello di cui possiamo aver bisogno?”

“A che serve il poliziotto?” Chiese Vegeta.

“A entrare nel laboratorio, ovviamente. Pensavi forse che sarei entrato dicendo: ‘Buongiorno, sono uno studente in cerca di un tirocinio. Posso vedere dove sviluppate i fucili da cecchino super segreti con cui uccidere le persone dall’altra parte del pianeta?’? Non abbiamo alcuna autorità se non siamo insieme ad un agente.”

“Oh, chiedo scusa, illustrissimo!” Vegeta si imbronciò, incrociò le braccia e girò i tacchi, dirigendosi verso la ringhiera della terrazza, in assoluto silenzio.

Ovviamente non fece così: mandò a quel paese Gladyolo con qualche gestaccio volgare, si circondò di aura e sparì in fretta tra le nuvole. Gli altri furono costretti a seguirlo poco dopo, anche se restarono l’uno accanto all’altro durante il volo.

Man mano che gli studenti si avvicinavano a Lafiordi, capitale delle Terre dei Ghiacci a nord, la temperatura si fece più fredda, fino ad indurre Radish allo starnuto.

Pump lo schernì quasi subito: “Proprio tu, con tutti quei capelli, senti il freddo?”

Radish si limitò a guardarla bieco, strofinandosi nervosamente il naso. Poco dopo il gruppetto arrivò a Lafiordi. La luce del sole filtrava grigiastra attraverso la densa coltre di nubi, trattenendo tutto il calore lontano da terra, e così alla città venne conferita una tonalità ancora più gelida.

Gladyolo individuò subito la loro destinazione e la segnalò ai compagni. Vegeta era arrivato qualche istante prima ed era intento a parlare con l’ispettore Pomfritz. In seguito al solito scambio di convenevoli, i sette entrarono nel Centro Ricerche Balistiche: era un edificio a dir poco enorme, dall’immensa facciata rotondeggiante, grigia come il cielo, senza finestre, né luci o cartelli. Dietro al titanico ingresso sbucava un alto palazzo di vetro, altrettanto imponente. Gli studenti riconobbero la torre dalle fotografie della polizia: la seconda vittima era stata assassinata lì dentro, in uno dei tanti uffici del complesso. L’unica guardia appostata di fronte all’ingresso squadrò per un attimo il gruppetto, ma, una volta incrociato lo sguardo di Vegeta, si paralizzò all’istante e lasciò passare i visitatori. La stanza in cui si trovarono non rispecchiava affatto le colossali dimensioni dell’edificio: un semplice ingresso, non troppo alto né largo, veniva quasi interamente occupato da un massiccio banco bianco. L’uomo seduto dietro la guardiola notò gli intrusi e si alzò di scatto, visibilmente nervoso.

“Buongiorno. – disse quasi balbettando – Posso aiutarvi?”

L’ispettore Pomfritz si fece avanti serio e imponente, facendo attenzione a mostrare quanto più possibile il distintivo che portava sul petto: “Sono della capitale, io. Siamo stati assegnati al caso del vostro direttore, noi, il signor Mizugoke, lui. Questi qua sono del N.I.S.B.A., hanno bisogno di accesso, loro.”

L’ometto sudaticcio si precipitò sulla scrivania bianca, freneticamente in cerca di chissà quale interfono, poi parlò: “Direttore, c’è qui la polizia. Sì, lo so. No, non lo so. Sì, d’accordo.” Poi non parlò più. Gli studenti si guardarono l’un l’altro, perplessi.

Qualche minuto più tardi si aprì una massiccia porta d’acciaio, in un angolo dell’angusto atrio, e ne uscì una creatura terrificante.

“Pomfritz, sei tu? Sfaticato che non sei altro, tu!”

“Maledizione, cosa ci fai qui, tu?”

“Faccio carriera, io! Sono a capo di questa magnifica struttura, io! Invece, cosa fai tu? Ancora a lustrare gli stivali dell’ispettore, tu?”

“Sono l’ispettore, io! Mi hanno promosso sei mesi fa, loro!”

Gladyolo si vide costretto ad intromettersi: “Ispettore, mi scusi…”

“Sì, sì, voi. Vi chiedo scusa io. Questa è Nacho, mia sorella, lei.”

“Tua sorella un corno, io! Non paragonarti a me, tu!”

“Non mi vorrei paragonare a te nemmeno per tutto l’oro al mondo, io!”

“VA BENE!” Gladyolo alzò inavvertitamente la voce, al che tutti tacquero. Il timoroso segretario si rintanò terrificato sotto al proprio bancone, tremando.

“Signora – proseguì il ragazzo, con quanta più calma gli fu possibile sfoggiare – siamo qui per l’assassinio di Mizugoke, il direttore del centro.”

“Ex-direttore, lui!” Sbraitò la minuta signora.

“Sì, certo. In ogni caso, abbiamo delle domande da porle.”

“Sapete, voi, che hanno già fatto delle indagini, loro?”

“Abbiamo delle domande da porle. Possibilmente in privato.”

La donna rimase un attimo in silenzio, affascinata dallo sguardo penetrante del principe, poi si voltò e si diresse verso la porta dalla quale era appena uscita: “Seguitemi, voi.”

Gladyolo si girò verso i propri compagni: “Vegeta, Radish, voi venite con me.”

“E noi cosa facciamo?” Chiese stupita Pump.

“Voi andate alla scena del crimine, a indagare. Fatevi portare lì dall’ispettore.”

“Indagare su cosa? Non ci bastano le foto?”

“Se le nostre ipotesi si rivelassero fondate, forse potreste trovare qualche… ‘segno’ che la polizia non ha notato, no?”

Pump afferrò al volo la supposizione di Gladyolo e abbandonò in fretta l’edificio, assieme a Bueno, Dylia al seguito dell’impacciato ispettore.

Poco dopo, i tre soldati rimasti vennero accompagnati in una saletta scarsamente illuminata, con al suo centro un lungo tavolo di vetro circondato da una decina di sedie dall’aspetto costoso. Nacho, la minuta rappresentante del centro, prese posto alla testa del tavolo, gesto che i suoi interlocutori non vollero imitare. Con tono freddo e infastidito la donna chiese loro: “Allora, cosa volete, voi?” Gladyolo non rispose, ma fece cenno con la testa a Radish, invitandolo a inaugurare il discorso. Il saiyan fece un passo in avanti, deglutì, rompendo l’asfissiante silenzio di quella stanza. Quindi si fece avanti ancora un poco: “Noi, ecco… Noi pensiamo che il signor Mizugoke, come altre due persone, siano state assassinate da un cecchino.”

“E questo ha qualcosa a che vedere con il centro ricerche, ciò?”

“Dipende. – continuò Radish, infastidito dal tono distaccato della donna – Avete per caso sviluppato un fucile da cecchino intercontinentale? Perché sarebbe proprio quella l’arma del delitto.”

La piccola donna balzò in piedi di scatto e sbatté le mani sul tavolo di vetro: “Chi ve l’ha detto, voi?”

Gladyolo sorrise malizioso: “A quanto pare abbiamo azzeccato.”

“Non avete azzeccato nulla, voi! Non vi dirò nulla, io, non do informazioni riservate, io!”

“Burp.”

I presenti ammutolirono. Uno dopo l’altro, lentamente, si voltarono verso Vegeta. Il saiyan era intento a rintanarsi pian piano tra le proprie spalle.

“Ma… Vegeta, – fece Radish timoroso – ti sembra il caso?”

Il principe non rispose; si voltò, tetro in volto, e si avvicinò alla donna. Si chinò poi verso di lei minaccioso e farfugliò a denti stretti: “Ce l’avete o no questo fucile?”

“Non le rispondo, io. Inoltre le puzza l’alito, lei.”

Vegeta alzò una mano, la strinse, poi la fece ricadere sul tavolo. Il grande ripiano di vetro andò in pezzi con un gran fracasso. Gladyolo non ebbe nemmeno voglia di lamentarsi del comportamento del compagno, e si limitò a coprirsi gli occhi con i palmi.

“Ascolta, vecchietta. Io ho freddo, ho fame e mi sto annoiando a morte. Stiamo inseguendo un dannatissimo assassino, l’ennesimo vigliacco che non vuole darmi la soddisfazione di farsi riempire di botte. Quindi, se non vuoi che mi sfoghi su di te e su tutto questo edificio inutile, dimmi quello che voglio sentirmi dire. Dimmi che posso tornare a casa ad allenarmi. Dimmi che non mi sono allenato per nove mesi su Yardrat senza motivo. Dimmi che la saga di Moro è solo un brutto sogno. Ci siamo capiti?”

In quel momento gli scouter dei tre ragazzi emisero un debole suono. Radish rispose frettolosamente alla chiamata: “Ehi, che c’è?”

Era Dylia: “Ciao, come va da voi?”

“Tutto a posto, Vegeta sta minacciando di morte un paio di persone e ha distrutto soltanto un mobile. Voi avete trovato qualcosa, invece?”

“Sì, ci sono dei segni sopra un muro, proprio come quelli di ieri. Forse hanno sparato dalle montagne.”

“Oh, bene. Allora raggiungeteci e portate un panino per Vegeta, prima che ammazzi qualcuno.”

“Il solito?”

“Mettici più verdura, stavolta. Temo che ultimamente non abbia mangiato abbastanza fibre.”

“D’accordo. A dopo!”

Radish si rivolse ai presenti. “Sembra che abbiano usato lo stesso fucile anche per fare fuori il suo capo.” Disse indicando la donna.

La signora Nacho, ancora leggermente scossa dalle minacce di Vegeta, tentò di rassestare il proprio vestitino spiegazzato. Bersagliata dagli sguardi dei tre soldati, non poté infine far altro che assecondare le loro richieste: “Va bene, parlerò, io. Dovete seguirmi, voi, ma non fatene parola con nessuno, voi.” La donna abbandonò l’ufficio pieno di cocci e i tre studenti la seguirono in silenzio. Poco dopo vennero raggiunti anche dagli altri membri della loro squadra.

Il gruppo attraversò corridoi su corridoi, stanze scarsamente illuminate, officine rumorose, due refettori, una sala giochi, qualche piano di uffici e uno strip club con un fornitissimo bar. I ricercatori dell’esercito non si facevano proprio mancare nulla. In seguito alla lunga camminata, i ragazzi raggiunsero un ampio salone, completamente bianco e senza finestre. Le pareti erano ricoperte di scaffali, luci e pulsanti. In centro all’androne un unico tavolo era stato sommerso da una montagnetta di ferraglia, che col tempo pareva essersi sparsa ovunque per il pavimento pulito della stanza. Nacho accompagnò gli studenti verso il fondo della sala vuota, mise le mani su una piccola consolle e la parete di fronte a loro si rivelò essere un grande schermo.

Un fucile. Era decisamente grande, con un calcio massiccio e squadrato e la canna esageratamente lunga, dalla forma complessa e dai lineamenti rozzi e poco definiti, ma quello mostrato sul teleschermo era senza dubbio un fucile da cecchino. Nacho si arrampicò a fatica sul tavolino posto proprio sotto allo schermo facendo cadere un paio di bulloni per terra, cosicché riuscisse a guardare per bene negli occhi i propri interlocutori, poi cominciò la propria esposizione.

“Questo fucile, che NON ESISTE, lui, è un fucile di precisione a gluoni, questo. È stato richiesto qualche anno fa dal Silver Emblem, ma la progettazione l’abbiamo iniziata soltanto l’anno scorso, noi. L’ingegnere capo Abirusa si è occupato della costruzione, lui, ed è riuscito ad ultimarlo qualche mese fa, lui.”

“E che cos’ha di particolare?” Indagò Gladyolo.

“Ma mi ascolta, lei? Spara gluoni, questo! In breve, dico io, se ne frega della curvatura del pianeta, questo. Spara dritto, drittissimo, questo!”

“Significa che deve funzionare su grandi distanze?”

“E certo, ciò! Altrimenti quale curvatura dovrebbe evitare, quello? Spara fino a cinquecento chilometri, quello!”

Gli studenti sussultarono. Per un attimo tentarono di quantificare ciò che avevano appena sentito. Cinquecento chilometri erano decisamente tanto: Vegeta impiegava quasi due minuti per lasciarsi alle spalle così tanto spazio, quasi due minuti interi, ve ne rendete conto?

“Quante armi del genere avete prodotto?” Chiese Radish alla donna.

“Che domande fa, lei? – Nacho sbatté i piedi sul tavolino con foga – Soltanto uno, guardi che costano, quelli!”

“Ah, e… dove si trova adesso, il fucile?”

La creaturina non rispose subito. Si fece piccola piccola, stringendosi nelle ossute e minuscole spalle. “Non lo so, io.”

Silenzio. Perplessi, gli studenti si scambiarono qualche occhiata.

“Che significa che non lo sai?” Le parole di Vegeta rimbombarono nella stanza fredda.

“Ci è stato sottratto qualche giorno dopo la fine dei lavori, quello. Qualcuno è entrato, ha disattivato le telecamere, e ha preso il fucile, quello.”

“E dov’è il genio che l’ha costruito?” Il saiyan abbassò ulteriormente il tono della voce mentre si avvicinava alla donna.

“Non lavora più per noi, lui.”

“Non t’ho chiesto cosa fa. Voglio sapere dov’è.”

Nacho piegò il capo in avanti e alzò gli occhi verso Vegeta. “Non lavora più per noi. È stato rimosso.”

La donna disse ciò con voce rotta e asettica, lasciando intendere il proprio messaggio. Gli studenti capirono al volo e, per un attimo, trattennero involontariamente il respiro. Gladyolo cominciò a grattarsi nervosamente il collo e abbassò lo sguardo. Quando rialzò gli occhi, Vegeta era sparito.

Senza dir nulla, si voltò e abbandonò la stanza. Nessuno tentò di fermarlo. Percorse a lunghi passi i corridoi del complesso, il cricchio degli stivaletti bianchi rimbalzava negli androni vuoti, qualche botto sommesso di chissà quale macchinario, poi raggiunse l’uscita. Riuscì a vedere Vegeta piegarsi sulle ginocchia, pronto a saltare e sparire tra le nuvole. L’istinto ebbe la meglio e allungò una mano, e Vegeta si fermò.

Il saiyan non si curò nemmeno di voltarsi verso di lui.

“Cosa vuoi?”

Il ragazzo lasciò svanire la morsa invisibile in cui aveva stretto il principe.

“Che tu mi stia ad ascoltare.”

Vegeta allora si voltò, incuriosito. La voce di Gladyolo era molto diversa da come se l’aspettava: non sembrava volerlo ammonire come al solito, con tono severo e deciso. Quel giorno pareva preoccupata, quasi stanca. Vegeta squadrò brevemente il ragazzo. Un velo di fatica copriva gli occhi di Gladyolo; le sue labbra pallide, come erano sempre state, erano lievemente aperte e si lasciavano sfuggire silenziosamente un respiro lento e affannato.

Allergico alle buone maniere, Vegeta volle assecondare la richiesta del giovane: “E dai, parla! Fa freddo.”

“Non qui.”

Gladyolo fece cenno di seguirlo, e si lanciò verso l’alto. Superati i palazzi perlacei di Lafiordi, cominciò a muoversi verso sud. Volò per qualche chilometro, sempre attento che Vegeta lo stesse seguendo. Qualche istante più tardi si lasciò cadere. Vegeta si guardò attorno e analizzò le vicinanze: erano atterrati sul fianco spoglio di una montagna, tra rocce nere e cumuli di terra gelida. La città dalla quale erano partiti ormai non si vedeva più, il cielo era ovattato da spesse nubi fumose, non un singolo albero era in vista, nemmeno il muschio pareva voler vivere in un luogo tanto inospitale ed isolato.

“Perché?”

Vegeta non comprese il senso della domanda: “Che cosa?”

“Non ti sei chiesto il perché di tutto questo, Vegeta?”

“Parli della missione o del senso della vita in generale? In ogni caso: non m’interessa.”

“Togli lo scouter.”

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio. Gladyolo rimosse l’apparecchietto dal lato del proprio capo e lo gettò in terra. Il saiyan allora fece lo stesso.

“Non ti chiedi mai nulla, giusto?”

“Al momento mi chiedo se vuoi essere riempito di botte.”

“Non pensi ad altro? Tu vuoi solo trovare qualcuno da pestare e non immagini neanche che, prima o poi, sarai tu stesso a venire sconfitto. Se continui così non vivrai molto a lungo.”

“Innanzitutto devi trovare qualcuno in grado di tenermi testa, idiota.”

“Mirk è più forte di te.”

Vegeta sobbalzò: “Qu- Questo è ancora da vedere!”

“Kiwi è più forte di te.”

“Balle!”

“Io sono più forte di te.”

Vegeta non rispose. In più di un anno non era ancora riuscito a sondare le vere capacità di Gladyolo. In un battito di ciglia si trovava in mano ai suoi poteri, stretto in una forza incredibilmente superiore alla propria. E, ogni volta che ricordava quella sensazione, il suo odio per il ragazzino da capelli paglia aumentava.

“Mi hai fatto togliere lo scouter in modo che gli altri non sentissero come mi prendi in giro?”

“Ti ho fatto una domanda.”

“E cosa devo chiedermi? Cosa significa ‘perché’? Dobbiamo fare una stupida missione da ritardati, fine!”

“No. Noi dobbiamo fare una stupida missione da ritardati… Per Freezer.”

Il principe saiyan corrugò la fronte.

“Tu non ti chiedi davvero mai nulla. – continuò Gladyolo – Se ci viene assegnata una missione, devi chiederti: ‘Perché noi?’ Se devi essere accompagnato da me come un lattante, devi chiederti: ‘Perché ora?’ Se Freezer ti chiede di trovare un assassino, tu devi chiederti: ‘Perché?’”

“Freezer cos’ha a che fare con questa missione?”

“Ma sei cieco? Non con questa missione, con tutto! Tutto quello che vedi, tutte le persone che incontri, quella città, per quanto mi riguarda tutto il dannato pianeta… Tutto rientra nella sua visione! Niente accade per caso, qui. Se Freezer ci ha assegnato questa missione senza capo né coda, c’è un motivo!”

“E sentiamo, quale sarebbe?”

“Non lo so! Ed è questo il problema!”

“Ti fai decisamente troppi problemi. Va’ a farti una dormita, principino.” Vegeta stava perdendo la pazienza. I discorsi intricati come quello non erano il suo forte.

“Io mi faccio tutti i problemi necessari a salvarci le chiappe, imbecille! Tu continui a vivere senza chiederti nulla, ed è già un miracolo che tu abbia compreso di essere stretto nelle grinfie di Freezer, ma sei convinto di essere il suo giocattolo preferito!”

Lo sguardo perplesso di Vegeta fece imbestialire il ragazzo. Gladyolo si avvicinò al saiyan, non gli staccò gli occhi decisi e infiammati di dosso, finché si trovò a poche spanne da lui: “Tu. Non sei. Nessuno. Non sei speciale, non sei un trofeo inestimabile, non sei ineguagliabile. Puoi essere sostituito da un momento all’altro, e non te ne sei mai reso conto. Sei patetico.”

Vegeta alzò un braccio, strinse la mano, sopra la spalla, e si piegò in avanti. Ma Gladyolo fu più rapido di lui: Vegeta volò all’indietro per un paio di metri, prima di ricadere sul gelido selciato montano. Presto si portò una mano al viso arrossato e contorto in una smorfia di dolore.

“Questa missione è una trappola. – Gladyolo riprese a parlare al saiyan ancora disteso in terra – Non so come, non so quando, ma Freezer vuole insegnarti una lezione. E se non lo stai a sentire, prima o poi manderà qualcuno a farti fuori. Ti rimpiazzerà, ti butterà come si butta un giocattolo guasto, e poi troverà qualcun altro con cui divertirsi. Cercherà un altro mondo su cui giocare, inventerà altri scenari, altre storie, troverà nuovi personaggi, ancora e ancora. E tu sarai dimenticato.”

Vegeta si rialzò affondando i gomiti nella ghiaia, e vide lo sguardo del principe di Pyaneta: non aveva mai percepito una tale delusione negli occhi di un uomo. Non seppe come reagire. Si sentiva pronto a rispondere a tutto il suo odio, tutta la sua rabbia e la sua stanchezza, ma non a così tanta tristezza.

“Fai di testa tua, e ti rimuoveranno dal tabellone. Segui le regole e stai al gioco, e sopravvivrai.”

Gladyolo afferrò il proprio scouter, si circondò di aura e scappò tra le nubi, lasciando un confuso Vegeta disteso al suolo. Il saiyan si massaggiò per qualche minuto il naso incrinato, ma non si mosse. In silenzio, ammirò il grigio splendore del paesaggio che lo circondava. Ordinati e immobili, grossi pietroni, molto più grandi di lui, si erano piazzati qua e là, incastrati nel fianco della montagna. Il vento scivolava sulle loro fredde pelli di roccia, sollevando la polvere. Quella terra morta, lontano dalla città, lontano dalle colorate pianure ad ovest, era in pace.

Vegeta si alzò, scivolò su ciottoli che cominciarono a rotolare, sempre più in fretta, sempre più in basso. Caddero sui loro simili con duri scricchiolii, alcuni si incagliarono sbalzandone altri, e più e più ruzzolarono lungo la scarpata di pietra graffiando il terreno. E poi, qualche metro più in là, in basso, caddero oltre il dirupo e svanirono, senza alcun suono, e il caos cessò. Nuovamente la montagna era caduta nel pacifico silenzio di morte.

Vegeta si avvicinò ad un macigno lucido, tra quelli vicini era indubbiamente quello più grande, e vi poggiò sopra una mano. Era gelido e immobile, come tutto ciò che lo circondava. Vegeta digrignò i denti, si avventò sulla dura pietra con foga, ancora e ancora, scagliava tremiti nel cuore della montagna. I suoi guanti si dilaniarono, squarciati dalla roccia scabra, ma la sua pelle era acciaio, e continuava ad incidere il macigno. Vegeta si stancò. Ansimando, le mani pulsanti, si lasciò cadere all’indietro e volle ammirare la distruzione causata, ma la grande pietra era ancora lì. Scalfita, con qualche crepa qua e là, ma ferma, come prima, come lo era sempre stata. E lui, impotente, non era riuscito a far altro che a sollevare un po’ di polvere.

Passarono tre giorni prima che Vegeta decidesse di riunirsi al resto del gruppo. Il tempo a disposizione per completare la missione era ormai scaduto. Appena vide il principe, Radish lo salutò con un cenno del capo. Pump si avvicinò rapida a lui, così Vegeta, istintivamente, strinse i denti pronto ad essere bersagliato di insulti e rimproveri.

“Come stai?”

Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi, stupito. Allora lanciò uno sguardo a Gladyolo. Il biondino gli rispose annuendo, con la stessa espressione scoraggiata di qualche giorno addietro. Il gruppetto si abbandonò ad uno strano, quasi irreale, calmo chiacchiericcio serale. Non parlarono dell’indagine, ferma da quando il principe si era staccato dal gruppo, che ovviamente era stata considerata un fallimento da Sorbet, né parlarono del comportamento di Vegeta, né qualcuno volle sapere cosa si fossero detti i principi in privato. Tranquilli, ma solo perché spensierati, e questo ora Vegeta lo sapeva bene, aspettarono il calare della notte finché tutto si spense.


End file.
